Mi Mejor Amiga
by Tsuki no hana-chan
Summary: Fye llega a Japón por razones personales muy fuertes, acarreando consigo un pasado lleno de tormento y un presente que no lo deja vivir. Es reservado con todos, pero logra captar la atención de cierta chica en la preparatoria y ella no lo dejará hasta ver que sea feliz,pero con esto se da cuenta de la terrible situación en la que él vive. ¿Logrará sanar su corazón? [COMPLETO]
1. El chico nuevo de ojos azules

Hola a todos.

Los que leyeron "Amor Inesperado" ya conocen mi manera de escribir y mi amor por la pareja de Sakura y Fye.

Este es mi segundo Long-fic, lo empecé a escribir un tres de marzo del 2011, escuchando la canción "Mi Mejor Amiga" de Noel Schajris.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Esta historia se lleva a cavo en un universo alterno y con muchos sucesos diferentes.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Mi mejor amiga Capitulo 1 "El chico nuevo de ojos azules"**

Estaba amaneciendo en la gran ciudad de Tokio, donde en una casa tamaño promedio en un lindo vecindario se encontraba una chica llamada Sakura, de 17 años aún dormida en su cama. Si no se levantaba en ese instante se le haría tarde para llegar al instituto donde cursaba el último año de preparatoria.

Sakura y su hermano Touya de 25 años viven solos en su casa. Perdieron a sus padres hace cinco años y no fue nada fácil para ambos salir adelante en todos los aspectos.

—¡Oh no! — Sakura se levantó de un salto de la cama al ver que faltaban tan sólo veinte minutos para que las clases dieran inicio.

La chica se apresuró a meterse a bañar para después secar y peinar su cabello castaño que le llegaba arriba de los hombros en un corte moderno. Se puso el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una falda azul marino que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de vestir de manga larga, también llevaba una corbata a rayas diagonales color azul marino con azul claro y finalmente un saco azul marino con el logotipo del instituto en la parte superior izquierda.

Terminó de alistarse y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Entró al comedor y tomó sólo una rebanada de pan tostado de la mesa ya puesta con dos platos cubiertos por un delicioso desayuno preparado por Touya, quien disfrutaba de su taza de café mientras leía el periódico y desayunaba sentado a la mesa.

—¿Es lo único que comerás? — preguntó mirándola de reojo, sin despegar la vista del papel entre sus manos.

—Se me hizo tarde y no llegaré a tiempo— contestó después de pasar por su garganta el trozo de pan.

—Desayuna bien, yo te llevare en el auto. Así no llegaras tarde— cerró el periódico y vio la cara de alivio de su hermanita.

—Gracias hermano— sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a la mesa y degustó las delicias que cocinó Touya.

—Aunque... Creo que olvidaste algo— la miró con diversión, ella lo miró confundida —¿Atrasaste tu reloj una hora anoche? Recuerda que hoy es el cambio de horario de verano— al escuchar aquello Sakura casi se cae de la silla.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó exaltada para después relajarse y soltar un suspiro —creo que hoy llegaré una hora más temprano— ante esto Touya sólo soltó una risita burlona.

Después de unos minutos terminaron el desayuno y salieron tranquilamente de su casa al instituto que queda a diez minutos en auto.

—Bien, ya llegamos— anunció deteniendo el coche frente a la entrada.

—Muchas gracias Touya— se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, acto que a él no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

—Me toca guardia en el hospital así que no me esperes despierta.

—Está bien— respondió algo desanimada. Sabía que esas guardias eran muy agotadoras —salúdame a Yukito y dile que cuando pueda venga a cenar a la casa— sonrió animadamente.

—Yo le digo— sonrió —Pero no creo que quiera comer la comida preparada por un monstruo, ¿o sí? Monstruo— alzó una ceja, divertido.

No importa que ya sea adulto, le encanta molestar a su hermana de esa forma y tal vez nunca dejará de hacerlo.

—Touya…— masculló molesta por el nombre.

—Se me está haciendo tarde— mintió para zafarse del momento. Sonrió burlonamente al conseguir molestarla —Sakura, sabes que Yukito ama todo lo que cocinas, así que no te enojes. Cuídate monstruo— se despidió aún con la sonrisa en sus labios y arrancó de nuevo.

Sakura se quedo en la acera suspirando. Su hermano nunca cambiaría.

En fin... Se dio la media vuelta y entró por la puerta principal del instituto, atravesó el jardín y entró al edificio que le correspondía a su grado. Camino por los pasillos y subió las escaleras hasta al piso donde se encontraba su aula; entró y dejó sus cosas en su asiento.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que aun no había llegado nadie, ya que no veía ninguna mochila ni portafolio en los pupitres.

—Creo que aún es muy temprano— suspiró aburrida.

Después de no saber qué hacer, decidió salir a los extensos jardines que tiene la institución. Realmente disfruta caminar entre los árboles y las flores del jardín de su escuela.

Mientras caminaba y observaba la naturaleza, se llevó una sorpresa cuando creyó ver a alguien sobre un árbol.

Silenciosamente se acercó a dicho árbol y en efecto, era una persona y al parecer estudiante de ahí ya que traía el uniforme puesto pero... Nunca antes lo había visto.

_—__¿Será nuevo?__ —_ se preguntaba mientras cada vez se acercaba más al árbol hasta quedar casi debajo de él, donde podía apreciar que estaba sentado en una rama y recargado en el tronco.

Al parecer el chico estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos, ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Caminó un poco más hacia el árbol para tener una mejor vista, pero accidentalmente pisó una ramita y el ruido la delató. Aquel chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y la miró fijo a los ojos. Sakura se puso muy nerviosa y más al ver que el chico era realmente guapo. Sintió como su rostro enrojecía al sentir esa mirada azulada tan penetrante y seria sobre ella.

El chico parecía ser alto, o al menos eso pensó ella, ya que no podía saberlo con exactitud, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de sus ojos azules tan profundos y hermosos, poseedores de una mirada fría y penetrante. También pudo ver su cabello rubio no tan corto y algo despeinado. Se veía realmente bien, no pudo evitar quedar medio hipnotizada sin apartar la vista de ese chico, quien al notar aquello sólo frunció el ceño.

La castaña se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y muy avergonzada desvió la mirada. Estaba a punto de disculparse pero escuchó una voz conocida acercarse.

—¡Buenos días Sakura!

Esa voz la hizo girarse y ver que se trataba de Tomoyo, acompañada de Himawari, sus mejores amigas.

—Cuando entramos al salón vimos tu mochila y pensamos que estarías en los jardines, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — preguntó la chica de cabello largo, negro y rizado llamada Himawari.

—Olvidé atrasar el reloj— rio nerviosamente. Sus amigas hicieron lo mismo.

—Ay Sakura, tu siempre tan despistada— dijo Tomoyo, quien no se extrañaba de lo que decía su amiga.

—Buenos días chicas— saludó un chico alto, piel clara, de cabello negro, ojos azules y gafas sobre ellos. Venía acompañado de otro chico muy alto, moreno, cabello negro algo erizado y ojos rojizos.

—Buenos días Eriol, Kurogane— saludaron las tres chicas a los recién llegados.

—Me da gusto verte temprano Sakura, ¿qué haces en los jardines? — preguntó Eriol amable como siempre.

—Como llegue muy temprano decidí salir a dar un paseo por el jardín, pero me encontré con... — en ese momento recordó al chico del árbol y se giró sobre sus talones para ver hacia aquella rama, la cual ya estaba vacía. El chico se había ido sin hacer ruido alguno.

—¿Te encontraste con...? — inquirió Tomoyo con curiosidad.

—No es nada, olvídenlo— le restó importancia en el momento, aunque había quedado con una enorme curiosidad. ¿Quién sería ese chico tan extraño y a la vez apuesto?

Pronto las clases dieron comienzo. Los cinco amigos estaban en el mismo salón, así que fueron juntos.

—Buenos días clase. Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara y seré su profesora titular en su último año de preparatoria. Espero nos llevemos muy bien— sonrió alegre y un tanto misteriosa —¡Oh, es verdad! Casi lo olvido, este semestre se nos une un nuevo compañero. Fye, pasa por favor— el aludido entró al aula con total seriedad —Él es Fye Flowright, nuestro nuevo compañero. Espero que lo ayuden a integrarse— miró a la clase con diversión disimulada, pues todas las mujeres se vieron interesadas en él, mientras que los hombres al ver la reacción de las chicas sólo pudieron hacer mueca de fastidio.

—Mucho gusto— saludó el nuevo con total seriedad.

—¿Dónde te podrás sentar? — pensaba Yuuko —la compañera que compartía el lugar con Kinomoto ya no viene, así que te sentarás con ella— sonrió.

Fye caminó hacia el único lugar vació sin darse cuenta de que todas las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada. Al llegar a su asiento miró a Sakura, reconociéndola.

_—__Es la chica de la mañana— _pensó el rubio inexpresivamente —Buenos días— saludó monótonamente antes de sentarse a un lado de ella.

—_¡Pero si es el chico del árbol!_ — se sorprendió mucho —B-buenos días— respondió nerviosa y colorada por la vergüenza. Aún recuerda cómo la miró él al descubrirla mirándolo.

La clase dio inicio y las horas pasaron rápidamente. Sakura se sorprendió al ver lo bueno que es Flowrigth en todas las materias y la facilidad con la que respondió las preguntas de la maestra de inglés.

Más tarde llegó la hora de la clase extracurricular. El rubio eligió música, así que muchas chicas entraron también a ese club.

_En la hora del almuerzo…_

—¿Es algo extraño no creen? — preguntó Himawari a sus amigas.

—Tal vez sea algo tímido— sugirió Sakura, abriendo su obento para empezar a almorzar.

—No lo creo…— reflexionó Tomoyo —Es muy serio y al parecer no tiene interés en hacer amigos— giró su rostro disimuladamente hacia donde estaba el rubio almorzando solo y recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

—Es misterioso y eso parece atraer a las demás chicas.

—Es verdad, no lo han dejado tranquilo en toda la mañana— rio Sakura.

—Y eso que es su primer día— rio Tomoyo —Eriol me dijo que al entrar a la clase de música se encontró con él— recordó lo que su novio le dijo.

—Sí y no tiene nada de interesante ¿Pueden sacarlo ya de sus conversaciones? — pidió algo incómodo el novio de Tomoyo, llegando de repente con Kurogane.

—¿Celoso? — preguntó Himawari con diversión. Tomoyo soltó una risita divertida.

—no, pero es incómodo que las chicas de la escuela no tengan otro tema de conversación. Ese chico no tiene nada de especial, ni siquiera habla— se mostró algo celoso, extraño en Eriol, pues es un chico muy sereno y seguro de sí mismo.

—Escuché que viene de Inglaterra— continuó Kurogane con el tema, sólo por molestar a su amigo.

—Eso explica porqué se le da bien el inglés— razonó Sakura.

—Lo raro es que no asistió a la clase de salud física, ni siquiera mencionaron su nombre en la lista de asistencia— recordó Himawari.

—Es verdad… tal vez tenga alguna lesión— se encogió de hombros.

—tal vez puede ser muy bueno en la escuela, pero es demasiado serio, no habla con nadie y hasta es algo cortante con las chicas que se le han acercado— comentó Eriol algo extrañado.

En ese momento todos vieron disimuladamente cómo un par de chicas se acercaron a él. Éste les dijo algo, haciendo que ambas se regresaran con rostro triste.

—También ha de ser incómodo estar siendo acosado en tu primer día de clases— reflexionó Kurogane, mirándolo con atención.

Todos concordaron con su comentario.

* * *

—No les hubiera dicho que se adelantaran…— suspiró Sakura. Se encontraba sacando cosas de su casillero, por lo mismo les pidió a sus amigos que siguieran sin ella, pero no le gustaba regresar sola a casa y al parecer hoy lo haría. Suspiró nuevamente —Mejor me llevo los libros en la mano. Tardaré más si los meto a la mochila— cerró el locker y casi corrió para tratar de alcanzar a sus amigos. Giró en una esquina del pasillo, sin fijarse si venía alguien y…

Libros salieron volando, cayendo desparramados por el pasillo deshabitado por la hora fuera del tiempo de clase. Mientras que un chico cayó duramente al suelo por evitar la caída de cierta chica despistada.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó de inmediato, aún sosteniéndola.

—S-sí ¡lo siento! — se avergonzó al ver que se trataba del chico nuevo.

—No te preocupes— recogió los libros tirados y se los dio a Sakura.

—Gracias— sonrió tímidamente, él sólo asintió para después tomar un maletín muy alargado y al parecer algo pesado.

Siguió su camino sin mirar de nuevo a la castaña. Ella se quedó sola en el pasillo, pensando.

(POV Fye)

Salí lo antes posible del instituto después de haber chocado con aquella chica. Lo que me recuerda que todo el día estuve cerca de ella sin proponérmelo, fue extraño que me encontrara en el jardín, después me sientan con ella y ahora esto…

En fin, ya no quiero darle más vueltas a eso. Prefiero llegar cuanto antes al hospital para verlo.

Es difícil ir por la calle con un teclado en la mano, pero no me informaron que la escuela estaba bien equipada.

Suspiré molesto y fastidiado.

Hoy no tuve buen día, pues las chicas de esa escuela parecen nunca haber visto a un extranjero, si siguen con el acoso tendré que cambiar de escuela.

Llegué a mi casa para cambiarme a ropa cómoda y a dejar mi instrumento, luego salí en dirección al hospital central de Tokio, para asegurarme de que instalaron a mi hermano en una buena habitación y de que le estén dando el tratamiento correcto.

—Fye, por aquí— me guió el médico de mi hermano: Ashura. Él, amigo de mi padre a tal grado que mi hermano y yo lo llamábamos tío, ahora él es para mí algo así como un padre.

Caminamos por un pasillo amplio, lleno de enfermeras y doctores; atravesamos varias puertas muy anchas hasta llegar a cuidados especiales. Entramos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una ventana de cristal, detrás de ésta se encontraba mi hermano gemelo, Yuui.

—¿No ha habido reacción? — pregunté nervioso.

—Aún no— vio cómo me desilusioné —Pero el tratamiento va comenzando, así que aún es pronto para dar un diagnóstico definitivo. No te preocupes Fye, haremos lo posible para que tu hermano salga del coma— puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos hasta acá, Ashura— le sonreí sinceramente.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, sabes que a mí también me interesa que despierte— miró hacia Yuui y suspiró —Cuando me informaron sobre este nuevo tratamiento no dudé en comentártelo, pero creo que esto ha hecho un cambio radical en tu vida, ¿No es así? — me miró con algo de culpabilidad. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa. Lo único que quiero es que Yuui vuelva— miré la habitación detrás del cristal.

—Y lo hará, tenlo por seguro— me sonrió amable —si no mal recuerdo hoy fue tu primer día de clases ¿qué tal estuvo? — preguntó interesado.

Yo me quedé en silencio, pensando en lo ocurrido durante todo el día.

—No te sientes cómodo — interpretó mi silencio correctamente. Yo sólo asentí —Dale tiempo al tiempo— palmeó mi espalda con una sonrisa —Sé que ha sido algo drástico cambiar de país, pero te acostumbrarás. Además tu padre era japonés, así puedes conocer mejor su país natal ¿No crees? — sonrió apacible.

—Tienes razón— respondí serio. Cada vez que tocaban el tema de mis padres no podía evitar sentirme así…

—Oh, lo siento Fye— me dijo sinceramente —¿Sabes? Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti— ambos miramos a Yuui dormido en su cama —Has sido muy maduro y has actuado correctamente. Es más… yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti— revolvió mi cabello como si yo fuera un niño.

Inevitablemente me sonrojé apenado, y más al notar cómo unas enfermeras que pasaban nos miraban tiernamente.

Él rio ampliamente mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco más.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? — yo asentí y ambos fuimos a la cafetería.

—Conseguí trabajo— dije de repente, Ashura se desconcertó un poco.

—Pero no lo necesitas. Tus padres te dejaron una herencia con la que puedes vivir el resto de tu vida— se sorprendió.

—Lo sé, pero ese dinero prefiero dejarlo para los gastos de Yuui, no sé qué tanto tiempo más vaya a tardar…— guardé silencio.

—Lo sé.

—Además, también es para distraerme y no es un trabajo que me desagrade.

—¿Músico, acaso? — preguntó muy seguro. Yo sonreí, pues había acertado —Lo sospeché, es lo único que te gusta hacer además de cuidar a tu hermano— sonrió burlón —Dime ¿No has pensado en tener novia? O quizá hacer amigos— preguntó interesado, dando un sorbo a su café.

—No, eso no me interesa por el momento— respondí seguro y serio.

—Fye, Fye, Fye…— negó con la cabeza —La vida es corta y tú estás en la plenitud de tu juventud.

—tal vez, pero no me interesa— corté el tema, bebiendo de mi té.

Sinceramente no me importaba nada de eso y si lo hiciera, me gustaría que Yuui lo supiera, que fuera parte de mi felicidad, mientras tanto no.

—Dr. Ashura, el director lo busca para terminar los trámites de traslado— anunció una joven enfermera.

—Voy en un momento, gracias— sonrió amable.

—¿Trámites de traslado?

—Si— se puso de pie —Sólo me falta firmar unos papeles. Afortunadamente el papeleo no fue muy largo, pues ya había trabajado aquí con tu padre— sonrió, me imagino que recordando los días en que mi padre y él trabajaban juntos como médicos antes de que ambos fueran al país natal de Ashura y que ahí conocieran a mi madre —Fye, tengo que irme ¿Te quedaras un rato más?

—Sí, quiero estar con Yuui por lo menos hasta que termine la hora de visitas— me puse de pie.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde— sonrió despidiéndose momentáneamente.

Yo caminé de nuevo hacia la habitación de Yuui, esta vez pude entrar y estar a su lado.

—Yuui… ¿Cuándo despertarás? — suspiré con tristeza —Hermano, me haces tanta falta…

(POV Narrador)

Los siguientes días transcurrieron igual. Fye se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para llegar al instituto, salía las seis de la tarde, como todos los demás, pero el corría a ver a Yuui un par de horas para luego entrar a su trabajo nocturno de ocho a once en un restaurant elegante, donde tocaba el piano durante todo su turno. Realmente no se cansaba, pues hacía lo que le gustaba y recibía un buen pago por ello. Fye no quería tomar dinero de la herencia, pues no sabe cuántos años más estará su hermano en ese estado y a decir verdad los gastos son increíbles a pesar de que Ashura le ayuda con ellos. Por eso decidió trabajar para costear sus propios gastos. Su empleo estaba bien, pues sólo trabajaba de lunes a jueves y los sábados de cinco a doce.

Por este motivo no dormía mucho, pues también tenía que estudiar y hacer tareas escolares, pero a él parecía no dificultársele.

En cuanto a Sakura… ella seguía con su misma rutina y su mala costumbre de quedarse un par de horas más en la cocina del salón de gastronomía cuando Touya estaba de guardia en el hospital y terminaba saliendo cuando ya obscurecía.

La relación de ella con Fye no había cambiado a pesar de compartir el pupitre en clase. Él no hablaba con nadie, ni tenía amigos. Parecía no querer involucrarse con nadie.

Sakura intentó varias veces sacarle plática, pero tristemente todos sus intentos terminaban sonando extraños, como si lo estuviera invitando a salir, a lo que Fye respondía con una mueca de fastidio y se iba. Ella dejó de intentar, pero algo le decía en su interior que debía ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Sus amigas la notaban extraña y llegaron a pensar que Sakura estaba interesada amorosamente en el chico nuevo, pero ella muy apenada les explicó la situación.

* * *

—Sakura, hoy vendrá a cenar Yukito ¿Podrías cocinar algo? Ya sabes que a él le encanta todo lo que tú cocinas— sonrió divertido, dejando el periódico de lado para tomar su desayuno.

—Si hermano, no hay problema ¿Qué estará bien que prepare? — preguntó pensativa.

—Lo que tú desees. Yukito come de todo, ya lo sabes— rió.

—De acuerdo— también rio.

—Tengo tiempo, así que te llevaré en el auto— le ofreció.

—¡Sí! gracias— terminó su desayuno y recogió su plato, pero antes de ir a dejarlo se detuvo al lado de su hermano y le dio un besito en la mejilla, éste se ruborizó, molestándose.

—¡Agh! Monstruo, me dejaste todo baboso— se quejó aún con el sonrojo. Sakura soltó una carcajada desde la cocina.

—Eso siempre lo has sido— rio divertida.

—¿¡Qué?! — se enojó más su hermano —Entonces no te llevaré y tampoco traeré a Yukito a cenar— se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Sabía que su hermana disfrutaba mucho la visita de Yukito.

—¡No! Está bien, no lo eres, lo siento— rio nerviosa.

—Bien, vámonos— sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

_En los pasillos del colegio…_

—Mira, ahí está— secreteó una chica a su amiga.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí, sacando sus libros del locker— lo apuntó disimuladamente —Anda, ve y dile lo que sientes— la empujó levemente, la aludida asintió nerviosa, dio un fuerte trago y se animó a acercarse —Flowrigth— le llamó tímidamente, éste la miró un segundo, sin dejar de acomodar sus cosas en la mochila.

—¿Sí?

—Y-yo quería decirte… no, quiero decirte que desde hace tiempo tú me…— se puso muy nerviosa —tu me has…— tragó en seco sin poder decirlo —Tú me gustas mucho Flowrigth.

El rubio ni se inmutó, no era algo nuevo para él. De hecho en ese momento se encontraba sacando de su locker algunos sobres de papel, haciéndolos bola y tirándolos al bote de basura más cercano.

—_¡Son cartas de amor!_ — se sorprendió mucho la chica. Si eso hacía con las cartas… ¿qué le respondería?

—Lo siento, pero no te conozco, ni siquiera nos hablamos y además no estoy interesado en nadie por ahora— trató de decirlo con tacto, pero fue inútil y la verdad es que eso le molestaba mucho, que las chicas se le declararan cuando las cosas se supone son al revés.

—L-lo siento…— se disculpó para luego salir corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Buenos días— saludó una voz a su lado.

—Buenos días— respondió neutro, viendo que se trataba de Kinomoto, su también vecina de locker. Qué coincidencias da la vida ¿No?

Ella había alcanzado a ver y escuchar un poco de lo sucedido con la chica y la verdad sintió pena por ella, pero tampoco era correcto ir declarándoteles a los chicos cuando te da la gana, debería ser lo contrario.

En fin, las clases dieron inicio y transcurrieron igual de aburridas hasta que llegó la hora de la clase extracurricular. Todos eran felices a esa hora.

Las seis de la tarde llegaron pronto y ya todos se retiraban de las instalaciones.

Sakura y Fye, como siempre, se encontraron en los lockers antes de irse. Ella tenía prisa por llegar a su casa a cocinar y él por ir a su trabajo, hoy tomaría un turno más largo, así que no podría ir a ver a Yuui. Pero una llamada a su teléfono celular cambió sus planes.

—¿Diga? — se sorprendió al oír la voz de Ashura.

—Fye, sé que no vendrías hoy, pero es urgente que estés aquí— se oía muy serio.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Yuui? — dejó su mochila en el piso, poniendo total atención a la llamada. Sakura, quien estaba en el locker a su lado, vio su extraña reacción.

—Yuui ha sufrido un paro respiratorio.

Fye abrió los ojos con mucha impresión.

—¡Maldición! — gruñó molesto y acelerado, guardando sus cosas en la mochila —¿Cómo está él? Por favor no me digas que tuvieron que intubarlo— cerró los ojos con preocupación, recargándose en su locker abierto.

—Fue inevitable, tuvimos que hacerlo. Por eso es necesario que vengas pronto para firmar unos procedimientos que están por hacerse. Yo podría firmar, pues fui el tutor de ambos mientras eran menores, pero ahora que eres mayor sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

—Iré para allá— colgó el teléfono. Cerró su locker con mucha fuerza, importándole poco si lo sancionaban. Cogió su mochila y se la puso al hombro. Antes de salir corriendo pudo ver la mirada asustada y preocupada de su compañera. Sintió la necesidad de decirle que no se preocupara —_Ni nos conocemos, no viene al caso que piense esto ahora_— y sin pensar nada más se dispuso a correr por las calles hasta llegar al hospital. Cómo deseaba traer su auto en esos momentos.

Durante el camino llamó a su trabajo para decirles que no podría ir esa tarde, que lo disculparan. Afortunadamente su compañero lo pudo sustituir y su jefa era muy amable.

Mientras tanto, Sakura llegó a su casa y comenzó a cocinar, su hermano y Yukito llegarían en un rato.

Desde que salió de la escuela no pudo quitarse de la mente a Flowrigth.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? — preguntó Yukito, aprovechando a que Touya había ido al baño. Había notado muy seria a la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, pero seguía cabizbaja.

—Bueno, si ocurrió algo, pero no sé si me concierna— suspiró y luego miró por el pasillo por donde llegaría su hermano. Con esto Yukito se dio cuenta de que no quería que su hermano supiera —¿Qué tan grave es estar intubado?

Yukito se sorprendió con la extraña pregunta.

—Bueno, eso se da cuando una persona ha sufrido un paro respiratorio o cuando el aire no llega a los pulmones por alguna razón ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — se extrañó.

—Lo que pasa es que hoy escuché que un compañero hablaba por teléfono a mi lado y mencionaba algo de eso, se veía muy angustiado y después salió corriendo de la escuela rumbo a un hospital.

—¿Te preocupa mucho?

—Sí, bueno, no debería, pues se trata sólo de un compañero que ni siquiera disfruta de hablar conmigo— suspiró triste, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando Yukito puso tiernamente una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Tranquila, no te angusties, tú sabrás que hacer en el momento correcto. Tienes un corazón muy hermoso y ese chico sé que lo descubrirá y aceptará tu ayuda— la miró seguro, pero con algo de tristeza. Ella no supo por qué la tristeza.

* * *

—¿Cómo está Yuui? — preguntó el rubio de inmediato a penas y llegó al lado de Ashura.

—Ya lo estabilizamos. Está con respirador— ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del gemelo.

Fye sintió una punzada en su corazón al verlo lleno de tubos y más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que firmar? — preguntó nervioso.

—Toma, ya los leí. Es un formato para autorizar que el tratamiento que se le estaba aplicando vuelva a ser impuesto cuando se recupere de esta crisis— le extendió los documentos y un bolígrafo.

Fye firmó sin leer, completamente confiado en su "padre".

—Fye, estás temblando— lo tomó del brazo para sentarlo en la silla más cercana y tomarle la presión —Estás muy alterado, debes tranquilizarte— le dijo serio.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás— se molestó —¿Viniste corriendo hasta acá? — miró discretamente cómo Fye apretaba su muslo derecho.

—Sí, pero eso no importa ahora— trató de ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte y agudo dolor en su pierna derecha se lo impidió, casi cayendo al piso si no fuera por Ashura, quien lo sostuvo y volvió a sentar —¿Por qué rayos no traes el auto? — le preguntó muy enojado, pero en voz baja al recordar que estaban en un hospital.

—No quiero llamar la atención en la escuela.

—Ahí tienes el resultado de no querer llamar la atención— presionó un poco para medir el daño. Fye se dobló un poco por el dolor. Ashura estaba muy molesto —Eres tan terco…— suspiró.

—No entiendo por qué aún después de tres años no puedo hacer mi vida normal— gruñó Fye.

—Eso es algo que ningún médico ha podido entender— suspiró cansado —Por eso mismo debes ser precavido, no puedes andar corriendo por todos lados— lo miró muy molesto. Fye asintió, muy serio.

—Estaré bien— se levantó con cuidado, pero sintiendo dolor.

—No, necesitas que te revisen.

—Pero Yuui…

—Sólo me tomará unos minutos revisarte, vamos.

Fye asintió, una enfermera trajo una silla de ruedas y lo llevaron al consultorio de Ashura.

—Está algo inflamada— diagnosticó, palpando la pierna afectada. Fye tenía rostro de verdadero dolor —Te inyectaré un antiinflamatorio y administraré algo de anestesia tópica— hizo lo dicho para luego vendar el muslo algo apretado para evitar el movimiento.

—Gracias…— se puso de pie, pero aún así sintió algo de dolor.

—¡Tranquilo hombre! no te esfuerces así tan rápido— lo detuvo —No te apoyes en tu pierna derecha, al menos usa esto por unas horas— le extendió unas muletas, él las miró con recelo —Sólo será por ahora, mañana tal vez ya no las necesites. El daño no fue gran cosa, solo está algo inflamada, es todo.

Fye tomó las muletas de mala gana, eso le traía muchos malos recuerdos.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Yuui. El rubio no aguantaba verlo de esa manera, con la vida en un hilo…

—¿Por qué tuvo el paro?

—Al parecer reaccionó a uno de los medicamentos que le administramos. Lo extraño es que anteriormente lo aceptaba sin problemas— suspiró —El organismo de Yuui cambia constantemente y ahora algunos medicamentos si le causan alergia…— se veía algo frustrado, luego miró a Fye con pocas esperanzas.

—No, sé lo que vas a decirme y la respuesta es no— Fye lo miró con tristeza y mucha desesperación —No vamos a desconectarlo, yo sé que despertará, estoy seguro.

—Está bien, seguiremos intentándolo ¿Te quedarás más tiempo?

—No me despegaré de aquí hasta que mejore.

—Pero puede tardar hasta mañana temprano.

—No importa, me quedaré hasta la mañana.

—Está bien— aceptó, pues Fye podía ser bastante terco —Puedes pasar a su lado. Te traeré una silla cómoda— Ashura salió de ahí. Más tarde volvió con una silla acojinada para la pierna del rubio.

Fye se quedó toda la noche con su hermano.

—Yuui, sé que me escuchas— tomó la mano inerte de su gemelo —Por favor despierta, despierta hermano. No sabes la falta que me haces— se aferró con fuerza a su mano —Eres lo único que me queda en el mundo además de Ashura, no puedes dejarme— un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Fye.

Estuvo con él hasta que comenzó a amanecer. Su pierna ya no le dolía tanto y se había desinflamado por completo.

Ashura llegó a la habitación, con las mismas ojeras que el rubio. Le avisó que Yuui estaba fuera de peligro y que hoy mismo podrían quitarle el tubo. Fye estuvo tranquilo por primera vez en muchas horas.

—Bien hecho Yuui, sigue resistiendo— revolvió un poco los cabellos rubios de su gemelo.

—¿Cómo te sientes Fye? — lo miró angustiado.

—Bien, ya no me duele tanto.

Ashura lo revisó en su consultorio, y en efecto, ya estaba mucho mejor al haber reposado toda la noche.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa para que descanses, tienes que dormir— se ofreció el médico con amabilidad, le dolía ver tan mal a Fye.

—Gracias, pero de todas formas tengo que ir a la preparatoria. Estoy en exámenes, no puedo faltar— suspiró cansado.

—Está bien, te llevaré a casa y de ahí ve a la escuela, pero te vas en auto— le reprendió —No quiero más incidentes como el de ayer— lo miró molesto.

—Sí, lo siento…

—No estoy molesto contigo, es sólo que así como me preocupa Yuui, también me preocupas tú— puso una mano en su hombro —No seré tu padre, pero lo conocí lo suficiente como para saber que se molestaría bastante si siguieras exponiendo tu pierna de ese modo, no te arriesgues ¿sí? — le sonrió comprensivamente.

—Sí— le sonrió igual —Gracias Ashura— lo sorprendió dándole un abrazo —Gracias por todo y por aguantar mi mal carácter también— admitió sin soltar el abrazo —Gracias porque me has cuidado como si fuera tu hijo, eso nunca lo olvidaré— se separó, viendo cómo Ashura estaba muy sorprendido, pues no acostumbraba demostrar afecto a nadie que no fuera sólo Yuui, bueno antes del accidente era el chico más feliz y amoroso del mundo, pero todo había cambiado…

**_Continuará…_**

**_12:50 a.m_**

**_21/06/2014_**


	2. El comienzo de nuestra amistad

**_Mi Mejor Amiga Capítulo 2 "El comienzo de nuestra amistad"_**

Fye llegó a su casa, se quitó la ropa y los vendajes para meterse a bañar. Convenció a Ashura de no llevar las muletas a la escuela, él aceptó.

Una hora después ya estaba listo y sobre su auto.

Llegó a su aula y todo era normal, excepto la mirada preocupada de la chica que parecía su acosadora.

Se sentó a su lado sin prestarle atención, ni saludar.

—Flowrigth…— le llamó con su dulce voz. Él solo la miró de frente —¿Estás bien? — preguntó aún más preocupada al ver las ojeras que se cargaba.

—Si— iba a responderle algo como: "Lo estaré cuando dejes de molestar" o "No es de tu incumbencia" pero algo había en esa chica que le impedía ser del todo grosero con ella.

Fye se dedicó a mirar el paisaje por la ventana, como si fuera lo más importante. Sakura ya no le preguntó nada, temiendo molestarle.

Presentaron el examen. Afortunadamente era de inglés, así que no tuvo problema al contestarlo.

Las clases continuaron y con esto aumentó el cansancio del rubio, quien poco a poco se fue recargando más y más en la mesa de su asiento, hasta que cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, recostando la cabeza contra ellos.

—Joven Flowrigth. Lea el ejercicio de la página diecinueve— pidió la maestra sin darse cuenta de que el pobre ya estaba bien dormido.

Sakura se dio cuenta y se apresuró a despertarlo disimuladamente.

—¡Flowrigth!— le susurró bajito, pero codeándolo para que despertara.

—¿Eh…?— levantó la cabeza lentamente.

—La página diecinueve. Lee el ejercicio— le susurró algo fuerte, pero nadie más la escuchó.

—¡Ah si! — de inmediato tomó el libro que Sakura le daba para que leyera el ejercicio.

Así nadie sospechó nada.

—Kinomoto— le llamó Fye ya cuando todos habían salido del salón —Gracias por lo de hace rato— sonrió levemente para luego salir del salón, cojeando un poco debido a su pierna. Ya era hora del almuerzo —Rayos… olvidé hacer mi almuerzo y tampoco traje dinero…— pensó en voz un poco alta, ya estando en el pasillo. Suspiró cansado.

—Flowrigth— Sakura salió del salón, había sido mucha su impresión cuando él le agradeció, que apenas se lo estaba creyendo —¿Estás bien? — preguntó por segunda vez en el día, pero ahora lo había visto cojear un poco y eso le alarmó.

—Estoy bien— la miró inmutable.

—Pero… tu pierna

—Es una vieja herida. No pasa nada— era la primera vez que salía de su monosilábico vocabulario.

—Escuché lo de tu almuerzo. Toma, puedes tomar el mío— puso sonriente y frente a él una cajita con el obento dentro. Fye se sorprendió.

—Pero… es tu almuerzo, no puedo aceptarlo— se negó algo apenado.

—No te preocupes, traigo algo más para comer, así que tómalo, por favor— se lo entregó en las manos. Él tuvo que aceptarlo, no podía ser grosero con ella.

—Muchas gracias Kinomoto— sonrió levemente.

—no tienes nada qué agradecer. Espero sea de tu agrado. Bueno, te dejo almorzar tranquilo, nos vemos más tarde— se despidió saliendo en dirección al jardín, con los demás alumnos.

Fye se asombró aún más, pues cualquier otra chica con interés amoroso en él, se hubiera quedado a su lado todo el receso. En realidad agradecía que fuera tan comprensiva y respetuosa como para dejarlo almorzar como acostumbraba: solo.

Caminó con cuidado hacia el jardín, hasta encontrar una banca cómoda, donde se sentó a tomar sus alimentos.

Abrió el obento y se llevó otra gran sorpresa, pues la comida se veía suculenta y olía igual de bien. Su estómago gruñó con fuerza. Tenía mucha hambre.

Comenzó a comer y realmente era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, rápidamente terminó devorando todo el almuerzo.

Poco después divisó a lo lejos a Sakura, sentada en el césped con sus amigos de siempre. Lo extraño era que todos tenían su almuerzo, pero ella… ella no comía nada.

Se sintió culpable. Ella le había dado su almuerzo desinteresadamente, sin importar que se quedara sin comer. Definitivamente tendría que reponer eso.

* * *

—Sakura ¿Por qué no traes almuerzo? — preguntó Himawari extrañada.

—Amm… lo que pasa es que me levanté tarde y no pude hacerlo— se excusó fácilmente. Todos parecieron creerle, a excepción de Eriol y Tomoyo, ambos igual de perspicaces la miraron como no creyendo. Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero afortunadamente no dijeron nada.

—Toma, algo del mío— le ofreció Tomoyo, Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

—No te preocupes, realmente no tengo hambre— se disculpó —Pero muchas gracias— sonrió.

—miren, ahí está Flowrigth— empezó Eriol.

—Sí y parece que acaba de terminar su almuerzo— continuó Tomoyo.

—Al parecer estaba muy bueno, miren su cara de satisfacción— le siguió la corriente Eriol. Ambos sonreían cómplicemente.

Sakura los miró pidiéndoles que no siguieran silenciosamente. No quería que todos se enteraran de que le dio su almuerzo al rubio.

—No te entiendo Eriol. Tú eres el que se molesta porque hablamos de él y eres el primero en sacarlo a tema— se burló Himawari. Al parecer sólo Sakura captó las intenciones macabras de sus amigos.

—Ya que hablamos de él…— aprovechó Himawari —Hoy lo vi llegar en un auto convertible a la escuela. Se veía tan…¡Guapo! — dijo riéndose. No estaba enamorada de él como todas las chicas, pero si admitía que era muy apuesto.

Todos rieron a excepción de Kurogane, quien no sólo no dijo nada, sino que rodó los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

—¿Qué es esto? — se extrañó al ver su cajita del obento y otros alimentos dentro de su pupitre.

—Es en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste ayer. Me dijiste que tenías otro almuerzo y no fue así— alzó una ceja inquisitivamente —Espero sea de tu agrado— la miró sonrojarse.

—Gracias— sonrió sincera —¿Y tu pierna? — preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

—Ya está normal. Gracias— sonrió levemente.

—Me alegra— correspondió la sonrisa.

Las chicas del salón vieron esa corta escena de leve amabilidad del rubio hacia la castaña. La mayoría, por no decir todas, se sintieron celosas y envidiosas.

_Meses después, cerca del invierno…_

(POV Sakura)

—¿Segura que no hay problema Sakura? — me preguntó Himawari, afligida por no poder esperarme para irnos juntas.

—Sí— sonreí —Las galletas estarán en veinte minutos y harás esperar más a tu mamá. Yo me quedaré, al cabo no es la primera vez que me voy sola a casa— sonreí despreocupada.

Se veía preocupada por mí.

—Anda, ve— le insistí, ella suspiró y asintió —Gracias por entender amiga— se despidió de mí y se fue.

En la clase extracurricular de gastronomía cocinamos unos postres, pero al parecer el nuestro tardó más en cocinarse, pues ya no había nadie en la escuela y aún no estaban listos. Tomoyo quiso quedarse a esperar, pero su novio Eriol la invitó a salir y no la dejé negarse, y Himawari… su mamá pasaría hoy por ella para ir al dentista, así que me quedé sola…

En fin, pasaron los veinte minutos y apagué el horno en el salón de gastronomía, limpié todo y me dispuse a irme, ya estaba atardeciendo y no quería andar de noche en las calles.

No me importa llegar tarde a mi casa, pues nadie me espera. Touya tiene de nuevo guardia en el hospital y no estará hasta mañana en la tarde.

Fui por mi mochila y me dispuse a salir del instituto, pero una hermosa melodía en piano detuvo mi andar. Caminé por los pasillos, buscando la fuente de aquella canción tan conocida por mí.

Llego al salón de música, la puerta está abierta pero no me atrevo a entrar e interrumpir al intérprete, así que me quedo fuera, apreciando todos los sentimientos que transmite la melodía con cada una de sus notas. La canción me atrapa, moviendo hasta la fibra más profunda de mi ser. Esa melodía la conozco, pero no logro recordar el nombre.

Las notas fluyen en mi mente y corazón, atrapándome por completo hasta que el acorde final llega y la canción termina en un arreglo muy hermoso.

Me adentro silenciosamente al aula para saber quién interpretó tan hermosa armonía, pero grande es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Fye Flowrigth. Su rostro está enmarcado en una expresión de tristeza, sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos aún sobre las notas finales.

Me doy cuenta de que no usó partituras, me sorprendo, pues la música casi fluía de sus dedos, como si haciendo esto transmitiera lo que hay en su alma y corazón… tristeza.

Él por fin abre los ojos. Casi da un saltó al verme frente al negro piano de cola. Puedo ver cómo su respiración se aceleró por el susto.

—¡Lo siento! — me disculpé mu apenada. Él no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir del salón.

—No hay problema— me dijo sin verme al pasar a mi lado. Salió sin decir nada más.

Me sentí realmente avergonzada. Ya habían pasado varias situaciones en las que yo quedaba como acosadora, pues siempre era yo la que lo encontraba o me topaba de frente con él.

—¡¿Ahora qué va a pensar de ti?! — me pregunté a mi misma muy frustrada.

Ya no quise pensar ni darle vueltas. Salí y me encaminé a mi casa, estaba agotada y quería tomar un baño.

_—__Olvidé mi suéter…— _pensé al salir y sentir el fresco viento. El invierno estaba por llegar.

Mientras caminaba no pude evitar pensar en aquella canción tan triste. Yo la conozco pero no recuerdo bien el nombre… ¡Dewdrops! Ese es el nombre de la canción, mi hermano solía tocarla, pero es muy compleja.

¿Pero por qué Fye la tocaba con tanto sentimiento? ¿Se sentirá así de triste? Inevitablemente recordé el día que salió corriendo de la escuela después de hablar por teléfono y mencionar que alguien estaba intubado. ¿Tendrá a un ser querido hospitalizado y eso lo tiene así?

No pude evitar preocuparme. Me gustaría ayudarlo y decirle que cuenta con mi apoyo, pero… no creo ser la más indicada, pues no creo que tenga un buen concepto mío… ni siquiera creo caerle bien a pesar de que le di mi obento y él me hizo uno al día siguiente, seguro fue por mero compromiso.

Suspiro de nuevo… si me acerco a él pensará que es con la misma intención que las demás chicas tienen, pero si no es así ¿Cómo ayudarlo?

Yo seguía metida en mis pensamientos sin percatarme de que alguien seguía mis pasos de cerca.

—Hola preciosa ¿Por qué tan sola? — un joven rubio y apuesto, un poco mayor que yo, salió de un pequeño callejón, haciéndome saltar del susto. Traté de ignorarlo y seguí mi camino —¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? — me tomó de la muñeca, jalándome y lastimándome.

—¡Suélteme! — le exigí molesta y con miedo, él pareció notarlo.

—No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada malo…— se acercó a mi oído —…aún— sonrió maléficamente. Yo me tensé mucho al sentir que me jalaba hacia el callejón, no pude soltarme, pronto la desesperación se apoderó de mí.

—¡No me toques! — grité muy enojada, tratando de darle una patada, pero él era muy fuerte, me estrelló contra la pared más cercana, apegándose mucho a mi.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer, amorcito— sostuvo mis muñecas con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sacó una navaja. En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo.

Sus asquerosos labios besaron mi cuello lascivamente, sin soltarme. Trate de dar patadas, pero me apretó más contra la pared.

—No te muevas— me amenazó con la navaja pegada a mi abdomen, sentí cómo hizo presión con ella, sin llegar a cortarme.

—Por favor… no— supliqué con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos —déjeme ir, se lo suplico.

¡Por Dios! No sabía qué hacer, el hombre era increíblemente fuerte y no parecía querer soltarme.

Él se rio roncamente, muy cerca de mi cuello.

—Lo siento hermosura, hoy serás mía— al oír esto mi corazón se detuvo de miedo ¿Esto es una pesadilla? Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, estaba obscureciendo y no pasaba mucha gente por esa calle. Mi casa estaba no tan lejos de ahí, pero aún librándome no creo tener la fuerza y valentía para correr rápido.

—Te he visto pasar por aquí todos los días. Últimamente siempre vas solita y pensé que hoy podríamos pasar un buen rato. Qué bueno que hoy pasaste más tarde— me miró lascivamente con sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria. Grité de terror al sentir cómo acariciaba uno de mis muslos por debajo de la falda escolar.

—Si vuelves a gritar no vivirás para contarlo— me amenazó de nuevo con la filosa navaja. Yo no pude más y comencé a llorar con fuerza.

El hombre se apoderó de mis labios en una manera brusca y lujuriosa. Yo aproveché el momento en que introdujo su lengua en mi boca para morderla con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita! — me gritó con furia, golpeando mi mejilla con su pesada mano —Esta me la pagas— yo no podía dejar de llorar.

Acercó su navaja a mi vientre sobre la blusa, la alzó con fuerza, rompiéndola y dejando al descubierto mi sujetador; luego de esto hizo mucha presión en un costado de mi abdomen con su navaja hasta que un hilo de sangre corrió por mi vientre.

—¡Basta! — grité ahogadamente, pues el hombre cubrió mi boca con su mano. Esta es la peor experiencia que he vivido, temo no poder salir de ésta.

Después de hacerme daño, acercó su mano a mi pecho.

_—__No, no, no ¡No! — _pensaba yo con mucho coraje. Cerré mis ojos tratando de no sentir las asquerosas caricias.

—¡Maldito bastardo! — escuché una voz familiar de otro hombre, un golpe, un quejido, el sonido de un metal cayendo al piso y luego otro golpe aún más fuerte.

Caí al frío piso sin fuerzas, temblando. Abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo único que la oscuridad me permitió ver fue la silueta de mi atacante siendo golpeado por otra silueta más alta y delgada. La navaja con la que me amenazaron momentos antes estaba en el piso, manchada con mi sangre.

Me encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia, siento cómo alguien me toma del brazo, tratando de levantarme, pero yo reacciono a la defensiva y golpeo esa mano.

—Tranquila, soy yo. Él ya no puede hacerte daño— toma mi brazo de nuevo y yo acepto su ayuda, sentándome en el frío suelo. Mis lágrimas no me dejan ver, pero siento cómo la persona que me ayudó las limpia.

—¿F-Flowrigth? — pregunto sorprendida al verlo en cuclillas frente a mí y con un golpe en el rostro. Veo que su cara está totalmente roja, pero su expresión es seria, como siempre.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta… mi blusa estaba hecha jirones en el piso y yo sólo vestía mi sujetador. Instintivamente cubro con ambos brazos mi pecho.

—Toma, cúbrete con ella— siento algo caer sobre mis hombros. Miro a Flowrigth y veo que sólo quedó en camisa interior, pues me dio su camisa del uniforme.

—G-gracias— trato de ponérmela, pero suelto un fuerte quejido debido al dolor que siento. Todo empezó a perder nitidez a mí alrededor.

—No te muevas— escucho que me dice, pero yo ya no puedo más y caigo al suelo. Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente, siento que me cubren con la camisa y luego me alzan en brazos. Después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad para mí…

**_Continuará..._**

**_Tsuki No Hana~_**

**_12:00 p.m._**

**_21/06/2014_**


	3. Cercanos

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**III**

**_"Cercanos"_**

* * *

(POV Fye)

Aún no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Me encontraba caminando en dirección a mi casa, pasaba por un barrio algo peligroso, pero después de éste se encontraban los famosos "suburbios" donde el ambiente era menos citadino y también donde se encuentra la casa que fue de mi padre.

No me gustaba pasar por ahí, pues había muchas personas conflictivas y también muchos pandilleros. Afortunadamente sé cómo defenderme en caso de un asalto, pero nunca me esperé lo que vendría a continuación.

Escuché un agudo grito, la voz se me hizo conocida, así que empecé a buscar de dónde provenía. Llegué a un oscuro callejón donde vi una mochila color lila tirada en el suelo.

_—__¡Kinomoto!_ — pensé al reconocer su mochila. Traté de mirar más allá, pero el callejón era muy oscuro. Me adentré un poco hasta toparme con esa horrible escena de un hombre tratando de abusar de ella. Algo dentro de mí me impulsó a querer matarlo. Se lo quité de encima con todas mis fuerzas, recibí un golpe de parte de él, pero no me importó, se lo devolví y más fuerte aún hasta dejarlo inconsciente si no es que muerto, pues cayó sobre muchos restos de metales y vidrios.

Rápido fui en busca de Sakura, pero se encontraba en el suelo, casi desmayada y temblando con fuerza. Traté de levantarla, pero me rechazó, al parecer no me reconoció. Le dije que era yo y que estaba a salvo, la ayudé a sentarse en el suelo y le limpié las lágrimas con cuidado, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por tal acto.

Ella me reconoció y se puso muy nerviosa, aunque no más que yo al notar su casi desnudez. Pronto se dio cuenta de ello, así que le di mi camisa, pero cayó inconsciente. Al parecer la pérdida de sangre y el susto la dejaron algo débil.

Revisé su herida, no era tan profunda como para llevarla al hospital, incluso yo mismo podría curarla con lo que aprendí de mi padre, así que la cubrí con mi camisa y luego la alcé en brazos, llevándola a mi casa, pues es lo más cercano, además que no sé su dirección ni su teléfono como para hablarle a sus padres.

Caminé, no, más bien corrí con ella en brazos hasta mi casa, la recosté en mi cama y fui en busca del botiquín.

Rápidamente desinfecté la herida en su vientre y le di un par de puntadas para asegurarme de que cerrara bien, puse una gasa esterilizada sobre la herida para evitar infecciones, luego me enfoqué en el golpe de su mejilla, la cual estaba muy roja e hinchada. Su delicado rostro había sido dañado por un maldito pervertido. Suspiré tratando de contenerme ¿Por qué me importaba tanto esta chica?

Luego de curar sus heridas fui en busca de una camiseta mía para ponérsela, sinceramente me avergonzaba mucho cada vez que la veía semi-desnuda.

Luego de un rato opté por llamar a Ashura para avisarle que hoy no podría ir a ver a Yuui.

—Luego te explico el motivo. Pero dime ¿Yuui está bien? — pregunté preocupado.

—Sí, él está bien, pero tú…

—No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. Mañana temprano iré con Yuui— se distrajo un poco al escuchar ruidos provenientes de su habitación.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, pero me vas a explicar todo lo que sucedió. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo ¿Si? — le pidió Ashura desde el otro lado del teléfono, preocupado.

—¿Ah? Ah sí, sí. Yo te llamo cualquier cosa, gracias Ashura. Adiós— y colgó sin decir nada más, pues estaba preocupado. Casi corrió hasta su habitación para ver lo que pasaba.

Sakura se removía y retorcía entre las sábanas. Parecía tener una pesadilla. El problema es que si sigue así, se abrirá las puntadas recién hechas. Tenía que despertarla.

—¡Hey! Tranquila. Despierta— la tomé de los hombros, impidiéndole retorcerse, pero moviéndola levemente para que despertara. No sé por qué, pero sentí una gran necesidad de protegerla al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y esa expresión de miedo que causaba una gran preocupación en mí.

Sin saber por qué y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos… la abracé contra mi pecho, tratando de protegerla de sus pesadillas.

—¡no! No dejes que me toque, por favor no…—Temblaba fuertemente entre mis brazos.

—Tranquila, él ya no está aquí, no podrá hacerte daño nunca más— le susurré tranquilamente.

Estreché el abrazo y ella se aferró a mi camisa.

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que ella se tranquilizó.

—¿Mejor? — deshicimos el abrazo. Miré su rostro sonrojado y lloroso.

—S-sí— se limpió las lagrimas y se separó un poco de mí al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos —¿D-dónde estoy? — me preguntó muy nerviosa y sin mirarme a la cara, estaba muy sonrojada. En ningún momento dejó de abrazarse a sí misma. Esto me preocupaba.

—Lo siento— me disculpé avergonzado —Estabas herida y no sé dónde vives, así que te traje a mi casa. Ya es tarde y si no te incomoda preferiría que pasaras la noche aquí y mañana temprano te llevo a tu casa— le sugerí, pero vi que se puso algo tensa con la opción. No nos conocemos mucho, así que es normal que dude de mí.

—Está bien— aceptó aún más sonrojada.

No sé por qué, pero me causa una gran ternura.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo dime. Siéntete como en tu casa— le sonreí tratando de darle confianza.

Una media sonrisa curveada se formó en su níveo rostro.

—Gracias…— soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Tienes hambre, sed, sueño? — pregunté tratando de ser atento.

Ella negó. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto lejano.

—Yo… me preguntaba si puedo tomar un baño— me miró con sus ojos tristes y aún con rastros de lágrimas.

—Por supuesto, pero… te conviene esperar a mañana. Tu herida a penas está cerrando y el jabón tal vez pueda picarte— la miré algo preocupado. Ella se sorprendió para luego poner una mano en su abdomen sobre la camiseta, la cual le quedaba tiernamente enorme.

—Es verdad…— bajó la mirada.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? — me sorprendí a mi mismo diciendo esto, pues al parecer estaba siendo muy atento con ella, cuando otras veces la ignoro por completo ¿Será por lo que estuvo a punto de sufrir? No lo sé…

Ella pensó un momento, tardando en responder.

—Flowrigth, tú podrías…

—¿Sí? — la animé a seguir.

La vi muy nerviosa.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? No quiero estar sola— me miró con mucha vergüenza, yo sonreí de lado enternecido.

—Por supuesto— acerqué la silla de mi escritorio a la cama, al lado de ella.

—Discúlpame por darte tantas molestias— me miró culpable y pude notar que se entristeció más al ver el golpe en mi mejilla, parecido al de ella.

—No es ninguna molestia— la miré con serenidad.

—¿Tus padres no te dirán algo porque me quede? — me preguntó incómoda.

—Vivo solo.

Después de eso quedamos en silencio.

—Kinomoto— la llamé después de un rato, ella me miró nerviosa —¿No quieres llamar a tus padres? Tal vez se preocupen por ti.

—Vivo sola con mi hermano, él es médico y volverá del trabajo hasta mañana en la tarde.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio…

—No te lo dije antes pero… gracias por salvarme, si no hubieras llegado en ese momento, él…— vi cómo tembló levemente.

—Tranquila, no fue nada— le sonreí sinceramente, a lo que ella se sonrojó con fuerza —Venía del instituto y vi lo que sucedía.

—Gracias— me sonrió débilmente.

—Si tienes sueño sólo dime, para traerte algo de ropa cómoda para dormir.

—Estoy bien, gracias— me sonrió lindamente, ahora fui yo el que se sonrojó un poco —¿No te entretengo de algo que tengas que hacer? — me preguntó afligida.

—No— sonreí. Ella me miró sorprendida —¿Sucede algo? — ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que…— dudó en decirlo —…desde que te conocí siempre has sido muy serio y verte sonreír es extraño— rio un poco.

Yo reflexioné y la verdad es que tenía mucho de no sonreír…

—¿Sabes? Hoy en el salón de música…— recordé cuando ella me descubrió tocando el piano —…cuando tocabas esa canción transmitiste muchos sentimientos y emociones, hasta llegué a preguntarme si estabas pasando por algún momento difícil en tu vida, pues la melodía era realmente triste— me miró con atención. Yo quedé sorprendido por lo perspicaz que fue —Y desde ese momento me pregunté si habría algo que pudiera hacer por ti. No me lo tomes a mal, es sólo que eres nuevo en la escuela y tal vez no tengas a alguien con quien conversar. También sé que es algo precipitado que te diga esto, pues no nos conocemos y he pasado momentos vergonzosos ante ti desde el primer día de clases— se avergonzó y yo no pude evitar reír bajito al recordar cómo me miró aquel día —pero quiero que sepas que puedo escucharte si es que lo necesitas, tal vez no quieras ahora, pero esta oferta no tiene fecha de caducidad— me sonrió con ternura.

En ese momento olvidé quién era el afectado: ella que estuvo a punto de sufrir una violación o yo con mis problemas y soledad que cargo desde hace tres años y mi necesidad de una amistad o al menos alguien que me escuche, tal como lo ofrecía.

Estuve a punto de abrirme con ella, pero no. Era muy pronto como para decirle a alguien mi tipo de problemas, además que no soy la clase de persona que confía fácilmente en los demás.

—Gracias— le sonreí con tristeza —¿Entonces puede ser después? — la miré algo apenado. Ella asintió con la misma sonrisa.

—Flowrigth…

—puedes llamarme Fye— La interrumpí con una sonrisa. Ella se sorprendió, pero sonrió alegre.

—Fye ¿Cómo curaste mi herida? — me preguntó realmente interesada —Me refiero más bien a… ¿Cómo sabes suturar de esa manera?

—Mi padre era médico y hace un par de años me enseñó eso— me encogí de hombros, tratando de no entristecer.

—Entiendo…— vi que no preguntó más del tema, pues vio mi reacción.

Sinceramente agradecí su respeto.

—Fye— me llamó de nuevo, por alguna razón no me molestaba en lo absoluto hablar con ella, a pesar de que no soy un hombre de muchas palabras —Quiero pedirte una disculpa— me desconcerté ¿de qué tenía que disculparse? No me ha hecho nada.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté extrañado.

—Es que desde el primer día de clases he parecido una acosadora contigo.

—Eso pensé— solté accidentalmente, sin reparar en las consecuencias.

—¿¡Es en serio?! — me preguntó muy sonrojada y nerviosa —¡Lo siento! No era mi intención, la verdad es que el primer día llegué temprano de casualidad, después cuando chocamos ya iba tarde a mi casa, luego cuando escuché sobre tu almuerzo fue porque estábamos solos y hoy… también iba tarde, pero me detuve al escuchar la melodía que tocabas— suspiró —Ahora que lo pienso si parezco una acosadora— hizo una mueca chistosa.

—No te preocupes— reí bajito de nuevo —Ahora veo que no era tu intención— la miré comprensivamente.

—Lo que no quiero es que pienses que soy como las demás chicas de la escuela. Realmente han sido coincidencias— me miró avergonzada con ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Y cómo son las demás chicas? — pregunté con curiosidad. Ella se puso más nerviosa.

—Bueno… por lo que he escuchado de parte de ellas…— pensó un momento, recordando —Hablan mucho de ti. Los chicos dicen que vienes de otro país, que tienes un hermano mayor que te trata mal al igual que tus padres y que por esa razón eres tan reservado. En cambio las chicas dicen que eres un chico misterioso y atractivo con el que todas quieren salir e inventan estrategias para coincidir contigo o pedir tu ayuda cuando "se les caen" los libros— suspiró aburrida de eso —Y sinceramente yo no soy este tipo de mujer que busca a los hombres— bajó el rostro apenada —Prefiero esperar al indicado y por el momento no tengo cabeza para eso— volvió a suspirar.

Yo me quedé asombrado con todo lo que dicen de mí en la escuela ¿Tan buen tema de conversación soy? Sé que por alguna extraña razón no les caigo bien a los chicos, pero de ahí a que se pongan a inventar tales cosas de mí… eso ya es el colmo.

Después de pensar y procesar toda esa información, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. No pude parar de reír durante unos momentos en los que Sakura reía levemente, contagiada de mi risa.

—¿En serio dicen todo eso? — pregunté al recuperarme de mi risa. Qué bien se sentía hacerlo, tenía años de no sentirme así.

Ella asintió algo apenada.

—Bueno, te diré la verdad— sonreí divertido —Si vengo de otro país, de Inglaterra. Tengo un hermano, pero no es mayor que yo y tampoco me trata mal. Y sobre mis padres… no los tengo, así que todo eso es una vil mentira. Además me comporto reservado porque todos tratan de inmiscuirse en mi vida como si fuera de ellos— terminé molestándome. A este paso Sakura pensará que soy bipolar.

—Lo siento…— vi cómo agachó la cabeza.

¡Torpe! Ahora ella pensará que le dije entrometida.

—¡No! Para nada, no me refiero a ti. Al contrario, tú te has comportado muy amable conmigo, en realidad veo que eres la primera persona que me ofrece su amistad desinteresadamente, sin motivos ocultos, sino una amistad de verdad y te lo agradezco mucho— tomé su mano, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa, pues es la persona más amable que he conocido en Japón desde que llegué.

—¿En serio?

—Sí— le sonreí con sinceridad —Sakura— vi que se sorprendió cuando la llamé por su nombre —¿Puedo llamarte así? — ella asintió con una gran sonrisa —Quería preguntarte… ¿a caso creíste todas esas cosas de mi?

Ella rio.

—No— volvió a reír —si creí que fueras extranjero, pero no todo lo demás. El ser reservado no quiere decir que exista maltrato. También puede tratarse de un suceso que marcó tu vida, como la pérdida de alguien importante o un cambio muy radical en la vida— se encogió de hombros —Ser reservado es algo mucho más complejo de lo que la gente piensa— se quedó callada unos momentos, como recordando algo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ella describió perfectamente el motivo por el cual evito relacionarme con los demás, aún sin decirle nada lo supo y entendió a la perfección.

—¿Acaso tú has sido así en algún momento de tu vida? — le pregunté seriamente, pero con mucho interés. Ella me miró fijamente unos segundos.

—Si...— suspiró —No acostumbro hacer esto, pero algo hay en ti que me inspira confianza— me sentí contento de escuchar eso. Al parecer yo siento lo mismo hacia ella.

—Hace cinco años mis padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo y me quede sola con mi hermano mayor. No me quejo, pues ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo por sacarme adelante y hacer de padre y madre. A veces me siento culpable de que no tenga novia, pero bueno, su profesión no le deja mucho tiempo para conocer personas. En fin, no me considero una chica triste, pues siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí, pero aun así en ocasiones me siento sola inevitablemente— vi como suspiró pesadamente —¿sabes? Mi hermano solía interpretar mucho esa melodía, dewdrops, cuando mis padres murieron, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando conoció a su ahora mejor amigo— sonrió —lo siento, seguro estoy aburriéndote— se disculpó apenada.

—En lo absoluto. Agradezco la confianza que me tienes— me quedé pensativo un momento.

—¿Que sucede Fye?— me preguntó preocupada al verme tan serio.

—es sólo que el pasado de ambos es similar— sonreí tristemente.

—¿Por qué?

Yo suspiré, me arriesgaré a contarle mi pasado. Al igual que ella, yo siento una extraña confianza hacia su persona.

—Cuando tenía quince años, mis padres, mi hermano y yo, íbamos en nuestro automóvil. Llovía mucho en Londres durante esa época, así que mi padre no pudo ver que un camión se aproximaba de frente a nosotros. Chocamos. Mis padres murieron al instante, yo me rompí el fémur y sufrí algunas contusiones fuertes; y mi hermano… él quedó en coma. Hasta la fecha no ha despertado, esa es la razón por la que ahora estoy en Japón. El médico de Yuui se enteró de un nuevo tratamiento para las personas que se encuentran en el estado de mi hermano y sin pensarlo dos veces nos mudamos aquí. Ahora sólo queda esperar que de resultados positivos.

—Lo siento mucho…— me miró tristemente, yo asentí con la cabeza —¿Es tu hermano menor? — preguntó aún con tristeza.

—Es mi gemelo.

Pude ver cómo se sorprendió.

—¿¡Gemelos!? — yo asentí —es increíble— me miró asombrada, seguro trataba de imaginarse cómo sería mi hermano.

Nos quedamos callados un momento. Ella se veía muy pensativa.

—Sakura— la llamé. Ella dio un pequeño salto —¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es sólo que me imagino a mí misma en tu situación y… haría lo mismo. Lo posible para que mi hermano despertara— la vi triste.

—¿Y cómo es tu hermano? Quiero decir… contigo.

Sonrió lindamente al recordarlo.

—Mi hermano es muy peculiar. Siempre se preocupa mucho por mí y está al pendiente de todo lo relacionado conmigo. Puedo decir con certeza que será un excelente padre…— suspiró —Siempre hemos sido muy unidos, pero la muerte de nuestros padres hizo un gran cambio en nuestras vidas. Él tuvo que olvidarse de su juventud para adoptar responsabilidades muy grandes, sin contar que yo iniciaba la adolescencia y no fue nada sencillo llevarnos bien durante un tiempo… aunque ya pasando esa racha, él y yo nos hicimos aún más unidos que antes —Sonrió —quiero mucho a mi hermano, a pesar de que siempre me molesta— frunció levemente el entrecejo.

No pude evitar alzar una ceja con diversión, pues Sakura demostraba muchos gestos en menos de un minuto.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la planta baja de mi casa. Sakura dio un fuerte salto de la cama, muy asustada.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó en voz baja, pero muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, iré a ver— me puse de pie, pero ella me detuvo con fuerza.

—¡No vayas! ¿Y si es un ladrón?

—Con mayor razón, iré a ver— ella aceptó y me soltó.

—Ten cuidado Fye.

Yo bajé las escaleras, no sin antes tomar un bate de beisbol. Me enojó mucho pensar que fuera un ladrón, pues ya tuve suficiente con el abusador.

Sin hacer ruido caminé hacia la cocina, de donde provino aquel sonido.

Vi una sombra a mi lado, sobre una repisa. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Un fuerte ruido inundó toda la casa en el momento en el que mi bate tiró dos frascos de vidrio, llenos de especias y semillas.

—¡Miau!

—¿Tom? — me sorprendí al ver el gato siamés de mi hermano totalmente erizado y asustado a mis pies.

—Miau— volvió a maullar, mirándome asustado con sus característicos ojos azules.

—¡Dios! Me diste un gran susto— lo tomé en mis brazos, acariciando su suave pelaje color crema. Me giré sobre mis pies, para salir de ahí —Sakura, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — me sorprendió verla tomada del marco de la puerta de la cocina y con una mano sobre su abdomen, sintiendo dolor.

—Me asusté, pensé que algo te había pasado.

—¿Por eso bajaste? — pregunté asombrado, soltando al gato y yendo hacia ella para ayudarla —Ven, apóyate en mi— rodeé con su brazo mi cintura. Hubiera estado mejor que lo hiciera del cuello, pero ella era mucho más pequeña que yo, a penas sobrepasaba mi hombro.

—Gracias…— se sonrojó tiernamente, yo sonreí divertido.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, ella se acostó en mi cama con mi ayuda.

—¿Mejor? — pregunté cubriéndola con las sábanas.

—Sí… Fye ¿Este es tu cuarto? — me preguntó avergonzada.

—si ¿Por qué?

Vi que se sonrojó mucho.

—¿Dónde dormirás tu? No quiero quitarte la comodidad de dormir en tu cama.

—No te preocupes por eso, dormiré en otra habitación, es que no está bien acoplada.

—No, no hagas eso. Yo puedo dormir ahí, por favor.

Yo solté una risa divertida. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había reído en tan pocas horas.

—¿Pretendes dormir en una cama incómoda después de tales heridas? — la miré burlón —No te dejaré hacerlo, además mi cama es mucho más cómoda que la del otro cuarto.

Ella se sonrojó más fuertemente.

—Gracias Fye…— se puso nerviosa, dio un salto de susto al sentir algo sobre sus piernas de repente —¡Qué lindo gatito! — acarició la cabeza de Tom, éste restregó todo su cuerpo por debajo de la mano de ella.

—Sí, tan lindo que fue el causante del susto de hace rato. Ahí tienes al famoso ladrón— enarqué una ceja, viendo a "Tommy" como solía llamrlo mi hermano, muy campante sobre el regazo de Sakura. Ella sólo rio.

—¿Es tuyo?

—No, bueno, sí. En realidad es de mi hermano— lo miré perdidamente unos momentos —¿Sabes? Desde que Yuui quedó en coma, Tom no se había dejado acariciar por nadie. Eres la primera persona a la que le permite acariciarlo además de mí y Ashura— sonreí nostálgico. Mi hermano amaba a su gato.

—¿Ashura? — preguntó confundida.

—Oh si, él es el médico de Yuui— vi cómo levantó una ceja, no entendió que tenía que ver el médico de mi hermano. Reí internamente. Esa sería otra historia a platicar —¿Tienes sueño? — ella negó —Bien, entonces te platicaré…— me tomé la confianza de sentarme en la cama, quedando frente a frente con Sakura, a ella no pareció incomodarle —Ashura y mi padre se conocieron en la escuela de medicina de Tokio, ambos se volvieron inseparables desde entonces, pero un día después de terminar la carrera, Ashura tuvo que regresar a su país natal, a Inglaterra. Mi padre decidió seguirlo y comenzar una vida allá, pues aquí ya no tenía familia. Compró esta casa para cuando se casara, pero nunca la usó, pues al llegar a Londres ambos conocieron a Amber, mi madre, de quién mi padre se enamoró y a los dos meses se casaron— soltó una risita divertida al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura —Compraron casa allá y luego nacimos nosotros. A Ashura lo recuerdo en mi vida desde que tengo memoria, pues siempre fue el fiel amigo de la familia, aunque para Yuui y para mí siempre fue nuestro tío consentidor— sonrió con nostalgia —Ahora él es mucho más que eso para mí. Momentos después del accidente recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó… nunca olvidaré su expresión cuando nos recibió a toda la familia en el hospital. Mis padres habían muerto instantáneamente, Yuui tenía un traume cráneo-encefálico y yo tenía el fémur por fuera— cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos. Los abrió al sentir una tibia mano sobre las suyas, Sakura lo miraba con comprensión. Esto lo ayudó a seguir —desde ese día él se convirtió en nuestro tutor, pues aún éramos menores y no teníamos más familia. Él se mudó a nuestra casa, para evitarme el cambio de ambiente. Se preocupaba mucho por mí, pues él mismo llevó a cabo mi cirugía y me acompañó durante los seis meses de recuperación y rehabilitación— suspiré pesadamente, poniendo una mano sobre mi pierna inconscientemente —Sé que no se puede sustituir a un padre, pero Ashura ha sabido muy bien cómo actuar y cómo cuidarme— reí recordando —a pesar de mi mal carácter y mi rebeldía— suspiré —Eso ha sido mi vida hasta la fecha— apoyé mi barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano y mi codo sobre mi rodilla, mirando la cara afligida de Sakura.

—Ahora entiendo lo que te sucedió hace unos meses— recordó pensativa —Pero… ¿por qué te lesionaste?

—Eso fue porque…— dudé en contarle, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… ella estaba ahí cuando me habló Ashura —me esforcé mucho al correr. Ese día Ashura me habló al celular, diciéndome que Yuui había tenido un paro respiratorio y que lo entubarían— suspiré recordando esa horrible experiencia —Me espanté y lo único que me importó fue llegar cuanto antes, sin importar que tenga prohibido hacer algún esfuerzo físico, de hecho por eso nunca asisto a la clase de salud física— no pude evitar reírme, pues todos deseaban evadirla.

—Que tramposo— escuché que dijo Sakura, yo sólo reí más.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano ahora? ¿Siempre vas a verlo verdad? — me preguntó con una tierna sonrisa. Yo asentí.

—Se encuentra estable, igual que ayer, antier… igual que siempre…— suspiré con frustración. Sentí de nuevo su mano sobre las mías.

—Ten fe, él despertará— me sonrió y me miró de una manera que no supe cómo explicar. Me llenó de confianza y seguridad al instante —¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó al notar que no dejaba de mirarla fijo. Yo reaccioné apenado.

—N-nada, es sólo que eres la primera persona a la que le platico esto con total confianza. No suelo ser amable con las personas, incluso las lastimo con mi comportamiento— confesé serio —De hecho tu me conoces de esa manera y…— fui interrumpido.

—Así te comportaste en un principio, pero siempre tuve la sospecha de que serías diferente. Siento que ahora me muestras tu verdadera personalidad ¿No es así? — me miró con ternura —Además… puedo entenderte de cierta forma— bajó la mirada —Comportándote de esa manera evitas que se acerquen las personas, evitas que conozcan tu situación y evitas que te tengan lástima. Lo sé porque yo fui igual durante mucho tiempo— suspiró triste, pero luego volvió a su ánimo —Sin embargo me alegro mucho de poder conocerte realmente como eres. Yo no creo que seas tan gruñón como te dices ser— sonrió —Más bien creo que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad hay un corazón sensible y tierno que sólo necesita comprensión— Me miró con tal intensidad y ternura combinados que mi rostro se puso de mil colores. Nunca me había pasado algo así con una chica.

Ambos nos quedamos callados un momento. Ella jugaba con Tom, mientras que mi mente estaba hecha un caos. Sakura había logrado cosas en mí que Ashura tardó años en conseguir…

Parece tan perfecta la manera en que me entiende y me describe… casi siento que puede ver más allá de mis sentimientos, como si fuera parte de mí.

—Gracias…

—¿Eh? — dejó de jugar con Tom y me miró con total atención.

—Gracias por escucharme y por comprender. Realmente me has ayudado y veo que lo que pensaba de ti es erróneo. Puedo decir que te conozco un poco más y eres muy diferente a como creí— le sonreí sinceramente —Mi concepto sobre ti estaba equivocado. Te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior— le sonreí apenado.

—Disculpa aceptada— me sonrió alegre, pero muy sonrojada. Yo no pude evitar enternecerme.

—Cuéntame sobre ti— le dije mirándola con una sonrisa, mientras aceptaba que Tom se acostara ahora sobre mi regazo.

—Bueno…— pensó —Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía doce y ha sido lo más difícil de superar en mi vida… Touya y yo no tenemos más familia, así que nos quedamos solos en el mundo. Mis padres tenían grandes ahorros, con los cuales sobrellevamos nuestros gastos hasta que Touya comenzó a trabajar en su profesión de médico. Afortunadamente nunca sufrimos de carencias, pero si fue muy difícil para mi hermano vivir con una adolescente— vi cómo se sonrojaba fuertemente —Aún recuerdo cuando tuve mi primer periodo y mi hermano tuvo que explicarme paso a paso la razón de ello y cómo cuidarme durante esos días— se cubrió la cara avergonzada, yo contuve una risilla —Fue algo tan vergonzoso para mí, que no imagino cuánto lo habrá sido para mi hermano— rio —Desde entonces no volvimos a tocar el tema de eso— soltó otra risa en la cual la acompañé —Después de eso creo que le hice la vida imposible…— se entristeció un poco.

—¿Tú? — la miré incrédulo.

—Sí, me volví una chica muy depresiva y reservada. No quería hablar con nadie ni convivir con otras personas. Mi vida era así hasta que Touya conoció a Yukito, su mejor amigo. Él me ayudó grandemente a superar mis problemas y hasta la fecha sigue siendo muy atento y amable conmigo. También con mi hermano, pues trabajan juntos y seguido nos visita a cenar. Él es un chico muy lindo y amable— vi cómo se sonrojó y se puso algo nerviosa al hablar de él ¿A caso le gustará?

—Entiendo…

—En cuanto a mis padres… ellos se conocieron cuando mi madre iba en universidad. Mi padre era su profesor de historia— rio al ver mi cara de sorpresa —Al igual que tus padres, los míos se casaron dos meses después de conocerse, tuvieron a mi hermano un año después y luego a mí. Siempre fuimos una familia muy unida, fue un fuerte impacto el no tenerlos de repente conmigo, pero he aprendido a sobrellevar eso a través de los días…— suspiró, luego se quejó un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté un tanto alarmado.

—Nada— trató de no preocuparme.

—Es la herida ¿Cierto? — ella asintió con malestar —Déjame revisarla— me acerqué a ella, quitando las sábanas sin repara en su sonrojo tan fuerte cuando yo estaba a punto de levantar la camisa que traía —¡Oh! Lo siento— me cubrí el rostro con una mano —Perdón, no lo hice con mala intención, realmente sólo quería revisarte cuanto antes, no me gustaría que tuvieras algo grave, eso sólo eso— giré mi rostro hacia otro lado, muy avergonzado. Miré a Sakura de reojo y la noté muy sorprendida ¿Será por mi cara? Luego escuché una risita nerviosa.

—Lo siento yo también, no quise ponerte tan nervioso— se disculpó —¿Puedes revisarme? — pidió ya con seriedad y madurez. Yo asentí de la misma manera y la revisé.

Efectivamente tenía enrojecido alrededor de la herida: indicios de infección.

—Emm… Sakura— le llamé, dudando en que aceptara lo que estaba por decirle.

—Necesito darte antibiótico, pero sólo tengo en ampolleta ¿no te molesta que te inyecte? — alcé la mirada hacia ella, esperando respuesta negativa pero…

—Está bien— aceptó sin reproches. Yo fui por la aguja y el medicamento.

Se lo inyecté en el brazo y ella ni se inmutó, pero antes yo la había notado nerviosa.

—¿Eso fue todo? Ni siquiera lo sentí— se asombró, yo sonreí.

—¿Te dan miedo las agujas verdad? — pregunté divertido. Ella me miró unos segundos, para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Sí… pero eres muy bueno, no sentí nada— yo sonreí complacido —Me dijiste que tu padre era médico y te enseñó muchas cosas… dime, ¿Irás para la universidad de medicina? — me preguntó con verdadero interés en el tema.

—No lo sé…— desvié la mirada —Aún no lo sé…— al ver mi seriedad, ella decidió cambiar de tema.

—Fye ¿En cuántos días me podré quitar esto? — preguntó señalando su lindo abdomen, que sería más lindo si no tuviera ese pedazo de gasa en un costado. Yo reaccioné y me percaté de mis pensamientos. Reí internamente.

—Amm, no. Tendremos que vernos de nuevo para que te retire los puntos, no es gran cosa, así que podría ser en un par de días ¿Qué te parece…— Sakura me interrumpió despacio, algo avergonzada.

—Disculpa, Fye. Mi hermano es médico así que él…

—Oh sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado— sonreí, aunque por alguna extraña razón me decepcioné —Él lo hará entonces. En lo que concierne a la gasa… cámbiala cada día, tu herida no es muy grave pero es mejor prevenir— ella asintió obediente.

Después recordé algo importante.

—Sakura. Tal vez sea incómodo para ti recordarlo, pero… ¿el hombre que te atacó sabe dónde vives, o tus rumbos, o a qué escuela asistes? — vi cómo palideció.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… sí— se abrazó a sí misma, recordando el evento —Dijo que me veía pasar todos los días por esa calle, pero sólo eso…

—Maldición— me enojé —Debí haber avisado a la policía— gruñí molesto hasta que vi a Sakura mirándome fijamente.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Digo…— pensó unos segundos —…no me lo tomes a mal, pero antes de hoy no me tratabas muy bien— me miró con algo de tristeza. Yo me sentí realmente arrepentido.

—Te pido me disculpes por el comportamiento que tuve hacia ti todo este tiempo— la miré sincero —Pero todo eso fue antes de conocernos un poco mejor— le sonreí también con mucha sinceridad. Ella sonrió de la misma manera para luego bostezar con fuerza.

—Lo siento— dijo apenada. Yo sonreí, esta chica me causaba una gran ternura.

—¿Tienes sueño? — ella asintió. Yo me paré de la cama y fui hasta mis cajones del armario, de donde saqué una de mis pijamas favoritas. Sakura trae mi camiseta y la falda del uniforme, pero… no creo que duerma muy cómoda, así que mejor le prestaré ésta pijama de pantalón de algodón, igual que la playera. La extendí frente a mí y vi que era realmente largo para ella. Busqué más opciones, pero todo medía igual.

—Fye, puedo dormir así, no te preocupes— me dijo sonrojada. Yo negué, ya traía la ropa.

—No creo que duermas muy a gusto, si no te molesta puedes usar esto— le entregué la ropa, luego me avergoncé un poco —Es mía y me temo que te quedará algo grande.

—No hay problema— sonrió —¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

—En el baño— señalé una puerta dentro de mi habitación.

Ella fue a cambiarse. Me sentía algo extraño teniendo una chica bajo mi techo, pero mis pensamientos se esfumaron en el momento de ver a Sakura saliendo del baño. No pude evitar reírme un poco, y tampoco sonrojarme, aunque esto no entendí porqué.

—Creo… que me queda algo grande— rio mientras movía sus brazos chistosamente.

El pantalón lo pisaba de lo largo que era y la playera de manga larga sobrepasaba sus manos, haciéndola ver extremadamente tierna.

—Te ves muy linda— solté sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de una manera increíble —y chistosa— agregué al ver su sonrojo, aunque esto sólo la sonrojó más.

—¿Seguro no hay problema en que la use? — me preguntó sonrojada.

—Si estás cómoda, no— sonreí.

—Entonces la usaré— sonrió.

Conversamos un rato más, hasta que vimos en el reloj de mi mesa de noche la hora. ¡1:30 de la mañana! Llevábamos hablando horas.

—Será mejor que te deje dormir. Descansa— le sonreí mientras me levantaba de la cama —No te preocupes si despiertas tarde, cuando estés descansada te llevaré a tu casa ¿Te parece? — le sonreí, ella asintió nerviosa —Si necesitas algo sólo háblame— ella asintió y yo me acerqué a la puerta.

—Gracias por todo— me dijo antes de que saliera.

—Es un placer— noté cómo se sonrojó, así que salí, para dejarla dormir.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras hasta que me percaté que faltaba Tom.

—Convenenciero— dije burlonamente al recordar que se durmió a un lado de Sakura.

No pude evitar soltar un pesado suspiro al terminar de acomodar la cama del otro cuarto. No es queja por dormir aquí, sino por lo extraño que me he sentido desde que ella está cerca. En Londres tuve algunas novias, pero nunca algo serio o que durara lo suficiente como para significar algo. No sé porqué pero siempre que veía que se volvía algo más serio, yo cortaba con eso, como si tuviera miedo y bueno… tampoco he amado de verdad.

Sinceramente lo que Sakura me provoca es muy distinto a esas chicas. Con ella me siento cómodo, entro en confianza y soy yo mismo. Puedo bajar esa máscara que me aleja de todos.

Suspiré pesadamente, ya acostado y sin poder dormir.

Sospecho que Sakura y yo seremos buenos amigos…

(POV Sakura)

No puedo dormir por estar dándole vueltas a mi día, al giro de 180° que dio mi relación con Fye. Se puede decir que ahora somos algo más que sólo conocidos de saludo.

Suspiré.

Realmente me sorprendí al conocer este lado de Fye. Es tan distinto a como se hacer ver a sí mismo. Antes de hoy yo creía que era serio, gruñón, amargado y muchas cosas negativas más. Pero ahora veo que no es así, sino todo lo contrario. Es dulce, amable, atento y hasta algo tierno cuando se sonroja. Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas sintiendo el calor que emanaban al sonrojarse y es que no podía evitarlo, este Fye es tan… me sorprendí ante mis pensamientos. No, Fye no podría ser algo más para mí, el se acaba de convertir en mi amigo y soy muy feliz por eso.

Tom se acercó a mí, buscando calor entre mis brazos. Yo lo acepté, pues siempre he amado a los gatos. Lo que me recuerda…¡Incluso tiene un gato! Quién se iba a imaginar que un chico cómo él cuidara del gato de su hermano. Sonreí divertida ante el pensamiento.

Seguía pensando, sin poder dormir a pesar de que la noche era tranquila y que la cama de Fye es realmente cómoda, ni qué decir de su pijama. Por cierto… de ésta desprende un olor muy agradable, es un aroma penetrante, pero suave y tranquilizador.

Acaricié a Tom un par de veces, éste se restregó en mí, aceptando las caricias.

¿Extrañará a su dueño? Bueno, Fye ha de ser idéntico a Yuui, pero aún así…

No imagino lo duro que debe ser tener a tu hermano en coma tantos años y además con la incertidumbre de que vaya a despertar o no.

* * *

(POV Narrador)

La mañana llegó y a pesar de estar desvelado, Fye se levantó para tomar una ducha y luego preparar todo para hacer el desayuno. Tenía mucho de no cocinarlos, pero haría hot cakes, la comida preferida de Yuui.

Para cuando terminaba de arreglar la mesa escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

—¿Sakura?

—acabo de despertar— sonrió apenada al inicio de las escaleras desde el segundo piso. Fye sonrió al verla aún con su pijama.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó mientras la observaba unos segundos. Se ve linda recién levantada.

—Sí, pero…

—El desayuno está listo— sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella —Te ayudo a bajar— se ofreció, subiendo hasta donde estaba ella.

—Pero estoy aún con tu pijama y…— se detuvo al escuchar la risita de Fye.

—No te apenes por eso, ten la confianza— le guiñó un ojo inocentemente. Ella asintió algo sonrojada.

—No te preocupes, en realidad ya estoy mucho mejor— aún así aceptó la mano de su amigo para bajar.

Fye lo comprobó, pues pudo bajar sin ningún problema.

—Oh, se ve delicioso ¿Todo esto lo preparaste tú? — preguntó sorprendida al ver la mesa lista para dos personas, con sus respectivos platos de hot cakes con miel y mantequilla; fruta en otro plato, tazas de té y vasos de jugo de naranja. Típico desayuno inglés.

—Espero que te guste, en realidad tengo mucho de no cocinar esto, así que espero me haya salido bien— sonrió nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

Comenzaron a comer. Sakura quedó fascinada con lo delicioso de la comida.

—Esto me recuerda… al almuerzo que me hiciste aquella vez— comió su ultimo bocado de hot cakes.

—¿En realidad te gustó? — preguntó el rubio mientras bebía su jugo.

—Sí, estaba delicioso.

—Bueno, el almuerzo que tú me preparaste estaba aún más delicioso— se encogió de hombros como si nada —te gusta la cocina ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendida y extrañada.

—Así como tu llegaste al salón de música por la melodía…— tomó de su jugo —…Yo he llegado al salón de gastronomía por el olor— confesó simplemente, sin vergüenza ni rodeos.

Sakura se sonrojó, pues ella era la única que se quedaba hasta tarde para cocinar.

—¿E-es en serio?

—Sí— admitió con una sonrisa —¿No te dabas cuenta de que estaba afuera? Pensé que ya lo habías notado— soltó una risa.

—N-no me había dado cuenta ¿Y por qué no entrabas? — alzó una ceja.

—Mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo…?

—Te caía mal, dilo, no me importa— se encogió de hombros.

Fye se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Emm, bueno, realmente lo que quería era evitar relacionarme con cualquier persona, no sólo tú— admitió.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura se cambió de nuevo a su falda del uniforme y se quedó con la playera de Fye.

—Te la llevaré el lunes a la escuela— sonrió, acomodándose la playera antes de salir hacia el garaje. Ya traía su mochila sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes, quédatela— sonrió —¿Me permites? — le quitó la mochila del hombro para después abrirle la puerta del auto.

—¿Es tuyo? — preguntó asombrada al ver el Audi color gris oxford.

—Sí, no me gusta salir mucho en él por lo mismo de que llama mucho la atención y me he dado cuenta que es un buen tema de conversación en la escuela— suspiró con cansancio.

—Sólo no les hagas caso— soltó una risilla —¿Y por qué no lo usabas desde el principio? Digo, es mucho mejor ir en coche ¿no?

—Es verdad pero…— suspiró —Me gusta más ir a pie.

—¿y por qué lo usas tanto ahora? — preguntó extrañada.

—Es debido a una lesión que tuve.

—¡Es verdad! — recordó —¿Qué te pasó aquel día cuando llegaste cojeando a la escuela? — se preocupó.

—¿Recuerdas mi fémur fracturado en el accidente que te conté? — Sakura asintió, recordando.

—Pero… eso fue hace tres años ¿No? — Fye asintió.

—Nadie sabe por qué me sigue causando molestias— Se encogió de hombros y encendió el auto. Luego presionó un botón para que la cortina del garaje se abriera para poder salir.

Cuando el auto salió por completo a la calle, Sakura se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

—¡Espera! — dijo ella de repente, asustando al rubio.

—¿Qué sucede? — detuvo el auto tan solo a un par de metros de su casa, frente a la casa vecina.

—Ya llegamos— dijo sin creerlo aún.

—¿Vives en esta casa? — señaló la que tenían en frente, justa al lado de la de él.

—Sí— se miraron sorprendidos sin decir nada, luego echaron a reír.

—Quien iba a decir que somos vecinos— rio el rubio. Ambos aún no lo creían. Era mucha casualidad para ser cierto.

Fye se estacionó bien par a luego bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta a Sakura, como todo un caballero. No lo hizo por quedar bien, pues él acostumbraba hacer eso.

—Entonces ya sabes dónde encontrarme por si necesitas algo— rio al igual que ella.

Ambos se despidieron. Sakura esperaría a que su hermano llegara para contarle lo sucedido y Fye tenía que ir al hospital.

Touya llegó y le platicó todo.

—Sakura… ¿estás consciente de la situación? — preguntó muy serio y ojeroso por la guardia tan pesada que montó.

—Sí, lo sé hermano…

—Definitivamente te llevaré todos los días al instituto, el problema es pasar por ti…— suspiró frustrado —Cambiaré mi turno y…

—No te preocupes por eso. Puedo venirme con mis amigas o incluso con Fye— Touya se molestó al escuchar el nombre de él.

—Que quede claro. No me gustó que ese hombre te tuviera en su casa toda la noche— la miró molesto.

—¡ya te lo dije Touya! No sabía que su casa estaba al lado nuestro. Además, él me ayudó bastante curando mis heridas y cuidándome toda la noche. Hasta durmió en otro por dejarme su cama libre. También me preparó el desayuno y estaba dispuesto a llevarme a mi casa— cruzó los brazos molesta.

—La cual está a un lado de la suya— se burló con humor negro.

Ambos se miraron enojados. Touya siempre había sido muy celoso y nunca cambiaría.

—Bueno, tengo que aceptar que te ayudó mucho e incluso suturó muy bien a pesar de no ser médico— recordó cuando revisó a su hermana —En fin… iremos a reportar a ese desgraciado a las autoridades para que lo busquen y así ya no te moleste— Sakura asintió.

—Touya ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? tienes mucho tiempo haciendo guardias nocturnas— se preocupó —Ve a dormir, yo preparo la comida— Touya sonrió ante la tierna preocupación de su hermanita.

—No te preocupes— bostezó —Estoy bien, sólo con algo de sueño, además comí en el hospital con Yukito. No tengo hambre.

—Está bien, entonces ve a descansar— le sonrió, pero se sorprendió cuando Touya la abrazó.

—Ten más cuidado por favor, no soportaría la idea de perderte, ya suficiente tengo con nuestros padres— murmuró cansado.

—Touya…— él se separó.

—Creo que el sueño ya me está afectando— rio con los ojos entrecerrados, tallándoselos como si fuera un niño —Es increíble que el sueño me haga abrazar monstruos— hizo cara de asco.

Sakura gruño molesta, iba tan bien y tuvo que arruinarlo.

—Me iré a dormir— despeinó el cabello recién lavado y peinado de Sakura.

—¡Hermano!

Sakura prendió su laptop y se sentó en la sala. Revisó sus mensajes instantáneos. Tenía varios de Tomoyo, otros de Himawari. Un mensaje le llegó en ese instante.

—¡Yukito! — se emocionó al verlo, lo abrió inmediatamente.

_Yukito: ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Sakura: bien ¿y tú?_

_Yukito: un poco cansado por la guardia, pero decidí comer algo y ver mis mensajes. ¿Qué están haciendo por allá?_

_Sakura: Mi hermano duerme y yo reviso mis mensajes._

_Yukito: Sakura…_

_Sakura: ¿Si?_

_Yukito:¿Crees que pueda ir a tu casa esta noche? No sé… tenemos tiempo de no vernos ¿No crees?_

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Desde que su hermano y Yukito se conocieron, ella empezó a sentir cierta atracción por él hasta llegar a convertirse en su amor platónico.

_Sakura: ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que eres bienvenido._

_Yukito: Muchas gracias Sakura. Esperaré con ansias esta noche. Por lo pronto me retiro, iré a descansar un rato para tener energías cuando vaya a verte. ¡Hasta luego! __J_

Sakura se emocionó mucho. ¿desde cuándo Yukito iba a visitarla a ella? Porque eso fue lo que escribió: "Cuando vaya a verte"

No pudo evitar soltar un gritillo de felicidad.

— ¿Qué sucede monstruo? — bajó su hermano, asustado y todo despeinado. Sakura rio.

—Lo siento hermano. Es que Yukito me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Hoy viene a cenar— le dijo muy contenta.

Touya percibió su emoción y nerviosismo, pero sólo sonrió a pesar de saber todo lo que había detrás de esa emoción. Estaba consciente de que su hermana tenía a Yukito como su amor platónico desde hace mucho tiempo y le preocupaba que se afanara con él, pero al parecer no es la única, pues Yukito ha mostrado ciertas actitudes que dejan pensativo a Touya.

—Prepara algo decente— dijo para luego subir de nuevo a dormir.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a contar lo que sucedió ayer? — preguntó Ashura un tanto molesto, pues Fye prácticamente le había cortado la llamada la noche anterior.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación con Yuui.

Ante la pregunta de su "Padre" Fye se sonrojó un poco, esto dejó perplejo al médico, pues rara vez veía esa reacción en él.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó ahora con interés y curiosidad.

—Anoche una compañera del salón se quedó en mi casa, bueno, ya somos amigos— sonrió inocentemente, aunque a Ashura casi le da un infarto.

—¡¿Cómo que se quedó en tu casa?! — se molestó. Fye reaccionó y reflexionó sus palabras, sonrojándose a más no poder.

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees eso!? — puso una mano sobre su corazón, tratando de tranquilizarse, igual que Ashura. Ambos habían pensado en doble sentido.

El rubio le narró todo lo sucedió, a lo cual Ashura se sorprendió mucho.

—¿y cómo te sientes ahora? — preguntó Ashura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues es la primera persona con la que te abres tan fácilmente, ni siquiera con migo lo hiciste tan pronto— se extrañó —Con todo eso llego a sospechar que tal vez a ti te guste ella o…

—No— lo interrumpió —Ella es una chica muy linda, pero no puedo verla como algo más, sólo somos amigos y soy feliz con eso— se negó rotundamente

Ashura suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos me alegra que hayas tenido la disponibilidad de tener una amiga.

—Es que ella es muy distinta a las demás chicas— sonrió mientras miraba un punto perdido en la pared —No me ha buscado por interés, sino por amistad, además… ella me comprende mejor que nadie— entristeció un poco —No lo tomes a mal, tu también lo haces y me apoyas, pero ella… — pensó un momento sus palabras —… no lo sé con exactitud, pero siento que nos complementamos muy bien, pues ella ha sufrido algo similar a mí.

Ashura lo miró con expresión misteriosa.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el rubio.

—Nada. Tú solo te irás dando cuenta de la verdad— sonrió misterioso.

—¿A qué te refieres? — no entendía.

—Olvídalo, no quiero arruinarlo— rio —ya te darás cuenta tu mismo— volvió a reír al ver la mueca de Fye —_Si tan sólo te dieras cuenta… eso que describes es el más puro amor…_— suspiró sonriente —¿y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer para ayudarla? — preguntó sonriente ante el sonrojo leve de él.

—Estuve pensando mucho y decidí llevarla y traerla de la escuela todos los días, al cabo somos vecinos— se encogió de hombros —¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? — preguntó incómodo al ver que Ashura se reía.

—Ay Fye, aunque no fueran vecinos tú irías por ella todos los días ¿o no? — alzó una ceja.

—Si no mal entiendo… ¿crees que me gusta? Insistes con ello— farfulló molesto. Ashura sonrió, asintiendo.

En ese momento un movimiento proveniente de la cama los distrajo.

Ashura y Fye miraron a Yuui fijamente, de pronto hubo otro movimiento, muy leve, pero ahí estaba. Su mano había dado un leve brinco.

—Yuui— se paró de su silla y corrió a su lado. Ashura ya lo estaba revisando —¡Se movió! ¡Ashura, Yuui se movió! — dijo muy engentado y casi brincando.

Ashura no dijo nada, temía que fuera falsa alarma. Sacó su pequeña lámpara y revisó las pupilas, éstas reaccionaron muy lento ¡Pero reaccionaron!

—Fye…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó? ¿Va a despertar?! — tomaba la mano de su hermano, apretándola con fuerza. Ashura negó y Fye se desilusionó un poco, pero guardó esperanza al ver a Ashura tan sonriente.

—Hay mejora en su estado. Su coma ya no es de cuarto grado. Sus pupilas reaccionaron un poco y eso quiere decir que…

—Entró al tercer grado…— lo interrumpió Fye, sin creerlo aún.

—¡Es más fácil que despierte. Desde hace dos años que no veíamos una mejora así! — se emocionó bastante el médico—Sólo espero que no decaiga. Llamaré al neurólogo del hospital para que confirme mi diagnostico y autorice la iniciación del tratamiento.

_Una hora después…_

—No desistas Yuui, no lo hagas…— apretó su mano.

Un médico veía la escena desde afuera, temiendo interrumpir.

—Pase por favor— dijo Ashura en tono amable hacia el joven doctor.

—Disculpen, no quería interrumpir algo— se disculpó.

—Para nada. En realidad te debo una disculpa. Me informaron que tenías poco de haberte ido a descansar después de tu guardia— lo miró apenado.

—No se preocupe, es mi trabajo— sonrió de lado a pesar de tener cara de sueño. Había tardado un poco en bañarse y arreglarse para ir al menos un poco presentable al hospital.

El médico revisó a Yuui y lo comprobó.

—Es verdad. Estando en tercer grado es apto para el tratamiento— sonrió de lado, confirmando el diagnóstico de Ashura.

—¿cree que funcione? — preguntó el rubio.

El médico le puso atención por primera vez, dándose cuenta y llevándose la sorpresa de que el paciente y el joven eran gemelos.

—No lo sé con certeza, pues es un tratamiento que aún está a prueba. Pero esperemos que así sea— sonrió amablemente —Veo que le tienes verdadero cariño a… ¿tu hermano? — Fye asintió con una sonrisa —No te preocupes, haré lo que esté en mis manos— le sonrió sincero para luego salir de la habitación y autorizar el tratamiento.

**_Continuará..._**

Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado, me ha costado mucho tiempo hacerlo y sinceramente pienso que aún le faltan mejoras en cuanto a la ortografía y la manera de narrar, así también como el orden de los sucesos.

Quiero agradecer el review que me dejaron y los comentarios por inbox que he recibido, me alientan a seguir publicando, porque, como ya mencioné con anterioridad, este fic ya ha sido terminado y sólo falta pulir detalles antes de publicar.

Sólo les pido de favor una cosa :) Si ha sido de su agrado esta historia, mándenme un mensaje o un review para saberlo ya que, aunque no lo crean, eso anima bastante al escritor y tambien porsupuesto se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Gracias de nuevo por leer y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Les mando un abrazo psicológico!


	4. Momento vergonzoso

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**IV**

**_"_****_Un momento vergonzoso"_**

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, con la cena lista y sola.

Touya había tenido que salir al hospital por una llamada de emergencia que recibió y hace poco llamó diciendo que no iría a cenar. Un paciente había mejorado bastante y debían aplicarle un tratamiento que estaba a prueba, así que debía quedarse tal vez toda la noche.

—Y yo que hice comida para tres…— suspiró sentada, viendo toda la comida.

Eran las exactamente las ocho de la noche y Yukito ya estaba tocando la puerta.

—Adelante Yukito— lo pasó con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias— y le entregó un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de tulipanes rosas y blancos.

—¿Para mí? — preguntó extrañada y muy sorprendida.

—Sí, las vi y pensé en traértelas. Espero sean de tu agrado— se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado. Ella se sonrojó.

¡Yukito le había llevado flores!

—Muchas gracias Yukito— se emocionó mucho —Pero pasa, por favor toma asiento, iré a ponerlas en agua— aspiró el dulce aroma de las flores y fue en busca de un florero lindo mientras que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Se asomó al comedor desde la cocina, viendo a Yukito tranquilo y apacible como siempre.

—No sé si mi hermano te dijo algo, pero tuvo que regresar al hospital y no podrá acompañarnos— le avisó entrando al comedor con dos platos servidos de comida.

—Sí, me habló hace un par de horas y me avisó, pero me dijo que no había problema si venía de todas formas— sonrió.

—_Aún así vino… entonces esto es por mi…_— se sonrojó mucho al pensar aquello.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado.

—Ah sí, es sólo que tengo hambre— se excusó.

—Bien, pues comamos— dijo muy contento —Ya que esta lasaña se ve muy deliciosa— estaba por dar el primer bocado cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

—¿Quién podrá ser? — se preguntó extrañada, levantándose de su silla. Yukito esperó paciente a que fuera.

—Buenas noches Sakura— saludó.

—Buenas noches Fye— se sorprendió un poco por su visita, pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

—Sólo vengo a ver cómo estás y cómo sigues— sonrió de lado, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Realmente no sabía por qué había ido a buscarla, tal vez necesitaba de su compañía.

—Gracias Fye— se enterneció algo avergonzada —¡Oh!, pero pasa por favor.

Fye la vio vestida como para salir.

—Lo siento ¿No soy de interrupción en algo? — preguntó un tanto incómodo.

—Un amigo y yo estamos a punto de cenar ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Hice comida para tres, pero mi hermano tuvo que ir de emergencia al hospital— le ofreció sinceramente.

—¿Segura que no hay problema? — alzó una ceja no muy convencido.

—Sí, claro, sólo si tú no tienes algo que hacer esta noche.

—En realidad nada. Me encantaría cenar contigo— sonrió sincero, además quería conocer a ese tal amigo con el que cenaría.

—Buenas noches— saludó el rubio a Yukito. Ambos se miraron atentamente. Fye notó que era un hombre joven, pero mayor que Sakura.

—Buenas noches.

—Yukito, él es un amigo mío del instituto y mi vecino también: Fye Flowrigth. Fye, él es Yukito Tsukishiro, mejor amigo de mi hermano y amigo mío también— sonrió feliz.

—Mucho gusto— dijeron ambos con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Sakura no notó nada.

La cena comenzó y la única que hablaba era ella.

Fye analizaba a Yukito y viceversa.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía cierta rivalidad entre ambos al momento de conversar.

—¿Y esas flores? — preguntó Fye, temiendo algo.

—Me las regaló Yukito ¿Verdad que son lindas? — preguntó muy sonriente y algo sonrojada.

—ya veo…— si era lo que temía.

—Sakura, la cena estuvo deliciosa— la felicitó Yukito. Fye notó cómo ésta se sonrojaba fuertemente.

—Gracias. ¿Les queda espacio para el postre? Iré por él— se levantó de la mesa. Ambos jóvenes le sonrieron.

Cuando la chica se encontraba en la cocina…

—¿Qué eres de Sakura? — preguntó sin rodeos el rubio. Yukito no se sorprendió.

—Ella misma lo dijo: mejor amigo de su hermano y amigo de ella— contestó serio.

—Un simple amigo no regala flores de esta manera— lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Y un simple amigo no hace ese tipo de preguntas— contra atacó Yukito, pero sin ser agresivo ni grosero, sino

tranquilo —¿Acaso te gusta Sakura? — alzó una ceja.

Fye tragó en seco, no le gustaba Sakura, pero en ese momento entró la aludida al comedor, impidiendo que hablaran más del tema.

A partir de ahí ninguno de los dos habló, y si lo hacían se mostraban muy serios el uno con el otro, menos con Sakura, con ella eran muy amables.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, como siempre, estuvo deliciosa— dijo Yukito con una gran sonrisa.

—¿"Como siempre"? — preguntó Fye "inocentemente"

—Sí, es que seguido vengo a comer o cenar a su casa— se adelantó a contestar Yukito con una sonrisa retadora.

—Ya veo…— miró a Sakura, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Si que era distraída —Sakura, te quedó delicioso. Igual que el almuerzo que me diste— sonrió retador hacia Yukito. Éste se vio algo serio ante ello.

—Gracias a ambos— sonrió muy inocente, pues no había notado nada extraño.

—Bueno… creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya— no se sentía cómodo —Muchas gracias por la cena, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto— se despidió Fye, se veía algo serio.

—Hasta luego Fye— lo acompañó a la puerta —¡Oh! Espera un momento— corrió a la cocina y volvió de inmediato con un sobre de comida especial para gato —Llévale a Tom— sonrió —lo vi hoy en el súper y pensé en él— se lo entregó.

—Se pondrá muy feliz— sonrió del lado —Gracias Sakura— se despidió de beso en la mejilla, un simple roce que logró poner algo sonrojados a ambos.

El rubio llegó a su casa y a penas cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargó contra ella.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? — se preguntó, sin reconocerse a sí mismo, pues no acostumbraba ser celoso y mucho menos con una amiga. Pero algo había en Tsukishiro que no le gustaba.

Jamás imaginó hacer algo así, pero sin prender las luces de su casa, fue hasta la ventana más cercana y se asomó hacia la casa de su vecina.

Vio que Yukito ya se iba, estaba en la entrada de la casa con Sakura frente a él. Vio cómo se despedían, el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y luego la abrazó.

¡La abrazó!

A Fye le entraron ganas de salir a separarlos. Lo más extraño es que Sakura no se opuso, tal vez ella así lo deseaba…

Suspiró cansado.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Tom lo miraba desde el suelo con la cabecita inclinada hacia un lado, mostrando cierta duda hacia su amo.

—Lo sé… ya ni tú me reconoces— sonrió chistoso —Mira lo que te trajo Sakura— acercó el sobre a su naricita. El gatito se emocionó mucho, comenzó a ronronear —Tranquilo amigo, ya te lo doy— fue en busca de su tazón de comida y se lo sirvió.

Mientras el gato comía, Fye lo acariciaba y el minino se dejaba querer.

—Sabes Tommy… Yuui mejoró— sonrió ampliamente —Quería decírselo a Sakura, pero ese hombre estaba en su casa— gruñó molesto, a lo que Tommy dejó de comer para verlo de manera y maullarle como si se estuviera burlando de él, o al menos así lo sintió.

—Sé que sólo es mi amiga y a penas ayer nos conocimos un poco mejor, pero no puedo evitar esa necesidad tan extraña de querer protegerla y para ser sincero no creo que ese hombre la haga feliz si es que tiene intenciones de llegar a algo más con ella— se sentó en el piso, al lado del siamés.

El lunes llegó y Fye se había levantado muy temprano para ir por Sakura. Había olvidado comentarle eso el sábado en la noche, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía su teléfono, ni siquiera su e-mail. Así que no le quedaba de otra, llegaría de sorpresa.

Sacó su auto y lo estacionó en frente de la casa de Sakura.

* * *

—Sakura ¿No puedes llegar una hora tarde? Hoy no puedo llevarte, necesito hacer unas cosas antes y se me complica mucho— le dijo su hermano, estaba serio y estresado, pues tenía una cirugía en un par de horas pero también tenía ciertos pendientes por cumplir.

—Ya te dije Touya, me puedo ir sola. No me pasará nada— insistió por décima vez.

—Sí, ajá. Tal como la última vez— dijo sarcástico.

—Sí, pero eso fue en la noche ¿Lo recuerdas? — puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, molesta de que su hermano no le diera libertad.

—No quiero que te vayas sola, entiéndelo— le pidió cansado.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Touya fue a abrir.

—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó fastidiado y de mal humor. Miró al joven y se sorprendió —¿Flowrigth?

—¿Doctor? — se sorprendió igual.

—¿Vas a la misma escuela que mi hermana? — inquirió al ver el mismo uniforme.

—De hecho somos amigos— respondió el ojiazul.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Debido a lo sucedido el viernes pasado, preferí pasar por Sakura, traigo mi auto— habló propiamente hacia el doctor, como siempre.

—A ver… ya no entiendo nada aquí— tocó su sien, calmando el creciente dolor de cabeza.

—Fye es quien me defendió y ayudó el viernes Touya. Además es nuestro vecino— entró Sakura a la conversación, tampoco entendiendo mucho.

—Pues qué casualidad— sonrió Fye —Tu hermano es quien se encarga ahora de Yuui en el hospital, debido a una mejora que tuvo— sonrió feliz al recordar aquello.

—¡¿Yuui mejoró?! — preguntó muy contenta —¿Por qué no me lo contaste el sábado?

Fye iba a contestar pero Touya interrumpió.

—¡Basta! Después hablan de sus cosas. Se está haciendo tarde y…

—¿Es verdad que viniste por mi? — preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

—Si no te molesta llegar conmigo.

Sakura negó.

—Para nada— rio —Hermano ¿Me puedo ir con él?

Touya suspiró cansado.

—No hay de otra, ya es tarde— rodó los ojos.

—¿Eso es un sí? — preguntó ella, él sólo asintió levemente.

—Cuídala bien— se dirigió a Fye, mirándolo seriamente.

—No tenga duda de eso— asintió el rubio igual de serio.

—¿Hoy irás al hospital? — preguntó serio, como de costumbre.

—Todos los días voy— sonrió de lado —¿Cómo va Yuui?

—Al parecer no ha rechazado el tratamiento. Llegando al hospital tengo una cirugía, pero luego de eso me pasaré

con tu hermano.

—Gracias.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo.

—De todas formas se lo agradezco— sonrió levemente. Touya hizo lo mismo. De alguna manera ese chico le caía bien sin siquiera conocerlo.

Los chicos salieron, dejando al médico solo en su casa.

—No sé por qué, pero ese tal Fye me inspira confianza, sólo espero no estar equivocado…— suspiró y recordó al hermano del rubio —… es admirable su determinación por sacar adelante a su hermano— recordó el expediente de Yuui. Decía que llevaba en coma tres años por un accidente automovilístico y había sido tratado por muchos neurólogos, además de su doctor de cabecera: Ashura, el cual es especialista en oncología.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por llevarme— sonrió algo apenada cuando Fye le abrió la puerta del coche con tanta naturalidad.

—No hay de qué, Somos amigos ¿no? — se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela. Cuando Fye situó el auto en el estacionamiento de maestros y alumnos, todos los que estaban cerca miraban embobados el auto de lujo, mayor fue la sorpresa cuando vieron que del auto se bajaba Fye con Sakura.

—¿Ya vieron? Kinomoto viene con Flowrigth en el mismo auto— comenzaron a murmurar los alumnos que estaban cerca. El rumor se corrió tan rápido que para cuando Sakura llegó a su aula, Tomoyo y Himawari se le echaron encima haciéndole miles de preguntas.

—¿Es verdad que llegaste con él? — Tomoyo señaló disimuladamente a Fye, quien por cierto venía al lado de Sakura, pero al verla con sus amigas se dirigió a su respectivo asiento.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Es que… hay muchos rumores de que ustedes dos son algo más— le susurró Himawari.

—Fye y yo no somos nada— dijo algo molesta.

—No te preocupes amiga, trataremos de revertir ese rumor— le aseguró Himawari.

—Gracias…— suspiró cansada —Él me trajo porque resultamos ser vecinos— sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero… ¿cómo hiciste para venirte con él? Parece más callado que una roca— observó Kurogane.

—No es así— lo defendió Sakura. Todos se sorprendieron —Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo y es todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta— la miraron como no creyéndole. Ya no insistieron en el tema, pues las clases dieron comienzo.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó el rubio a su compañera de asiento, pues parecía desesperada buscando algo.

—Parece que olvidé mi lapicera— soltó un suspiro de resignación, hasta que un par de lápices y bolígrafos de distintos colores aparecieron frente a ella —¿Pero tú….

—tengo otros— le enseñó la cajita de donde los sacó y en efecto, tenía más —Tómalos— sonrió.

Los de la mesa de al lado observaron todo en silencio, sorprendiéndose por la amabilidad tan repentina del extranjero.

—Gracias Fye— sonrió.

Varias chicas que estaban cerca de su asiento escucharon todo a pesar de que la clase estaba transcurriendo.

—¿escuchaste cómo lo llamó? — preguntaban y murmuraban. La castaña no se percató de ello, pero si el ojiazul.

—Sin duda eres muy despistada— murmuró Fye con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿eh? — preguntó Sakura, dejando de escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

—Nada— sonrió inocentemente.

—ponte a escribir— lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido en una mueca de autoridad chistosa —O no alcanzarás a apuntar todo— le reprochó.

—Aunque así fuera, tengo de quien copiarme— se encogió de hombros divertido.

Sakura lo miró "molesta" luego ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? Joven Flowrigth, Kinomoto-chan— los reprendió la maestra.

—Discúlpenos Yuuko-sensei, no volverá a ocurrir— se disculpó Fye por ambos. La maestra asintió seria para después seguir anotando en el pizarrón con una sonrisilla perspicaz, pues presentía lago con esos chicos.

Fye y Sakura se miraron a los ojos, aguantando la risa quien sabe de qué.

La mañana transcurrió rápido, dejando a todos completamente perplejos, pues al parecer Fye se comportaba amable sólo con Sakura. Varias chicas intentaron acercársele en un cambio de hora, pero Fye las rechazó como siempre. Incluso una aprovechó para declarársele, pero el rubio seguía negándose a una relación con esas chicas alborotadas hormonalmente.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Sakura se alejó un momento de sus amigos para ir con Fye. Éste se encontraba solo, recostado en el césped bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Daba la apariencia de estar dormido, pero abría un poco sus párpados.

Antes de llegar a su lado, ella pudo ver que atrás de unos arbustos se escondían dos chicas acosadoras, viendo a Fye "dormir"

—Como que tienes muchas fans ¿No? — preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja.

Las chicas escucharon aquello y disimuladamente se alejaron al verse descubiertas.

Fye sólo abrió un ojo.

—Creo que sí, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre— sonrió pícaramente.

Sakura rió.

—Sencillo y humilde el muchacho— comentó sarcásticamente.

—Tú me conoces— abrió ambos ojos y se sentó —Ya hablando en serio, gracias por espantarlas— rio —Ya me estaban molestando.

—Cuando quieras— se sentó a su lado —¿No traes almuerzo?

—No me alcanzó el tiempo— se encogió de hombros, luego su estomago rugió fuertemente al ver que Sakura traía un seguramente delicioso almuerzo dentro de su cajita.

—Pero si te alcanzó el tiempo para ir por mi— sonrió de lado, alzando de nuevo una ceja. Fye sonrió avergonzado, pues tenía razón —Comamos de mi almuerzo— sacó su comida. Traía dos pares de palillos y un termo con té caliente y dos vasitos.

—Venías preparada ¿Eh? — se asombró por lo deliciosa que se veía la comida, se saboreó como nunca.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? — rio divertida.

Él asintió algo apenado.

—¿pues qué esperas? — le entregó los palillos y ambos comenzaron a comer.

—¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? — probó la comida de su amiga y se enamoró del sazón.

—De que tu y yo…

—Ajam, esos mismos— siguió comiendo despreocupadamente.

—Sí… ¿qué piensas de ello? — lo miró preocupada.

Fye soltó una risilla.

—Es sólo un rumor más añadido a la lista— rio de nuevo, pero luego recordó que él no era el único involucrado —¿Tu qué piensas de ello? ¿Te molesta? — se preocupó un poco.

—Cómo me va a molestar que piensen que salgo con el chico más popular de la escuela— sonrió de broma.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo. Ya lo iba conociendo mejor y se ha dado cuenta de que Fye es un chico modesto y sencillo a pesar de la posición económica que posee y la fría personalidad que aparenta tener.

—Ya hablando en serio… si me inquieta un poco, pues no deja de ser una gran mentira, pero tampoco es algo que me pueda robar el sueño— rio —Sinceramente me importa poco lo que la gente piense. Me conformo con que las personas que me importan sepan la verdad y ya— sonrió la ojiverde.

Fye la miró fijo unos momentos, dejando de comer.

—Pensamos igual en eso— sonrió y siguió comiendo.

La hora de comida terminó. Afortunadamente ambos habían estado enfrascados en su conversación, pues no se dieron cuenta de las miradas celosas de toda la población femenina de la preparatoria.

Antes de entrar de nuevo a clase habían quedado en verse a cierta hora en el salón de música, para ambos irse juntos.

Los dos acostumbraban quedarse una hora un poco más en la escuela. Fye en el piano de cola y Sakura en la amplia cocina del aula de gastronomía. No están muy retirados uno del otro, así que Sakura escuchaba a Fye mientras tocaba y Fye aspiraba el dulce aroma de los postres de ella.

Procuraron que no se hiciera muy tarde, así que ambos se vieron un poco más temprano, pero Sakura traía molestias en la herida ya sanada. Aún traía los puntos y esto le causaba dolor. Fye se ofreció a quitarlos y la castaña aceptó, pues su hermano llegaría tarde y no quería esperar tanto.

Ambos fueron a la enfermería, la cual estaba sola.

Los días y semanas transcurrieron tranquilamente. El rumor de que ambos salían seguía escuchándose por los pasillos y Fye seguía transportando a su amiga.

Touya había hablado con el rubio para agradecerle toda su ayuda aquel día y también la de todos los días, ambos se llevan muy bien, pues tienen un carácter un tanto similar.

Yuui iba mejorando. Lo hacía muy lentamente, pero el tratamiento parecía estar funcionando. Esto había puesto muy feliz a Fye.

La relación entre Sakura y el británico iba mejorando día tras día, cada vez se llevaban mejor y descubrían cosas del otro que no conocían. Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron y durante los primeros días ambos se ponían de acuerdo para ver películas en la casa de cualquiera de los dos.

—Traje palomitas— dijo como saludo, mostrando los paquetes en sus delicadas manos congeladas.

—¿Pero que te sucede? Hace un frío infernal afuera y sólo traes ese abrigo tan delgado— la adentró de inmediato, pues hacía tanto frió afuera que todo se congelaba, aunque es lindo ver el jardín y las calles cubiertas de blanco.

—Estoy bien, sólo caminé un par de metros— rio y volvió a mostrar las palomitas.

—Mmm ¿De qué son? — checó los paquetes mientras Sakura se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en un perchero.

—Caramelo, tal como te gustan— sonrió, parándose a su lado y leyendo las bolsitas.

—Genial, pongámoslas de una vez— fue a la cocina, mientras Sakura se sentaba en el gran y cómodo sillón frente a una pantalla LED de 45'

Fye puso las palomitas y luego fue en busca de algo.

—¿Eh? — sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros —Oh, gracias Fye— sonrió un poquito sonrojada, aceptando las afelpadas mantas que puso sobre sus hombros.

—Iré por las palomitas— sonrió y se fue.

—¿Conseguiste la película? — preguntó ella desde el sillón.

—¿A walk to remember?

Sakura asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya está en el reproductor— sirvió las palomitas para luego poner la película.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta ver esta película? Es que… es algo romántica y tal vez…

—No me molesta— se sentó al lado de ella, comiendo sus acarameladas palomitas.

Ambos comenzaron a ver la película. En el punto crítico de ésta, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, pues la chica tenía leucemia y su novio quería salvarla a toda costa, pero no pudo y ella murió poco después de haberse casado con su novio.

—¿estás llorando? — preguntó el rubio cuando la película había terminado.

—Es sólo que… no pensé que fuera a terminar así— se limpió varias lágrimas, pero fue inútil, ya que seguían saliendo.

—No llores, sólo es una película— le pidió con ternura, mientras la ayudaba a limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Lo sé, pero es muy triste. Si yo estuviera en la misma situación que ella, me alejaría del chico para no hacerlo sufrir cuando muera.

—Pero aún sabiendo la situación de ella, él quiso estar a su lado sin importar el costo. Quería hacerla feliz lo que le restaba de vida— opinó —Yo haría lo mismo que él si estuviera en su situación— admitió.

—Eres masoquista— negó con la cabeza al decir esto.

—¿A caso tú no harías lo mismo? — alzó una ceja.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… sí, haría lo mismo que él— aceptó por fin, después de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Qué te parece si ponemos una película más animada? Para quitar este ambiente de tristeza— le guiño un ojo a su amiga.

—Pon una de comedia— sonrió ella.

—Iré por más palomitas— dijo después de poner la primera película que encontró de comedia.

—¿De caramelo? — preguntó divertida.

—¡De Caramelo! — respondió cantarinamente desde la cocina. Sakura soltó una risa con ganas. Fye podía ser muy cómico cuando se lo proponía.

Fye sonrió para sí mismo. No le gustaba ver a Sakura seria o triste.

Regresó a la sala, pero desde detrás del sofá pudo ver que ella aún se limpiaba un par de lágrimas escondidas.

El rubio dejó las palomitas en una mesa cercana, para luego ir silenciosamente hacia Sakura y abrazarla por los hombros desde atrás. Ella se sorprendió.

—Ya no estés triste— le pidió con la voz suave y tranquila, sin dejar de abrazarla —O me veré obligado a…— no continuó, pues comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago y en los costados.

—¡Ya! ¡detente Fye! — le pedía entre carcajadas, pero el rubio no se detuvo, sino que las intensificó —¡Fye! — seguía riendo a carcajadas, retorciéndose hasta que optó por acostarse en el sofá, impidiendo que el rubio siguiera, pero lo que no se esperó fue que él se brincara el sofá de un salto hasta quedar sobre ella, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

—¿Te rindes? — preguntó divertido, sin parar. Se encontraba sobre Sakura, casi sentado sobre su abdomen, pues tenía cada pierna a los costados de ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí me rindo! — seguía riendo a carcajadas hasta que Fye tuvo piedad de ella y detuvo las cosquillas, pero no se le quitó de encima.

Ambos se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos, sin moverse. Fye no supo por qué ni cómo, pero empezó a acercarse a su rostro, levemente sus labios a los de ella… hasta que reaccionó un poco y los desvió hacia su frente.

—La película comenzó— usó de pretexto para quitarse de encima de ella cuanto antes y enderezarse.

Ambos comenzaron a ver la película como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sus corazones latían fuertemente, no ponían atención a la pantalla, sino a sus corazones acelerados y a sus pensamientos.

—_¿Qué fue eso?_ — se preguntaban ambos. Fye porque estuvo a punto de besarla y Sakura porque se percató de ello aunque tenía sus dudas.

La película no resultó muy cómica que digamos, estaba tan aburrida que Sakura comenzó a cabecear, quedándose dormida.

Fye lo notó y soltó una risilla, pues la chica estaba más dormida que despierta.

—ven aquí— susurró, atrayendo la cabeza de ella hacia su hombro. Ella cayó profundamente dormida.

El rubio utilizó el control remoto para entrar a internet a través de su pantalla y así buscar otra película. Puso una de misterio y detectives, sus favoritas.

Disfrutaba mucho teniendo a Sakura cerca de él, además que su amiga siempre desprendía una fragancia tan suave y deliciosa que le encantaba y le tranquilizaba mucho respirarla.

Tristemente la película llegó a una escena en la que disparaban muchas veces y el estruendo hizo que la ojiverde despertara de un salto.

La noche llegó y Touya con ella.

Sakura y Fye se despidieron después de haber pasado una linda tarde de películas. El rubio se quedó algo preocupado, pues la vio algo pálida.

Al día siguiente Touya se preparaba para ir a trabajar muy temprano, pero antes de irse pasó por la habitación de su hermana. No era muy común que se levantara tarde a menos de que estuviera enferma.

—¿Sakura? — la despertó —¿Estás bien? — la miró preocupado y más aún al ver que ella negaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me siento bien…— cerró los ojos.

—Parece ser que pescaste un resfriado. Tienes fiebre— suspiró.

Touya fue a buscar algunos medicamentos y se los dio cuanto antes, pero ahora tenía que ir a trabajar y no quería dejarla sola en su estado. Llamó a alguien de su confianza.

— ¿Diga? — se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

—Fye, habla Touya. Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano.

—No se preocupe, no hay problema— en realidad ya tenía rato despierto.

—¿Te puedo pedir un gran favor?

—Sí, dígame— se extrañó.

—Tal vez sea mucha molestia, pero lo que pasa es que Sakura cayó en cama debido a un resfriado y yo tengo que ir a trabajar ¿Podrías estar al pendiente de ella? — no le gustaba pedir favores, pero se trataba de su hermana. Además Fye siempre había sido muy amable.

—No es ninguna molestia. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

—Gracias Fye.

Colgaron y en un par de minutos Fye ya estaba en la casa de su vecina. Touya notó que se veía muy despierto y recién bañado.

—Muchas gracias Fye, de verdad. Me evitas una preocupación al cuidar de Sakura— fue sincero. Ya estaba listo para irse.

—¿Está tomando algún medicamento?

—Sí. Acaba de tomárselos, pero lo tocan cada seis horas. El resfriado es algo fuerte, pues también tiene fiebre.

—Entiendo… No se preocupe, cuidaré de ella— sonrió sincero.

—Muchas gracias. Recuerda, siéntete como en casa. Puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina, está la PC y si tienes sueño hay un cuarto de huéspedes listo. Yo llegaré en la noche, pero no es necesario que te quedes todo el día, no quiero interrumpir tus planes.

—No se preocupe, no tenía ninguno— respondió sincero, pues en el hospital Yuui iba igual y Ashura estaba al pendiente de él; en su trabajo le dieron vacaciones un par de semanas, así que no tenía nada que hacer.

—Algo se me olvida…— caminaba de un lado a otro —¡Las llaves! — cogió las llaves de su auto —y.. ¡Ah! Si. Deja de hablarme de "usted" no nos llevamos tanto, así que tutéame ¿Si? — sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Está bien. Gracias Touya— ambos sonrieron.

Cuando el médico se fue, Fye subió de inmediato a ver a Sakura. La pobre estaba acostada debajo de un montón de cobertores. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas a causa de la fiebre y respiraba pesadamente.

El rubio se acercó a ella hasta sentarse en una orilla de la cama. Miró su rostro y cayó en la cuenta por primera vez que Sakura era una chica muy hermosa, aún enferma se veía muy linda. Acarició su mejilla y se sorprendió con lo suave que era su piel. Se lamentó de tocarla, pues comenzó a despertar.

—¿Fye? — preguntó débilmente, algo sorprendida.

—Hola— saludó con una sonrisilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó suavemente, pero luego se cubrió casi por completo con las sabanas, muy apenada.

—¿Qué sucede? — rio el rubio, tratando de bajar las cobijas y verle el rostro.

—Estoy en pijama y completamente desarreglada— murmuró debajo de las sabanas.

—Sakura…— rio —te he visto en ropa interior, así que no tienes por qué avergonzarte— rio de nuevo, lo que no supo es que causó un fuerte sonrojo en su amiga —Además, tu siempre estas bella, incluso recién levantada y toda despeinada— rio más fuerte. Escuchó cómo Sakura suspiraba y asomaba su rostro.

—Está bien— aceptó muy sonrojada.

Se sentó en la cama y Fye pudo ver mejor su pijama, era beige con gatitos blancos por todos lados.

—Que tierna— sonrió. Sakura sólo se sonrojó más —Ah, es verdad, tu hermano fue el que me llamó para que cuidara de ti, así que hoy seré tu niñera—mencionó en un tono muy serio, ante lo cual Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por cómo lo dijo él.

Calmó un poco su risa y se cruzó de brazos, "Molesta"

—No me gustan las niñeras— hizo puchero, Fye rio.

—¿Y los niñeros?

—No.

—¿Y los niñeros que preparan un delicioso caldo de pollo con verduras? — alzó una ceja repetidas veces, divertido ante las expresiones de ella.

—bueno… esos me encantan— rio algo fuerte, pero le dolió la cabeza.

—No te esfuerces mucho— tocó su frente con la mano, ella se sonrojó y se tensó un poco —La fiebre sigue— se preocupó —¿Ese es tu baño? — preguntó señalando una puerta dentro del cuarto. Ella asintió —¿Puedo entrar y tomar una toalla? — ella asintió extrañada.

Después de unos momentos, Fye regresó con una pequeña toallita remojada en agua fresca.

—Recuéstate para ponerlo en tu frente— le pidió y ella obedeció. Sintió mejora después de un rato.

—Gracias Fye— sonrió apenada —Al parecer vuelves a cuidar de mí, lo siento, debo ser una molestia— bajó la mirada.

—En lo absoluto. Es un placer cuidar de alguien tan linda como tú— le sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

El rubio bajó a la cocina para prepara la comida, mientras Sakura reposaba en su cama hasta que tuvo ganas de ir al baño, se levantó sintiéndose algo mareada.

—Oh no, ¿Por qué ahora? — se frustró al ver sangre en su ropa interior.

Buscó toallas femeninas, pero recordó que no había ido a comprar más desde el mes pasado. Suspiró con frustración ¿Ahora qué haría?

Es en estos momentos cuando deseaba tener una hermana.

Ella escuchó que Fye entraba a su cuarto y la llamaba.

—¿Dónde estás? — insistió él y ella con toda la pena del mundo le dijo que estaba en el baño —¿Está todo bien?

—S-sí, ahorita bajo.

—Bien, entonces iré sirviendo la comida— salió del cuarto y Sakura suspiró aliviada, ¿Pero ahora qué haría?

El rubio volvió a subir después de un rato, pues ella no bajaba y ya le había preocupado.

—Sakura ¿sigues en el baño? — se preocupó pues ella respondió que sí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Dime, por favor. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No.

Fye no entendía porque estaba tan cortante. Se preocupó aún más.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió ella.

—Tengo que salir un momento— buscó su abrigo grueso y empezó a ponerse los zapatos.

—¿A dónde? — la miró incrédulo y algo serio.

—Voy a comprar algo.

—Dime qué es y yo voy por él, no puedes salir en este estado— le dijo serio.

—tengo que ir yo— insistió. Estaba por ponerse el segundo zapato cuando Fye se agachó y lo tomó en sus manos —Dámelo, por favor— pidió nerviosa.

—No. No vas a salir así— ordenó seriamente.

—Pero…

—Dime qué es y yo voy.

—Dame mi zapato— brincó un poco, tratando de alcanzarlo, pues Fye lo alzó más allá de su altura. Después de varios saltitos se encogió de dolor—_rayos, los cólicos comienzan_— pensó molesta mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su vientre algo inflamado. Fye notó esto y supo de qué se trataba.

—¿Tu periodo comenzó y no estabas preparada? — preguntó directamente, sin vergüenza y alzando una ceja con sorpresa.

El enorme sonrojo en la cara de ella se lo confirmó.

—No te avergüences por eso— se encogió de hombros —Iré a comprarlos por ti— sonrió de lado, algo divertido por las muecas avergonzadas de ella.

—Pero… ¿No sería raro?

—Un poco— rio —Pero no me molesta. Entonces… ¿Cuáles son? No sé mucho sobre eso así que necesito saber exactamente cuales— rio, ahora si algo apenado.

Sakura, totalmente roja, fue en busca de un empaque vació y se lo mostro.

—Bien, no tardo— salió rápidamente.

Sakura se quedó sentada en su cama aún muy sonrojada.

El rubio llegó a la primera farmacia que encontró y compró.

El cajero lo miró algo extraño.

—¿Es… todo? — lo miró raro. Fye sólo asintió sin avergonzarse —¿Son para tu novia? — preguntó dudando.

—No, son para mí— respondió el rubio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Obvio que son para su novia! — lo golpeó en la cabeza otra trabajadora de la farmacia —Son para ella ¿Cierto? — preguntó sonriente.

—Sí, son para mi novia— sonrió el rubio amablemente.

—¡Ay pero que lindo! Eres un chico muy especial. Si eres capaz de hacer algo tan vergonzoso por ella seguro debes amarla mucho— se emocionó la chica.

El rubio sólo asintió. Reflexionando las palabras de ella.

—Amarla mucho…— reflexionaba ya en su coche en camino a la casa —Pues… es mi mejor amiga, hago lo que sea por ella— sonrió seguro de sus palabras, sólo una amiga…

—Gracias…— dijo apenada cuando Fye le entregó la bolsa con el encargo.

—De nada— respondió muy sonriente —Iré a calentar la comida, baja cuando termines— le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Sakura estaba roja como un tomate.

Bajó al comedor y Fye ya tenía la mesa lista.

Comieron y como siempre, lo que él preparaba estaba delicioso.

Más tarde se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión, aunque no había nada bueno qué ver.

(POV Fye)

Me enternecí mucho al ver la vergüenza de Sakura en la mañana cuando sucedió aquello.

A mí me avergonzó un poco, pero no me incomodó haber hecho eso por ella, tal vez si hubiera sido para alguien más si me hubiera avergonzado.

Lo que me preocupa un poco es cómo está. A parte del fuerte resfriado parece tener un dolor en el vientre. Precisamente ahora la estoy viendo desde la cocina, la pobre está hecha bolita sobre el sillón doble, con su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, tiene mueca de malestar.

Si no mal recuerdo, mi madre solía prepararse un té de manzanilla en esos casos, espero no estar equivocado.

Le preparé uno sin decirle nada y se lo llevé de sorpresa.

—Gracias Fye— se sorprendió, pero aceptó la infusión con gusto.

—Espero te ayude con el dolor— ella pareció algo sorprendida, luego sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo— vi sinceridad en sus ojos cuando me lo dijo.

—Tomaré eso como agradecimiento— sonreí y me senté a su lado hasta que terminó la bebida.

Sakura volvió a hacerse bolita, me preocupó ver eso.

Lo siguiente que hice no lo pensé, sólo busqué una manera de mejorar su malestar y resultó en esto: La atraje hacia mí, pegando su espalda sobre mi pecho y abrazándola desde atrás para poner mis manos sobre su adolorido vientre. Sé que es algo atrevido y hasta extraño cuando sólo somos amigos, pero somos unos amigos extraños, así que…¿Qué más da?

—Así te daré algo de calor y el dolor disminuirá, te lo aseguro— sonreí complacido y feliz de tenerla cerca.

Ella aceptó con el rostro a mil colores. Y al parecer después de unos segundos sintió la gran diferencia, pues se relajó. Yo hago leve presión en su vientre, haciéndola sentir mejor y más calientita, así el dolor disminuyó un poco.

—Fye…— murmuró medio adormilada. Ambos vemos la televisión.

—¿Si?

—Eres increíble…— habló bajito, se estaba quedando dormida entre mis brazos —…cualquier chica estaría muy feliz siendo tu novia— bostezó —¿Sabes? Tus brazos son muy cálidos, podría estar aquí por siempre— murmuró, casi balbuceó. La sangre subió a mis mejillas.

—¿Sakura? — giré un poco su rostro y noté que ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Solté una risita aún sonrojado —Pareces ser muy sincera cuando estas enferma y cansada— suspiré… no sabía por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte. Tardé mucho en calmarlo.

La estreché más entre mis brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su delgado cuerpo, también aspiré su dulce fragancia. Recargué su cabeza sobre mi pecho para que descansara mejor.

Ya me había cansado de estar en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, pero por alguna razón no quise moverme, tal vez porque la incomodaría y despertaría. No… más bien es porque no quiero separarme de ella.

Más tarde tuve que despertarla, pues tenía que tomar su medicamento.

Me dio gusto que fue mejorando cada vez más.

(POV Narrador)

De ese día pasaron unas cuantas semanas, ya casi era navidad. Las vacaciones en el trabajo del rubio terminaron y tuvo que volver. Sakura se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que tocaba piano en un restaurant muy elegante.

La confianza entre ambos crecía gradualmente con los días, pero aún así Sakura no se animaba a decirle que tenía deseos de conocer a Yuui, pues temía incomodarlo.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que la ventana de la habitación de ambos quedaba justo en frente una de la otra, pues sólo los separaban dos metros de distancia. Hubo un día en el cual el clima estuvo tan horrible, que ninguno de los dos salió de su casa, sino que chatearon sentados en la orilla de sus ventanas. Chateaban y se veían por la ventana mientras escribían en sus respectivas laptops. Parecía algo que haría una pareja de enamorados, pero ellos siempre lo negaban siempre, diciendo que se querían mucho, pero sólo como amigos; incluso Touya había hablado una vez con Sakura, preguntándoles sobre su relación con el rubio, pero ella le explicó que no había nada de romance. Touya quedó satisfecho con ello, pues era muy celoso. Sakura nunca entendió por qué su hermano se llevaba tan bien con el rubio. Jamás en su vida se había llevado bien algún amigo de ella con Touya. Tal vez porque Fye es un chico realmente maduro.

—Gracias por las galletas, estaban deliciosas— se levantó de la mesa el rubio. Sakura y Touya lo habían invitado a comer unas galletas con chocolate caliente.

—¿tienes que ir al trabajo aún con este frío? — preguntó mortificada Sakura.

—Sí, trabajo es trabajo— se puso su chaqueta.

—Así se habla— sonrió Touya —No importa qué tipo de trabajo sea, este siempre conlleva una gran responsabilidad— comentó con media sonrisa al ver que Fye se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

—Así es— asintió el rubio con una sonrisa —voy a cambiarme y luego me iré. Volveré tarde, así que nos vemos mañana— se despidió.

—Mándame un mensaje de texto cuando vuelvas, para saber que llegaste con bien ¿Si? — pidió la castaña.

—Pero… ¿Y si estás dormida?

—No importa, así dormiré mejor— sonrió. Touya miraba la situación con atención.

—Bien— sonrió contento —Hasta luego— se despidió para luego salir.

—Te preocupa mucho ¿No crees? — alzó una ceja.

—Obvio, es mi mejor amigo— se encogió de hombros.

Touya la miró con burla, pues parecía no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Sakura fue directo a su habitación para revisar su e-mail. Tenía la laptop en el espacio junto a la ventana. La cortina estaba un poco abierta, así que se acercó para cerrarla, pero se congeló cuando fijó su mirada en la ventana de su amigo, a dos metros de la suya. Fye se estaba desvistiendo en ese momento, sin percatarse de que su cortina estaba medio abierta.

Quiso cerrar su cortina cuanto antes para no verlo, pero simplemente no pudo. Vio cómo su amigo se quitaba las playeras que traía, una por una hasta llegar a la última. Sakura tragó en seco, su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Finalmente vio que el rubio se despojaba de la última playera que cubría su torso. Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente al ver sus músculos, nunca se había fijado en ellos, no eran muy llamativos, pero si lo suficientemente marcados como para notarlos desde otra casa.

—_Se ve tan…_— se mordió el labio inferior —_Oh no, se va a quitar el pantalón_— abrió los ojos muy grandemente, sus mejillas ardían —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Soy una pervertida! — cerró la cortina antes de que pudiera ver algo más.

* * *

**_Faltando una semana para navidad…_**

Sakura y Touya se encontraban en su casa. El médico tenía turno en la noche así que descansaba un poco, viendo películas con su hermana.

Fye llegó inesperadamente, sólo para dejarle a Sakura un gorro que había olvidado en su casa. Realmente era pretexto para verla aunque fueran unos momentos, pues iba en camino a ver a Yuui.

—Pero pasa, por favor— le pidió ella, muy sonriente y feliz de verlo.

—Estamos viendo películas ¿No quieres quedarte? — ofreció Touya desde la sala, sin pararse del sofá.

—Muchas gracias, pero ahora mismo voy en camino al hospital a ver a Yuui— se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, lo podemos dejar para otro día— se desanimó un poco, pues tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con su amigo.

—Ah, Sakura. Olvidé decirte algo— se acercó Touya —Yukito vendrá a cenar esta noche, posiblemente yo los alcance, pero no es muy seguro ¿Podrías preparar la cena? — preguntó algo perezoso.

—¿En serio? — sonrió emocionada, sentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

—_¿tanto le emociona verlo?_ — pensó molesto. Touya lo notó, aprovechándose de la situación para molestarlo un poco, pues al parecer su amigo se puso serio al escuchar el nombre de Yukito.

—Sí, le dije que tal vez no podría llegar muy temprano, pero dijo que no había problema si estabas tú— se encogió de hombros —tiene ganas de verte— sonrió maléficamente, viendo la reacción de Fye.

—Bueno, me retiro. Hasta luego— se dio media vuelta y salió sin despedirse como acostumbraba de Sakura.

—Adiós…— dijo a la puerta cerrada frente a ella —¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué se fue así?

Touya no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se tiró de nuevo en el sofá sin hacerle caso a la insistente pregunta de su hermana.

**_Continuará…_**


	5. Tragedia

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**V**

**_"_****_Recaída"_**

—_No tengo porqué molestarme, pero es que ese hombre tiene algo que no me gusta. Siento que oculta lo que siente en verdad, disfrazándolo de amistad para estar cerca de Sakura. Lo que me preocupa es que ella parece corresponderle en los sentimientos y así no puedo hacer nada_— apretó la quijada. Ya había entrado al hospital y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

Grande fue su espanto al ver la cama vacía y tendida.

—Enfermera— detuvo a una señorita —¿Dónde está el paciente de esta habitación?

—Déjeme investigar— lo revisó en sus apuntes —Fue trasladado a cuidados intensivos hace veinte minutos— respondió. Fye perdió el color.

—¿El Dr. Ashura?

—Se encuentra en ese mismo lugar.

Fye no dijo nada, sólo corrió hasta llegar a esa área. Su corazón latía a un ritmo diferente; tenía miedo, no podía ocultarlo.

—¡Ashura! — casi gritó al verlo.

—Fye, que bueno que llegaste. Yuui…

—¿Dónde está, qué pasó? — lo interrumpió, se veía muy alterado.

—Tranquilízate primero— lo tomó de los hombros hasta que la respiración del rubio se normalizó un poco —Ahora si…— se vio muy triste —Fye, siento mucho decirte esto, pero…— se notaba que a él le dolía igual que al rubio.

—¿¡Pero qué?! — se exaltó de nuevo.

—Yuui tuvo una recaída. Su coma es nuevamente de cuarto grado y al parecer está empeorando— le explicó con calma, pesar y dolor. Yuui era para él como un hijo y entendía a la perfección el sufrimiento de Fye.

—No…— murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos, apretó los puños de la impotencia.

—Con esto es posible que no despierte nunca, además, el tratamiento no ha funcionado. Los doctores lo dan como caso perdido y quieren…

—¡NO, de ninguna manera! ¡No van a desconectarlo! ¡No lo harán! — se alteró sobremanera —Quiero verlo— exigió.

—No puedes, no están dejando entrar a nadie— le negó la entrada —¿A dónde vas? — preguntó al verlo dar media vuelta e irse.

Fye no contestó sólo siguió caminando. No pensaba, sólo actuaba y eso no era bueno, su mente estaba hecha un caos. No sabía a dónde iba ni qué hacía, sólo quería huir, huir y no saber de nada.

Se subió a su auto y lo encendió, arrancando a una alta velocidad sin importarle nada, sólo aceleraba. Su mirada se nubló por completo.

—Maldición— bramó molesto, dándose cuenta de que sus lágrimas eran lo que le impedían ver.

Manejaba sin conciencia; aceleraba y se pasaba los altos. Ya estaba muy oscuro a pesar de que no era muy tarde.

* * *

—¿Ya intentaron el procedimiento que les indiqué en caso de esto? — preguntó molesto y alarmado por el teléfono —¿Pero cómo es posible? Si hace un par de horas se encontraba muy bien— gruñó —Voy de inmediato para allá— colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? — se preocupó.

—Yuui tuvo una recaída muy grave, parece ser que no lo logrará— se cambió de inmediato —No sé a qué hora volveré, cierra todo muy bien, Fye ha de estar aún allá, así que te quedarás sola un rato hasta que llegue Yukito. No salgas— y sin decir nada más se fue rápido al hospital.

Sakura se mortificó mucho. Quería hacer algo pero no podía moverse de ahí, esperaba visitas.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó que Yukito no fuera. Estaba preocupada por Fye y quería estar con él.

* * *

Touya conducía por las calles de Tokio para llegar cuanto antes al hospital, pero nunca se esperó ver aquello que le preocupó tanto. Fye había pasado en su auto a un lado de él, iba a una muy alta velocidad, incluso se pasó el semáforo en rojo.

—Sakura— le llamó por teléfono —acabo de ver a Fye en su auto, va para su casa. Búscalo en cuanto llegue, te necesitará— ella asintió y colgaron el teléfono.

* * *

—¿Yukito? — le habló por teléfono a su amigo —Surgió un problema y no podremos estar en casa Touya ni yo ¿Hay algún problema si posponemos la cena? — preguntó muy apenada a su amor platónico. Él muy amablemente aceptó y preguntó si podría ayudar en algo —No… no te preocupes, ambos estamos bien— Yukito entendió y algo triste aceptó posponer la cena.

Sakura a penas y colgó salió de su casa sin importarle el frío. Esperaría a su mejor amigo fuera de su casa, por lo que le dijo Touya, Fye se encontraba muy mal.

Se quedó fuera de la casa de su amigo, esperándolo.

Vio cómo a lo lejos venía un auto a alta velocidad. Era Fye. Pero extrañamente se estacionó en frente de la casa de ella y se bajó rápidamente, yendo hacia la puerta.

(POV Fye)

—¡Fye! — escuché que gritaban mi nombre a lo lejos, traté de enfocar mi vista, pero fue inútil, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, me sentía como un tonto.

—Sakura…— descubrí que era ella, me estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

Vi que comenzó a caminar en dirección mía, hacía su propia casa.

Noté su cara de sorpresa y angustia cuando al fin estuvo frente a mí.

—Lo quieren desconectar— dije sin más. Las lagrimas seguían brotando de mí, tenía tanto de no sentirme tan solo y devastado como ahora.

Sakura no me dijo más, sólo me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

En ese momento lágrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos como ríos, no podía evitarlo.

—Tranquilo— atrajo mi cabeza hacia su hombro. Yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, aspirando su fragancia tan suave, esto ayudó a que me tranquilizara un poco.

—No pueden desconectarlo… no quiero perderlo Sakura…— mi voz salió extraña, muy baja y adolorida, además de que rebotaba con su delgado cuello.

—Vamos adentro— me dijo, abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando conmigo tomado de su mano. Al entrar sentí el aroma a comida preparándose, lo que me recordó…

—Sakura… la cena con Yukito— ella se sentó conmigo en el sofá más amplio, sin soltar mi mano de la suya. Ella me sonrió levemente.

—En este momento me importas más tú— apretó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Pero…— me sorprendí.

—Lo llamé hace rato. Pospusimos la cena— aclaró —Ahora dime, ¿Qué sucedió? Hace unos momentos llamaron a mi hermano, pidiéndole que fuera al hospital porque Yuui había recaído…

—Sí… tuvo una recaída muy fuerte y los médicos, incluso Ashura, ven imposible que despierte— mi corazón se contrajo al recordarlo.

—No lo van a hacer—Me abrazó de nuevo, compartiéndome de su calor y tranquilidad —Mi hermano se asegurará de ello— siento como toma mi mejilla con su suave mano.

—Gracias…— susurré con más lágrimas amenazando por salir. Sakura lo notó y las limpió de una manera tan tierna que incluso yo me sorprendí con el acto.

—Todo va a estar bien— me aseguró con una dulce sonrisa —Y mientras eso ocurre yo estaré aquí para ti— vi sinceridad en su mirada —No estás solo— besó mi mejilla con inocencia y amor.

—Gracias— sonreí levemente por primera vez, luego sentí un pequeño mareo que me sacó de equilibrio.

—¿Qué sucede? — escucho que me pregunta, pues inevitablemente llevé una mano a mi cabeza.

—Nada, sólo un mareo, es todo.

—Debe ser por las emociones tan fuertes que estás manejando— vi su mirada preocupada —¿No quieres comer algo? La cena está lista— me sorprendí ante sus palabras, pues ya había terminado la cena y aún así pospuso su compromiso con el tal Yukito. Me dio mucha pena rechazar su comida, pero mi estómago estaba tan tenso que si comía algo, seguro lo vomitaría al instante.

—Gracias, pero… no me siento muy bien, temo que me pueda hacer daño comer ahora— vi cómo asintió preocupada —Lo siento…

—¿Por qué? — se extrañó.

—Por venir a molestarte y hacer que te preocupes tanto— la miré a los ojos con seriedad. Ahora que lo pienso… llegué inconscientemente a su casa, buscándola a ella sobre a todas las personas. ¿Tanto la necesito a mi lado? No tuve que pensarlo mucho, la respuesta fue un inmediato Sí…

—No tienes por qué disculparte— vi cómo su entrecejo se arrugaba delicadamente en gesto de angustia —Ya te dije, soy tu amiga y estaré siempre para ti, aunque no quieras— tomó mis mejillas y las estiró hasta formar una mueca chusca en mi rostro —Así está mejor. Te ves más guapo con una sonrisa en tu rostro— me dijo libremente, hasta después se percató de lo que dijo, pues tiernamente me soltó de inmediato y se sonrojó con fuerza.

—No hay duda, eres mi mejor amiga— le sonreí sincero, a lo que ella me miró fijo unos momentos, sin apartar la mirada, no entendí por qué

—¿Sakura? — pestañeó varias veces antes de reaccionar y responderme.

—Ah sí— me sonrió algo sonrojada.

No sé por qué, pero seguía teniendo ganas de llorar. Tal vez porque he tratado de contenerme en cada momento.

—Fye…— me llamó de repente, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Sí?

—Si tienes la necesidad de hacerlo, hazlo. No te detengas. Las lágrimas son una buena forma para desahogar el alma. Además, es bueno llorar cuando algo duele mucho— me miró tiernamente, inclinando un poco su rostro para verme, pues yo tenía mi cabeza agachada —¿Fye? — alzó mi rostro con su suave tacto sobre mi barbilla. Vi su cara enternecida cuando se dio cuenta de que ya fluían ríos de mis ojos —Ven acá— me atrajo hacia ella y yo no me negué, al contrario, la abracé con mucha fuerza sin dejar de llorar. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo teníamos así, pero no me quería apartar. Lloré hasta que mis lágrimas terminaron.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, sólo sentí como poco a poco íbamos resbalando hasta quedar recostados sobre el sillón, como si fuera cama. Yo debajo y Sakura sobre mí.

Después de unos momentos ella reaccionó y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos.

—Disculpa, seguro que te estoy incomodando— trató de levantarse.

—En lo absoluto— le sonreí —No te alejes, por favor— le pedí. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente, pero se volvió a acomodar sobre mi pecho. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura, apoyando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, aspirando la dulce fragancia de su cabello tan suave.

Me sorprendió mucho la manera tan perfecta en que encajan nuestros cuerpos, pareciese que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

(POV Sakura)

No puedo creerlo, estoy recostada sobre el pecho de Fye y se siente… tan bien estar así. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan segura y protegida como ahora en sus brazos. Inevitablemente mi corazón comenzó a dar brincos muy fuertes.

No sé qué es, pero últimamente me inquieto mucho cuando Fye está cerca de mí, pero no para mal, si no que me pone nerviosa. Esta sensación es extraña, pero me gusta, es algo que sólo él ha logrado causar en mí y no encuentro explicación lógica para eso.

Me acurruco más sobre su pecho, hasta que detecto un sonido muy peculiar y acelerado.

Es su corazón que está latiendo tan fuerte como el mío. Sonreí ante esto, significa que está sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Lo abracé con fuerza, aspirando su aroma tan masculino y tan característico en él. Ese aroma idéntico, pero más intenso que la camisa que me regaló aquel día en el que nos conocimos mejor. No sé por qué, pero nunca quise lavarla, no quería que perdiera ese aroma tan delicioso a Fye, así que la guardé bajo mi almohada para disfrutar de su fragancia todas las noches.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y entrando a un profundo sueño, sintiéndome tan segura y protegida entre los brazos de mi mejor amigo…

(POV Fye)

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, pero los volví a cerrar al sentir cómo la luz de la mañana se colaba entre mis pestañas. Me acostumbré a la luz y abrí bien mis ojos, apreciando todo a mi alrededor y reconociéndolo como la casa de Sakura.

En ese momento me percaté de un peso extra sobre mí. Sonreí ampliamente y hasta un poco sonrojado al descubrir a Sakura aún sobre mi pecho, acurrucada dulcemente entre mis brazos. Así como me encontraba pude apreciar todos y cada uno de los rasgos tan finos de mi amiga.

Empecé viendo sus cejas, tan delgadas y delineadas; luego sus ojos verdes tan profundo y hermosos que ahora se encontraban cerrados, dejando ver sólo sus largas y espesas pestañas; luego vi su pequeña y respingada nariz tan tierna; de ahí pasé a sus labios… no pude evitar perderme en aquellos finos y naturalmente rosados labios que presumían de tener una piel tan suave y cálida que invitaban a ser probados.

No pude resistirlo y aunque fuera con mis dedos tenía que tocarlos. Dirigí lentamente uno de mis dedos hacia aquellos labios y los acaricié con cuidado de no despertarla. Por Dios, eran tan suaves…

Devolví mi mano a su sitio, abrazándola firmemente, pero con delicadeza de no dañarla.

En ese instante mi rostro se puso de mil colores al fijar mi atención en cierta parte de su cuerpo que se presionaba con fuerza sobre mi estómago. Pude sentirlos firmemente presionados contra mí. Comencé a sentir un calor inundar mi rostro por completo. Decidí pensar en otra cosa, pues si seguía con mi corazón tan acelerado podría darle un susto a Sakura. Suspiré…

Mejor me dediqué a ver su rostro de nuevo. Sinceramente es una chica muy hermosa, incluso me he dado cuenta que en la escuela es de las mujeres más comentadas, no como las demás, sino por ser famosa al rechazar siempre a los chicos que se le declaran. No pude evitar sonreír, otra cosa que ambos tenemos en común. Me siento tranquilo con eso, así ningún chico se le acercará más de lo debido, aunque…cuando llegue la persona a quien ella ame…

No, no quiero pensar en eso. Lo importante es que ahora está conmigo y me ha ayudado mucho en el asunto de Yuui, realmente necesitaba su apoyo.

Admiré su rostro por un rato, hasta que comenzó a despertar.

(POV Sakura)

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, dándome cuenta de que ya había amanecido, pues la luz me calaba en los ojos.

Terminé por fin de abrirlos por completo y mi corazón se aceleró locamente.

Frente a mí, se encontraba un par de ojos azules tan profundos que casi pude sumergirme en ese mirar tan suave y dulce, pero a la vez tan intenso.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la mirada de Fye. Algo se encendió en mi corazón, haciéndolo latir aún con más fuerza (Como si fuera posible) al darme cuenta de que aún descansaba sobre el pecho fuerte de mi amigo.

—Buenos días— me saludó, besando mi frente— yo me sonrojé a más no poder —Gracias por todo— me dijo— yo me levanté y me senté en el sillón.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer— sonreí sincera y aun algo apenada.

—En realidad si, mira que dormir en una posición tan incómoda sólo por complacer a tu amigo— sonrió soltando una risita —Gracias…

—Bueno… no fue incómodo, al contrario, dormí muy bien— sonreí muy apenada y aún sintiendo mi rostro caliente —Y no fue sólo por complacerte— sonreí burlona —Yo también dormí muy a gusto.

De pronto sentí cómo Fye me atraía a sus brazos. Yo me sonrojé mucho.

—muchas gracias por tu apoyo. No sé por qué, pero anoche cuando me dieron la noticia sólo pude pensar en venir a desahogarme contigo, por eso llegue primero a tu casa pero... ¿Qué hacías fuera de mi casa?— me preguntó extrañado.

Yo le expliqué que Touya me había hablado.

—Ya veo...

—Lo que me recuerda. ¿¡Por qué manejabas como loco?! Me preocupaste bastante— lo miré molesta.

—Disculpa por preocuparte, pero... Solo quería llegar cuanto antes...— suspiró, lo mismo hice yo.

—Está bien, ya pasó— sonreí —¿Qué te parece si vamos con Yuui?— me arriesgué a sugerir. Pensé que le incomodaría, pero pareció alegrarle el hecho de que yo también quisiese ir.

—¿De verdad quieres ir?— se extrañó un poco, pero sonreía incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Es tu hermano y sinceramente llevo mucho tiempo queriendo conocerlo. Después de todo es el hermano de mi mejor amigo— sonreí —¿Vamos entonces?

—Vamos— asintió sonriente.

Pronto ambos nos encontrábamos en el hospital.

Nos encontramos con Touya en el pasillo fuera del cuarto. Se veía cansado y ojeroso.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Yuui?— preguntó de inmediato mi amigo.

Touya lo miró unos segundos con total seriedad.

—No ha reaccionado a los medicamentos y no muestra mejoría— respondió con seriedad, pero yo sé que fue difícil para él darle esa noticia.

Veo cómo Fye aprieta la quijada, se ve molesto e impotente.

—¿Podemos verlo? — pregunté. No se sorprendió al verme ahí.

—pasen— nos dejó entrar pero él se quedó a hablar con otro médico, éste parece extranjero. Su cabello es negro y corto, sus ojos son de un café muy llamativo y lindo. Es un doctor joven y guapo, pero traía la misma cara de preocupación que Fye.

Entramos al cuarto y me sorprendió bastante ver a la persona en la cama. Si no supiera, podría decir que es Fye quien está ahí. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al verlo conectado a varios aparatos y cables, de los cuales dependía su vida.

Hace tiempo leí un artículo donde decía que las personas en coma escuchaban y entendían todo a su alrededor a pesar de no estar conscientes.

—Yuui— me senté en la silla al lado de la cama y tomé su mano con cuidado. Estaba muy frío —Sé que me escuchas, así que pon atención a lo que voy a decir— apreté su mano —no puedes darte por vencido. Tu hermano te necesita más de lo que imaginas, no puedes dejarlo sólo Yuui. No nos conocemos, pero puedo decirte que tu hermano es un chico muy especial y muy bueno, no dejes que eso cambie, pues... si te rindes, Fye no aguantará ese golpe tan duro, así que continua esforzándote. Tú puedes Yuui— apreté su mano con cariño —Tienes que despertar para que podamos conocernos mejor— no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y levanté la mirada hasta encontrarme con los ojos llorosos de Fye, quien me dedicó una sonrisa y mirada de agradecimiento.

—Todo va a estar bien— le sonreí.

—Gracias—acarició mi espalda.

(POV narrador)

Luego de ese momento, los días transcurrieron muy lentamente para ambos, pues la preocupación por Yuui iba en aumento.  
Sin que se dieran cuenta, navidad llegó y con ella el sentimiento de soledad tanto en Fye como en los Kinomoto.

Sería otra navidad sin familia…

Aunque todo puede ocurrir, en especial ahora.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos, espero de verdad que les esté gustando mi fic. Si es así agradecería en gran manera que me lo hicieran saber a través de un inbox, review o incluso mi Facebook: Tsuki No Hana :) ahí también podrán encontrar mi página "More than Words" donde publico imágenes de los fics que he publicado. Por lo pronto sólo tengo una de este fic, pero hay bastantes de "Amor Inesperado" mi otro fic que está po terminar.

En fin, no los entretengo más. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y ¡Por favor! anímense a dejar un review; ya sea comentario, crítica o incluso sugerencia par ala historia (puedo hacer modificaciones)

¡Saludos! y hasta al rato.


	6. Navidad y decepción

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**VI**

**_"_****_Navidad y decepción"_**

* * *

—¿Segura de que tu hermano está de acuerdo? No quiero importunar en la cena— se preocupó el rubio.

—Por supuesto que no hay problema, tú eres parte de la familia— le aclaró Sakura por enésima vez.

Ella y Touya invitaron a Fye y a Ashura a pasar la navidad en su casa.

—Además quiero conocer a Ashura— recordó mientras jalaba al inglés, sacándolo de su casa para que no estuviera solo —También llevaré a Tommy— lo tomó en brazos ella misma —Tu también estás invitado lindo minino— lo acarició con cariño y él se dejó querer.

Fye lo miró recriminatoriamente.

—_Consentido aprovechado_— pensó sin dejar de ver al gatito.

Touya y Ashura estaban trabajando, pero llegarían en la noche. Mientras tanto Sakura se encargaría de hacer la cena y Fye... bueno, el estaría solo y triste en su casa, por eso Sakura lo sacaba en este momento a jalones de su hogar.

—Está bien— sonrió rendido —pero me vas a dejar ayudarte con la comida— condicionó y ella asintió sonriente.

Los tres salieron en dirección a la casa de la chica.

A Fye le encantaba estar ahí. Al entrar sentía una atmósfera familiar, tranquila y relajante.

Pronto los dos se pusieron a cocinar, sorprendiéndose con las habilidades del otro en la cocina. Sakura era excelente en ello, pero Fye no se quedaba atrás.

Tom observaba todo desde el cómodo sillón y se acercaba de vez en cuando en busca de algún trozo de comida. Fye era estricto y no le daba nada, pero Sakura lo consentía demasiado, dándole todo.

—Al fin terminamos— suspiró ella mientras cerraba la puerta del horno. El pavo estaría listo en unos minutos.

—huele muy bien. Me sorprende la habilidad que tienes en la cocina— la elogió el rubio. Ella se sonrojó.

—¡Casi lo olvido!— se dirigió al segundo piso —ahorita vuelvo— dijo a medio camino.

Entró rápido a su cuarto en busca del regalo que tenía para Fye. Tal vez había gastado mucho en él, pero valía la pena por su mejor amigo.

—¿Que traes ahí?— preguntó el rubio con mucha curiosidad al ver que traía un maletín grande de forma rectangular.

—es para ti— se lo entregó con una gran sonrisa. Fye se sorprendió.

—pero...

—no digas nada— sonrió divertida —feliz navidad.

Fye lo tomó muy emocionado. ¿Cuánto tenia de no recibir regalos? Ya no lo recordaba.

El británico le quitó el moño y leyó la tarjeta:

"Para mi mejor amigo. Te deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Te quiero.  
Sakura"

Al leer esto sintió calidez en su corazón y muchos sentimientos encontrados.  
No se resistió y comenzó a abrirlo.

—No es nueva, pero la vi en un bazar y recordé que es la que tanto querías, está en muy buenas condiciones. Espero que te guste— sonrió nerviosa.

Fye abrió el maletín y se llevó una sorpresa gigante.

—¡Sakura, debió costarte una fortuna!—sacó la guitarra Gibson oscura acústica de su estuche —Está hermosa, no debiste molestarte— le dijo sincero y muy emocionado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, sé que no tenías guitarra aquí en Japón, así que pensé que sería lindo escucharte tocarla— sonrió para luego sentarse a su lado, muy cerca de él en el sofá.

—ah ya veo…— entrecerró los ojos —así que la has comprado para que toque para ti— sonrió pícaramente, ella se sonrojó, pero no lo negó. Fye no pudo evitar soltar una risilla —tocaré algo para ti, pero antes...— devolvió la guitarra a su estuche y buscó algo en su bolsillo —feliz navidad Sakura— le entregó en sus manos una cajita de madera muy fina y pequeña.

—Fye...— se sorprendió, pues no esperaba regalo de su parte.

—Es algo pequeño, no se compara con una guitarra...— se apenó —...pero espero que te guste. Lo vi y pensé de inmediato en ti.

Sakura abrió la cajita, encontrándose con un dije hermoso: una flor de cerezo exquisitamente tallada en oro blanco, con una delgada y fina cadena del mismo material.

—Es hermosa...— hizo una gran exclamación de sorpresa —Fye ¡me encanta! — se emocionó mucho.

—Me recordó mucho a ti, pues llevas el nombre de esa bella flor— la miró con detenimiento. Admiró cada gesto y emoción en su rostro, esto se le hacía fascinante.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? — pidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fye tomó la cadena y la puso en su cuello con delicadeza. Rozó levemente su piel con sus manos al abrocharla, pero vio cómo la piel de Sakura se erizaba un poquito, esto le causó algo de gracia.

—Muchas gracias Fye, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo— lo abrazó tiernamente, inundando su rostro en el pecho de él. El británico correspondió gustoso, aspirando el aroma de su amiga que lo embriagaba tanto y sintiendo sus delgados brazos rodearlo.

—Bien, ahora si tocaré algo para ti— tomó la guitarra en sus manos y las notas comenzaron a fluir naturalmente.

La melodía era bella, tranquila y transmitía muchos sentimientos, algo que ninguna canción lograba en Sakura. Lo que ella nunca se esperó fue que el rubio también cantara y ¡vaya que cantaba bien! Su voz era tan perfecta que podría escucharla todo el día.

"Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor. Que rápido se me ha clavado tan dentro todo este dolor. Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor. No tengo miedo de apostarte, perderte si me da pavor… no me queda más refugio que la fantasía… no me queda más que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé, te vi llegar y te abrasé… y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras y te quedaras…"

Continuó cantando esa canción con mucha inspiración. Sakura lo escuchaba atenta y algo embobada hasta que terminó.

—Tocas maravilloso y ¡Tu voz! Cantas maravillosamente bien ¿Qué canción es? Nunca la había oído antes— sonrió muy sorprendida y alegre.

—No lo hago tan bien— se avergonzó, poniéndose algo nervioso y rojo —Y sobre la canción…— se sonrojó un poquito más —…yo la compuse, aún no está terminada, pero ya podré continuarla con esta hermosura de guitarra— sonrió muy contento.

—Eres sorprendente, aparte de músico y cantante ¡También eres compositor! — lo elogió.

—No soy la gran cosa en verdad— se apenó un poco.

—Claro que si— mencionó con una bella sonrisa, mirándolo fijo. Ambos permanecieron así durante unos segundos. Por alguna razón sus miradas no se desviaban hacia ningún lado que no fueran los ojos del otro.

Esa atmósfera fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—Ya llegamos— anunció Touya. Detrás de él venía Ashura, pero también Yukito…

—Yukito— mencionó Sakura con brillo en sus ojos.

Esto no le gustó para nada al rubio y frunció el ceño evidentemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su tutor.

—Hola Sakura— sonrió alegremente como de costumbre —Me invitaron a pasar navidad aquí, espero no incomodar.

—¡En lo absoluto! Eres bienvenido— le sonrió cálidamente.

Fye no supo porqué, pero comenzó a tener una extraña sensación en su interior. No le gustaba cómo se miraban ambos, tampoco que Yukito buscara siempre estar con ella y mucho menos le gustaba que Sakura casi se olvide de su presencia cuando el médico está ahí.

Inconscientemente ante estos pensamientos no pudo evitar apretar la quijada en señal de enfado, Ashura lo notó y cuando ya todos se preparaban para cenar aprovechó para hablar con él a solas.

—¿Estás bien? Te he notado algo serio desde que llegamos— murmuró Ashura en voz baja.

—Si— masculló —estoy bien— trató de sonreír, pero Ashura lo conoce bien y notó que era la sonrisa más falsa que pudo dirigirle. No insistió más, pues ya todos se acercaron a cenar.

—Espero que les guste la cena. Fye me ayudó a hacer gran parte de ella— informó Sakura antes de sentarse.

—Todo se ve muy delicioso— elogió Yukito mirando a Sakura y luego a Fye, pero este no le devolvió el gesto, sólo lo miró con algo de recelo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

—Les agradezco mucho el que nos hayan invitado, son muy amables— dijo Ashura con una sonrisa sincera y tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Usted y Fye son bienvenidos a nuestra casa— sonrió Touya. Ashura devolvió el gesto.

La cena comenzó y todos platicaban amenamente, a excepción del rubio, quien estaba muy serio y aislado, esto le preocupó a la castaña.

Al terminar todos se fueron a la sala para tomar té mientras platicaban sobre muchas cosas.

—Iré por más té— se puso de pie Sakura con la tetera en las manos.

—Te ayudo— se ofreció el rubio, no quería estar entre conversaciones médicas aburridas (sólo cuando hablaba Yukito, según él)

Ambos entraron a la cocina y preparaba el té, pero mientras estaba listo ella aprovechó el tiempo.

—Fye ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó angustiada —Te he notado extraño desde la cena ¿te encuentras bien? — lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Eh? Ah, no es nada importante— estaba algo ido por pensar en el joven médico y su resentimiento tan ilógico hacia él.

—Todo lo que te suceda será siempre importante para mí— se acercó para verlo mejor y para que él la mirara a los ojos.

Ante la cercanía, las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un pálido rosa y su mirada se fijó sobre Sakura.

—¿Fye? — Sakura se sonrojó —_esa mirada_— su corazón se aceleró sin razón.

No supieron cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero sus miradas no perdieron contacto en ningún momento.

Inesperadamente los dos dieron un salto al escuchar cómo salía el vapor de la olla de presión.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido:

Sakura dio un brinco por el ruido, chocó con la estufa, el agua hirviendo cayó sobre su suéter, quemando su torso…

La pobre soltó un gritillo de dolor y por el susto no supo qué hacer, pero Fye no lo pensó, sólo actuó y rápidamente le quitó el suéter. Al hacerlo estaba muy cerca de ella y…

—¿Qué sucedió? — entraron todos a la cocina —¿Qué le haces a mi hermana? — preguntó molesto al ver que tenía su suéter en la mano y la blusa de ella estaba algo levantada, dejando ver su abdomen.

Los aludidos se miraron y luego a los hombres.

Se pusieron de mil colores.

—¡No es lo que parece! — dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¿Entonces? — ahora fue Yukito quien intervino. Se veía serio y hasta algo molesto.

—¿Fye? — Ashura lo miró reprobatoriamente, pero sabía que eso tendría explicación.

—Sakura se quemó con el agua— explicó nervioso.

—Sí, me cayó encima y me estaba quemando— aseguró Sakura, pero luego soltó un quejido.

—Déjame ver— se acercó Touya, examinando la quemadura —No es nada grave— fue al refrigerador y sacó una compresa de agua fría.

—¡Esta frío! — se quejó cuando la compresa tocó su piel.

—Déjalo un rato si no quieres que te salgan ampollas— se dio media vuelta —vengan a la sala con todos— pidió Touya antes de salir de la cocina junto con los demás.

—¿Estás bien? — se acercó Yukito, quitando a Fye. Éste se molestó mucho y pensó que Sakura le diría algo al ver esa actitud grosera hacia él, pero no…

—S-sí

—_¡se sonrojó! Esto es el colmo_— pensó el rubio muy molesto. Salió de la cocina y se sentó en la sala con los demás.

—¿Fye? — preguntó Sakura, pero el rubio ya había salido.

—No te preocupes, fue con los demás— le restó importancia Yukito, pero vio que Sakura seguía preocupada por él —¿Te parece si salimos un momento de la casa? — ella lo miró extrañada —Para platicar— sonrió algo nervioso.

—Está bien— aceptó con un leve sonrojo. Así ambos salieron de la cocina, pasaron por la sala y llegaron al pórtico, donde había un par de banquitas en el jardín.

Ashura, Touya y Fye se les quedaron viendo de una manera extraña, pues salieron sin decir nada.

—Sólo fueron al jardín— corroboró Touya al asomarse y ver que se habían sentado en una banca.

Ashura miró a Fye y se sorprendió al ver el enojo tan claro en su rostro. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y su mandíbula muy apretada, casi se escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes.

—Fye— lo llamó Ashura, pero éste no respondió —Fye— le habló más alto y al fin reaccionó —¿Todo bien? — alzó una ceja algo serio.

—Sí.

—_Al parecer no le agradó que salieran_— pensó Touya.

* * *

—¿Por qué salimos Yukito? — preguntó un tanto sonrojada y más por su cercanía.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo— sonrió un poco nervioso —Te conozco desde que eras una niña y en ese entonces eras como una hermanita para mí, pero el tiempo pasó, creciste y te convertiste en una hermosa joven. Sé que los años que hay entre ambos son muchos, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti Sakura— la miró profundamente, ella se sonrojó mucho —Yo te quiero Sakura, te quiero desde hace mucho pero no me animaba a decírtelo por miedo a que me rechazaras— se sonrojó. Tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas y con nerviosismo siguió hablando —Sakura…— se sonrojó un poco más y la joven sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho —Me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? — pidió sincero y con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Discúlpame, no me di cuenta— se avergonzó un poco el rubio al haber tirado el té, empapando la alfombra por completo.

—No te preocupes, de hecho ya nos queríamos deshacer de ese tapete— rio Touya, realmente no le importaba, pero le causaba un poco de gracia ver cómo su vecino se apenaba tanto por eso.

—Ay Fye ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? — murmuró Ashura en un suspiro.

—_En las personas que están en el jardín_— pensó el rubio mientras limpiaba —Iré a tirar esto— se dirigió a la cocina y luego tomó el cesto de basura, aprovechando para sacarlo y así tener una excusa para salir, no aguantaba más la incertidumbre.

—No te preocupes, después la sacamos— dijo Touya al ver que sacaría la basura.

—No hay problema— sonrió.

—Bien, entonces ya sabes dónde va.

—Sí— se acercó a la puerta, alcanzando a escuchar lo que Yukito le preguntó a Sakura —_¡¿Qué?!_ — abrió sus ojos a más no poder —_no, no, no…._— se quedó con la perilla en mano, esperando la respuesta de ella. Afortunadamente no lo podían ver desde la sala.

* * *

—Yukito…— abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente —Yo…— se sonrojó mucho, pero luego lo miró a los ojos y sonrió —Acepto ser tu novia— dijo suave y tiernamente.

* * *

—_No…_— sus hombros cayeron al escuchar esa respuesta —_Pero… ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?_ — se preguntaba el rubio en su mente.

De pronto ya no se escuchó nada. Fye temió lo peor.

Abrió la puerta un tanto brusco, con la intención de interrumpir y vaya que lo hizo, pues la pareja estaba dándose su primer beso.

Ante esto, el rubio no lo soportó más.

—Sakura…— la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin moverse de su lugar.

Ella lo miraba muy sonrojada por haber sido descubierta en un momento así y Yukito lo miraba entre retador y molesto por la interrupción.

—Fye, Yukito y yo…

El rubio la interrumpió, no quería escuchar la frase "somos novios" no entendía por qué, pero escuchar eso le haría mucho daño.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. Sólo salí a tirar la basura— señaló la bolsa que traía en mano y siguió su camino hacia el bote y como si ellos no estuviesen ahí, paso de largo sin mirarlos hasta volver a entrar a la casa.

—Fye…— se quedó preocupada.

—¿Te preocupa? — preguntó Yukito algo serio.

—Sí, es mi mejor amigo y al parecer no lo tomó muy bien…— se entristeció.

—Tú lo has dicho, es tu amigo. No tiene por qué tomar esa actitud— observó Yukito.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y preocupada por Fye.

* * *

—¿en serio te sucedió eso? — se sorprendió Ashura.

—Sí— rio —Ser residente novato es una tortura, incluso me ponían a hacer el trabajo del doctor titular, pero gracias a eso aprendí muchas cosas y puedo abarcar bien mi actual puesto— sonrió Touya. Se llevaba muy bien con Ashura, pues el tema de conversación nunca terminaba.

—A mi me sucedió algo muy similar cuando…— no continuó pues ambos vieron cómo el ojiazul ingresaba a la casa con un rostro muy pálido y sin sentimiento alguno reflejado en él.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó por tercera vez en la noche.

—¿Eh? Ah sí, no se preocupen, estoy bien— trató de sonreír —continúen con su charla— sonrió muy falsamente, ambos lo notaron, pero decidieron no escarbar en el asunto por ahora.

—_¿Por qué me afecta tanto? digo, Sakura es sólo mi amiga, no tengo por qué comportarme así al ver que ya tiene novio, pero… ¿Por qué rayos me siento tan molesto?_ — se preguntaba a sí mismo —_¿será acaso que yo…_— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pareja que entraba a la casa tomados de la mano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Queremos darles una buena noticia— comenzó a hablar Yukito, sin soltar a su nueva novia —Sakura ha aceptado ser mi novia y a partir de hoy comenzamos una relación oficial— miró a Touya, pero éste le respondió con cara de pocos amigos y Ashura sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Enhorabuena a ambos— los felicitó Ashura más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

—Gracias— sonrió Sakura.

—Touya, ¿tú no vas a decir nada? — preguntó el de gafas a su amigo, estaba algo nervioso.

—¿Qué puedo decir? — se cruzó de brazos con mucha seriedad. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—¿No estás de acuerdo hermano? — preguntó con tristeza, sin soltar la mano de su novio.

—Ya hablaremos luego de eso…— suspiró. Todo se tornó más tenso.

Después todos miraron a Fye, el pobre sólo estaba con los brazos cruzados y viendo al piso como si fuera lo más interesante. Nadie le dijo nada.

—_creo saber qué te pasa_— pensó Touya, mirándolo fijamente, pero el aludido ni se inmutó.

—Será mejor que me retire, ya es algo tarde y aunque sea noche buena no es bueno desvelarlos— trató de aligerar el peso del aire en esos momentos. Se puso de pie y comenzó a despedirse.

—Yo también me retiro— hizo lo mismo el rubio.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos a pasar esta noche con ustedes— dijo sincero Ashura.

—No hay de qué, saben que son bienvenidos cuando quieran— sonrió Touya, pues se había hecho buen amigo del médico.

—Muchas gracias por tu regalo Sakura—le dijo Flowrigth, pero con su frialdad de antes. Esto le dolió mucho a la castaña, pues Fye no la había vuelto a tratar así desde que ella fue atacada.

—No hay de qué— se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio ni siquiera la miró a los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y dejando su aroma que tanto le agradaba a Sakura, se fue…

—Ahora sí, siéntense— casi ordenó Touya.

Los aludidos lo hicieron.

—Touya, Sakura y yo…

—Sí, lo sé. Ya son novios— interrumpió serio y tajante —Yuki, eres mi amigo y me conoces muy bien al igual que yo a ti y sé que eres sincero, pero ¿están conscientes de los años que hay entre ustedes? ¡Se llevan ocho años!

—Hermano… yo…— se sonrojó mucho —Yo si lo quiero de verdad— lo miró triste, sin soltar la mano de Yukito.

—Créanme, lo suyo no va a funcionar— sentenció el galeno.

—¿Por qué dices eso Touya? — preguntó molesto.

—Primero que nada la edad entre ustedes es muy diferente; segundo, tú no tienes tiempo para nada que no sea el hospital al igual que yo ¿Cuándo le dedicarás tiempo a tu novia?; y tercero, Sakura aún es una niña que apenas está despertando a la vida mientras que tú ya viviste lo suficiente como para casarte— lo miró serio, sin enojos ni nada.

—Aún así queremos intentarlo ¿Verdad Sakura? — preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

—Danos una oportunidad Touya, por favor— pidió ella.

Touya soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Está bien, háganlo. Pero recuerden lo que les he dicho. Además… Yukito, si le haces algo a mi hermana se me va a olvidar que eres mi amigo— amenazó seriamente. Yukito se estremeció.

—No te preocupes por eso— sonrió nervioso mientras que la menor de los Kinomoto miraba a su hermano desaprobatoriamente.

* * *

**_Continuará…_**

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo ven? Al parecer Fye está muy celoso y no parece darse cuenta a pesar de que todos a su alrededor lo saben.

También está la nueva relación de Yukito y Sakura. ¿Creen que perdure a pesar de esos ocho años de diferencia?

¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante con la hermosa amistad entre ambos chicos?

En fin, les mando un fuerte abrazo psicológico a mis lindos lectores. Recuerden dejar un review. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

No olviden mi facebook: _**Tsuki No Hana**_

¡Besos!

**_Tsuki No Hana~_**


	7. Impotencia

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**VII**

**_"_****_Impotencia"_**

(POV's Sakura)

No sé qué sucedió exactamente en noche buena con Fye, pero ya pasaron cinco días de eso y no he podido hablar con él. No me contesta las llamadas, no está en su casa y tampoco lo he visto en el hospital, pues cada vez que voy, él tiene poco de haber salido y por lo que veo se la ha pasado tomando turnos extra en el trabajo, pues llega muy tarde a su casa y no quiero molestarlo en esos momentos…

Estuve pensando mucho desde noche buena. No puedo negarlo, estoy muy feliz porque soy novia del chico que me ha interesado desde niña y hasta di mi primer beso, aunque… siento que faltó algo importante y no es que Yukito bese mal, es sólo que mi primer beso no fue como me lo imaginaba a pesar de haber besado a mi amor platónico.

Y volviendo al tema de Fye. Sigo sin saber qué le sucedió, pero reaccionó muy extraño cuando nos sorprendió besándonos a Yukito y a mí. Tuvo tanta prisa por irse que hasta olvidó a Tommy en mi casa y hasta la fecha sigue aquí, pues no he podido regresarlo.

Hablé con mi hermano al respecto y me respondió de manera extraña, me dijo que le diera tiempo y espacio a Fye para que pensara. No supe porqué me decía eso y no quiso explicarme más. Touya sabe algo pero no me lo quiere decir.

Y en cuanto a Yukito… sólo lo he podido ver dos veces desde que somos novios, pues ha estado trabajando, aunque quedó en pasar hoy por mí y llevarme a cenar.

Debería estar muy feliz, pero… me preocupa tanto Fye…

* * *

(POV's Fye.)

Me prometí a mi mismo no buscar a Sakura, además de que no puedo verla a los ojos sabiendo que es novia de él, tampoco puedo explicarle la razón de mi enojo porque sinceramente ni yo me entiendo.

Estos cinco días he estado pensando tanto en mis sentimientos, mi reacción de aquel día y mi enojo hacia Yukito. Después de hablar con Touya y con Ashura llegué a la conclusión de que estoy enamorado de Sakura, siempre lo he estado…

Esa misma noche Ashura habló conmigo sobre lo sucedido y dijo que mi reacción no es común en un simple amigo, dijo que estaba seguro de que yo sentía algo más por ella y también que debía irme olvidando de esos sentimientos, pues aunque fuera amor, ese amor me haría sufrir, ya que no sería correspondido. Además Sakura se veía tan feliz con él, que no podría hacer algo para separarlos, si ella es feliz aunque sea con alguien más… no importa, yo seré feliz o al menos eso intentaré.

Ashura dijo que me apoyaba en la decisión que fuera a tomar y que contara con él. Claro, siempre lo haré.

Lo que si me sorprendió fue la charla de ayer con Touya…

-FLASH BACK-

—¿Cómo se encuentra? — le pregunté a Touya después de que revisó a mi hermano.

Vi cómo suspiraba frustrado.

—Hemos intentado muchas cosas y no podemos hacer que mejore— se sentó a un lado mío —Me temo que se encuentra igual que en navidad, su estado no cambia…

Inconscientemente mis puños se cerraron y mi mandíbula se apretó ante la impotencia que sentí en esos momentos. No podía hacer nada por mi hermano.

Touya se quedó un rato conmigo haciéndome compañía, lo cual le agradezco, pues realmente me siento solo desde que me alejé de Sakura.

Después de un rato caí en cuenta de algo.

—Touya ¿No te distraigo? Quiero decir, ¿No tienes algo que hacer? No me gustaría que por quedarte a hacerme compañía te puedan regañar en el trabajo— lo miré algo preocupado, pero me sorprendí cuando sonrió de lado.

—Si estoy aquí es porque tengo tiempo, además es una de las ventajas de ser jefe— sonrió —Y también sé que no estás bien— me miró, yo me tensé —¿Qué pasó en noche buena? Me imagino qué fue, pero prefiero que tú me lo digas— me miró inquisitivamente.

—Yo…— suspiré. Tomaré el riesgo —No tomé muy bien la relación entre Sakura y Yukito. Siento que ellos no funcionarán como pareja— iba a decirle la verdad, pero no pude.

—Ya no te hagas. Te gusta mi hermana ¿Cierto? — me preguntó serio y directo. A mí se me paró el corazón ante eso.

—Sí…— sólo pude contestar eso después de un rato de silencio.

—Lo sabía— sonrió satisfecho.

—¿No te molesta eso? — le pregunté extrañado y sorprendido.

—No te puedo decir que me hace muy feliz eso, pues Sakura al parecer está enamorada de Yukito y no quiero que interfieras en ello porque le harías daño. Aunque…— suspiró —Yo también siento que eso no funcionará, aún así les daré una oportunidad y ya veremos qué sucede…— lo noto serio, al parecer no le gusta la idea.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

—Tendrás que olvidarte de ella o te harás daño a ti mismo— dijo de repente, esto me caló un poco.

—En ningún momento dije que me interpondría. Si ella es feliz aunque no sea conmigo, yo seré feliz— dije con total seriedad. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que me dolieron después estas palabras.

—Eso espero— responde frío.

De pronto siento que revuelve mis cabellos como si fuera un niño.

—Siento mucho todo lo que estás pasando— sonrió de lado, tratando de animarme un poco. Yo hice lo mismo, agradeciéndole.

Se puso de pie y casi estaba por irse.

—¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que si hubieras sido tú en vez de Yukito, Sakura estaría más feliz— confesó sin verme, saliendo del cuarto y dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos y mi corazón… ni quiero decirlo…

El mismo Touya confesó que me prefería como cuñado antes que a su mejor amigo ¡Esto sí que era sorprendente!

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Ahora no sé qué hacer, debo pensarlo bien pues quiero quedarme aunque sea con la amistad de ella.

Saber que su hermano aprobaría nuestra relación (si hubiera una) me hace sentir impotente. Tengo poco de haber descubierto mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero también me di cuenta de que estos siempre han estado ahí desde que la conocí.

—Si le digo lo que siento… No, no gano nada y si pierdo mucho. — me frustré —¡Rayos! No puedo estar más frustrado y lo peor del caso es que Tommy está con ella y no he ido por él por miedo a enfrentarla. No puedo llegar y decirle: ¡Hola Sakura! Te he evitado todo este tiempo por culpa de mis enormes celos hacia Yukito. No soporto verte con él, déjalo y vente conmigo que yo te haré más feliz— reí amargamente —No… no puedo. Sólo me queda reprimir todo esto que siento ¿Tú qué harías Yuui? — le pregunté a mi pobre hermano que tuvo que aguantarme todo este rato en el que me he desahogado con él.

Me acerqué a su cama y despeiné un poco su cabello.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito hermano— tomé su mano y me quedé a su lado hasta la noche.

Después de varias horas comencé a cabecear. Mis párpados me pesaban mucho ya que tenía varias noches sin dormir.

Sin poder evitarlo, me dormí.

—Fye— escucho mi nombre entre sueños —Deberías irte a descansar, te ves muy agotado últimamente.

Enfoco mis ojos y veo que se trata de Ashura. Yo doy un brinco.

—¿Qué hora es? — pregunto poniéndome de pie y tallándome los ojos.

—Las 7:30 ¿Por qué? — veo preocupación y duda en su rostro.

—¡Tengo que irme! Entro a las 8 al trabajo— comencé a tomar mis cosas, me despedí de Yuui y me dispuse a salir.

—Espera— me detuvo del brazo —No puedes ir así ¿No te has mirado al espejo? — me miró muy preocupado —Necesitas descansar y comer bien. Te ves muy agotado.

Yo sonreí de lado.

—No te preocupes Ashura, estaré bien— sonreí sincero.

—Sé que es difícil hijo, pero yo sé que tu puedes superar esto— puso su mano en mi hombro, la manera en que me llamó me llegó al corazón.

—Gracias…— lo abracé, logrando sorprenderlo —Cuida de Yuui mientras no estoy y también procura descansar, ambos lo necesitamos.

* * *

(POV's Sakura.)

Estoy nerviosa a la espera de Yukito. Hoy será nuestra primera cita como novios. Saldremos a cenar y seguro está por llegar. Estoy muy emocionada, pero no puedo apartarme de la ventana de la sala, esperando la llegada de mi mejor amigo. No lo he visto en días y tengo el presentimiento de que no se encuentra bien.

—Miaaau— Tommy brinca a mi regazo.

—Lo sé, también lo extrañas— acaricié su cabecita.

El timbre de la casa suena y abro de inmediato. Yukito había llegado.

—Estás hermosa— me elogió, yo me sonrojé mucho. Me dio la mano y subimos a su auto.

Estábamos saliendo de la calle donde vivo cuando… veo un Audi color gris Oxford inconfundible.

Cuando pasamos a su lado mis ojos se toparon con los del conductor, éste me miró fijo durante un par de segundos, luego miró a Yukito y pude notar cómo fruncía el ceño y aceleraba más. Esto de cierta forma me dañó. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué me evitaba tanto?

—Tiene muy buen auto ¿No crees?

—¿eh?

—Sí, su auto es muy difícil de conseguir en este país.

—Es que él no es de aquí. Viene de Londres— respondí monótonamente, luego quedamos en silencio.

—_Realmente no tenemos un tema de conversación…_— pensé, pues durante todo el camino estuvimos en silencio.

* * *

(Pov's Fye)

Tenía que ir con él. Justamente con él.

Mi coraje aumentó. Sólo llegué a mi casa, me bañé, me cambié y me fui de inmediato al trabajo.

—Llegas tarde— dice mi jefa en tono de broma, aunque si era muy tarde, 8:30 para ser exactos.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder— contesto reservado, por primera vez sin seguirle la corriente.

Su expresión cambió de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? — se acercó a mí.

—Sí, sólo no he tenido una buena semana, es todo— traté de sonreírle, pero no pude hacerlo bien.

—No te preocupes por la llegada tarde y si necesitas algo dime— me sonrió comprensiva.

—Gracias Misaki-Chan— suspiro aliviado.

—Ve a sustituir a Usui que lo necesitamos en la cocina— rio encaminándose a la cocina para ver que todo fuera en orden.

—No te esfuerces mucho— le dije antes de que entrara, ella sólo sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Miré el restaurant a mi alrededor y por primera vez reparo en su decoración y ambiente. Es un lugar muy tranquilo y elegante, también la comida es deliciosa, pues Usui es un chef excepcional que siendo apenas unos años mayor que yo ya es un profesional con esposa y un hijo en camino.

—Usui, ya estoy aquí— me acerqué a él cuando ya había terminado la canción.

—¿Por qué tan tarde? — me preguntó más por preocupación que como regaño.

—Fui a ver a Yuui, pero todo va normal con él.

—¿Ya te reportaste con la dueña? — me preguntó con media sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, la vi en la entrada— sonreí un poco. Usui era un chico muy peculiar, pero teníamos muchas cosas en común, una de ellas es nuestro país natal, de hecho creo que éramos vecinos en Londres.

—¿No te regañó? Ya ves que suele ser muy gruñona y más en su estado de…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — se unió una tercera voz a nuestra conversación.

Yo contuve mi risa.

—Si me encuentro en este estado es por tu culpa— sonrió de manera gruñona.

Usui rio bajito, no quería llamar la atención de los clientes.

—Sabes que es broma lo que digo y también sabes que me encanta molestarte— la atrajo hacia él.

—Usui, estamos en público— se sonrojó, tratando de apartarse de su esposo.

—Lo sé— rió —Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descasando. Ve a sentarte— le ordenó.

—Pero ya me cansé sin hacer nada— hizo puchero.

—Típico de la kaichou, no puedes estar sin hacer nada— suspiró cansado Usui.

—Pero…— fue interrumpida.

—Ve a descansar, yo me encargo de todo. Por favor Misaki, hazlo por nuestro hijo ¿Si? — le pidió tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba su vientre de ocho meses.

Me dio mucha ternura ver la reacción avergonzada de mi jefa. Sin duda hacían una hermosa pareja.

¿será posible que Sakura y yo podamos estar como ellos?

—¿Fye?

Mis extraños pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí dime.

—Te dejo a cargo del piano— me guiñó un ojo mientras se iba con su esposa a la parte trasera del restaurant para asegurarse de que descansara.

Me acerqué al escenario que realmente era un espacio decorado y adecuado para tocar varios tipos de instrumentos, por lo pronto sería el piano, ya más tarde Usui acostumbra tocar el violín y yo lo acompaño con el piano o a veces toco el chelo.

Este restauran es famoso principalmente por su comida, pero la música es algo que lo caracteriza y atrae a muchas personas.

Ya estando sentado frente al piano de cola, me acomodé para tocar.

Empecé con la canción "Kaze No Machi e" algunas personas me veían mientras tocaba, otras simplemente se quedaban escuchando después de terminar su cena. Era grato cuando algunas personas dejaban recados con los meseros para felicitar al músico. Eso realmente me animaba mucho.

* * *

(Pov's Sakura)

—El músico tacaba excelente— me dijo Yukito y era verdad, tocaba muy bien el piano.

Ese músico me recordó enormemente a Fye, pues también era rubio y tenía un aire europeo.

Por un momento desee que fuese él.

—¿Sakura? — me llamó Yukito, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Oh si, tocaba muy bien— sonreí.

—¿Estás bien? Te he notado muy distante— me miró preocupado.

Yo sonreí.

—Estoy bien y feliz de estar aquí contigo— fui sincera en cuanto a mi felicidad, pero no estaba bien. No podía sacar a Fye de mi mente.

Iba a decirme algo, pero una hermosa melodía comenzó en ese momento, ambos miramos al músico, esperando ver al mismo, pero no… el deseo que tanto anhelaba se cumplió, pues Fye tocaba frente a mí. Su música es inconfundible para mí porque me transmite más que cualquier otro intérprete.

—Que hermosa canción…— murmuré sin pensarlo y sin dejar de ver a mi mejor amigo con una gran fascinación, lo cual creo molestó a Yukito, pues vi que se puso serio.

Si no estuviera con Yukito me hubiera acercado para felicitarlo por la canción.

—¿Tiene talento verdad? — me preguntó la mesera al verme tan perdida en la música. Era una chica muy bella por cierto.

—Sí— asentí con una sonrisa, luego me percaté de que sus ojos brillaban cuando miraba a mi mejor amigo.

La noche continuó y con ella las hermosas melodías de Fye.

De pronto hubo mejor plática entre Yukito y yo. Hablábamos de muchas cosas, así me fui dando cuenta de que no teníamos mucho en común, pero algo había en él que me atraía bastante.

Hubo un momento en el que nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Fue algo muy lindo.

Yukito tomó mi mejilla con cariño, acariciándola para después atraerme hacia él en un beso muy suave, un simple roce que se convirtió a algo más profundo.

* * *

(Pov's Fye.)

Terminé mi última canción en piano y un mesero se acercó a mí.

—Fye, la mesa nueve te manda felicitaciones por tu música— me dijo sonriente.

—Gracias— sonreí de vuelta, luego miré hacia aquella mesa. Era una pareja joven que cenaba. Me miraron sonrientes, yo les respondí con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero mi mirada se posó de inmediato en la mesa contigua.

Sakura y Yukito se estaban besando justo frente a mí…

Me dieron ganas de bajarme del escenario y romperle la cara al estúpido, pero recordé que era su novio y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Decidí no mirarlos más.

—Lo que sigue— dije en un suspiro, conteniendo mi furia.

Rápidamente revisé el programa de canciones a tocar en esta noche y escogí una del repertorio "I talk to the rain" esta la interpretaría en violín.

Rápidamente tomé mi instrumento y me dediqué a tocar. Al parecer llamé la atención de varias personas, pues sentía sus miradas sobre mí.

Decidí cerrar los ojos para no mirar a nadie, sólo quería tocar y olvidarme de todo, sólo tocar y desahogarme.

—Es increíble…

—Tiene talento.

—Nunca había escuchado que alguien interpretara bien esa canción.

—Sorprendente.

Eran algunos de los comentarios que alcancé a escuchar de las mesas frente a mí.

Sinceramente la melodía iba de acuerdo con mis sentimientos.

Al terminar abro mis ojos y veo a todos los comensales observándome sorprendidos.

Silencio.

Luego, muchos aplausos.

Esto nunca había ocurrido antes. Nadie acostumbra aplaudir al que toca la música de fondo para una cena, pero ahora…

Me quedé estático hasta que la mirada de Sakura me atrapó. Me sonríe, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, sino que me bajo y voy en dirección hacia Usui y Misaki.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble Fye! — me felicitó Misaki.

—Si sigues así nos vas a traer mucha clientela— me dijo su esposo a modo de felicitación.

Yo no respondo sino que voy al área bar que está a un lado de ellos y pido un trago.

—Hey, ¿Qué sucede? — me pregunta Usui con sorpresa, se veía confuso.

—No soporto estar ahí en frente— dije afectado, después de tomarme la bebida de un trago.

—Pero… toda la gente quedó maravillada— comentó Misaki.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que ahí está Sakura con su novio, justo en frente…

—Oh, ya veo— entendió Usui a la perfección. El estaba enterado de todo, yo se lo había dicho tiempo atrás. Conoce mi historia y lo que estoy pasando. Así se volvió mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué cosa? No entiendo nada— se confundió Misaki, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía comprendió —Los dejaré solos para que hablen. Fye, tomate lo que queda como descanso, no te preocupes ¿sí? — me sonrió amablemente, pero pude ver su preocupación notablemente en sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias Misaki— le dije sincero.

—Ahora sí, dime que sucedió— se sentó a un lado mío en la barra de bebidas.

Yo apreté la copa de vidrio entre mis manos.

—Sakura y Yukito se besaban cuando terminé la pieza, no debería afectarme tanto, pues son novios y es común, pero no puedo evitar mi furia al verlo con ella y más aun cuando sabe que lo estoy viendo, él sabe lo que siento, estoy seguro— me molesté, pero Usui me calmó.

—Si sigues apretándolo de esa manera se romperá y te cortarás— quitó la copa de mis manos.

—Lo siento— suspiré frustrado —Todos dicen que me olvide de ella, que sólo me causaré sufrimiento si sigo así, pero…

—Aún tienes la esperanza de que pueda haber algo entre ustedes— completó con media sonrisa misteriosa, yo lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…

—Me sucedió algo similar con Misaki— se encogió de hombros —Cuando ella y yo éramos amigos, llegó su amigo de la infancia, quitándomela por completo al hacerse novios, pero yo no me rendí y míranos ahora— veo que sonríe satisfecho.

—Siento envidia— reí amargamente, pero él me golpea la espalda con varias palmadas.

—Ánimo, el mundo no se acaba. Ellos no están casados, así que no puedes perder las esperanzas. No te diré que te olvides de ella, mi consejo es que continúes luchando, pero de manera inteligente. No te adelantes y espera, las cosas se irán dando y si ella realmente está destinada a ser tu pareja, así será— me sonrió sinceramente. Yo lo miré unos segundos, procesando sus palabras.

—Gracias hermano— sonreí sincero.

—Cuando quieras— me palmeó la espalda de nuevo —Ahora dime ¿Quién es ese tal Yukito? — me preguntó discretamente, observando las mesas. Yo se lo señalé y se sorprendió un poco —¿No es algo mayor para ella? — alzó una ceja.

—se llevan ocho años.

—¿Qué? Es increíble, eso es mucho…

—Lo sé. Rayos— me giré hacia la barra de nuevo, pues los tórtolos se besaban muy cariñosamente, no soportaba eso.

—Por qué no mejor te vas a casa, te hará bien descansar y no tenerlos a ellos como paisaje frente a ti— me sugirió.

—Gracias pero prefiero quedarme, espero que se vayan pronto y así subiré de nuevo— se me queda viendo —En serio, no te preocupes.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, quédate pero no pienses mucho en ellos, al menos trátalo.

—Lo haré.

A penas se fue Usui, llegó Freya.

—Hola guapo— me saludó como siempre. Sinceramente me molestaba que me dijera así.

Yo no respondí, sólo miraba la copa en mis manos.

—¿Qué te sucede Fye? Te veo muy triste— se acercó mucho a mí hasta abrazarme. Abrazo que no me conmovió en lo absoluto.

—Disculpa que te lo diga así, pero prefiero estar solo— traté de no ser descortés, pero ya no me importó lo que pensara, sólo quería pensar a solas y ella me irritaba mucho porque nunca disimuló ni un poco lo que siente por mí, me recuerda a las chicas del instituto.

—No me ofendo Fye, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti— acarició mi mejilla —Siempre— posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios, yo giré mi rostro al lado contrario —Es una lástima que no me aceptes. Si fuera lo contrario tú y yo la pasaríamos muy bien— ronroneó en mi oído.

—ya te dije: Quiero estar solo— espeté molesto, pero sin verla ni alterarme.

Ella sólo frunció los labios y se fue.

Luego de eso me dejó en la barra de bebidas. Yo ya no quería pensar así que…

—otra copa, por favor— le pedí al barman. Me lo trajo de inmediato y me la tomé de un trago —Otra.

Y así continué durante un par de horas. Para cuando mis "queridos" amigos se estaban yendo, mi turno ya había terminado y yo me encontraba algo alcoholizado. No había tomado mucho, pero como no acostumbro hacerlo se me subió rápido el alcohol.

Cuando Sakura y Yukito salieron noté que me buscaba con la mirada, hasta que me encontró. Pensé que iría conmigo, pero no fue así. Sólo me miró preocupada y salió del restaurant tomada del brazo de él.

—Fye, ya es tarde.

Miré a Usui unos segundos para volver mi mirada a la copa frente a mí.

—Lo sé… y ya se fueron.

—Sí, se fueron. Tú también deberías irte a descansar, ya es tarde.

—Sí— me puse de pie —Gracias por todo Usui, fuiste de gran ayuda— le dije sincero, aunque penosamente no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos.

—¡Hey! espera— me detuvo, pues yo ya casi salía del lugar —Ni creas que vas a manejar en ese estado— me quitó las llaves del auto, yo me molesté un poco.

—Puedo manejar— murmuré molesto y algo mareado.

—No, no puedes— giró su rostro hacia atrás —Misaki, vuelvo en un momento, iré a dejar a Fye— le dijo a su esposa, ella asintió.

—pero no puedes dejarla sola y…

—Yo estaré bien Fye— me sonrió.

—¿Ves? Vámonos— me empujó hacia afuera.

—Siento causarte tantas molestias— me sentía apenado. Ya íbamos en camino.

—No te preocupes, tú lo dijiste hace rato ¿no? Somos como hermanos— me sonrió sinceramente.

—Gracias…

* * *

(Pov's Sakura)

—Yukito, muchas gracias por la cena, la pasé muy bien— me sonrojé un poco debido a su cercanía. Aun estábamos en el auto.

—Me da gusto— sonrió, mi corazón se aceleró —Sakura…— me miró fijamente unos momentos —…Te Amo— sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, luego me besó.

El beso fue profundo y algo demandante, tardé en agarrar el ritmo de Yukito, pero al conseguirlo él seguía avanzando, pues ahora bajó sus manos a mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él a pesar de que estábamos en el auto. Estábamos muy cerca uno del otro.

—Yukito…— mi respiración estaba muy acelerada.

—No tienes que decir nada— silenció dulcemente mis labios con los suyos —Sólo disfrutemos— susurró en mis labios, besándolos de nuevo.

No sé qué es, pero sus besos provocaban cierta sensación de amor en mí, pero a la vez miedo, miedo de ir demasiado pronto. Más temor sentí cuando intensificó el beso, llevándolo a algo mucho más profundo. Yo trataba de seguir el ritmo, pero no pude.

—¡Yukito! — me separé completamente sonrojada de él. Me dio miedo seguir avanzando tanto.

—¡Lo siento Sakura! Creo que me sobrepasé un poco. Te pido me perdones— se vio muy avergonzado yo estaba igual.

—Está bien…— me siento muy nerviosa —Tengo que irme, Touya llegará en cualquier momento— me excusé, sólo quería salir de ahí.

—Está bien— me miró algo triste —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Hasta luego— Salí del auto.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? — me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí— dudé un poco pero acepté.

Lo primero que hice fue bañarme y luego esperar a que Fye llegara del trabajo, necesitaba verlo. Me preocupó mucho cómo lo vi al irnos, esa mirada en él no es común y el que tome mucho menos. Nunca lo había visto beber.

Suspiré…

¿Yukito es realmente lo que quiero?

SI estoy enamorada de él, pero ni siquiera le respondí el "Te amo" además… creo que va demasiado rápido. Apenas hace unos días tuve mi primer beso y hoy… hoy pude haber llegado más lejos con él y eso no me gusta… tal vez él ya haya vivido eso con novias anteriores pero para mí todo eso es nuevo— me senté en la ventana que da con la de Fye, hecha bolita y aún con la toalla rodeando mi cabeza.

De pronto me percaté de que estaba abrazándome a mí misma, como si quisiera protegerme de algo.

¿Tanto me afectaron las caricias de Yukito…?

Tal vez aún soy muy inmadura para eso.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron ante el ruido de unas llaves. Rápidamente me asomé por la ventana y vi que mi mejor amigo atravesaba su jardín con llaves en mano y un auto arrancaba.

¿Por qué lo trajeron? ¿Qué pasó con su auto?

De inmediato me quité la toalla, me peiné un poco y salí casi corriendo hacia su casa.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta toqué varias veces, pero nadie abrió.

Me arriesgué y traté de abrir. Estaba sin seguro…

Me topé con la obscuridad de la casa, lo único que alumbraba era la luz de la luna.

Me dirigí a prender la luz de la sala, pero vi algo en el sillón y me detuve.

Me acerqué en silencio y pude ver que era Fye quien estaba en el sillón, totalmente vestido y aun con zapatos. Parecía tener frio.

—_¿Qué hago? ¿Lo despierto…?_— pensaba, pero no se me ocurría nada, pues no quería despertarlo, pero tampoco que sufriera frío.

¡Ya sé!

Nunca lo había hecho, pero subí al segundo piso, buscando su habitación. Había cinco puertas; abrí la primera y era un baño sorprendentemente limpio; abrí la segunda puerta y esta sin duda era su habitación porque su fragancia asaltó mi nariz de inmediato, llenando mis pulmones de ese aroma tan característico de él.

Encendí la luz y pude ver lo ordenado que era, todo estaba en su lugar.

Me distraje un momento observando todo, pero luego reaccioné y recordé el motivo de mi intrusión.

Busqué alguna manta pero todo estaba guardado, así que me atreví a abrir su clóset. De nuevo su delicioso aroma llenó mi nariz y pulmones.

Saqué la primera manta que encontré y luego fui a su cama para tomar la almohada. Justo ahí me detuve, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…

En la mesa de noche junto a su cama tenía un retrato con una foto de ambos, de la vez que veníamos caminando a casa y nos topamos con una máquina de fotos instantáneas, sólo que esta fotografía está ampliada para poderse poner en el marco.

Un sentimiento de ternura creció en mi interior. Nos vemos tan felices…

Lo más extraño es que yo tengo la misma foto, también ampliada y en el mismo lugar de mi habitación.

Increíble.

Sonreí ampliamente.

Luego no quise entretenerme más, así que bajé de inmediato.

Fye estaba donde mismo. Me acerqué a él, le quité los zapatos, su corbata y le desabroché su chaleco de gala. Luego puse la almohada bajo su cabeza y lo cubrí con las mantas.

No sé porqué, pero quise quedarme un rato, verlo dormir me hacía sentir tranquila. Así que me senté en el piso, a un lado del sillón justo donde estaba su cabeza.

—_Sólo espero que no despierte y me descubra…_— pensé.

—Miau… — escuché un leve maullido que logró sacarme un susto.

—¡Tom! me asustaste— le reprendí en voz bajita. Había olvidado que lo traje conmigo.

El minino consentido se subió sobre su amo, recargando su cabecita en su hombro. Ante todo esto Fye no parecía ni darse cuenta.

Me acerqué un poco a su rostro. Olía mucho a alcohol, a vino para ser exactos.

—Ahora entiendo porqué te trajeron— suspiré triste —¿Qué es lo que te tiene así Fye? — pregunté en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Llegué a pensar que sería algo sobre Yuui, pero Touya me dijo que todo va normal con él, así que no entiendo… además, mi hermano no me quiere decir y parece que él si sabe lo que sucede.

Me quedo observándolo un momento y reparo en que realmente es muy guapo. Su piel tan blanca como la porcelana invitaba a ser acariciada al igual que su cabello rubio; sin mencionar sus facciones que a pesar de ser muy finas, no dejaba de verse tan masculino.

Siempre quise hacer algo pero no me atrevía. Ahora… ahora lo haré.

Acerqué mi mano a su cabello y lo acaricié.

—Waaoh, pensé que sería diferente, pero es realmente suave— dije un poco alto. Fye comenzó a moverse un poco. ¡Pensé que despertaría!

Pero afortunadamente no fue así, sólo se movió hasta agarrar la almohada y abrazarla como si fuera una persona.

—Sakura…— susurró después de abrazar la almohada.

Yo no pude más que sonrojarme. ¡Fye había dicho mi nombre entre sueños! ¿Será acaso que sueña conmigo? Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente en mi pecho y mis mejillas ardían ante el simple pensamiento.

—Fye…— reí bajito, muy nerviosa.

Estuve un rato vigilando su sueño, hasta que vi la hora 1:30 de la mañana. Ya debía irme.

—Descansa Fye…— me acerqué a él, depositando un leve beso en su mejilla, aspirando su aroma normal mezclado con vino.

—Cuídalo Tommy— lo acaricié como despedida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — escucho esa voz tan conocida, pero la noto molesta.

—Fye— lo veo y sonrió, pero desaparece mi sonrisa al ver su rostro enfadado.

—¿Por qué no estás con tu novio? O es acaso que ya te diste cuenta que lo de ustedes no durará? — preguntó con voz amarga. Pude notar que los efectos del alcohol seguían actuando en él.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — lo miré triste.

—Es sólo que aceptaste ser su novia sin antes mencionar que lo querías, ni siquiera habías dicho que te gustara. Nunca me dijiste nada…— bajó la mirada entristecido —pero a la primera vez que te lo pide tú respondes que sí sin siquiera pensarlo— me miró con rencor.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? — pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Su tono me dañaba más de lo que imaginaba, él nunca me había hablado así.

—Me molesta porque él no es una buena persona, él no es el indicado para ti. Además… lo aceptaste muy pronto, nunca pensé que fueras tan fácil y…

No lo dejé continuar, pues mi mano se estampó contra su mejilla, dejando un escozor en mi palma después del golpe. Quité la mano y pude ver la marca que dejé en su rostro tan sorprendido como el mío.

Lágrimas obstruyeron mi vista, no pude más y las dejé salir por completo.

¡No puedo creer que mi amigo me esté diciendo esto! ¿¡Por qué?!

Fye no me dice nada, sólo sigue con su expresión sorprendida.

—Me voy…— espeté molesta.

Lo miré por última vez para después salir de su casa.

Me fui a casa, mi hermano aún no llegaba así que me fui a acostar. Sólo quiero hundirme en las sábanas y llorar… Intenté dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar en Fye y todo lo referente a él y al daño que me hizo con sus palabras…

No puedo creerlo… me duele tanto que mi corazón se contrae de tristeza.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que he publicado muchos capítulos hoy, ya van cuatro.

Espero les esté gustando la historia.

Y recuerden. **¡Dejen review!**


	8. Reconciliación

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**VIII**

**_"_****_Reconciliación"_**

* * *

(POV's Fye.)

Un cosquilleo en mi nariz me despertó, combinado con un dolor fuerte de cabeza.

—Mmm… basta— traté de alejar aquello que me picaba en la nariz, pero volvía a hacerme cosquillas.

No tuve otra opción más que despertarme y quitar aquello.

—¡Miauu! — me miró receloso, pues casi lo tiro al piso.

—Tommy ¿Qué haces aquí? — me sorprendí mucho.

Después noté algunos cambios a mi alrededor.

¿De dónde saqué la manta y almohada? Y ¿Cuándo me quité los zapatos?

Esto es raro… recuerdo bien haberme despedido de Usui, así que sólo pudo haber sido… Sakura.

Me sonrojé un poco de la vergüenza a que me viera así.

—Esto me pasa por no saber tomar— gruñí molesto, levantándome del sillón. Ahí me percaté de que Sakura había dejado su suéter sobre el otro sillón. Lo tomé, tengo que regresárselo.

Sonreí. Ella tuvo que haber estado aquí conmigo.

Sakura…

De pronto recuerdos de anoche llegaron a mi mente y la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

—Soy un estúpido…— las imágenes de lo ocurrido asaltaron mi mente. Ella golpeándome por haberla ofendido —¡Soy un estúpido!— cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, enfurecido. ¿ahora con qué cara voy a verla?

Definitivamente tengo que arreglar esto, pero no puedo explicarle mis motivos, sino le diría que la amo y no… no puedo hacer eso.

* * *

(POV's Sakura.)

—Mi amor, ¡buenos días! — me despertó Yukito por el teléfono.

—Buenos días— murmuré dormida. Mis ojos me ardían y de seguro estaban muy hinchados.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos hoy? Paso por ti para desayunar— escuché ruidos de autos, así que pienso que viene en camino.

—Amm… sí — me puse de pie perezosamente —Sólo dame quince minutos y estoy lista— colgué y me dispuse a arreglarme.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano monstruo? — escucho que mi hermano dice cuando se asoma a mi cuarto.

—Yukito vendrá por mí para ir a desayunar— dije neutralmente, mi hermano pareció percatarse, me conoce bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? — se acercó a mí, alzando mi rostro —Estuviste llorando.

Giré mi rostro.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Yukito te hizo algo? — se molestó.

—No y por favor olvídalo Touya, te lo suplico— lo miré seriamente.

—está bien…Cuídate y llévate el celular— me miró con cara de pocos amigos y se fue. Hoy también tendría trabajo pesado.

Desde que conoció a Yuui se ha dedicado de lleno a su caso. Quiere hacerlo reaccionar a toda costa y tengo que reconocerlo, mi hermano se ha esforzado mucho por él.

Más tarde Yukito pasó por mí, pero antes de subirme al auto no pude evitar ver que Fye salía de su casa aun en pijama, sólo para sacar un momento a Tommy al jardín. Su mirada hacia mí fue muy extraña, nunca me había mirado así, parecía que quería decirme algo a través de sus ojos, pero no supe descifrarlo. Era como una disculpa y vergüenza mezcladas.

Yukito me llevó a desayunar a un lugar sencillo, pero muy lindo donde servían unos deliciosos hot cakes.

—No son tan ricos como los de él— pensé en voz alta.

—¿Cómo los de quién? — preguntó mi novio. Yo dudé en contestar.

—Los hot cakes de Fye. Deberías probarlos, son deliciosos— respondí sincera y con una sonrisa, pero ésta se borró al recordar lo sucedido. Todavía me cuesta creerlo.

—¿Qué relación hay entre tú y él? — me preguntó muy serio.

—¿A qué te refieres? — enarqué una ceja extrañada.

—Sí, ¿Ustedes llegaron a ser algo más que amigos? — me miró algo… ¿Molesto?

—No, para nada— me sonrojé ante la simple idea —Fye sólo es mi mejor amigo, sólo eso…— mis palabras sonaron extrañamente como si tratara de convencerme a mí misma a pesar del enojo que siento hacia él en estos momentos.

Seguimos comiendo sin hablar de nada, fue algo incómodo.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? — pregunté triste, pues parecía que Yukito se molestaba cuando hablábamos de él.

—Para nada mi amor— tomó mi barbilla con cariño y me sonrió —Es solo que no puedo evitar ponerme algo celoso de él, pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, es todo— me sonrió.

Ahora que lo pienso, Fye y yo "pasábamos" tiempo juntos, ya no…

Esto me entristeció mucho, pues nuestra amistad parecía estar acabándose.

—Me he dado cuenta de que siempre usas ese dije. Se ve muy fino y lleva la flor de tu nombre— sonrió —¿Quién te lo dio? Parece ser muy importante para ti— trató de cambiar el tema.

—Sí, es muy valioso para mí. Me lo regaló Fye— respondí con una sonrisa, pero la que había en el rostro de mi novio desapareció por completo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa y vemos alguna película? — me preguntó sonriente, evadiendo lo anterior. La idea no me pareció mal pero…

—No lo sé Yukito. Touya no está en casa y no creo correcto que estemos los dos solos— me avergoncé un poco.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Sólo veremos una película— se encogió de hombros —Además pedí el día libre en el hospital para poderlo pasar por completo contigo mi amor— me besó levemente, yo ya no me sonrojé como antes.

—Está bien…— acepté. No me molestaba ver películas con él en mi casa, pero siento que eso era algo muy mío y de Fye, sólo nuestro.

Pronto llegamos a mi casa, aún era temprano.

Puse una película de misterio, como de las que tanto le gustan a Fye y luego me senté frente al televisor en el sillón, Yukito llegó después y me abrazó, sentándose a mi lado, muy cerca de mí.

—Sakura— me llamó después de un rato de ver la película, ahí me di cuenta de que él no ponía atención, sólo me miraba.

—¿S-sí? — pregunté nerviosa ante su mirada tan fija.

—Eres muy hermosa— acarició mi rostro, yo me puse más nerviosa —Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo, pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema— guardó silencio un momento, pensando en cómo decirlo —Sakura yo te amo y quiero demostrártelo de todas las maneras posibles, pero la pregunta es… ¿Tú me amas? — me miró con ternura.

—Sí— sonreí —Te amo.

—¿Y estarías dispuesta a demostrármelo?

Ya no me gustó el rumbo que tomó la conversación ¿A qué quiere llegar?

—¿C-cómo te lo puedo demostrar? — pregunté muy nerviosa.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Me dijo sin rodeos ni indirectas.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi rostro se sonrojó por completo, pude sentirlo.

—Yukito, yo… nunca lo he hecho— al decirle esto me miró con mucha ternura, acariciando mi rostro.

—Lo sé— sonrió tiernamente —Pero seré muy cuidadoso contigo, sólo quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo, Sakura…— se acercó a mí, robándome un beso tranquilo.

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, por un momento mi cuerpo estaba ahí, besando a Yukito, pero mi mente estaba en otro sitio, razonando y analizando las palabras y propuestas de él… ¿Lo amo tanto como para hacerlo? ¿Realmente estoy enamorada o siempre fue una ilusión?

No lo sé…

Siento cómo Yukito desciende de mis labios a mi cuello. Yo no lo detengo, pero por alguna razón tampoco lo disfruto, sólo tengo miedo, pero tampoco me atrevo a detenerlo.

—Yukito…— susurro su nombre cuando siento que introduce sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi cintura y un poco más arriba. Inevitablemente solté un gemido, sorprendiéndome a mi misma por lo sensible que puedo ser aún por encima de la ropa interior.

—No hables, no pienses… sólo déjate llevar— susurró en mi ido, recostándome en el sillón.

Yo me dejé llevar, sin pensar en nada ni nadie. Sufrí mucho anoche y lo único que quiero es olvidar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez de esta forma logre hacerlo…

Yukito me quitó la blusa y mi falda, yo intenté cubrirme, pero me detuvo las manos con una sonrisa traviesa, esto me dio miedo. Yo no me animaba a quitarle nada.

Él seguía acariciándome cuando de pronto…

Click.

Se escuchó la puerta de la casa.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, pensamos que sería Touya pero no…

Fye nos veía a ambos desde la entrada a la sala con un suéter mío en su mano.

Noté que palideció un poco y la prenda cayó de sus manos. Después de unos segundos pareció reaccionar y sólo se giró para salir por donde entró.

—¡Fye! — quité a Yukito de encima de mí y traté de ir en busca de él ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero sentía que debía aclarar esto con él.

La mano de Yukito en mi brazo me detuvo.

—¿Por qué vas a buscarlo? No tienes por qué darle explicaciones de nada, además— me miró de arriba abajo, sonrojándose muy levemente —No creo que quieras salir así.

En ese momento reaccioné y como un resorte brinqué hacia donde estaba mi ropa, vistiéndome.

—_¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando?_ — me vestí velozmente, con mucha vergüenza.

—Yukito, lo siento, pero creo que será mejor vernos otro día— casi lo empujé hasta la puerta —Hablamos luego— lo saqué de mi casa y cerré con llave.

Se quedó fuera, tocando la puerta durante un rato, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, sólo quería hablar con Fye para aclarar la situación.

Salí por la puerta trasera de mi casa y brinqué la pequeña barda que separaba los dos patios, así me brinqué a la casa de Fye, luego entré por la puerta trasera, sé que siempre la deja abierta por si algún día olvida las llaves.

—¿Por qué…?

Escuché la voz de mi amigo, se oía muy afectado.

—Definitivamente la he perdido…

No entendí la razón de estas palabras, yo sigo aquí, él no me ha perdido.

—Fye…

Al llamarlo dio un salto. Creo que lo asusté.

—¿Cómo entraste? — me preguntó fríamente. Mirándome con rencor.

—Por la puerta trasera— me acerqué a él —Fye, Yukito y yo…— me interrumpió.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. Lo que vi fue suficiente para entender que la relación de ustedes ya llegó más allá. Además no tengo porqué involucrarme— me sonrió con mucha tristeza —Yo sólo quería devolver tu suéter y de paso disculparme por las palabras que te dije anoche. Estaba muy tomado y no medí lo que dije. Perdón por eso…

—Pero Yukito y yo no…— me interrumpió de nuevo.

—No es necesario, por favor ya no me digas nada— me dio la espalda —¿Podrías dejarme solo? — me pidió con la voz muy apagada.

—Lo siento…— mis ojos se llenaron como mares, veía todo borroso. Nunca antes me habían calado tanto las palabras de alguien como las de él…

Salí casi corriendo de su casa.

Él no me detuvo.

(POV's Fye )

Ya habían pasado varias horas de la escena tan desagradable que vi y es que en ese momento se me fue la sangre a los pies y al siguiente segundo ya sentía que me hervía de sólo ver a ese tipo acariciando a Sakura. Si hubiera seguido ahí lo habría agarrado a golpes, por eso salí casi corriendo y no quise escuchar las explicaciones de ella, pues sería como enfrentar la cruel realidad que tanto me duele.

Ya pasaban de las 3 de la tarde, así que iré a ver a Yuui y de ahí me pasaré al restaurant.

Mi hermano seguía igual que siempre, no había cambios… y Ashura seguía preocupado por mí. Insistió en que me quedara en su casa un tiempo, pero no puedo irme de mi casa. He descubierto que puedo llegar a ser algo masoquista, pero prefiero tener cerca a Sakura aunque me duela.

Llegué a mi trabajo y noté algo distinto, no había música y tampoco veía a Usui ni a Misaki por ningún lado.

—Freya ¿Qué sucede? — la detuve al ver que salía de la parte trasera del restaurant con un teléfono en la mano.

—Acabo de llamar al hospital. Misaki está por dar a luz y ya están preparando todo para recibirla— me respondió muy contenta.

Ante esto corrí a la trastienda, encontrándome con Misaki acostada en un sofá, sobre las piernas de su esposo.

—¿Quieren que los lleve al hospital? — pregunté algo asustado al ver lo que sufría Misaki, pues apretaba la mano de Usui como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Muchas gracias Fye— me sonrió mi amigo —Pero prefiero que te quedes a cargo y cierres más tarde. Yo llevaré a Misaki, pero sólo estamos esperando a que las contracciones paren un poco.

—Ya amor…ya pasó un poco— dijo ella muy agitada y temblorosa —Nunca pensé que… Agh… doliera tanto— apretó la mano de Usui y con la otra tomaba su vientre, como si así calmase el dolor.

—Vámonos— se puso de pie y yo le ayudé a que cargara a Misaki en sus brazos.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de todo. Vayan tranquilos y reciban bien a su hijo— sonreí ampliamente —Muchas felicidades— les dije a ambos.

—Gracias Fye— me dijo Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos, creo que de dolor mezclado con alegría y sentimiento.

—Llámenme cuando nazca, me gustaría saber qué fue— pedí con una sonrisa, siguiéndolos hasta salir por la puerta trasera y llegar al auto de Usui. Abrí la puerta para que pudiera recostarla en el asiento delantero.

—Claro que te hablaremos, después de todo se trata de tu sobrino o sobrina— sonrió de lado, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Lo vi muy feliz pero a la vez muy nervioso. Yo me sorprendí con sus palabras, y al parecer lo notó —Eres mi hermano ¿no? — guiñó un ojo y subió al auto —No vayas a quemar el lugar— me dijo de broma yo reí.

—Gracias…— alcancé a decirle antes de que Misaki gimiera de dolor —Vayan rápido, pero con cuidado— los miré preocupado, Misaki se veía muy adolorida.

—Pero todavía quiero platicar un poco sobre…

—¡Usui Takumi! — gruñó muy molesta —Enciende el auto ¡Ya! O tu hijo nacerá aquí mismo— respiraba muy agitada.

Usui rió un poquito, aun a estas alturas le gustaba bromear para molestar a su esposa.

—Lo siento amor, ya nos vamos— sonrió nervioso. Se puso muy tenso cuando su esposa buscó su mano para apretarla —No tardaremos en llegar— encendió el auto ya con seriedad.

—Gracias por todo Fye— me dijo ella antes de que arrancaran, se veía muy adolorida. Me causó escalofríos en sólo pensar lo que vendría.

Suspiré.

Sólo espero que todo salga bien, por lo pronto me encargaré del restaurant.

Algunos comensales me vieron saliendo y entrando de la cocina, supervisando el trabajo de todos y al hacerlo me mandaban recados con los meseros para que tocara alguna canción. Yo sinceramente no andaba de ánimos para nada.

—Vamos Fye, dales gusto al menos con una canción en piano— se me acercó Freya con una sonrisita traviesa, característica en ella.

—No estoy de ánimos.

—Sólo una— me pidió, acercándose mucho a mí.

—Tal vez más tarde, ahora tengo que supervisar que todo vaya en orden— aclaré, soltándome del agarre que hizo en mi brazo, apretando un poco.

—Vaya, tienes buenos músculos— dijo en tono de alago. Yo no me inmuté.

—La mesa doce espera su cena— le recordé, ignorando lo que me decía.

Frunció el ceño infantilmente, luego volvió al trabajo.

—No te librarás tan fácil de mí— susurró pasando a mi lado. Yo la ignoré.

Llegó la hora de cerrar y con ello también el que todos los empleados se retiraran. Yo me quedé un momento más en el escenario. Tomé una guitarra Gibson igual a la mía, pero color claro. No me resistí y empecé a tocarla sin seguir alguna partitura, sólo improvisaba, dejando fluir mis sentimientos.

Pronto comencé a cantar, ya no había nadie quien me escuchase, así que lo hice libre e improvisadamente.

_"__Qué no daría, por volver los meses solo un poco atrás,  
qué no daría, por cambiar la historia nuestra y además...  
qué no daría por borrar estos fracasos que tal vez  
nos dañaron tanto, tanto hasta perder un nuevo día...  
Sobre todo lo vivido, el recuerdo más querido tú serás amiga mía en mi corazón.  
Yo quisiera estar contigo pero todo se ha impedido y te quise como a nadie he querido yo…"_

Terminé de tocar. Hasta yo me sorprendí, nunca antes había improvisado de tal manera. De verdad que Sakura hace grandes efectos en mi.

Sin duda guardaré esta canción para ella, sólo ella es la dueña de esto…

—Increíble.

Di un brinco muy fuerte al escuchar esa voz. Yo aseguraba estar solo pero ahora veo que no fue así.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Nuestro turno se acabó hace mucho— la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, no te enojes. Estaba por salir, pero en eso escuché tu música. Por cierto… ya sabía que tocabas maravillosamente bien, pero nunca te había oído cantar ¡Por Dios! Con esa voz podrías estar grabando música y vendiéndola a tanta gente— me miró muy asombrada.

—No me interesa eso.

—Ganarías mucho dinero.

—No me interesa.

—Tomemos un trago.

Me quedé mirándola, sí que es persistente.

—Está bien— me encogí de hombros. Qué más da un trago.

Ella sonrió triunfante, aunque no lo hacía por ella, sino por mí mismo. Quiero distraerme un rato pero tampoco pretendo pasarme de copas.

—Así que darías lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo eh— dio un trago a su bebida y luego me miró. Yo no quise mostrar ninguna emoción ante ella.

No quise responder, sólo bebí.

—Anda, no seas tan reservado— insistió, pero esa palabra me molesta tanto: "reservado"

—Sabes, eso a ti no te incumbe— no me importó ser grosero. Ella rió.

—Al parecer sufres mal de amores— se encogió de hombros —Tal vez pueda ayudarte a superarlo— dejó su copa en la barra y se acercó mucho a mí, de pronto ya la tenía pegada a mi pecho y parada de puntas, besándome…

No me resistí.

Simplemente nada me importaba ya.

El beso se fue intensificando cada vez más, pero yo no sentía nada, sólo el deseo carnal, pero nada de amor ni pasión.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado? — preguntó sobre mis labios, muy seductoramente. Aun así yo guardaba la calma y no mostraba casi ninguna expresión ante ella.

—vamos— limpié lo que ensuciamos y salimos del lugar cerrando todo con llave.

Nos subimos a mi coche, directo a mi casa.

Ella sonreía durante todo el camino y yo… yo sólo trataba de no pensar ni sentir, sólo hacer.

Llegamos a mi casa e inevitablemente miré hacia la casa de mi vecina. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Obvio, ya era media noche.

* * *

(POV's Sakura )

Ya es media noche y yo sigo sin poder dormir. Lo sucedido en el día no me ha dejado en paz y no dejo de pensar en ello.

Fye ahora piensa lo peor de mí y siento que he perdido su amistad por completo…

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación, sentada en la ventana por la cual solía hablar durante horas con mi mejor amigo cuando hacía mal clima o cuando no teníamos nada que hacer. Inevitablemente esos recuerdos me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Mi llanto se detiene al escuchar que Fye al fin llega a su casa. Me asomé un poco mejor y vi su auto estacionado ¿Por qué habrá llegado tan tarde?

Espera… ¿Quién viene con él?

¡Es la mesera del restaurant! ¿Pero por qué viene a su casa y a estas horas?

Vi cómo los dos iban muy acaramelados por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta.

No, no, no…

Después de unos minutos veo que la luz de la ventana de al lado se enciende. La habitación de Fye… de donde puedo ver dos sombras muy juntas.

Oh por Dios, no puedo seguir viendo esto. Sólo me quedaron energías para echarme a llorar sobre mi cama. Lloré hasta que no pude más.

* * *

(POV's Fye)

—Tu casa es muy linda— escuché que me dijo algo asombrada —¿Vamos a tu cuarto? — preguntó mientras me seguía, subiendo las escaleras.

—Sí— cuando terminamos de subirlas la tomé de la cintura, robándole un profundo beso en los labios. En lugar de amor había necesidad, mucha necesidad.

Al parecer ella sentía lo mismo, o así lo presentí.

Seguíamos besándonos mientras caminábamos lentamente a mi habitación.

Entramos y encendimos la luz para no tropezar, pero luego la apagué, dándome cuenta de que la luz de Sakura se apagó momentos después, seguía despierta.

No importa.

Para cuando llegamos a la cama ya no tenía mi camisa ni el pantalón y ella estaba casi en ropa interior.

Ambos nos dedicábamos a besarnos con fuerza, dejando de lado el amor, sólo había espacio para el deseo en ese momento.

Pronto nos deshicimos de toda ropa entre nosotros, el ambiente se sentía muy caliente.

Estaba por llegar más lejos, pero recuerdos e imágenes de ella empezaron a asaltar mi mente. Su sonrisa, su cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes…

Pronto comencé a acariciar a Freya con más delicadeza, los besos eran más profundos e intensos todo se sentía tan bien estando entre sus brazos, con ella, con el amor de mi vida, la única mujer que ha logrado conquistarme, con…

—Sakura…— solté en un gemido.

En ese momento ambos nos detuvimos abruptamente.

Por unos instantes olvidé que se trataba de Freya quien estaba en mi cama e imaginé que era Sakura. Estoy loco, sin duda lo estoy.

—Mi nombre es Freya— dijo con algo de tristeza —No Sakura— nos separamos un poco, me sentí avergonzado.

—Discúlpame Freya, pero no puedo seguir— me senté en una orilla de la cama. Ella se cubrió con las sabanas y también se sentó, pero en el otro extremo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, lo intenté aun sabiendo los riesgos— me sonrió con algo de tristeza —Discúlpame tu a mi por ser tan insistente, ya entendí que aún amas a esa mujer.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mirándonos de vez en vez.

—Fye, yo realmente te amo. Por eso he intentado contigo cosas que no he hecho con nadie— se sonrojó un poco y yo me sorprendí —Pero creo que me sobre pasé un poco y te presioné demasiado. Discúlpame, ya no volveré a molestarte— se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente para después despedirse e irse. No dejó que yo la llevara a casa.

Así me quedé solo en mi cama con mis pensamientos y sentimientos no correspondidos.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, frustrado.

Pip pip, pip pip.

Se escuchó mi teléfono celular. Era Usui.

—Diga— contesté.

—¡Es una niña! — me anunció Usui totalmente emocionado. Nunca lo había escuchado así —Es una hermosa niña completamente sana— me dijo muy feliz.

—Muchas felicidades— me sentí feliz por él y Misaki, muy feliz, pero bajo mis circunstancias no pude demostrarlo mucho.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó serio, detectando de inmediato lo que pasaba.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, ya después platicaremos de algunas cosas, pero por lo pronto felicítame mucho a Misaki— dije más alegre, no quiero arruinarles el momento.

—Muchas gracias hermano, yo le diré. Tenemos una charla pendiente— me dijo como despedida.

—Por supuesto. Hasta luego y gracias por avisarme.

Colgamos.

Una niña… mis amigos ya son padres y a penas son dos años mayores que yo. Es increíble.

* * *

(POV's narrador.)

De ese día transcurren varios meses. Sakura y Fye se gradúan pero ninguno de los dos asiste a la fiesta de graduación. Los amigos de Sakura se preocuparon por ambos, pero no pudieron ayudar mucho, ya que los dos parecían resistentes a hablar con el otro.

Touya entendía a la perfección lo que sucedía, al igual que Ashura, incluso ambos habían tenido una charla sobre los jóvenes y concordaban en lo mismo: Sakura y Fye estaban hechos para estar juntos, pero eran tan ciegos que no lo veían.

Fye había seguido yendo con Yuui todos los días y luego a su trabajo, donde Usui y Misaki cuidaban a la bebé a veces cuando la llevaban y otras veces Misaki se quedaba en casa a cuidar de ella y Usui se encargaba de todo en el negocio, pero cuando eso sucedía solía estar de mal humor.

El rubio ya no se atrevió a hablar con Sakura, sentía todo perdido desde el momento en que los encontró a punto de tener relaciones y lo más seguro es que ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad y si así fuera… él ya no podría interponerse en esa relación.

En cuanto a Sakura… ella había estado yendo al hospital a visitar a Yuui en los horarios de trabajo del rubio. La relación entre ambos no era buena, de hecho no había una relación, pero no por eso dejaría de visitar a Yuui, quien ya se había hecho amigo de Sakura a pesar de su estado. Ella y Ashura hicieron un acuerdo de no decirle nada a Fye. También la castaña se había llevado muy bien con el médico, ella le tenía un gran afecto y viceversa.

La castaña se encontraba en la misma posición que el rubio. Desde aquel mismo día en que él la insultó y también lo vio con una mujer en su casa… las cosas cambiaron, sintió una gran decepción de él y no se animaba a hablarle.

Y en cuanto a la relación de ella con Yukito… siguieron saliendo, pero ella le pidió un poco de distancia, también le aclaró que no estaba lista para tener relaciones y tampoco tenía planes de eso hasta dentro de varios años. A pesar de todas estas condiciones, el joven médico la aceptó y siguieron siendo novios, incluso se frecuentaban más y la pasaban mejor. Esto le ayudaba a Sakura, pues así no pensaba tanto en Fye.

Unos días antes de que iniciasen las clases de educación superior, Sakura fue a visitar a Yuui como de costumbre, en la noche a la hora en que Fye trabajaba para no topárselo.

—Hemos notado una mejoría leve desde que vienes todos los días— le dijo Ashura.

—Tal vez sea que le hablas tanto que se fastidia y ya quiere despertar sólo para poder silenciarte monstruo— murmuró Touya. Ashura no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. Le causaba mucha gracia la manera de tratarse que tenían los hermanos y más aún cuando Touya es un tempano de hielo en su trabajo.

Ambos médicos estaban en el pasillo hablando con Sakura, ella ya se iba a casa, pues pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

—Ay hermano— negó con la cabeza. Simplemente no tenía ganas de pelear, además que lo sucedido con Fye la había cambiado de muchas maneras, había madurado.

Sakura se despidió y fue directo al elevador más cercano.

Cuando el elevador se encontraba en el segundo piso se abrieron sus puertas dejando ver a una silueta muy conocida por Sakura.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron mucho debido al asombro. Fye pensó en tomar mejor las escaleras, pero sería muy grosero hacerlo, así que terminó subiendo.

—hola.

—Hola.

Ninguno dijo nada más y extrañamente el elevador en vez de bajar al primer piso, subió al tercero (el que Fye había elegido) pero el elevador no llegó al tercer piso y tampoco se encontraba en el segundo.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad…

—¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Sakura muy asustada.

—Al parecer se fue la luz.

—Ay no…— se asustó. No le gustaba la idea de estar encerrada en un elevador y menos con él…

—Tranquila, pronto volverá— se encogió de hombros el rubio.

Cada uno se encontraba en un extremo del elevador y duraron sin hablarse por más de quince minutos.

—Tenemos mucho rato y la luz no vuelve— mencionó Sakura muy asustada.

Fye sentía el impulso de ir hacia ella y tranquilizarla, pero no podía, su orgullo se lo impedía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó él.

—Vine a buscar a Touya— mintió, no quería que se enterara de la verdad.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

—Fye, quiero preguntarte algo— decidió aprovechar el tiempo ahí encerrados, todo sucede por lago y esta era una buena oportunidad.

—Dime— la miró imperito, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared. En realidad estaba nervioso con ella ahí.

—¿Por qué cambiaste tanto tu actitud desde navidad? Porque desde esa noche no volviste a ser el mismo— miró al rubio con mucha tristeza —¿Qué nos pasó Fye? Antes solíamos ser los mejores amigos y ahora…

Silencio.

El rubio se deslizó por la pared del elevador, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Muy a penas se podían ver, pues estaba todo a oscuras.

—Seré sincero. Yukito nunca me agradó, pienso que la relación entre ustedes no terminará bien y por lo mismo decidí alejarme, para no estorbar con mi desaprobación. Por eso me alejé y también porque no soporto…— guardó silencio súbitamente. Casi hablaba de más y le confesaba que no soportaba verlos juntos por celos.

—¿No soportas?

—No soporto ver que trate de aprovecharse de ti— fue sincero, pues eso tampoco lo soportaba.

Sakura quedó en silencio, pues en cierta parte tenía razón.

—Así que por eso he perdido tu amistad…— agachó la cabeza.

—Mi amistad nunca la perderás, aquí estaré para ti— dijo sin mirarla, no se atrevía.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te mantienes tan distante? — sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver la mueca de asco en el rostro de su amigo.

—Prefiero no intervenir, a Yukito parezco no caerle muy bien y además ustedes ya llegaron a una etapa más profunda en su relación, no quiero entrometerme— explicó tranquilamente. Sakura no soportaba que fuera tan frío.

—Si lo dices por lo que viste aquella vez en mi casa… no sucedió nada. Yukito y yo nunca hemos tenido intimidad porque no me siento lista y no creo estarlo en mucho tiempo— bajó la cabeza muy avergonzada. Esta vez Fye la miró sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que decía la verdad.

—_Entonces ellos dos no…_— pensó el rubio —Me da gusto oír eso— sonrió por primera vez. Muy levemente, pero lo hizo.

Sakura levantó su mirada de inmediato. Y esa pequeñísima sonrisa calentó un poco su helado corazón.

—No me esperaba que fueras de las chicas comunes que se acuestan con su primer novio— fue crudo y realista —Por eso me alegra saber que no pasó nada y también por haber creído eso fue que me alejé un poco, me sentí algo decepcionado— admitió.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo fijó la vista en el piso, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el rubio ante la reacción de ella.

—Yo sentí lo mismo que tú, precisamente el mismo día— se sentó igual que el rubio, pero en el otro extremo del elevador.

—¿Por qué? — se extrañó.

—Te vi llegar con tu compañera de trabajo y después vi tu sombra y la de ella en tu habitación…

A Fye se le heló la sangre.

—Sakura…— sonrió de lado al recordar la razón que lo hizo detenerse —No sucedió nada entre Freya y yo. Me di cuenta de la locura que cometía y logré detenerme antes de hacer algo estúpido. En realidad creo que lo hice por despecho— rió amargamente —Te sonará extraño, pero al pensar que tú y Yukito habían tenido relaciones, yo… no sé, me enojé mucho y pensé en hacer lo mismo. Fui un tonto, lo reconozco— suspiró.

Sakura lo miró muy sorprendida. Creía en él, pero todo esto era simplemente increíble.

De pronto comenzó a reír. Fye la miró sin entender, pero no puedo evitar contagiarse de su risa, entendiendo el motivo.

—Fuimos unos tontos— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Supusimos cosas que no eran y nuestra amistad corrió riesgo por eso…— mencionó el rubio, arrepentido de haber pensado tan mal de su amiga. Ella sintió lo mismo.

—Sakura…— se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, sentándose a su lado, muy cerquita de ella —Perdóname por favor— la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

Ella tardó en reaccionar y corresponder. Hundió su cara en el pecho de él, abrazándolo de igual manera.

—Te perdono. Perdóname también tú a mí— habló con la voz amortiguada por el suéter de su amigo, pues tenía la cara pegada a él y no tenía intención de quitarla. Había extrañado tanto el aroma de su loción masculina…

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo— la abrazó más fuerte.

Ambos se quedaron así durante un largo rato. Felices de haber recuperado su amistad, felices de estar juntos y muy felices por poder sentirse de nuevo en un abrazo de esos.

—Extrañaba tanto tus abrazos de oso— murmuró ella con falta de oxigeno por el abrazo tan fuerte. Fye rió.

—Y yo extrañaba tanto molestarte— apretó más, riendo ante la reacción de ella —_Pero más que nada extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos aunque sólo sea como amigos_— pensó, aspirando esa fragancia que lo volvía loco.

—Ya no volvamos a pelear— se separó un poco de él, haciéndole notar sus lágrimas. Fye se conmovió.

—Nunca lo haremos de nuevo. Te lo prometo— besó su frente con mucho cariño.

—Te quiero mucho Fye— lo abrazó de nuevo —Nunca te alejes de mi lado.

—Nunca.

Pasaron un par de horas y ambos seguían encerrados, pero aprovecharon para hablar de muchas cosas, limaron asperezas y se actualizaron en algunas cosas.

—¿Por eso no fuiste a la graduación? — preguntó ella. Sorprendida.

—Sí. Tu eres mi única amiga y si no iba contigo no veía el caso a asistir— se encogió de hombros, Sakura se conmovió.

—Fye... — tomó su mano entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos. Este acto fue simple para ella, pero a Fye le causó un mar de emociones. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Afortunadamente no había mucha luz.

—Pero eso ya pasó, así que no te preocupes, mejor dime a qué universidad entrarás. Bueno, en realidad creo saber. Gastronomía ¿Cierto? — sonrió de lado, muy seguro.

—Sí— rió —Me conoces muy bien— sus ojos brillaban de felicidad por tener de vuelta a su amigo —y sin duda tu entrarás a la universidad de música.

—Correcto— le guiñó un ojo.

—Serás un excelente profesional en la música— sonrió.

—Gracias— se sonrojó —¿Cómo vas con Yukito? — se arriesgó a preguntar. Cambiando por completo de tema.

—Él y yo… nos queremos mucho— dudó un poco, Fye lo notó —Acostumbramos salir a muchos lugares juntos y la pasamos bien— agachó un poco la mirada —Aunque siento que él se ha vuelto un poco frío. Todo empezó desde que le dije lo que sentía, que no me gusta que lleguemos a "algo más" que no estoy lista— se sonrojó mucho. Fye se sintió satisfecho. Nadie tocaría a su Sakura.

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

—A veces muy triste, otras veces lo ignoro, pero siempre termino sufriendo al final— bajó la mirada.

Fye tomó su barbilla y la alzó un poco hasta verla a los ojos.

—Sakura, tú eres una mujer que vale mucho y no mereces ser menospreciada de esa forma— le explicó con un gesto extraño en su rostro. Había impotencia, tristeza y un sentimiento oculto detrás de esos ojos azules tan profundos.

—Gracias Fye— tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla, acariciándola. Luego varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—No llores. Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes— estiró sus mejillas, formando una sonrisa chusca —Oww mira lo hermosa que te ves— dijo bromista y burlón.

—¡Fye! — rió, zafándose de su amigo.

—Así es como quiero verte— limpió el último rastro de lágrimas —Feliz, con esa sonrisa en tu rostro— acarició su mejilla, la ojiverde se sonrojó mucho ante el tacto.

Después de un rato más, Sakura comenzó a bostezar.

—¿No te molesta? — se recargó en el hombro de su amigo.

—Si no te molesta a ti…— la acercó más a él, abrazándola de modo que permanecía entre sus brazos, acostada y muy cómoda —…prefiero que descanses así— sonrió al ver el sonrojo en ella.

—Gracias— sonrió apenada, sus ojos se le cerraban de sueño.

—Descansa— besó su frente y luego acomodó su cabello, acariciándola y disfrutando de ese momento que parecía sueño después de la tormenta que sufrió.

Pronto se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, o más bien, del hombre que la ama con locura en secreto.

—_Espero que salgamos pronto de aquí…_— pensaba el rubio algo preocupado, pues los celulares de ambos no tenían señal y ya se habían tardado en abrir los elevadores.

Ya tenían más de tres horas encerrados y parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Pronto Sakura comenzó a despertar, o eso parecía porque se movía mucho entre los brazos de su amigo.

—No me toques…— murmuró ella entre sueños, hasta que sus movimientos fueron más bruscos, como si tratara de huir.

—Sakura— la movió levemente para que despertara, pero no lo lograba.

En ese momento notó que ella sudaba frío. Parecía tener una pesadilla muy fuerte.

—Sakura— le habló un poco más fuerte, pero muy preocupado.

—¡No! — se levantó de entre los brazos del rubio sin fijarse en sus movimientos, sin darse cuenta de que al incorporarse fue a estamparse contra la cara de su amigo… justamente en sus labios.

(POV's Fye)

¿Esto es real o ya estoy alucinando?

Es real, definitivamente lo es.

Quiero alejarme, pues fue un accidente pero ¡No puedo! Y no quiero. Ninguno de los dos hace por moverse, así que me arriesgo grandemente y la beso, comienzo a mover suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella y no parece resistirse.

¡Por Dios! Había soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo, pero nunca imaginé que sus labios fueran tan suaves y suculentos. Simplemente enviciante.

Siento que ella sigue correspondiendo el beso, tan suave y tranquilamente que me mata. Siempre imaginé que sus besos serían dulces, tranquilos pero llenos de sentimiento y así es como lo siento ahora.

No me resistí y la tomé de las mejillas, atrayéndola más hacia mí y profundizando ese beso que me llenaba tanto. Sentí cómo mi estómago se estremecía de emoción y nervios, parezco un adolescente…

No quería separarme de ella, pero repentinamente dejó de moverse y todo su peso se fue hacia mí, cayendo inconsciente sobre mis piernas.

—¡Sakura! — la levanté de inmediato, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero se había desmayado sin razón alguna —¡Sakura despierta por favor! ¡Sakura! — comencé a moverla un tanto brusco ¿¡Por qué se había desmayado!? Y además seguimos encerrados.

¿¡Qué hago?!

Saqué mi teléfono para alumbrar un poco su rostro y vi que estaba en extremo rojo y seguía sudando frío.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre…— me asusté al tocar su rostro nuevamente —Sakura…— la acomodé sobre mis piernas y procuré quitarle el suéter delgado que traía puesto. Nos encontramos en verano, pero últimamente ha habido muchas tormentas y el clima refrescó por eso.

Pasaron quince minutos más y ya no sabía qué hacer. El amor de mi vida desmayada sobre mí y enferma sin poder ayudarla. Esto sí es una tortura para mí.

—Fye…— susurró muy bajito, con los ojos entreabiertos. Yo casi brinqué de felicidad al escucharla despierta.

—¡Sakura! — quité un poco de cabello de su rostro para verla mejor.

—Fye… hace calor— dijo con dificultad —Quítame la ropa Fye… tengo… mucho calor. Por favor— me pidió suplicante. Yo me congelé en ese instante.

—Sakura…— mi corazón se aceleró ante tal petición.

—Por favor— tomó mi mano, mirándome muy débilmente.

—Resiste Sakura— me puse muy nervioso, pues ella misma empezó a quitarse lo que podía, pero la detuve —No lo hagas— tragué en seco, parecía no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Me miró un par de segundos antes de caer desmayada de nuevo.

En ese momento la luz regresó y el elevador subió, abriendo sus puertas frente a unos muy preocupados Ashura, Touya y Yukito. Acompañados de más personal del hospital y algunos técnicos eléctricos.

—¿Qué le pasó? — intervino de inmediato Touya al vernos en el suelo. Corriendo a auxiliar a su hermana.

Yukito y Ashura también se acercaron.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre— Dijo Ashura —Traigan una camilla— ordenó.

—¿Qué le pasó? — me preguntó su novio con mucha preocupación.

—Se desmayó de pronto— le respondí.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué sucedió? — me interrumpió molesto.

—Tú eres el médico aquí, se supone debes saberlo— fruncí el ceño. Me hierve la sangre sólo de verlo aquí.

—Y tú eres su "Amigo" — hizo comillas al aire, enfureciéndome —Se supone que la conoces y además pasaste más de cuatro horas encerrado con ella, debes saber algo ¿No crees? — alzó la voz.

Todos los presentes se asombraron al ver la conducta del doctor Tsukishiro. Siempre era tranquilo y amable pero ahora…

—Sí, soy su amigo— lo miré con una sonrisa de lado mientras apretaba más al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos.

—Ya estoy harto— fue hacia mí con la intención de agarrarme a golpes, pero alguien se interpuso.

—¡Quieren calmarse los dos! — exigió el director del hospital —Tsukishiro, cálmate si on quieres que te despida. Estás llegando a mucho— lo miró enfadado.

—Me voy a calmar cuando éste suelte a mi novia— me apuntó con mucha molestia.

—Por Dios, mi hermana está mal y es lo único que te importa— ahora fue Touya quien intervino y calmó la situación.

Yukito me miró molesto, sin decir nada mientras que Ashura y Touya se quedaban callados viendo la escena, ambos totalmente furiosos.

La camilla llegó de inmediato. Me dispuse a levantarme con ella en brazos, pero Yukito me detuvo.

—Yo la llevo— la cargó hasta la camilla. Touya se le quedó viendo en total desaprobación.

—entre Ashura y yo nos encargamos de mi hermana. Ve a terminar tus pendientes— dijo Touya cortante hacia su amigo.

Luego de eso se llevaron a Sakura a urgencias mientras que Yukito se quedó muy molesto por el desplante. Sinceramente se lo merecía.

Mientras tanto yo me encuentro ahora en la sala de espera, aguardando a que vengan a decirme cómo está ella…

Inconscientemente me llevo los dedos a mis labios, sintiendo aún su esencia en mí.

A pesar de pensar en eso, no puedo quitarme de la mente su salud. ¿Por qué se desmayó?

En ese momento llegó Touya conmigo, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Cómo está ella? — pregunte de inmediato.

—Ya normalizamos su temperatura— me respondió serio.

—Pero por qué razón se desmayó y ¿porqué la temperatura? — me estaba asustando ante la reacción de él. Estaba demasiado serio.

—Aún no lo sabemos. Ya mandamos su sangre al laboratorio para realizarle algunos estudios y saber lo que tiene— me lo dijo muy serio, luego de esto se quedó muy pensativo.

—¿Touya?

—¿Si? — salió de su letargo.

—¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que estábamos en el ascensor?

—Tú no llegabas y Sakura nunca salió, por eso lo creímos. Tratamos de que la luz volviera antes, pero con la tormenta eléctrica fue muy difícil— suspiró —¿Pudiste hablar con ella? — me miró, yo hice lo mismo y noté el cansancio en su rostro. Últimamente se está esforzando mucho en el caso de Yuui.

—Sí— sonreí —Ya aclaramos todo y volveremos a ser los mismos de siempre. Todo fue un mal entendido.

—Me da gusto— me sonrió sincero.

—¿Puedo ver a Sakura?

—¿Estás preocupado verdad? — suspiró, yo asentí —Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Dime.

—No le digas a Sakura que te lo mencioné, pero necesito que me ayudes a hacerla comer. Tiene tiempo de que casi no come y se ha debilitado mucho. Tampoco se dejaba hacer alguna prueba, por eso a penas hoy la mandé— me platicó, pero yo me extrañé mucho.

—No entiendo… ¿Sakura ha estado mal de salud estos últimos meses? — pregunté sorprendido, pues ella siempre había sido muy sana.

—Sí…— lo noté preocupado —Ha estado sufriendo de algunos desmayos, está débil, no come y algunos problemas más…

Con esto entendí la preocupación de Touya. Sakura se encontraba extraña y no sabía por qué.

Seguro puse una cara de mucha angustia porque Touya pareció arrepentirse de haberme contado.

—No te preocupes mucho, seguro sólo es una anemia leve— sonrió de lado —Mejor ven, vamos a verla. Ashura debe estar con ella en este momento.

* * *

—Me da mucho gusto que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. De verdad me pones muy feliz.

Escucho que Ashura le dice a Sakura. Seguro le está contando sobre nosotros.

En ese momento no pude evitar sonrojarme a más no poder. Sakura y yo nos habíamos besado, pero no tuvimos oportunidad ni de reaccionar.

—Fye— me llamó de inmediato al verme.

—Sakura ¿qué pasó? — me acerqué a ella —¿Por qué te desmayaste? — le pregunté realmente preocupado.

—Nosotros nos retiramos para que platiquen más a gusto— se despidió Ashura, retirándose igual de sonriente que Touya.

—No lo sé…— me respondió sincera —últimamente no me había sentido muy bien, pero no ha de ser nada grave— sonrió, derritiéndome por completo. Realmente la extrañé.

En ese momento me percaté de algo…

Sakura no se veía igual que antes. Ahora estaba un poco más pálida, con ojeras algo marcadas y un poco más delgada.

—y ¿Cómo te sientes? — me senté en una orilla de su cama. Vio mi cara de preocupación.

—Tranquilo, esto debe ser por no comer bien— rio bajito —últimamente no tengo mucho apetito, es todo—sonrió de lado.

—Me preocupas— solté definitivamente, con mucha seriedad. Ella me miró un poco sorprendida, luego suavizó su expresión y sonrió de lado.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, y más ahora que volvemos a ser los amigos de antes. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado— me miró de tal manera que removió mis sentimientos, haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. La imagen de ella inconsciente entre mis brazos volvía a mi mente y me llenaba de miedo.

De pronto sentí unas delicadas manos rozando mis mejillas. Sakura limpiaba mis lágrimas muy tiernamente.

—Ven acá— la atraje en un abrazo muy fuerte, tanto que ella rio.

—¡Fye, me estás asfixiando! — aún diciendo esto no intentó separarse de mí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura? — la voz seria de Yukito se escuchó en la habitación. Aún así no me separé de ella. Él lo notó y frunció el ceño.

—Bien— respondió ella normalmente.

—Los dejo a solas, vuelvo en un rato— besé la frente de mi amiga y salí, pasando de largo de Yukito. No me moleste en siquiera mirarlo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Qué les parece chicos?**_

_**Sakura se ha sentido mal repentinamente, proponiéndole cosas indecorosas al pobre de nuestro Fye jaja pero ya era hora de que algo así sucediese entre esta pareja! ¿No creen? Al fin se dieron su primer beso. Tristemente nuestra querida Sakura quedó inconsciente.**_

Si les gusta esta historia por favor dejen un review. recuerden que también está mi facebook y ahora les dejo mi correo para aquellas personas tímidas que no se animan a comentar:

.hana

;)

Por cierto, pronto haré una página web llamada "More Than Words" ahi publicaré todos mis fics, música, imagenes y habrá un blog para comentarios y más.

Saludos y que estén muy bien! :)


	9. Diferente

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**IX**

**_"_****_Diferente"_**

* * *

(POV's Sakura)

—¿Qué hacia él aquí? — preguntó mi novio algo molesto.

—Es mi mejor amigo y vino a verme— fruncí un poco el ceño.

—No recuerdo que se llevaran tan bien— me miró de reojo mientras ajustaba la dosis de mi medicamento.

—Nos habíamos distanciado un poco pero ya todo volvió a la normalidad— sonreí al recordarlo, pero mi novio seguía serio —¿Estás enojado? — alcé una ceja, cruzándome de brazos.

—Sí.

Me sorprendí.

—Me molesta que se tome tantas libertades y confianzas contigo. No tiene porqué besarte —Me miró enojado, nunca lo había visto así.

—Yukito…— lo miré con tristeza —pero yo estoy contigo, no con él. Es mi mejor amigo, sólo eso— entristecí con la reacción de mi novio.

—Está bien— respondió frío y serio, dirigiéndose a la puerta —llama a la enfermera si necesitas algo.

Salió sin siquiera mirarme.

Me quedé inmóvil, triste y deprimida pero en ese instante entró Fye.

(Pov's Fye)

Decidí esperar fuera de la habitación para volver con ella cuanto antes, pero unos minutos después salió Yukito con cara de pocos amigos, me miró y frunció el ceño para luego irse muy molesto.

No lo pensé dos veces y entré cuanto antes. Al hacerlo veo cómo mi Sakura llora con mucho sentimiento.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, pues estoy algo involucrado en su sufrimiento.

—Fye…— se da cuenta de mi presencia y trata inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas. Me sonríe un poco, pero yo sigo con mi expresión seria, me acerco a ella —¿Qué sucede? — se extrañó.

—Escuché todo, lo siento— limpio sus lagrimas con cuidado. Aprovechó para acariciar sus mejillas —Te pido una disculpa, no quería causarte problemas con él. Lo mejor será que nos distanciemos un poco para evitar esto— sugerí sinceramente a pesar de que estuviera muriendo por dentro con estas palabras.

—¡No! Ya no por favor. Acabamos de reconciliarnos, no quiero que algo nos separe de nuevo— suplicó.

—Pero tu novio…

—El tiene que entender— me interrumpió —Y si no lo hace, los que se van a separar seríamos él y yo, por que no estoy dispuesta a perder tu amistad.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Mi amiga tenía mucha convicción al decir esto. Tal vez estoy soñando, pero está poniendo nuestra amistad antes que su noviazgo.

Increíble.

—Sinceramente no me quiero separar de ti— me senté a la orilla de su cama, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo.

—Ni yo de ti— me abrazó de tal forma que me inspiró mucho amor y ternura —Eres mi mejor amigo y eso nunca cambiará.

No se dio cuenta pero esas palabras se clavaban en mi corazón como mil cuchillos.

No supe cómo reaccionar. Por un lado estoy feliz de que valore tanto nuestra relación, pero por otro me entristece que sólo me vea como amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? — su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Nada— sonreí disimulando —Sólo pienso en cuándo podrás salir de aquí.

—Yo creo que hasta mañana podré irme. Ya es muy tarde y el personal de oficina no se encuentra.

—tienes razón.

Veo que bosteza profundamente.

—¿Estas cansada verdad? — la miro con ternura, parece una niña pequeña cuando se talla los ojos con sus muñecas.

—un poco— me sonríe con los ojos llorosos debido al bostezo.

—Descansa, yo estaré a tu lado mientras lo haces.

Acerco una silla y me siento al lado de la cama.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres ir a descansar? — me mira preocupada.

—Seguro, no hay problema— sonrío y tomo su mano —Descansa y no te preocupes por nada— beso su mano levemente, ella se sonroja con fuerza.

—Gracias Fye— me dice con una voz muy tierna.

Se acurruca mejor en la cama y yo la arropo para que no sufra frío. Ya estaba acomodada para dormir, pero se movió de nuevo para tomar otra almohada y abrazarla como si fuera un oso.

Yo no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pues yo hago lo mismo.

—Es una costumbre que tengo— me explica muy sonrojada, ya acomodada.

—Yo también— sonrío y la cubro mejor con las sábanas, acomodando el catéter intravenoso para que no se lo fuera a arrancar accidentalmente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera profundamente dormida.

—Permaneceré en tu vida hasta que tú me lo permitas mi flor de cerezo— susurré cerca de su oído, acariciando su cabello y depositando un beso en su frente. Al hacer esto, ella sonrió entre sueños. Eso me dio paz.

Ya pasaban de las seis de la mañana, Sakura aún dormía así que aproveché para salir a comprar un café y a ver a Yuui también.

—Fye.

Me giro hacia la voz que me habla.

—Pensé que ya estarías en casa.

—preferí quedarme a cuidar de Sakura y a hacerle compañía— sonreí levemente —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Ashura?

—No me he ido, lo que pasa es que me quedé muy preocupado por Sakura.

En ese momento una alerta se encendió en mi mente. ¿Por qué Touya se preocupaba tanto y Ashura también?

—Ashura. Quiero que seas muy sincero conmigo— lo miro fijamente —¿El diagnóstico de Sakura apunta a algo grave? — tragué saliva con miedo a la respuesta.

Él me miró unos segundos en silenció, luego bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Todos sus síntomas apuntan a que padece algo grave, pero para saber qué es necesitamos los resultados de los análisis…

Me siento muy inquieto.

—trata de no preocuparte, cuando estén los análisis podremos saber por fin lo que es. Por lo pronto ella debe ser cautelosa y cuidarse mucho.

Yo asentí.

—Ashura. ¿No has visto a Touya?

—Lo acabo de ver en el jardín del fondo, seguro sigue ahí— sonó su localizador —Lo siento Fye, debo irme.

Estaba por preguntarle si se trataba de mi hermano, pero…

—No es Yuui, no te preocupes— sonrió y se fue.

Caminé hacia el mencionado jardín ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Touya ahí? Y ¿Por qué está ahí?

Cuando llegué lo encontré bajo un árbol, al lado de una banca y ¿Fumando…?

Me acerqué a él cuando se percató de mi presencia.

—¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté un poco asustado, pues según tenía entendido él no fuma a menos de que se encuentre en situaciones extremas de estrés.

Su expresión se volvió una de fastidio y aventó el cigarrillo al piso, aplastándolo y soltando todo el humo de sus pulmones.

—Los resultados de Sakura no podrán estar listos hoy ni mañana. Las máquinas de los laboratorios están en reparación hasta nuevo aviso debido al apagón— gruñó molesto.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Acaso ¿Crees que Sakura pueda tener algo grave? — pregunté simplemente, sin esperar la reacción de él.

—Me temo que sí…— sacó otro cigarrillo de su bata médica.

—¿Qué crees que tenga? — me adelanté a preguntar un tanto alarmado. De nuevo esta sensación de incertidumbre me asalta.

—Mejor esperemos los resultados— guardó el cigarrillo que estuvo a punto de encender —Iré a dar de alta a mi hermana, no tiene caso que siga aquí. Vamos— me dijo y ambos entramos de nuevo al hospital.

No pude evitar sentirme preocupado. ¿Por qué Touya está tan nervioso? ¿Tan grave puede ser?

No quiero ni imaginar si algo le sucede a Sakura…

Mientras Touya hacía los trámites yo me dirigí con ella. La pobre seguía descansando. No había tenido una buena noche, pues el catéter le incomodaba mucho.

Me senté a su lado sin despertarla. Quise admirar su rostro nuevamente sin importar el tiempo o que Yukito entrara a la habitación.

Inevitablemente enfoco mi mirada en esos labios tan suculentos. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso! Nuestro primer beso a pesar de que ella parece no recordar absolutamente nada.

Fue tan inesperado, nunca imaginé que al reconciliarnos llegaríamos a eso aunque… ella no lo sabe, pero entonces ¿por qué correspondió?

Suspiré frustrado. No le diré nada de esto, es mejor dejar así las cosas y guardar ese beso sólo para mí. No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá si le digo lo que hicimos.

(Pov's Narrador)

Touya se llevó a casa a su hermana acompañada de Fye, quien la cuidó durante todo el camino en auto, pues estaba tan cansada que no se despertó en ningún momento.

Llegaron a casa y la llevaron a su recamara. Touya dejó que el rubio lo hiciera, ya que su hermana no lo soltaba inconscientemente.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café, té? — preguntó, poniendo agua a hervir.

—Un café estará bien, gracias— sonrió de lado, sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Entonces Sakura y tú ya arreglaron sus diferencias?

El rubio asintió. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento.

—Imagino que has de estar más tranquilo— sonrió de lado.

—Lo estoy— asintió —Pero aún así me duele sólo ser su amigo— suspiró cansado. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro.

—No sé porqué…— sonrió—…pero presiento que terminarás siendo mi cuñado— rio bajito. Esta actitud sorprendió mucho al rubio, al grado que llegó a pensar que el trabajo en exceso le estaba afectando a Touya.

—Touya…— abrió los ojos grandemente —¿Hablas en serio?

—Sé que es raro que algo así salga de mí y en realidad no soy así con nadie, pero te has vuelto de la familia al igual que tu hermano y Ashura— se encogió de hombros —Me he dado cuenta que son buenas personas, es todo— se recargó en el respaldo del sofá.

—Gracias Touya— sonrió sincero —Puedo asegurarte que Ashura y yo sentimos lo mismo hacia ustedes— bebió de su café y luego vio la hora —Deberías ir a descansar, ya pasan de las ocho de la mañana.

—Estoy bien, nadie me espera en casa— se encogió de hombros. Estas palabras retumbaron en la mente del médico.

—_Fye está solo_— pensó algo afligido —En ese caso ¿no quieres comer algo? — ofreció amablemente.

—Muchas gracias— sonrió agradecido —Pero la verdad no tengo apetito— dijo apenado.

—En realidad yo tampoco— suspiró.

—¿Qué te preocupa tanto? No es común en ti estar fumando— el rubio miró atentamente a su amigo.

—Es Sakura…— dijo en voz baja, temiendo que lo escuchara ella.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? — preguntó alarmado pero en voz baja.

—Te seré sincero. Mi madre presentaba los mismos síntomas que Sakura hace diez años, su enfermedad avanzó tanto que los médicos le sugirieron ir a América, en busca de nuevos tratamientos para esa enfermedad. Mis padres decidieron ir en busca de esos tratamientos hace cinco años, pero murieron en un accidente aéreo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—¿crees que Sakura tiene lo mismo que tu madre? — preguntó completamente serio.

Touya sólo asintió.

El inglés apretó la taza entre sus manos.

—No… no va a ser así— negó muy afectado —No será así. La historia no se repetirá.

Touya miraba atentamente al rubio y notó su verdadera preocupación.

—Pero recuerda. Los análisis no están, así que aún hay esperanzas.

Ambos suspiraron.

Muchas cosas pasaban por sus mentes.

* * *

Pasan los días y el momento de entrar a la universidad llega al fin.

Touya había hablado con su hermana, pidiéndole que se esperara y entrara en el siguiente semestre debido a su estado de salud, pero ella se negó y gracias a su terquedad entró igual que todos sus amigos.

El médico se quedó un poco más tranquilo al saber que Sakura y Fye estarían en el mismo campus, ya que la universidad de música se encuentra justo al lado de la universidad de gastronomía.

El ojiazul se ofreció de inmediato para llevarla y traerla todos los días, pero al saber esto, Yukito se molestó y dijo que él lo haría.

Sakura se desilusionó un poco a pesar de que se trataba de su novio.

Sin duda alguna Fye se enojó mucho, pero se lo ocultó a su amiga. Lo únicos que inevitablemente se dieron cuenta fueron el hermano de la castaña y su tutor.

Afortunadamente para ambos, Yukito no podría llevarla en la mañana el primer día, así que disfrutarían al menos eso juntos.

—Ve con mucho cuidado monstruo— se despidió Touya con una sonrisa de lado.

—No te preocupes, voy con Fye— sonrió ampliamente, subiéndose al auto del rubio —¡Y ya no me llames monstruo! — gritó desde el interior del coche.

Fye ya había cerrado su puerta y estaban por arrancar.

Touya y el rubio rieron. Sakura ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y parecía completamente sana.

—Estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero llegar— dijo ella muy feliz. Fye disfrutaba eso.

—Yo también ya quiero llegar— rio un poquito —Dejarás impresionados a tus maestros con las habilidades que tienes en la cocina— admitió el rubio.

—No es para tanto— se sonrojó —Mas bien eso va para ti. Cuando te escuchen tocar se sorprenderán— sonrió y ahora el sonrojado fue otro.

El campus Horitsuba estaba algo retirado de sus casas, así que tardarían en llegar. Mientras tanto platicaban de muchas cosas durante el camino.

El rubio pudo percatarse de que ella seguía poniéndose todos los días el dije que le regaló. Esto lo ponía muy feliz.

—¿Crees poder adaptarte rápido a este nuevo ambiente? — preguntó Sakura.

—Al ambiente universitario, sí. Pero al ambiente en cuanto a las relaciones, no lo sé.

—No me digas que vas a ser igual que en la escuela— se sorprendió.

Fye soltó una risa.

—¿Cómo que igual? — la miró un momento mientras conducía.

—Sí, igual de serio y solitario— respondió preocupada.

—No lo sé. Pero eso me ayuda a que no se me acerque ninguna chica molesta.

—¿y yo? Me acerqué a ti y mira lo buen amigos que somos

—Contigo es diferente, además no creo encontrar en otra chica lo que veo en ti. Tú eres un caso único que no se encuentra dos veces en la vida— se expresó libremente, sin medir sus palabras y sin dejar de ver el camino.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, Fye la acompañó hasta su salón. Ella insistió en que no era necesario pero el rubio prometió no dejarla sola y lo cumpliría.

El día de ambos estuvo muy activo. Conocieron a sus maestros y la manera de trabajar de cada uno.

Sakura comenzó a hacer amigos rápidamente. Era muy agradable con los demás y pronto hizo amigos y alguno que otro seguidor.

Lo que más le impactó a ella, fue uno de sus maestros: Syaoran Li, quien le impartía la materia de "Cocina Inglesa" se presentó diciendo su especialidad: Cocina internacional, en especial la cocina Europea. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su forma de moverse en ese ambiente, es todo un experto a pesar de su corta edad, pues apenas se llevaban unos cuatro años. Lo único que no le gustaba de él era su forma de exigir las cosas. Era estrictamente exigente con todos, al grado que le llaman "El ogro"

En cuanto a Fye, él empezó bien su día, las materias que llevaría este semestre eran pan comido para él. Su carrera en específico es Música y Composición, y sin duda su materia preferida sería Piano I, pero la materia que tal vez sería algo complicada para él sería Introducción a la composición. Él puede componer, pero sólo cuando tiene la inspiración, no cuando se lo piden; y la maestra que imparte esa clase es muy exigente, su nombre es Kaho Mitsuki.

En fin… los dos estaban muy emocionados por la nueva etapa que comienzan en sus vidas. Cada uno estudiando para dedicarse a lo que les apasiona en la vida.

—Fye. — se sorprendió al verlo en su escuela. Realmente varias carreras estaban unidas en un mismo campus. El lugar parece una pequeña ciudad a la cual a veces le llaman ciudad universitaria, pues entre las carreras que hay están gastronomía, música, diseño gráfico, artes y fotografía. Todo relacionado.

—¿Ya terminaste tu día? — preguntó sonriente el rubio.

—Sí— se acercó más a él y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento —¿Qué haces? — se sorprendió cuando el rubio le quitó la mochila y se la puso al hombro junto con la suya.

—No quiero que cargues— se encogió de hombros.

—Eres todo un caballero— lo elogió.

—Sólo lo que es— sonrió bromista.

En ese momento llegó Lya, una compañera de clase de Fye.

—Hola Fye ¿Ya te vas? — le preguntó la susodicha, caminando a un lado de él.

—Sí— respondió muy serio, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Sakura evitó soltar una risita, pues su amigo tenía la misma actitud de antes hacia los demás.

—Hola, soy Sakura— se presentó amable.

—Hola— la miró un segundo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia al rubio —¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos? — pregunta Lya muy coqueta.

El rubio suspiró mientras que Sakura aguantaba la risa.

—Vengo acompañado, así que no lo necesito, gracias— se vio molesto por la manera que tuvo ella de tratar a Sakura. No dejaría que nadie maltratase a su mejor amiga.

—¿Es tu novia? — preguntó seria, ahora si la miró, pero sólo para inspeccionarla —Es bonita— tuvo que aceptar.

Él se sonrojó muy levemente ante eso, Sakura sólo sonrió, esperando a que su amigo respondiera.

—Es mi amiga— respondió con algo de pesar —Pero nos vamos a ir juntos.

—Ya entiendo, no quieres que me entrometa— suspiró resignada —No importa, nos veremos mañana, al cabo tenemos todas las clases juntos— se despidió de ambos —Un gusto conocerte Sakura— ahora si fue amable con ella.

—Lo mismo digo— sonrió la aludida.

Ya cuando Lya se fue, Sakura soltó la carcajada.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? — enarcó una ceja el rubio.

—Es el primer día y ya tienes una fiel seguidora, pero lo que más me impacta es tu forma de espantarlas, aunque no es muy efectiva que digamos— reflexionó y rio de nuevo —Si sigues así no lograrás tener novia nunca.

—Tal vez nunca la tenga— dijo de repente.

—¿Por qué? — se sorprendió mucho —¿No te interesa alguna chica de tu escuela?

—No. Bueno, al menos no de mi universidad.

—Eso quiere decir que si tienes interés en alguien— lo descubrió.

—_Tonto_— pensó.

—¡Te gusta alguien! — dijo emocionada.

—Sí— tuvo que aceptar, se arriesgaría por lo menos a eso.

—¿Quién es?

—No te lo diré— le sacó la lengua.

—¡Fye! No seas así, dime ¿Al menos la conozco?— insistió.

—Sí— sonrió.

—¿Himawari, Tomoyo, Freya? — preguntó rápidamente.

—No. Tiene novio. Y definitivamente ¡No! — soltó una carcajada —No tienes ni idea— rio —Pero aún así no te lo diré nunca.

—Que malo…— se resignó a que no se lo diría ahora —Por lo menos dime una cosa ¿La amas?

—Con locura— suspiró tranquilamente.

Sakura quedó sin palabras. Su amigo sí que estaba enamorado.

—¿y por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?

—Es complicado.

—¡Tiene novio!

—Exacto.

—¿Y se aman mucho?

—Ella lo quiere desde hace mucho tiempo, se hicieron novios pero el chico a veces no tiene tiempo para ella y yo siento que la puede llegar a hacer sufrir mucho con eso. Presiento que su noviazgo no durará mucho tiempo— dijo con tristeza.

—¿y por qué te entristece eso? Debería alegrarte porque así ella quedaría libre para ti— reflexionó la castaña con seriedad. El tema se había vuelto más profundo.

—No me alegra porque sé que sufriría por eso. Prefiero verla feliz sin importar que no sea conmigo— dijo con algo de pesar, pero muy sincero.

Sakura quedó sorprendida. Su amigo era todo un caballero.

—Esa chica va a ser muy afortunada cuando esté contigo. Sé que así será— le sonrió a su amigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Lo de afortunada, digo, no soy un chico perfecto. Tengo bastantes defectos.

—Lo digo porque eres todo un caballero, amas con pasión y de manera sincera; tienes tus metas y objetivos fijamente planteados, eres muy responsable, detallista, cariñoso y perfecto para tener una relación formal— lo miró con una sonrisa tranquila y sincera —¿Por qué te sonrojas? — preguntó enternecida. Otra cualidad de él: demuestra lo que siente a los que ama, es transparente.

—Por todo lo que dices, me haces parecer un partido perfecto— rio un poco —_Si supieras que es a ti a quien amo_— suspiró —Gracias por tus palabras.

Sakura sonrió, pero después le picó las costillas. Él es en extremo cosquilludo así que se retorció con ese simple tacto.

—¿Por qué haces eso? — rio

Sakura lo volvió a hacer repetidas veces. El pobre se retorcía de risa, tuvo que empezar a correr para que no lo alcanzara ella.

—Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me digas quién es esa chica— lo perseguía y vaya que era rápida.

—¿Te detendrás si te digo que algún día lo sabrás? —corría con la respiración algo agitada.

—No— rio, pero se detuvo en el momento en el que él se paró abruptamente, poniendo ambas manos sobre su muslo derecho.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente mientras contenía le creciente dolor en su pierna.

—¡Fye! — se asustó y corrió el espacio que quedaba entre ambos —¡Fye! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele? — puso su mano sobre una de él.

—Estoy bien— sonrió, aún con la respiración agitada —No te preocupes, sólo me esforcé un poco de más.

—Soy una tonta— se entristeció mucho —Discúlpame, si no fuera por mí no hubiera sucedido esto y…

—Hey, no te culpes por eso— la detuvo en seco, tratando de pararse normalmente —Por favor— se incorporó y puso sus manos en las mejillas de su amiga, apretándolas chistosamente —Si te culpas por esto nunca te diré quién es— sonrió retadoramente.

—Está bien— rio bajito —Gracias Fye— se sobó la mejilla recién estirada por el rubio.

—¿Quieres que te lleva a casa?

—Recuerda que Yukito vendrá por mi— sonrió contenta de recordar a su novio, Fye bufó aburrido.

—Ya son las tres y media, se supone que salimos a las tres y no ha llegado ¿Estás segura que lo hará? — alzó una ceja, viendo el reloj y enseñándole la hora.

—El lo prometió, sé que lo hará, no puede fallarme en esto— bajó su mirada al piso —Puede ser tonto de mi parte, pero fue mi primer día de universidad y prometió ser parte de ello— miró al rubio a los ojos —Así que vendrá— dijo decidida.

—bueno, entonces esperaré junto contigo— la tomó de la mano y se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra.

—Pero…

—No quiero dejarte sola.

—No lo estaré. Yukito vendrá pronto, además hay mucha gente de otros horarios aún en la escuela.

—No te dejaré sola— sonrió seguro.

—Gracias— aceptó con una linda sonrisa.

Pasaron un rato platicando de trivialidades y sobre su primer día.

Hacía un mucho calor y el sol irradiaba fuertemente sus rayos.

El rubio se desabrochó los botones de su playera tipo polo. El calor lo sofocaba.

—¿Tienes mucho calor? — preguntó ella al notar pequeñas gotas de sudor en su cuello.

—Un poco— sonrió.

—Traigo agua fresca— sacó de su mochila un termo —Tal vez te refresque un poco— se la entregó.

—Muchas gracias— suspiró aliviado.

—Fye, mejor ve a casa. Ya estarías ahí de no ser por mí y no sufrirías este calor— se sintió mal —Además tu pierna aún debe de doler— se preocupó.

—Tranquila, estoy bien— sonrió seguro —Mientras esté a tu lado no me importa nada más— le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió muy feliz.

—Gracias Fye— sonrió ampliamente —¿y no te encargaron tarea? — cambió de tema.

Él se detuvo a pensar un momento.

—Amm… sólo comprar unos cuadernos pautados y otros normales. Ya los quieren para mañana porque vamos a empezar a ver todo lo necesario para el primer examen parcial.

—Fye. Son las cuatro de la tarde y por ser día festivo cerrarán todas las tiendas a las cinco— le informó pausadamente —¡Tienes que apresurarte! — casi lo levantó de la banca.

—¿Es en serio? — se sorprendió —Pero tú…

—No te preocupes por mí, ve y compra lo que necesites. Yukito vendrá por mí. ¡Anda! — casi lo empujó.

—está bien, está bien— aceptó — pero me mandas un mensaje cuando llegue Yukito para saber que ya vas en camino a casa. Estaré al pendiente de mi celular.

—Sí.

—Cuídate por favor, no hables con extraños— le dijo en serio —Te portas bien.

—¡Ya vete! — soltó una carcajada cuando su amigo le sacó la lengua, se veía muy chistoso.

—Ya me corriste ¿Qué más puedo hacer? — hizo cara de puchero.

—Fye…— lo miró con reproche.

—Ya, ya… iré a comprar lo que necesito ¿Si?

—Así me gusta— sonrió —ve con cuidado— se acercó a él para despedirse. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él no lo había notado y alcanzó a moverse un poco, pues no se había dado cuenta de que ella haría eso.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron muy levemente y sólo por la comisura.

El corazón de los dos empezó a latir con fuerza, sus rostros estaban totalmente rojos y no sabían qué decir, sólo se miraban asombrados.

—yo…

—Fye…

—Lo siento, n-no me di cuenta de que estabas por despedirte— habló muy nerviosamente, Sakura nunca lo había visto así, ni tan sonrojado como ahora.

—N-no te preocupes, lo hice muy repentinamente. Lo siento— sonrió nerviosa e igual de sonrojada.

—No hay problema, no pasó nada ¿Sí? — seguía muy sonrojado —Bueno, iré a la tienda. Nos vemos más tarde.

Parecía que no quisiera despedirse. Sakura lo notó, no quería dejarla sola.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Sí— se acercó, la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla —Hasta al rato— sonrió de una forma que Sakura sintió que se le paró el corazón y volvió a palpitar más rápido de lo normal.

—Hasta al rato…— dijo en un suspiro cuando él ya estaba a unos metros cerca de su auto.

—¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntaba una vez que ya estaba sola.

Puso sus dedos sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—Sólo rosaron un poco, no fue gran cosa— se decía a sí misma, pero se sorprendió ante el pensamiento de que ese simple roce le causó más emociones y sentimientos que cualquiera de los besos de Yukito.

—¿Así será como se sienten las fans de Fye?

Se quedó en esa banca, reflexionando sobre este nuevo sentimiento extraño que le causó esa caricia tan leve. De pronto imágenes de algún recuerdo perdido aparecieron en su mente, pero era algo muy confuso. Tenía que ver con ella y Fye, pero no sabía qué era realmente.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la actitud de su mejor amigo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el cambio total que tuvo cuando Lya se acercó a ambos.

Esto le recordó una conversación que tuvo con Ashura hace poco.

-FLASH BACK-

Estaba en el hospital visitando a Yuui cuando Ashura entró para revisarlo como de costumbre.

—¿Cómo está tu relación con Fye? — preguntó de repente. Sabía lo que sucedía entre ambos.

—Igual que hace tiempo. Seguimos sin hablarnos ni vernos— suspiró algo triste.

—¿Sabes? Antes del accidente, Fye era muy distinto a como es ahora— dijo con la mirada vacía y triste —Antes era muy cariñoso con su madre, con Yuui e incluso con su padre a pesar de que éste era muy exigente. Siempre fue muy abierto y demostraba sus sentimientos a todos. Nunca estaba solo, pues le sobraban amigos. Y ahora… ahora es todo lo contrario— suspiró triste.

—Ashura…

—Te digo todo esto porque el Fye de antes volvió durante un tiempo.

Sakura no entendió.

—Desde que ustedes comenzaron a frecuentarse él volvió a ser como antes. No con todos, pero si contigo, con Touya y hasta cambió un poco conmigo— sonrió nostálgico.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? — preguntó ella preocupada.

—Está más serio que nunca. No habla con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo— se entristeció un poco —definitivamente tú fuiste la clave para que el volviera a ser la misma persona feliz de antes.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

—_¿tanto influyó en ti nuestra amistad? _— pensaba ella —_Sinceramente a mi me alegró mucho conocerlo, se ha vuelto una persona indispensable en mi vida…_

Sus pensamientos siguieron en curso, hasta que llegó a un punto que no le agradó, o más bien la asustó.

Se dio cuenta de que su cariño por Fye iba más allá de la simple amistad. Ella lo necesita en su vida para ser feliz.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde y Yukito no apareció. Sakura comenzó a sentirse muy triste y defraudada. Inevitablemente varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Le dolía la poca importancia que su novio le daba a la carrera que decidió estudiar.

En ese momento ya no deseaba que llegara él, sino que su mejor amigo estuviera con ella, así nada importaría; ni el calor, ni su novio, ni la hora…

—_Fye…_

Estaba sentada en la misma banca, con su mochila a un lado, pero con su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

De pronto una paleta helada sabor mango apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Hace mucho calor ¿No crees?

—_Esa voz_— Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules tan hipnotizantes y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier mujer —¡Fye! — se sorprendió mucho al verlo frente a ella justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

De pronto los ojos de ella se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

—No llegó…. Yukito no vino por mi— abrazó a su amigo, llorando en su pecho. Necesitaba sacar todo ese sentimiento acumulado.

—Sakura…— la estrechó más —Lo siento.

Él estaba seguro de que no llegaría, por eso regresó por ella.

Después de que Sakura lloró un poco, logró tranquilizarse con el abrazo de su amigo.

—Gracias Fye— se separó del abrazo, limpiándose las lagrimas muy tiernamente. Parecía una niña pequeña —Se está derritiendo…— miró a la paleta algo decepcionada.

—entonces debes apurarte a comerla— alzó la paleta helada y le embarró un poco en la comisura de los labios, luego en la mejilla.

—¡Fye! — rio, limpiándose el líquido pegajoso y frío.

—Si ésta es una forma de hacerte reír… pues lo seguiré haciendo— la volvió a embarrar, pero ahora soltando una carcajada. Sakura rio también.

Pronto ambos estaban llenos de paleta de mango.

—Está muy buena— admitió Sakura, quitando con su dedo parte de la paleta que había en la mejilla de Fye y comiéndosela.

—¿Si? — se acercó rápidamente a la mejilla de Sakura para probar con sus labios la paleta —mmm… si, está muy buena— sonrió ampliamente y más al ver el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga.

—Gracias…— agachó un poco la mirada —… por venir por mí y por hacerme reír. De verdad te lo agradezco— sonrió con crecientes lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sakura…— dijo en tono tierno —Recuerda que nunca te dejaré sola. Lo prometí— la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo muy estrujante hasta que la pobre no pudo respirar —Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides— dijo en tono bajo y muy serio, sin soltarla.

El corazón de ella se aceleró fuertemente. Ese "Te quiero mucho" fue muy distinto a los anteriores que ha recibido de él, o al menos lo sintió diferente.

—_Cuánto quisiera decirte que te amo…_— pensó el rubio sin soltar a su amiga.

—Yo también te quiero— contestó muy segura y con un sentimiento distinto en su corazón. Se separaron del abrazo, él limpió los restos de sus lágrimas y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Nos vamos? — preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa —Te invito a cenar a mi casa, prometo preparar algo que te guste— le guiñó el ojo.

—¡sí! — aceptó ya más animada —Vámonos.

Tomó la mochila de su amiga y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del auto.

* * *

—¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? — preguntó Touya algo serio. Se encontraba en la sala de su casa, esperando la llegada de su hermana —¿No se supone que Yukito te traería? — se le veía molesto.

—Sí…— bajó la mirada. El rubio estaba por hablar, pero Sakura continuó —No llegó, pero Fye, al imaginarse que sucedería eso, pasó por mí— explicó. Touya se sorprendió un poco, pues la universidad no estaba muy cerca.

Se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Touya? — preguntó el rubio, imaginándose lo que haría.

—¿Yukito? — dijo al teléfono —Hablo para ver si te acuerdas de algo que debías hacer a las tres de la tarde el día de hoy— mencionó serio, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de enfado —¿Seguro que no tenías nada que hacer? — se molestó mucho —Pues así dejaste a mi hermana, sin nada qué hacer durante horas, esperándote en la universidad— colgó el teléfono muy molesto.

—Hermano…— se sorprendió y se preocupó también.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó calmadamente a su hermana.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso ni pensar en él— pidió muy seria, luego miró a su vecino —¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?

El aludido sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto. Y Touya también está invitado a cenar.

—¿Qué planean?

—Me invitó a cenar a su casa ¿Vamos?

—Vayan ustedes, no ando de mucho ánimo.

—¿Seguro Touya? — preguntó el rubio.

—Seguro. Gracias— sonrió levemente.

* * *

—¿Qué tanto piensas? — preguntó el rubio, preparando la cena junto con Sakura.

—Nada importante— siguió picando los vegetales.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te sucede— detuvo el cuchillo de su amiga, ésta suspiró.

—Es sobre Yukito. Me falló de una manera muy fea y aún no lo supero. No me siento muy bien con eso…

—Tranquila— puso su mano sobre la de ella —Por lo pronto no pienses más en ello y distráete— le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí— sonrió, luego se quedó pensativa de nuevo —Tenía mucho tiempo de no venir a tu casa, ya extrañaba estar aquí y a Tommy también— sonrió.

—Yo te extrañé y Tommy también— le disimuló un poco.

Terminaron de preparar la cena y se sentaron a la mesa a comer tranquilamente. Al terminar fueron a la sala a ver algo de televisión, tal como acostumbraban hacer antes.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó él al verla un poco tambaleante.

—S-sí, sólo me mareé un poco— puso una mano en su cabeza —Estoy bien— sonrió algo forzada y cansada.

—Ven— la tomó de la mano y la guió al sillón, sentándola a un lado de él, luego puso una mano sobre su frente —No tienes fiebre ¿cómo te sientes?

—Sólo me siento muy cansada y algo mareada, es todo— sonrió débilmente.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa para que descanses? — sugirió preocupado.

Ella se negó de inmediato.

—Extraño pasar tiempo contigo— se entristeció un poco.

—pero siempre estaré aquí. Tal vez sea mejor que descanses— sonrió de lado. Lo ponía feliz que Sakura quisiera estar con él.

—Lo sé, pero ahora mejor veamos una película— tomó el control remoto y empezó a buscar una en internet mientras se acomodaba a un lado del rubio, éste sólo la miraba fijamente.

Él sonrió soñadoramente, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo un poco hacia sí. Estaba feliz.

Sakura no se sorprendió ante el acto, o eso pensó el rubio pero la verdad es que el corazón de ella dio un brinco al sentir cómo él la atraía hacia sí y la abrazaba levemente.

—Si te llegas a sentir mal no dudes en decirme— pidió preocupado.

—Lo haré— sonrió un poco sonrojada.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¡¿Cómo ven?!

Al parecer Sakura se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por Fye... ¿o será que es mera amistad?

Quien sabe, lo irán averiguando en los siguientes capitos, en los cuales por cierto avanza el tiempo significativamente y podremos ver a nuestros personajes un poco mayores.

En cuanto a Yukito... no se molesten si lo he puesto como el malo de la historia :( créanme, yo soy su fan, pero debía ser así para que tuviera más significado.

sinceramente espero que les esté gustando mi historia y si es así me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber, ya sea por medio de un review o un correo electrónico.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual y espero sus respuestas para ver si sigo publicándo los capitulos o si mejor lo suspendo por un tiempo.

Saludos!

.hana


	10. Canción

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**X**

**_"_****_Canción"_**

En la casa Kinomoto estaba el mayor de la familia leyendo un libro en la sala de su casa hasta que el timbre lo distrajo.

Fue a abrir y se encontró con Yukito.

—Hola Touya— sonrió un poco incómodo, el aludido sólo lo miró seriamente.

—Hola Yukito.

—¿Está Sakura?

—Ya sé a qué vienes y sabes lo que pienso sobre ello.

—Sé que hice mal y estás molesto. Lo siento mucho— fue sincero hacia su amigo —Pero de verdad necesito hablar con Sakura y explicarle lo que sucedió— pidió arrepentido.

—Ella no está.

—¿Dónde está?

—No te importa— fue cortante y grosero con su mejor amigo, pero luego pensó en una manera de molestarlo sin que se viera su intención de hacerlo.

—Touya, por favor dime. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Lo siento, pero no podrás decírselo hoy. Ahora está en casa de Fye.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí, con ése? — preguntó molesto.

—Si no fuera por "ése" mi hermana seguiría esperándote— contestó molesto —Deja a mi hermana, ahora está bien acompañada. Él se está encargando de que no le afecten tanto las indiferencias que tienes hacia ella— espetó tajante.

—Pensé que eras distinto Touya. Nunca habías dejado que alguien se acercara a Sakura y menos que se la llevara a su casa a pasar la tarde. No te reconozco— dijo decepcionado.

—Lo mismo digo: no te reconozco. No eres el mismo de antes. Ahora sólo piensas en ti y tienes tiempo sólo para ti— Frunció el ceño —Además, no te importa si yo cambio de opinión y dejo que alguien se acerque a mi hermana. Si lo hago es porque estoy seguro de lo que vale y de lo que es la persona. Ahora si no te molesta, estoy ocupado. Hasta mañana— cerró la puerta, dejando a un Yukito muy molesto y celoso.

* * *

(Pov's Fye)

A penas empezó la película, Sakura cayó rendida al sueño. Me preocupa un poco su estado físico, pues la sigo viendo muy delgada, pálida y ahora muy débil, se fatiga con facilidad.

Estaba muy cómodo con ella recargada en mi hombro hasta que tocan a mi puerta. De inmediato miro a mi amiga para asegurarme de que sigue dormida.

Con cuidado me levanto y voy a abrir.

Frente a mi está la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté furioso al ver a Yukito. Sólo él me sacaba de mis casillas tan fácilmente.

—Vengo por Sakura.

—No tienes ningún derecho— miro sobre mi hombro. Ella sigue dormida. Salgo y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

—Es mi novia, claro que lo tengo y necesito hablar con ella.

—Está dormida, ya déjala en paz. Y el que sea tu novia no justifica que la trates como te venga en gana. No voy a dejar que la hagas sufrir, ella ahora está muy afectada por lo que hiciste. Era muy importante para ella que estuvieses en su primer día y tú no eres para valorarlo, no te das cuenta de la gran mujer que tienes, por eso no mereces tenerla— lo miré muy furioso. Trataba de no levantar la voz, pero el enojo me ganaba.

—¿Y tú sí? — me miró retador.

Me quedé callado.

—vete de aquí— le dije en seco. —Lárgate.

En ese momento me agarró del cuello de mi camisa.

—Atrévete a tocarla y no vivirás para contarlo. Ella es MI novia, no tuya— me soltó enojado, pero a pesar de eso yo sonreí burlonamente.

—Adiós— entré a mi casa y lo dejé fuera.

Yo era quien tenía a Sakura conmigo, no él a pesar de ser su novio.

Volví al sillón y toda furia desapareció al ver al amor de mi vida tiernamente acurrucada en una de las abrazaderas, abrazando a un cojín que bien podría ser yo… anhelo estar en el lugar de ese cojín.

Pronto me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo celos de un simple pedazo de tela y relleno.

Me siento a su lado y la abrazo sin despertarla, disfrutando de su fragancia y calor.

Más tarde vuelven a tocar la puerta, esta vez es Touya quien viene a buscarla porque ya es tarde.

—¿Tiene mucho dormida? — preguntó algo preocupado.

—Sí, a penas terminamos de cenar y se durmió, no se sentía muy bien, además no comió mucho— le comenté también algo preocupado.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—La llevaré a su recámara— se acercó al sillón y la tomó en brazos.

—Fye…— murmuró entre sueños cuando su hermano la cargó.

Yo me sonrojé a más no poder y al parecer esto le causó mucha gracia a mi amigo, pues me miró con burla.

* * *

(Pov's narrador)

Pasaron varios días, semanas, meses…

Yukito arregló la situación con Sakura y volvieron a ser la feliz pareja muy a pesar de Fye, quien sentía cómo su estómago se llenaba de ácido sólo con ver al novio de su amiga.

En cuanto a la escuela, ambos iban muy bien. Se encontraban por terminar el primer semestre y con muy buenas notas a excepción de la clase de Cocina internacional, en la cual Sakura sacó una nota un poco baja debido al "Ogro". Tristemente el mismo Syaoran Li le seguiría dando clases durante toda la carrera.

Fye obtuvo las notas más altas de su generación, pues tenía talento innato. La profesora Kaho lo felicitó a pesar de ser tan exigente y seria con los alumnos.

Durante esos seis meses ocurrieron buenos momentos. Sakura cumplió sus dieciocho años el primero de abril y su mejor amigo la preparó un pastel delicioso junto con un lindo regalo por su mayoría de edad. El ojiazúl cumplió diecinueve años el veintidós de mayo y Sakura lo sorprendió llenando su auto con miles de papelitos con lindos mensajes escritos por ella, además de regalarle un Cd con los compositores de piano favoritos del rubio.

Touya seguía esforzándose en el hospital. Quería traer a Yuui de vuelta y lo lograría. Había notado un gran cambio en el rubio desde que su hermana estaba yendo todos los días a platicar con él. Acerca de esto… Fye tuvo que enterarse de lo que hacía su amiga y no pudo más que conmoverse y agradecerle el gran detalle.

Ashura estaba tranquilo porque Yuui había mejorado y Fye casi volvía a su ánimo de antes. Algo distinto era que tenía ahora muy buena comunicación con Sakura, casi la quería como a una hija.

Dentro de todas las buenas noticias hay una que tiene inquieto a más de uno: la salud de Sakura.

Ella se negó rotundamente a hacerse otro examen de sangre, diciendo que su salud está perfecta y que no está enferma.

Fye no dejaba de insistirle que se hiciera unos análisis, pero ni así aceptaba.

Terminaron cediendo a ella, pero Touya estaría molesto hasta que no se hiciera unos análisis.

Yukito la citó en el hospital con el pretexto de que se irían de ahí a comer a un restaurant, pero la verdadera intención era convencerla de hacerse unos estudios.

Sakura llegó al hospital y buscó el consultorio de su novio. Antes de llegar lo vio a lo lejos en un pasillo, charlando muy alegre y fluidamente con alguien; se acercó y pudo notar que hablaba con una doctora, parecían llevarse muy bien, pues Yukito se veía más feliz que cuando está con ella. Esto la entristeció mucho, pues al parecer ellos dos tienen mucho tema de conversación.

Lo que no soportó fue que saliera de Yukito el pedirle que fueran a tomar un café uno de estos días.

—_¿No se supone que es mi novio?_ — pensaba la castaña, viendo y escuchando todo de lejos.

—¿Y tu novia, no crees que se moleste? — preguntó la mujer.

—No lo creo. La veo poco y no creo que se entere— se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que no, aún es una niña ingenua— se burló y sonrió de una manera extraña —Entonces nos vemos esta noche en mi casa para darte lo que tu novia no puede— besó la mejilla del médico muy seductoramente.

—No puedo esperar más. Nos vemos en la noche— sonrió de igual manera.

Ambos se despidieron y Yukito se dirigió a su consultorio.

Sakura sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos… pero tomó una decisión y debía actuar fríamente si quería lograr lo que haría.

Ella entró de inmediato al consultorio de su novio como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Amor, no sabía que ya habías llegado— la saludó muy sonriente. Ella sintió mucha furia, pero se contuvo y actuó calculadoramente.

—Sí, llegué hace unos minutos— sonrió falsamente. Pero el médico no lo notó. Se veía a simple vista que no la conocía en lo más mínimo. Ella estaba segura de ello, ya que de ser Fye ya lo habría notado en el instante.

—Sakura, quiero hablar de algo importante contigo— se sentó en una silla a su lado.

Por un momento ella pensó que le diría la verdad, pero no fue así.

—Es sobre los estudios que debes hacerte y…— fue interrumpido.

—No quiero hablar de eso— lo cortó tajante —¿Por qué no mejor vienes a cenar a mi casa? Podemos pasar un buen rato viendo películas— ofreció para ver qué respondía. Lo hizo más que nada para probarlo, pues no tenía planeado nada para la noche.

—Oh lo siento amor, esta noche me quedaré a hacer guardia y no…— lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—¿Aquí en el hospital? — preguntó secamente.

—Si— hizo mueca extraña —¿Dónde más? — alzó una ceja algo incómodo.

—Y todavía tienes el descaro…— gruñó, poniéndose de pie muy enojada, pero tratando de guardar la calma —…Dile a tu amiguita que sí, tal vez pueda ser algo ingenua con respecto al sexo, pero al menos no ando de ofrecida y urgida con los hombres— le sacó en cara. Yukito palideció.

—¿E-escuchaste algo?

—Escuché y vi todo— lo miró con mucho rencor —¿Sabes algo? Yo te amaba, pero poco a poco fuiste rompiendo ese amor con tu desinterés, con tus faltas, con esto… es el colmo— sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no frente a él.

—Perdóname Sakura, sé que no debo hacer esto, pero tú no me das lo que necesito. No lo niego, eres muy hermosa y te quiero mucho, pero te niegas a darme algunas cosas y pues…

—quiere decir que si no me acuesto contigo, vas y buscas eso en otra mujer— se cruzó de brazos.

—Sakura, lo siento.

—No tienes porqué disculparte. Esta es la última vez que hablamos. No me vuelvas a buscar en tu vida porque tú para mí ya no existes. Terminamos— se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero regresó sobre sus pasos —Olvidé algo— se acercó mucho a Yukito hasta estar frente a frente.

¡Plaf!

Le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que sintió cómo su mano palpitaba.

—No vales la pena— lo miró por última vez y se fue sin ver atrás.

Yukito ya no intentó detenerla. Ya habían terminado…

Sakura salió caminando a paso firme del hospital. Su expresión era dura y seria. Por su mente pasaba todo lo ocurrido anteriormente y sólo concluía en algo: "no voy a llorar"

Y no lo hizo, no derramó ni una lágrima, pero su pecho le dolía como si le hubiesen clavado mil cuchillos a la vez.

Estaba por cruzar la primera calle para tomar el autobús, pero un auto pasaba por la calle en su dirección y ella no se daba cuenta hasta que el auto frenó estrepitosamente, pues ella cruzó sin fijarse.

El conductor era nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Li, su maestro de cocina internacional.

—¿¡Señorita Kinomoto?! — se sorprendió. Rápidamente se bajó de su auto.

—¿P-profesor Li? — preguntó después del gran susto.

—¿Por qué no se fija antes de cruzar? ¡Pude atropellarla! — espetó molesto el joven maestro.

—Lo siento…— bajó el rostro avergonzada —Disculpe las molestias— hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero la mano del maestro la detuvo de la muñeca levemente.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó con algo de rudeza, típica de él.

—Sí— se sentía muy incómoda con él, pues realmente era un ogro con todos.

Estaba por irse pero de nuevo Syaoran la detuvo.

—¿Puedo llevarte a donde te diriges? — preguntó serio pero caballeroso.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho.

—N-no se preocupe profesor, no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por casi atropellarte— se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa muy leve.

Sakura se asombró, era la primera vez que lo veía con sus facciones relajadas y nunca había presenciado una sonrisa de él, vaya que se ve atractivo cuando lo hace.

—Pero fue mi culpa y…

—Disculpa por haberte dicho eso— suspiró —No debí gritarte, pero si me diste un gran susto.

La bocina de un auto comenzó a sonar. Ya había fila detrás del auto de Syaoran, pues lo dejó parado en medio de la calle.

—Déjame llevarte— pidió amable.

Ella finalmente aceptó, pues la fila era mucha y no quería hacer esperar más.

—Gracias— se subió al auto y Syaoran cerró su puerta caballerosamente.

La castaña le explicó por dónde quedaba su casa y él la llevó. Durante el camino hubo silencio hasta que el profesor comenzó una conversación.

—¿Es por aquí? — giró en una esquina.

—Sí profesor.

—Llámame Syaoran, después de todo no soy muy mayor que tú— sonrió de lado.

—Está bien— sonrió levemente, aún no podía sacar lo ocurrido con Yukito.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo de repente él

—Sí— se extrañó un poco.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? — la miró un momento y después al camino.

—¿Eh? — se sorprendió —Yo… estoy bien.

—Disculpa que sea tan indiscreto. Lo que pasa es que te vi salir del hospital y pensé que tal vez algún familiar está ahí— explicó tranquilo.

—No es eso… si tengo a un gran amigo ahí, pero hoy estuve en el hospital porque mi novio…— se calló un momento —…no, mi ex -novio me invitó a comer.

Syaoran alzó una ceja mientras sonreía extrañado.

—Creo entender. Rompiste con tu novio hace unos momentos.

—Sí— se entristeció, pero luego abrió los ojos muy sorprendida al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola levemente.

—No te preocupes por eso y no estés triste. Aún eres muy joven y puedes encontrar a la persona indicada. Tal vez ya la conozcas pero no te has dado cuenta de quién se trata— sonrió misteriosamente.

—Gracias— respondió muy sonrojada, pero ya más alegre —_Nunca pensé que fuera tan amable_— lo miró directamente mientras conducía, pensó que él no notaba la mirada pero si lo hacía.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó sin verla, pues estaba manejando por la autopista.

—¿Eh? — se puso nerviosa al verse descubierta —N-no.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? — rio inocentemente —Sé que en la universidad me comporto muy serio con todos pero no soy así realmente— sonrió mirándola.

—Es cierto… en la escuela lo conocen como el ogro— murmuró bajo.

—¿Cómo?

—_¡Me escuchó!_ — pensó Sakura muy arrepentida —¡Lo siento! Es que en la universidad…

—No te preocupes— la interrumpió riendo. Sakura no entendía —Sé que así me llaman, pero no me molesta, al contrario, me ha funcionado para que me tengan respeto o miedo— rio bajito —Lo que sucede es que soy sólo unos años mayor que ustedes y en la mayoría de los casos tienden a pensar que los voy a pasar en mi materia porque tratan de ser mis amigos y no es así— sonrió con malicia —Si desean pasar debe ser por sus propios méritos.

—Ya veo…— sonrió Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Ahora que sabes mi secreto no se lo digas a nadie, no me conviene— rio.

—¿No le molesta que yo lo sepa?

—Recuerda que puedes tutearme, o al menos fuera de clase— corrigió —Y no, no me molesta porque eres mi alumna más sobresaliente— sonrió sincero —Así que tú no necesitas mi ayuda.

—Pero… tengo un ocho en tu clase Syaoran— el aludido sonrió porque al fin ella lo tuteó.

—Y fuiste la más alta.

Ella se desconcertó un poco.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí— asintió sonriendo —En cocina internacional la práctica es mucho más importante que la teoría. La mayoría sólo sabe hacer bien la teoría, pero tú hiciste ambas cosas muy bien. No tienes un diez porque para eso aún te falta mucha práctica y experiencia; pero cuando yo te de esa calificación siéntete la más afortunada del mundo, ya que en mi poco tiempo de maestro no he encontrado a ninguna persona que lo merezca— explicó.

—Ya llegamos— apuntó la casa beige y Syaoran se estacionó ahí —Muchas gracias por traerme prof… digo, Syaoran. Muchas gracias— sonrió sincera y se despidió de su maestro.

—Nos vemos hasta el primer día de clases— se despidió de ella, pues recién están de vacaciones.

Se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Sakura— le llamó él y ella giró de inmediato, un tanto extrañada por que la llamara por su nombre —Ya no estés triste— le guiñó un ojo con simpatía y arrancó.

La castaña se dirigió a la puerta de su casa para entrar pero recordó que no tenía llaves.

Enojada, frustrada y triste por lo ocurrido en el hospital, se sentó en una de las bancas que tiene en su jardín, esperando quien sabe qué.

Había pensado en ir con Fye, pero no estaba en casa.

El rubio llegó en su auto un par de horas más tarde y vio a Sakura sentada en su jardín con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, nunca la había visto de esa manera… tan fría.

Se bajó de inmediato del coche y fue hacia ella preguntándole si estaba bien, pero ella sólo asintió.

Fue en ese momento cuando el rubio recordó que su amiga había quedado en pasar todo el día con Yukito.

—¿Te dejó plantada de nuevo? — preguntó molesto, sentándose a su lado.

—Ya no lo volverá a hacer— respondió muy seria y apagada, sin mirarlo, no lo había mirado en ningún momento.

—Sakura, mírame a los ojos ¿Qué ocurre? — tomó su barbilla y la giró para poder verla. Cuando lo hizo sintió su corazón estrujado, pues la mirada de Sakura reflejaba una profunda tristeza y gran vacío —Sakura…— no supo qué decir. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta de sólo verla así —¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar para platicar?

Ella sólo asintió.

Fye la llevó en su auto hasta una un parque lleno de árboles grandes con un hermoso lago en medio y muchos patos por todos lados, sabía que a Sakura le gustaría el lugar.

—Dime ¿Qué sucedió? — pidió muy preocupado, sentándose con ella en una banca frente al lago.

La aludida solo negó.

—No pasa nada…

—Te conozco y algo grave te ocurre, por favor confía en mí— le pidió mientras tomaba su mano —Soy tu mejor amigo ¿No? — la miró con preocupación.

Sakura asintió.

—Terminé con Yukito— respondió súbitamente. Él no supo qué decir.

—Oh Sakura…— se sintió muy mal por su amiga.

—Cuando llegué al hospital lo vi hablando con otra mujer…

—Pero eso no quiere decir que…— fue interrumpido.

—Quedaron de verse en la noche. Ella dijo que le daría todo lo que yo no le doy— miró el piso muy molesta.

El británico sintió mucha ira al entender el significado de esas palabras.

—Se burlaron de mí diciendo que soy una niña ingenua… él buscó a otra mujer porque yo no quise darle sexo…— dijo sin vergüenza y con mucha tristeza.

—Sakura, no te sientas mal por ello, pues tú hiciste bien en no darle lo que pedía— se sorprendió mucho. Esto quería decir que en realidad ella nunca tuvo relaciones con el médico.

—Es lo mismo que me repito una y otra vez pero esta opresión en el pecho no se quita con nada— puso ambas manos sobre su corazón —Me prometí a mi misma no llorar por él y no lo haré, no vale la pena…— suspiró conteniendo todo su sentir.

—Sakura— habló serio —Necesitas sacarlo, no te guardes ningún sentimiento o te harás daño a ti misma— tomó sus manos y la miró fijo a los ojos —Óyeme bien: tú no eres una niña ingenua, eres una gran mujer por la que muchos hombres pelearían con tal de estar a tu lado, incluyéndome. Y ¿sabes algo? Un hombre que sólo busca sexo no merece a alguien como tú: tan madura, tan hermosa, tan pura…— acarició su mejilla, mirándola muy de cerca —Eres una mujer muy hermosa y valiosa, nunca lo olvides— vio cómo los ojos de su amiga se fueron inundando en lágrimas.

Inmediatamente la estrechó entre sus brazos, casi asfixiándola mientras que ella lloraba; llanto que se volvió más intenso con el tiempo.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, aquí estará mi hombro para ti.

—No debo llorar, tengo que ser fuerte— dijo entre lágrimas.

—También se necesita fuerza para llorar cuando quieres hacerlo— acarició su espalda, reconfortándola. Le partía el corazón verla llorar así.

A partir de ese momento soltó todo lo que tenía dentro. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a la camisa de su amigo. Él sólo la abrazaba y le decía que todo iría bien.

—¿Mejor? — preguntó, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de su amiga.

—Sí— lo volvió a abrazar —Muchas gracias— susurró en su oído.

—Te Quiero mucho— la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¡Yo te quiero más! — lo estrujó muy fuerte, él rio.

—Al parecer ya estás mejor.

—Necesitaba sacarlo— sonrió levemente —y sólo contigo puedo hacer esto— suspiró triste.

—¿Qué es lo que más te entristece de esto? — preguntó interesado.

Sakura lo pensó un poco.

—Que Yukito me haya dejado por no haber tenido relaciones con él… eso me entristece mucho porque no pudo entenderme ni esperarme. Yo aún no me siento lista para dar ese paso con nadie y no quiero que mi primera vez sea con una persona que lo valore tan poco— confesó muy avergonzada, pues se lo estaba diciendo a su mejor amigo.

—_Es virgen_—se sorprendió unpoco—Eso es muy importante en una pareja, saber esperar y respetar al otro. En tu caso no fue así, pero si hay personas que lo hacen— tomó la mano de su amiga —Lo que puedo decirte es que estoy orgulloso de ti— sonrió —Con todo esto me demuestras que eres una chica firme y no te dejas sucumbir ante las situaciones. Vales mucho y mujeres como tú quedan pocas en el mundo.

—Gracias por tus palabras— se sonrojó mucho, pero aun así se veía pálida y cansada.

—¿estás bien? Te veo algo pálida— puso una mano en su barbilla, alzando su cara para verla mejor y sí, estaba muy pálida.

—Sí, es sólo que lloré mucho— se limpió la cara con la manga de su blusa.

—Déjamelo a mí— sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió detenidamente el níveo rostro de ella. Admiró cada facción, gesto, y cada sensación que le producía el tocar su piel.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron quietos, él con el rostro de ella entre sus manos y Sakura muy cerca de él, mirándolo fijamente.

El rubio no pudo más y dejó salir sus impulsos, ya nada le importaba… así que acercó su rostro más al de ella, aproximándose a sus labios.

Sakura estaba inmóvil dejándose llevar, no pensaba, sólo sentía.

—_Es igual que en mi sueño…_— pensaba al tenerlo tan cerca.

—_Anhelo tanto volverlo a hacer…_— pensaba el rubio, acercándose mucho a los labios de su amiga, pero repentinamente ella se detuvo de los hombros de su amigo, como si fuese a desplomarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? — se alarmó, pues su amiga se veía muy débil.

—No me siento bien…— ahora si se asustó, pues ella siempre lo negaba.

—No me importa que te enojes conmigo por esto, te voy a llevar al hospital, sólo así te podrán hacer las pruebas de sangre— dijo muy seguro y tomándola en brazos.

—No Fye, no por favor— murmuró muy débil ya en los brazos de su amigo, donde cayó completamente desmayada.

—¡Sakura! — comenzó a correr hacia su auto. Rápido la subió y se fue directo al hospital. Llamó a Touya en el camino y ya tenían todo listo para cuando llegara.

Al llegar a urgencias Touya los recibió de inmediato e ingresaron a Sakura al hospital, tomaron muestras de sangre y las mandaron al laboratorio.

Fye no se separó en ningún momento de su amiga. Estaba muy preocupado.

—Sakura…— se emocionó al ver que al fin despertaba —¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Por qué me trajiste? — preguntó triste.

—Perdóname, sé que no querías hacerte los análisis, pero entiende que estamos muy preocupados por ti y necesitamos saber qué pasa— se sintió un poco culpable.

—Está bien…— aceptó —Discúlpame por preocuparte.

—No tienes porqué disculparte— sonrió de lado al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Monstruo— entró al cuarto —Ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis— traía un papel en la mano.

—¿Qué dicen? — pregunté angustiado, pues parecía molesto o preocupado.

—Sólo reflejan una leve anemia.

—¿Es todo? — preguntó extrañado, pues parecía algo muy leve para los síntomas tan fuertes de Sakura.

—Sí.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse— dijo más animada —¿Ya me puedo ir hermano? — preguntó débilmente.

—Primero descansa— fue lo único que dijo para después salir.

—¿Hermano…?— se extrañó mucho.

—Iré a hablar con él, mientras tanto tu descansa— le sonrió y ella asintió.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con Touya analizando de nuevo esos resultados.

—Crees que no puede ser sólo eso. ¿Cierto? — indujo el rubio.

—Tú pensaste lo mismo.

Fye asintió.

El médico suspiró pesadamente mientras arrugaba los papeles en sus manos.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Fye se encontró a Yukito y no dudó en darle su merecido. Ambos quedaron muy golpeados y la ojiverde se enojó mucho con su amigo por haberse arriesgado tanto, pero se sintió muy agradecida con él.

El mayor de los Kinomoto terminó enterándose de lo que hizo su mejor amigo y aplicó el mismo método que el joven inglés, pero además de eso logró que lo despidieran del trabajo. Después de eso no volvieron a saber nada de él. Ashura fue de gran ayuda para lograr despedirlo.

En cuanto a la anemia de Sakura; todos se encargaron de cuidarla, incluso Ashura iba a su casa para ver cómo estaba. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

Sakura y Fye se veían a diario en las vacaciones, visitaban a Yuui juntos, salían de paseo a muchos lados juntos, seguían con su tradición de ver películas en la noche todos los viernes y prometieron nunca más separarse.

**_Dos años después… _**

Fye estuvo a punto de animarse a decirle a Sakura que la amaba, pero siempre sucedía algo que se lo impedía, lo que él no sabía era que…

(Pov's Sakura)

Despierto súbitamente luego de ese sueño. Todas las noches es lo mismo, sueño que él y yo nos besamos. Sé que es extraño porque es mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo negar que en el sueño su beso es tan… tan distinto a como me sentía con Yukito. A pesar de ser sólo un sueño puedo sentir la pasión y el amor trasmitido en ese beso.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante tales sueños. Si Fye se enterara ¡No! Qué vergüenza.

Miro el reloj y aún faltan diez minutos para que suene mi despertador, así que meto la mano bajo mi almohada y saco la playera que me prestó el día que nos hicimos amigos. La acerco a mi rostro y aspiro su fragancia tan leve después de varios años. Es tonto tener la camiseta de él bajo mi almohada porque… sólo es mi amigo y eso no lo hacen los amigos comunes.

En fin, me dedico a disfrutar de ese olor mientras veo la foto que nos tomamos ambos y que él también tiene en su recámara al igual que yo.

Suena mi despertador y me levanto tranquilamente a bañarme y arreglarme. Últimamente mi debilidad ha desaparecido un poco. Hace unos meses mi hermano me hizo unos análisis que salieron relativamente bien, pero él no le cree a los resultados y junto con Fye se encarga todo el tiempo de mi alimentación y mi salud. A veces me siento incómoda, pues evitan que haga cualquier esfuerzo a pesar de que no tengo nada.

—Monstruo, ya llegó Fye— me llamó mi hermano desde fuera de mi cuarto.

—¡Touya! ¡No soy ningún monstruo!— peine mi ahora largo cabello y salí a toda prisa, no quiero hacerlo esperar.

Bajo las escaleras y ahí está. Mi mejor amigo esperándome al final de las escaleras, con su mochila al hombro y su mano extendida hacia mí.

Lo observo discretamente y veo cómo ha cambiado tanto en estos dos años. Sigue teniendo su mirada tan profunda e hipnotizante, pero su cabello lo recortó un poco, le sienta muy bien al igual que esa camisa de vestir negra que lleva arremangada hasta los codos, sus jeans oscuros y como siempre, la guitarra que le regalé, guardada en su estuche.

No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos cuando me sonrió de esa forma tan característica de él. No entiendo porqué después de tanto tiempo no ha conseguido novia, digo, Fye es guapísimo.

—¿Sakura? — me llamó sonriendo de una manera juguetona —¿Qué tanto ves? — alzó una ceja divertido y algo burlón.

—Te ves muy guapo— sonreí sincera pero muy sonrojada.

Pensé que Fye me seguiría el juego como siempre, pero esta vez se sonrojó al igual que yo y hasta se puso algo nervioso. Seguro está nervioso por la presentación que tendrá hoy.

Su profesora de composición, Kaho Mitsuki lo eligió para representar a la universidad en un concurso donde debe presentar una canción compuesta por él; tanto la música como la letra deben ser inéditas.

—Se les hará tarde— bajó Touya con ropa muy formal, se veía realmente guapo.

—A ti también hermano.

—Sí, ya me voy. No quiero llegar tarde o Ashura se molestará.

—Y vaya que lo hará— rio Fye —no todos los días te nombran director general de un hospital. Hablé con él hace rato y está muy nervioso— rio de nuevo —Ayúdalo a tranquilizarse.

Mi hermano rio.

—Ya veremos.

Todos salimos de la casa, cada uno para su rumbo.

—Cuida de mi hermana— pidió Touya antes de despedirse de mí con un abrazo muy fuerte. Últimamente la relación entre ambos estaba cambiando mucho, si antes era sobreprotector, ahora mucho más.

—Cuenta con ello— sonrió mi mejor amigo.

* * *

—Bien, aquí nos separamos— me devolvió mi mochila.

Como de costumbre, me acompaña hasta la puerta de mi salón y de ahí se va a su universidad.

—Gracias Fye. Más tarde te alcanzo para ver la presentación— le sonreí emocionada.

—Te quiero en primera fila— me advirtió divertido.

—Claro que sí— lo abracé inesperadamente, él no se sorprendió, sino que me abrazó más fuerte —Es por si no te veo antes del concierto— le sonreí sincera —Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo.

—Muchas gracias Sakura— me miró de una manera extraña, no sé cómo expresarlo, pero cuando hace eso siento su mirada aún más profunda, sus ojos azules me llegan de lleno a la mente y su expresión no se borra de mi mente nunca, sólo queda el anhelo de seguir viendo esos ojos todos los días de mi vida…

—Nos vemos al rato— me sonrió, pero su expresión cambió al ver a alguien detrás de mí. Yo no supe a quién miró, pues era muy temprano y no había nadie en el salón.

Fye se fue y me dirigí a mi acostumbrado asiento.

—Sigue preocupándose mucho por ti— yo di un salto al escuchar la voz de Syaoran. Él estaba sentado en el escritorio, pero yo no lo vi.

—¡Syaoran! Me asustaste. No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

—Tú no, pero tu amigo si— se puso de pie y se sentó al lado mío —No estoy seguro de ello, pero me da la impresión de que no le caigo muy bien que digamos.

—¿Tu crees? — me extrañé un poco.

—Sí, siempre que estoy cerca de ti parece que se molesta y me mira de una manera rencorosa.

Yo me quedé pensando y recordé que Fye puso una cara de pocos amigos al verlo.

—Él es parecido a ti— sonrío divertida —Se comporta muy serio con todos, pero conmigo es diferente.

—Ustedes son muy unidos —dijo de repente, parecía reflexionar algo —¿No son novios?

Casi me caigo de la silla.

—¡No! Él es mi mejor amigo.

—Te pusiste roja— me miró con algo de tristeza. No entendí por qué.

—¿Syaoran?

—¿Vas a ir a verlo? Tengo entendido que fue elegido por Kaho para representar a la universidad— cambió de tema.

—Sí y estoy segura de que ganará— dije muy segura. Él me sonrió de manera ausente, lo noté algo triste pero no entendí la razón.

La tarde llegó y con ello el concurso.

De inmediato me dirigí al auditorio de la universidad de música y me senté en la primera fila.

Pocos minutos después llegó Syaoran y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿También vienes a verlo? — pregunté sorprendida.

—¿y por qué no? — se encogió de hombros muy tranquilo.

Comenzaron a llegar más alumnos haciendo que Syaoran tomara una actitud más seria. De hecho alcancé a escuchar algunos comentarios cercanos diciendo: "mira, el ogro también vino" o "Qué envidia, Sakura está con el profesor Li" éste ultimo me sonrojó un poco, pero sonreí divertida.

No podía negarlo, Syaoran es un hombre realmente guapo: de piel aperlada, cabello corto y castaño, algo despeinado; es poseedor de unos hermosos ojos castaños con una mirada muy profunda y penetrante, enmarcados por un par de pobladas cejas que sólo lo hacían verse más apuesto y varonil.

El concurso dio inicio. Un alumno de cada universidad de Japón compitió contra el primer lugar que correspondía al premio de un piano negro Yamaha de cola, además de una beca completa para seguir estudiando la carrera.

Un chico tocando el saxofón interpretó su canción, luego una chica en el piano, después un hombre tocó el violín.

Los concursantes pasaban y sólo tocaban, aún así su música era muy bella.

—Tienen talento, pero les falta emoción, pasión, sentimiento en su música— me comentó en voz baja mi maestro.

—Tienes razón— asentí concordando con él.

Y llegó el turno de Fye.

Es increíble, pero lo vi aún más guapo que en la mañana, pues ahora estaba mejor peinado, traía un pantalón un poco más formal y un chaleco de vestir sobre su camisa negra.

Me quedé sin aliento al verlo. Su mirada demostraba tal seguridad que di por hecho que él ganaría.

—Va a ganar— La profesora Kaho se sentó a mi lado, yo le sonreí. La conocí unas semanas después de inicial el primer semestre, pues Fye me la había presentado y al parecer se habían hecho grandes amigos, así como Syaoran y yo. Desde que la conocí me cayó muy bien, es una persona muy agradable y excelente con el chelo.

—Puso mucho de él en la canción, yo misma la aprobé y estoy segura de que ganará el primer lugar— dijo muy segura. Mi querido profesor la miró y luego miró a Fye, expectante a lo que venía.

La canción dio inicio con una introducción muy linda en guitarra acústica, mientras que un chico lo acompañaba en el piano y otro con la guitarra eléctrica.

Lo que no esperé fue que empezara a cantar, pues todos los participantes sólo tocaban su instrumento, nadie cantaba ni llevaba acompañantes.

Lo más maravilloso fue que en toda la canción no dejaba de mirarme, casi sentía que la cantaba sólo para mí.

_"__La vida va de prisa  
pero hoy me he detenido a respirar  
y a pensar en todas esas cosas  
que a veces no sabemos valorar._

Ven mírame a los ojos,  
ya sé que hoy es un día muy normal,  
pero toma de mi mano, escucha  
y vas a ver que puedo hacerlo especial.

Confieso que tuve una pesadilla,  
soñé que te perdía  
y no quiero que pase otro día  
sin que sepas lo que hay dentro de mi piel."

Siguió cantando sin apartar su profunda mirada de mis ojos nerviosos. Esa música mezclada con su masculina y melodiosa voz, más esa mirada tan fija en mí… simplemente me derretí.

_"Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije  
que creo que las tienes que saber,  
por ejemplo me llenas el alma,  
pues como tú no hay nadie para acariciarme,  
enamorarme para besarme para tocarme,  
como tú no hay nadie escúchame:_

Hay cosas que nunca te dije,  
por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien,  
tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona  
y si preguntan por mi gran amor  
siempre digo tu nombre  
y tienes que saber…  
que ya te amo como nunca jamás imaginé.

Te digo lo que siento desde lo más profundo de mí ser  
lo mío no son las palabras eso ya lo sabes pero lo intenté…"

A penas terminó el último acorde, todo el público aplaudió con fuerza, poniéndose de pie. Yo hice lo mismo de inmediato.

Kaho y Syaoran también se pusieron de pie.

—Él siempre tan modesto— dijo Kaho sin dejar de aplaudir.

En ese momento entendí a lo que se refería, pues mi amigo tenía las mejillas encendidas en un color rojo ante tanto aplauso y reconocimiento.

Dio una pequeña reverencia, agradeció y salió del escenario, no sin antes mirarme por última vez y guiñarme un ojo, yo sonreí ampliamente.

Todos se sentaron y el siguiente participante continuó, pero yo seguía maravillada con Fye.

—Debo reconocerlo, tiene talento. De todos ha sido el único que transmite sentimiento con su música— admitió Syaoran.

—Eso es porque puso mucho de sí mismo en la composición de todo— me miró de una manera extraña, parecía que me lo decía a mí, en vez de a Syaoran.

La atención de los tres se puso sobre Lya, quien estaba sentada al lado de Syaoran y tuvo que ponerse de pie y pasar en frente de mi y Kaho para poder salir de la fila de sillas. Seguida de ella iba una chica.

—Vamos, es tu oportunidad. Tienes que hablar con Fye— le dijo su amiga mientras pasaban frente a nosotros.

—Lo haré, hoy se lo diré— dijo muy convencida —estoy segura de que escribió esa canción pensando en mí— suspiró con voz soñadora.

Siguieron hablando pero ya no las escuché porque se habían alejado.

—¿Todo bien Sakura? — preguntó mi maestro, seguro al ver mi enojo, pues al escucharla hizo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir.

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — disimulé-

—Estás muy seria— me miró algo preocupado.

Noté que Kaho me miraba también.

—No pasa nada— sonreí disimulando, pero la verdad es que me quedé muy pensativa con respecto a lo de Lya. ¿Qué quería decirle?

El maestro de ceremonias concluyó el concurso, diciendo que ahora seguía el momento de decidir quién sería el ganador. Los jueces tardaron un poco pero al fin dirían quién ganó.

Todos los participantes se encontraban en el escenario, esperando…

—Muy bien, ya tenemos a nuestro afortunado ganador— guardó silencio unos segundos haciendo suspenso. Abrió el sobre. —Por su música y por su voz, nuestro ganador es nadie más y nadie menos que ¡Fye Flowrigth! Alumno de la facultad de música de la universidad Horitsuba— todos comenzamos a aplaudir y a gritar con fuerza, muy contentos.

¡Fye había ganado!

Y al parecer el pobre no se lo esperaba, pues tardó en reaccionar. Recibió su premio con una leve sonrisa… me impresiona lo serio que puede llegar a ser.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias— respondió al maestro de ceremonias.

Todos seguían aplaudiendo y gritando.

Después Fye se bajó del escenario por la parte trasera junto con todos los participantes, hacia los vestidores.

—Vayamos a felicitarlo— sugirió Syaoran poniéndose de pie.

—Sabía que ganaría— dijo Kaho, orgullosa.

Los tres fuimos muy contentos hacia los vestidores en busca de mi amigo, pero lo que vi me dejó pasmada…

Fye aún tenía en sus manos el premio, pero sobre sus labios tenía colgada a Lya y él parecía no negarse a ese beso.

Ninguno de los tres dijo algo. Al parecer nos sorprendimos por igual.

Veo cómo se separan lentamente y él la mira muy serio, ella sólo se cuelga de su cuello, pero él la aparta.

—_Muy bien Fye, ¡quítala!_ — pensé con una sonrisa malvada, pero la muy facilona se le echó encima de nuevo.

—Lya, por favor— pidió molesto, tenía el ceño muy fruncido, pero ella lo besó de nuevo.

Yo no lo soporté. Nunca había visto tal grado de bajeza en una mujer.

Lo siguiente que hice no lo pensé, sólo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, malamente porque me empecé a colar entre la gente con movimientos coléricos, mientras caminaba hacia ellos con pasos furiosos y rápidos.

Entonces yo…

**_Continuará…_**

**_¡Hola chicos! Tardé algo en actualizar, lo sé y no tengo excusa pues debo informarles que el fic ha sido terminado ¡Al fin! Ya sólo me queda estar editando y publicando los capítulos._**

**_Y en cuanto a algunas aclaraciones del capítulo:_**

**_Creo que ya habrán entendido por qué le puse ese nombre al capítulo. ¿Les gustó la canción que Fye escribió para el concurso? ¿Creen que se la haya escrito a Sakura? Yo creo que sí jeje_**

**_Para los que quieran saber qué canción es, se llama "Cosas que nunca dije" de Rio Roma. Es una canción muy linda y se me hizo una buena manera de que el rubio transmitiera sus sentimientos implícitamente a Sakura._**

**_Pido una disculpa a las fans de Yukito, pero en esta ocasión le tocó ser el malote : ( _**

**_No sé si se han percatado, pero Syaoran se ha comportado de una manera extraña con Sakura ¿No creen? Como que tiene ciertas preferencias (Injusto!) jaja_**

**_Y no sé ustedes, pero yo me derretí cuando Sakura bajó las escaleras y vio a su mejor amigo de arriba abajo. Dos años después y sigue estando igual (o más) guapo wuju!_**

**_¡Ah! Y no se olviden de esos extraños síntomas que Sakura está sufriendo últimamente ¿A qué creen que se deba?_**

**¡PREGUNTA!**

**¿Qué creen que hizo Sakura al final del capítulo?**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**¡Muchas gracias a **_Angie The Killer_** por su review! Oww pobre Yukito ¿Verdad? Haha, no sabía que siempre lo ponían como malo. Y sobre Touya… bueno, quise cambiar ese aspecto de él jeje sigue siendo celosos, pero no tanto cuando se trata de Fye :3 **

**¡Aww y gracias! Que bueno que te está gustando aunque… ¡Wow! ¿Lees Amor Inesperado? :D que sorpresa me diste! Me gustaría mucho saber tú opinión sobre esa historia. Tardaré un poquito en actualizar porque ya está en sus últimos capítulos (si no es que el último jiji)**

**¡Saludos y un beso y abrazo virtual!**

_**Tsuki No Hana**_


	11. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**XI**

**_"Sentimientos encontrados"_**

—¡Sakura! — me regañó mi profesor después de que caminé hacia Lya, la giré hacia mí y le di una bofetada nada delicada.

—¡Ofrecida! — casi le grité en su cara —¿Qué no ves que no le gustas? Te está empujando para que lo dejes en paz ¿No te da vergüenza? — la miré con mucha furia. Sinceramente ni yo me reconocía.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo concursantes, maestros y mis amigos, vieron la escena. Pero no me importó. Esa fácil estaba besando a mi amigo.

—¡Tú…! ¡Arg! — gruñó muy molesta y se fue —¡Me las pagarás niña tonta! — salió casi corriendo del auditorio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Yo reaccioné y me avergoncé mucho.

Fye me miraba muy sorprendido, pero una leve sonrisa se asomó entre su asombro. Syaoran se acercó a mí y me miró con desaprobación.

—Lo… lo siento— bajé la mirada muy apenada, nunca creí ser capaz de hacer aquello, pero algo se encendió en mí y no pude contenerme.

—No tienes porqué disculparte— dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa, aligerando el pesado ambiente —Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho— rio —No podía quitármela de encima.

Me dijo mirándome con orgullo, o al menos eso sentí.

Muy diferente a mi maestro, quien me miraba seriamente. Kaho se limitaba a observar la escena algo incómoda, pero me miraba con una sonrisa igual a mi amigo.

En este momento sólo puedo pensar: "¡Trágame tierra!"

* * *

(Pov's Narrador)

Kaho y su alumno iban hacia la sala de maestros, pues él había dejado sus cosas ahí con la ayuda de su maestra.

—¿En qué piensas, Fye? Te veo muy sonriente— comentó ella, casi sabiendo la razón.

—En lo que hizo Sakura— sonrió más ampliamente —Si lo hizo con tal fuerza y coraje debe ser por algo.

Kaho suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Fye, estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti, pero no se ha dado cuenta. Tienes que demostrarle directamente tus sentimientos para que puedan ser correspondidos.

Al decirle esto, el rubio se quedó pensativo.

—No me digas que temes confesar tus sentimientos— lo miró incrédula. Él se sonrojó levemente —No puedo creerlo. Las chicas te buscan a diario para declarársete y te da miedo hablar con la mujer que amas. Qué ironía…— sonrió sorprendida su querida maestra.

—Es complicado…— suspiró, tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la sala de maestros junto con Kaho.

—¿Y Dónde está Sakura? — preguntó ella.

—Se adelantó a mi auto, pero el profesor Li insistió en acompañarla— arrugó en entrecejo.

—¿No te cae bien?

—No.

—Entiendo— sonrió —Estoy segura de que aprovechará el momento para hablar con Sakura y decirle que no estuvo bien lo que hizo— suspiró, pues conocía a su colega y era muy estricto en cuanto a seguir las reglas.

Fye suspiró algo molesto.

Se despidió de su maestra y le agradeció por todo su apoyo y asesoría para el concurso.

Se apresuró a llegar a su auto, pues sabía que Sakura estaría con el tal Syaoran.

Los vio de lejos y al parecer él estaba muy serio, pero ella se veía normal.

—¿Nos vamos? — preguntó el rubio sin reparar en la presencia del maestro.

—Sí— asintió ella —Gracias por acompañarme Syaoran— le sonrió a su maestro y éste correspondió igual.

—Piensa en lo que hablamos— le dijo él, despidiéndose de ella y retirándose.

Fye le abrió la puerta del auto.

Durante el camino ambos iban en silencio.

Él se sintió muy orgulloso de que su mejor amiga hiciera aquello y estaba feliz… hasta que vio a Syaoran muy cerca de ella, no dejándola sola en ningún momento y eso no le agradaba. No podía evitar sentirse algo celoso.

—¿Crees que estuvo mal lo que hice? — preguntó avergonzada, rompiendo el silencio.

—Para nada— respondió de inmediato, con una sonrisa. La castaña se sonrojó mucho —Bueno, no está bien golpear a una chica, pero si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero más fuerte— rio y la miró unos segundos —Gracias— sonrió sincero, pero luego se puso algo serio.

—¿Qué sucede? — se extrañó por su cambio tan repentino.

—Nada…

—Te conozco ¿Qué sucede? — insistió. Fye hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿Qué te dijo Syaoran mientras yo no estaba? — preguntó serio, de golpe y cortante.

—Me llamó la atención por lo que hice, no debí comportarme de esa manera— se avergonzó un poco —Fue todo— mintió —_Discúlpame por no decirte toda la verdad, pero cómo te puedo explicar que Syaoran cree algo que no es verdad, digo, yo no estoy enamorada de ti ¿O sí? No fueron los celos lo que me hizo actuar ¿O sí?_— dentro de su mente había un caos total.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de que realmente sentía algo más que amistad por su amigo.

**_Un año después…_**

Sakura de veinte años y Fye de veintiuno, ambos a un año de terminar sus carreras.

—¡Fye! — la castaña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó de sorpresa. El se sonrojó mucho al sentir su pecho contra el de él.

Ella había ido a buscarlo a su escuela para darle una noticia.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó sonriente ante el efusivo saludo.

Todos los miraban disimuladamente, incluyendo a Lya, quien no se volvió a acercar al rubio, pero lo miraba siempre desde lejos y sentía una gran envidia al verla con él.

—¡Me dieron una excelente noticia! ¿Recuerdas hace dos años, el concurso en el que participaste y ganaste primer lugar? Bueno, ahora Syaoran me integró a un concurso de ese tipo, pero en mi universidad— explicó muy contenta —Aún no nos dicen cuál será el premio, pero hay rumores de que algo magnifico.

—Me alegra mucho— suavizó su mirada, sonriendo al verla tan feliz —¿Y cuándo es ese concurso? Porque… si no te molesta puedo ayudarte a escoger un buen platillo— sugirió emocionado.

—¡Si! ¡Gracias! — exclamó feliz —Pero… el concurso es mañana— se mortificó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo adelantaron— frunció sus labios con mortificación.

—No te preocupes ¿Tus clases terminaron ya? — ella asintió —Bien, vayámonos a casa para practicar y elegir el platillo con el que participarás— propuso.

—Pero… aún tienes clase ¿no? — Fye la tomó de la mano y el corazón de ella se aceleró a mil por hora con ese simple acto.

—Sí, pero…— puso un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga —No digas nada— sonrió traviesamente y la jaló de la mano para ir directo a casa.

—¿Te vas a saltar las clases? — preguntó ella ya estando arriba del auto. El rubio se encogió de hombros y rio.

—Por una vez en la vida no pasa nada— sonrió traviesamente y encendió su auto.

Llegaron directo a la casa de él, pues su cocina estaba mejor equipada para asuntos como ése.

—¿Cuáles son las bases del concurso? — preguntó él, poniéndose un delantal a la cadera y pasándole uno a su amiga.

—Consiste en postres solamente, puede ser de cualquier país.

—Bien, ya tengo en mente que puede ser…—Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¡Moellux de chocolate!— dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Sencillo, pero sublimemente delicioso— dijo él, sonriente y casi imaginándose el sabor en su paladar.

—Y si me dices el secreto de tu receta…— se saboreó los labios —…Ganaré el primer lugar— rio, pues Fye nunca había querido pasarle el secreto.

—Tramposa— pellizcó su nariz, ella se puso muy nerviosa ante el acto —¿Qué sucede?

—Na-nada Fye— se sonrojó.

El rubio se extrañó, pues su amiga tenía tiempo actuando de manera extraña. Antes le hubiera reclamado por pellizcarle la nariz, o se la hubiera devuelto, pero ahora no. Ahora sólo sonreía, se sonrojaba y se ponía sumamente nerviosa.

—Bien, empecemos— sonrió dulcemente ante la inocencia que irradiaban los ojos de su amiga —Hagamos un delicioso moellux au chocolat et framboises **(1)**— dijo en un perfecto francés.

—No sabía que hablabas francés— se sorprendió ella, Fye rio.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, mi querida amiga— acarició su barbilla juguetonamente, haciéndola sonrojar intencionalmente —¿Por qué te sonrojas? — se acercó mucho a su rostro, con la intención de seguir haciéndolo.

—Por nada— giró su rostro muy avergonzada —mejor comencemos porque no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo— le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

El rubio se dedicó a empezar la preparación del postre, pero no pudo contener una risilla, le encantaba molestarla de esa manera.

Más tarde Touya llegó a casa y se asustó al no encontrar a su hermana ahí. Fue a buscarla a casa de su vecino ¿Dónde más podría estar si no es ahí?

Ya era de madrugada, pero aún había luces encendidas.

Tocó a la puerta y Fye abrió.

—¿…Hola? — saludó extrañado, pues su amigo traía mandil y harina desparramada por todo el cuerpo además de un poco de chocolate en el rostro.

—¡Touya! — se alegró —Ven, pasa; tienes que probar lo que Sakura preparó.

El galeno entró extrañado y cauteloso, se asomó a la cocina. Su hermana parecía dar los últimos toques a un postre que se veía completamente gourmet y muy delicioso.

—Hermano— se alegró de verlo ahí —Vamos, prueba— le dio unos cubiertos en la manos para que lo hiciera.

Touya, sin entender nada, se limitó a tomar los cubiertos y probar el manjar.

—Wow… vale la pena estar pagando tu universidad— bromeó.

—¡Hermano! — rio. Fye hizo lo mismo.

—Está delicioso— reconoció —pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo? — se extrañó.

Los jóvenes se miraron cómplices. Después le explicaron tranquilamente sobre el concurso del día siguiente.

—Que bien, me enorgullece que te hayan elegido de entre todos los alumnos— sonrió mirando a su hermana, cuánto había crecido…

—Gracias hermano— lo abrazó por el brazo, muy feliz.

—Felicidades monstruo— puso su mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió los largos cabellos castaños que caían como cascada a su espalda.

—¡Touya! — se quejó. Fye soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy cansado— bostezó el médico —Iré a descansar— miró de manera extraña al rubio —¿Les falta mucho?

—Sólo nos falta un postre para terminar— dijo ella.

—De acuerdo— seguía mirando raro al rubio.

—¿Touya? — preguntó el "acusado" por la mirada fría y penetrante del hermano de su amiga.

—Se van a quedar solos, en la noche…— ahora miró a ambos —…donde se les ocurra hacer algo que no deban, yo mismo me encargo de separarlos— parecía tener un tic en el ojo.

El rubio se sonrojó como un tomate, igual Sakura.

—¡Touya! ¡pero qué cosas dices! Entre Fye y yo sólo hay cariño de amigos— antes lo decía muy segura, pero ahora lo dudó un poco y no salió tan natural.

El doctor Kinomoto miró fijamente al rubio, pues sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ella mejor que nadie.

—Estaré vigilándolos— se despidió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ay hermano…— murmuró algo abochornada cuando éste ya se había ido.

—¿Continuamos? — sugirió el rubio y ella asintió gustosa de que su amigo hubiera preferido no charlar sobre lo ocurrido segundos antes.

Ambos disfrutaban enormemente esos momentos juntos.

—Bien, hay que revolver todo esto— se enrolló las mangas y comenzó a batir, pero su trabajo fue detenido por el rubio, quien puso una mano sobre el brazo de la castaña, espantado.

—¿Qué es esto? — él se asustó mucho al ver varios moretones muy marcados en los brazos de ella.

—Oh, eso…— no pareció sorprenderse —No estoy segura, hace unos días aparecieron— dijo como si nada.

—Pero… ¿No te golpeaste con algo? — preguntó perplejo, pues parecían venir de golpes muy fuertes.

—No— respondió como si nada, viendo también sus moretones —¿Es extraño no? — miró sus marcas y luego vio los ojos consternados de su amigo.

—Bastante…— soltó el brazo de su amiga y ella siguió con su trabajo, pero se agotó muy fácilmente.

—Déjame a mí— la tomó de la cintura desde atrás y la movió de su lugar.

—Gracias…— suspiró sonrojada y cansada de tanto batir.

Los ojos claros del rubio se clavaron disimuladamente en la figura femenina que permanecía recargada en el horno a un lado de él.

—E_stá más delgada que antes…_— pensó, pues ya toda su ropa le quedaba holgada y además pudo sentirlo cuando la tomó de la cintura.

**_Un rato después…_**

—Terminamos— exclamó victoriosa al ver los postres en frente de ambos. Todos tenían una apariencia deliciosa y delicada.

—Abre— le ordenó el rubio con un tenedor en frente de su boca. Ella obedeció y probó el manjar —¡Está delicioso! Sólo espero que mañana al prepararlo me quede igual.

—Tiene que— alzó una ceja —Repasamos muy bien las recetas y te debe quedar igual— pidió exigente.

—¡Sí profesor! — dijo ella sonriente, pero luego bostezó.

—¿Estas cansada?

—Un poco

—¿Te llevo a casa?

Ella negó. Cambiando de inmediato el tema. No quería irse.

—¿Qué haremos con todo lo que sobró?

Ambos miraron la cocina hecha un revoltijo de vasijas y cosas dulces.

—Mmm… ya sé— el rubio tomó con su dedo algo de chocolate derretido y embarró un poquito en la mejilla de ella.

—¡Fye! — rio con ganas, pero hizo lo mismo con él.

Ella tuvo que correr, pues él tomó más chocolate y la persiguió por la casa hasta arrinconarla contra una pared, poniendo sus brazos a los lados de ella, dejándola sin escapatoria.

—Où allez-vous ma belle Sakura avec du chocolat? **(2)**— preguntó en un perfecto acento francés.

Ella se sonrojó mucho, entendiendo lo que dijo.

Él sonrió ante el sonrojo, después miró la comisura de sus labios, justo donde tenía manchas de chocolate.

—Que desperdicio de chocolate— y sin decir una palabra más, dio un paso al frente y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Y muy sutilmente con la punta de su lengua retiró todo el chocolate delicadamente.

Sakura juraba que su corazón se escuchaba en toda la casa.

—Fye— se sonrojó como nunca y él lo notó, sólo sonrió pícaramente.

El rubio cada vez se podía contener menos y con el paso de tiempo se iba mostrando más desenvuelto con ella.

Miró los ojos de Sakura, éstos lo veían con un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero eso no fue lo que lo acercó más a ella, sino el deseo irrefrenable se sentir sus labios con los de ella. Ahora no hizo nada para evitar que ese impulso tomara el control de todo su cuerpo, sólo se dejó llevar.

Ella vio cómo la distancia entre ambos se hacía más pequeña; sabía que la iba a besar, pero no movió ni un solo musculo para evitarlo, sabía que no debía pasar esto entre amigos, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, no podía evitar querer que la besara…

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de unirse en un dulce y anhelado beso, pero de pronto…

¡Miau!

El sonido de un fuerte maullido, seguido por el estruendoso ruido de varias vasijas y platos caer al suelo, los detuvo del hermoso momento que estaba por ocurrir.

—Tommy— murmuró Fye, cerrando los ojos con fastidio, frustración, enojo y decepción. Todo junto en una mueca muy extraña que Sakura nunca había visto en él y que por cierto le causó mucha gracia, pero contuvo su risa porque al parecer se había decepcionado de verdad.

Tristemente se separaron y fueron a ver el desastre que hizo el lindo gatito, interrumpiendo un momento que pudo haber culminado en un hermoso e inolvidable beso. Para ambos había sido tan real como desconcertante.

Limpiaron el desastre y pronto ambos corrían por la casa, cada uno con una cuchara llena de chocolate. Olvidaron lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

—¡Ven acá! — exigió Sakura riendo, pues su amigo había subido las escaleras corriendo. Ella dudó en subir, pues le daba vergüenza.

—Atrápame— rio con fuerza el rubio.

Sakura lo perdió de vista y próximamente escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Perfecto. Se había escondido.

A la castaña no le quedó de otra más que subir.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, sólo veía la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que había al fondo del largo pasillo. Había al menos cinco puertas en el pasillo; la primera ya sabía que era un baño, así que se decidió a abrir la siguiente. Era un cuarto muy amplio, parecido al de Fye. Seguramente es el cuarto que él tiene para Yuui cuando éste despierte.

Abrió la siguiente puerta, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al prender la luz y ver que el cuarto parecía un estudio de música, pues tenía la guitarra que ella le regaló recargada en su base, un teclado conectado y bien acomodado en una pared y el piano de cola que se ganó ocupando el centro de la habitación. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la guitarra eléctrica recargada en otra base y una batería perfectamente armada y equipada en un rincón.

—_No sabía que también le gustaban estos instrumentos_— pensó con una sonrisa. Lo buscó, pero no estaba en ese cuarto, así que salió y abrió la puerta de enfrente y se llevó una sorpresa aún más grande.

Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de lienzos con hermosos paisajes y retratos. Toda la habitación parecía un desorden organizado, pues tenía varias obras empezadas y otras ya terminadas. No quiso tardarse mucho, pues temía que Fye la descubriese husmeando, pero su curiosidad era tan grande por conocer más de él, que no resistió las ganas de ver los cuadros.

El primero que vio era del famoso London eye de Londres, con paisaje de noche; el segundo cuadro le conmovió más, pues era un retrato de su familia, ahí estaba él, Yuui, su padre y su madre, vaya que ella era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, con cabello muy largo rubio y unos hermosos ojos miel, en cuanto a su padre, tenía un rostro muy serio y aparentaba ser muy frío, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de Fye.

La siguiente pintura la conmovió mucho, pues era una pintura de él y su hermano, ambos sonrientes y felices de la vida.

—Yuui…— susurró ella, acariciando el óleo bajo sus dedos.

Pero lo siguiente que vio la dejó sin palabras, no sólo uno ni dos, sino ¡Cuatro pinturas de ella! Un par terminado y el otro a medias.

En uno estaba ella sonriendo tiernamente, sólo salía su rostro y parte de sus hombros; en el segundo terminado estaban ambos, igual que en la foto que se tomaron juntos, pero en la pintura Fye la abrazaba desde atrás y ella correspondía poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos. Esta pintura le robó el aliento, de sólo imaginárselo abrazándola de esa manera… se puso colorada.

La siguiente pintura mostraba a penas unos trazos a lápiz de lo que parecía ser un árbol y alguien debajo de él, descansando.

—Wow…— puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, pues su corazón intentaba salirse al ver la última pintura. Aún le faltaban algunos toques, pero la imagen plasmada ahí la dejó sin aliento…

—Fye y yo… besándonos— su rostro comenzó a sentirse tan caliente que temió tener temperatura. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿Por qué su amigo dibujaba algo así? y ¿Por qué ella sentía que eso lo vivió en algún momento? Pues la imagen era tal como lo ve todas las noches cuando sueña con ese beso…

Aún con el corazón a mil por hora decidió dejar todo como estaba y salir de ahí. Cerró la puerta y se quedó recargada en ella, pensando y respirando muy agitadamente.

—_Tengo que admitirlo, en este último par de años me he dado cuenta de que siento algo más por él y no es sólo amistad… yo lo amo…_— sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón —_¿Qué quiere decir él con esa pintura? ¿Tendrá el mismo sueño que yo? O… o será a caso que eso si sucedió_— llevó sus dedos hasta tocar sus labios.

Después de unos minutos reaccionó y cayó en la cuenta que ya llevaba un buen rato ahí parada ¿Fye seguiría escondiéndose? No ha dado señales de vida.

Trató de recuperarse y dejar lo que vio de lado, pero a cada segundo la imagen asaltaba su mente y hacía que su corazón diera un brinco y su estómago se revoloteara lleno de mariposas.

Ya sólo le faltaba una puerta por inspeccionar, sin duda era la habitación de él.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, sólo dejaban pasar un haz de luz de luna, que rebotaba sobre el rostro níveo del rubio, recostado bocarriba sobre su cama, daba la impresión de que sólo se echó.

—_¿Estará dormido?_ — se acercó lentamente a él, hasta llegar a su lado. Notó su respiración acompasada, comprobando con esto que realmente dormía —_Creo que hice que te desvelaras mucho_— pensó mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Unas inmensas ganas de acariciar su cabello nacían de pronto, pero debía detenerse.

Ella lentamente y sin pensar en las consecuencias, se subió a la cama del rubio e inocentemente se acomodó a un lado de él, aspirando su característico aroma tan varonil.

—Fye…— suspiró antes de quedar completamente dormida. Ambos seguían llenos de harina y chocolate, con zapatos y mandil, pero aún así se durmieron debido al gran cansancio.

El rubio se removió durante la noche, pero al hacerlo su mano se topó con algo desconocido. Se despertó súbitamente, recordando que antes de quedar dormido jugaba con Sakura y…

—_¡Sakura!_ — pensó alarmado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que lo que sintió momentos antes era ella —_Sakura…_— sonrió al verla durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado.

Se puso de pie sin despertarla y le quitó los zapatos, él hizo lo mismo y se volvió a acostar a su lado, acunándola entre sus brazos.

No le importaba que pudiera despertar y se diera cuenta. El impulso dentro de él era más fuerte y no le importaba nada más que estar con ella.

—Fye…— susurró entre sueños, abrazándose a él.

Su corazón se aceleró como si fuera un adolescente con su primer amor. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su respiración se hizo dificultosa. La estrechó más entre sus brazos y aspiró su deliciosa fragancia.

—Te Amo— susurró muy bajito para luego besar su frente. Ella aún dormida sonrió.

Después de unas horas, el insistente sonido del timbre de la casa los despertó.

—¿Quién… podrá ser? — se talló los ojos el rubio. Sakura hizo lo mismo para después caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos se sonrojaron mucho al encontrarse abrazaditos en la cama.

El timbre no paraba de sonar.

Sakura saltó de un brinco de la cama y tomó su celular. Casi le da un infarto por dos cosas:

-La hora.

-Las llamadas perdidas.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son las siete de la mañana! ¡Y tengo quince llamadas perdidas de mi hermano!

—No…— pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro para luego brincar como un resorte y bajar con Sakura a abrir la puerta, pues seguían tocando.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas y no abres la puerta? — entró a la casa muy molesto.

—Perdón hermano— pidió muy angustiada.

—No pierdas tiempo y ve a bañarte— le exigió, apuntando con su mano la puerta de salida.

—Sí— vio por última vez a su amigo y salió.

—Discúlpanos Touya, nos quedamos dormidos y olvidamos poner despertador— explicó muy avergonzado.

Touya lo miró con enfado.

—Mi hermana estuvo toda la noche contigo ¿Tengo motivos para desconfiar de algo? — preguntó peligrosamente serio. Fye se estremeció con la mirada amenazante que le dirigía.

—No, no hay motivos— controló su miedo y respondió firme y seguro.

—Bien— se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando al fin estuvo solo, se tiró en el sillón más cercano, tratando de respirar normal de nuevo.

—Sí que puede asustar cuando se lo propone…

* * *

Afortunadamente se alistaron a tiempo para llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

—¿Qué sucede Fye? — preguntó Sakura, llegando con su amigo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo.

—Tu hermano me asustó mucho— dijo algo serio.

—Lo siento mucho Fye— lo miró avergonzada, pero divertida.

—¡Sakura! — la saludó muy enérgico y emocionado por el concurso.

—Hola Syaoran— saludó sonriente.

—Ven conmigo, en un momento dará inicio el concurso y aun no te cambias— la tomó de la mano alejándola de Fye. Éste se molestó notoriamente.

—Nos vemos más tarde— dijo Sakura, algo triste al alejarse así de su amigo.

Mientras tanto el rubio se quedó un poco preocupado por su amiga, pues la notaba muy pálida y algo cansada.

Fye siguió caminando hasta llegar al área donde estaría la audiencia, pues todos observarían el concurso desde una butaca, donde se pueden ver todas las unidades de cocina, una para cada participante de cada universidad culinaria.

—Ya estoy lista— salió Sakura de los probadores y se mostró a su maestro.

—Te ves muy linda— la miró de pies a cabeza. Ella vestía un pantalón negro de resorte y una filipina blanca con bordes negros al igual que los botones, también un pañuelo rojo adornando su cuello y un gorro blanco en forma cilíndrica. Parecía toda una profesional.

—Gracias— sonrió, levemente sonrojada.

—Te queda perfecto— le sonrió el "ogro" —Vamos. Te llevaré a tu unidad— la tomó de la mano de nuevo. No era necesario, pero de él nacía el hacerlo y al ver que ella no se negaba suponía no habría problema.

En el camino ella se detuvo.

—¡Fye! — le llamó al verlo de espaldas, cerca de ahí.

El rubio se giró hacia ella, pero no era el mismo rubio.

—Oh, lo siento, creo que lo confundí— se disculpó muy apenada.

El aludido sonrió divertido.

—No te preocupes— le guiñó un ojo.

—_Se parece tanto a Fye, excepto por los ojos_— pensaba, aún muy asombrada con las similitudes.

—Fye está por allá— el desconocido señaló con su mano al público en una de las tantas butacas.

—¿Acaso lo conoces? — empezó a tutearlo, pues él lo hacía y no se veía mayor que Syaoran.

—Sí— sonrió —Trabajamos juntos en un restaurant. Me llamo Usui y tú debes ser Sakura.

—Sí, mucho gusto Usui— sonrió alegre —Fye me ha hablado de ti, dice que son muy buenos amigos.

—Sí— sonrió amablemente.

—¿Vas a participar en el concurso? — preguntó ella al verlo con uniforme de cocina.

—Algo así— se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, el concurso dará inició— trató de no ser mal educado, pero si no se la llevaba su área, podría ser descalificada.

El maestro de ceremonias dio inicio, presentando a las universidades participantes y al jurado.

—¡_Waoh! Usui es el juez principal_— se sorprendió Sakura, pero se preparó, pues sólo tenían cuarenta minutos para preparar su postre.

Fye miraba cómo se desenvolvía como pez en el agua. Se sorprendió con su gran habilidad cocinando ya que fue la primera en terminar.

Los jueces pasaron por cada unidad y degustaron cada postre.

El ojiazul se sorprendió mucho al ver a Usui como juez. Por un lado sintió ventaja al tener un amigo ahí, pero recordó que su amigo era extremadamente exigente cuando se trataba de cocinar y de sabores.

Estaban por dar el resultado, el jurado ya había decidido.

El rubio se encontraba seguro de que Sakura ganaría el primer premio.

Pero no se esperaba lo siguiente…

La castaña pareció empezar a sentirse mal momentos antes de que dieran el resultado, pues tenía ambas manos apoyadas firmemente sobre la orilla del horno.

Fye trataba de llamar la atención de Syaoran, pues él estaba cerca de las unidades de cocina y podría auxiliarla.

Después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido…

—¡El primer lugar es para Sakura Kinomoto y su delicioso moellux de chocolate con frambuesa!

Syaoran vio las señas de Fye y entendió. Corrió a socorrerla pues se había desmayado y yacía inconsciente en el piso.

—La ganadora acaba de desmayarse— comentó Usui a los jueces cercanos a él; preocupado y poniéndose de pie para ir rápidamente hacia ella —Llamen a una ambulancia.

Todos en el auditorio soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y empezaron a murmurar mucho: ¡La ganadora se desmayó!

—¡Sakura! — Syaoran fue el primero en llegar. Tenía miedo de moverla por hacerle algún daño.

—¿Qué le pasó? — llegó Usui, preocupado por el amor platónico de su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé, sólo se desplomó.

—¡Sakura! — llegó el rubio después de haber corrido mucho. De inmediato se hincó a su lado en el piso y recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ahí fue donde pudo ver que sangraba mucho de la nariz.

Los presentes se asustaron.

—La ambulancia ya está en camino— le informó Usui.

—Gracias amigo — le dijo sin verlo, pues trataba de contener la hemorragia con un pañuelo.

—Tranquilos, la ambulancia está en camino— anunció el maestro de ceremonias al publico —Su reconocimiento se guardará hasta que esté en mejores condiciones, pero por lo pronto les pedimos abandonen el lugar con discreción— pidió amablemente, pues todos cuchicheaban sobre lo sucedido.

La ambulancia llegó pronto y llevaron a Sakura al hospital donde trabaja su hermano.

Usui y Syaoran siguieron a la ambulancia en su auto, mientras que Fye iba en la ambulancia después de tanto insistir al paramédico.

Al llegar al hospital Touya ya los esperaba en urgencias.

De inmediato ingresaron a la castaña y Touya aprovechó para preguntar lo que había sucedido.

Los tres hombres le explicaron lo que vieron. El médico no encontraba razón para el desmayo y sangrado.

De nuevo llegó su sospecha de años atrás, pero aquel examen sólo diagnosticaba anemia, no lo que él pensaba.

De todas formas mandó a hacer un nuevo examen de sangre, pero ahora más especializado. Los resultados estarían en un par de días debido a los tantos casos que había por delante que requerían de ese mismo examen.

—¿Cómo está Sakura? — preguntó el rubio al ver llegar a Ashura después de haber ido a ayudar a Touya.

—Se encuentra estable, logramos detener el sangrado en su nariz— explicó muy serio. Se le veía preocupado.

—¿Va a estar bien? — preguntó preocupado el profesor.

—Eso esperamos— suspiró angustiado y tuvo que irse a revisar a otro paciente.

—Tranquilo amigo, va a estar bien— lo alentó Usui.

—Gracias— sonrió levemente.

—Así va a ser— comentó el "ogro", alentándolo igualmente. El inglés se sorprendió, pero le agradeció con la mirada.

Esperaron un rato hasta que Touya les dijo que Sakura se encontraba mejor. Fye insistió en verla; Usui tuvo que irse a casa y Syaoran prefirió no incomodar a la pareja.

—Está preguntando por ti— le dijo Touya al rubio.

—¿En serio? — caminaban hacia la habitación.

—Sí, desde que despertó no ha dejado de hacerlo— suspiró —Quiero advertirte algo— se detuvo —Está muy débil, sea lo que sea que esté atacando su salud, es algo grave y puede acabar con ella poco a poco, así que tal vez la encuentres muy débil y pálida, no te vayas a sorprender.

Asintió, sintiendo un estremecimiento extraño al caer en consciencia de que se trata de su mejor amiga.

Por un momento apretó la mandíbula, aunque el otro no lo notó.

—Bien, pasa— le abrió la puerta —En unos momentos volveré para hacerle un examen, será algo incómodo para ella, pero prefiero que te quedes a apoyarla— pidió seriamente.

Fye asintió, sin saber bien a qué se refería. El médico los dejó solos.

Sus ojos claros viajaron hacia la silueta femenina que permanecía inmóvil sobre esa cama de hospital.

**_(Pov's Fye)_**

No puedo explicar lo que sentí al verla postrada en esa cama, más blanca que una hoja de papel y tan débil que hasta da pánico tocarla, con miedo de hacerle daño. Lo primero que escuché fue el "bip, bip" de la máquina que registra el ritmo cardiaco, después vi las agujas que tenía en el dorso de su mano para administrarle medicamento.

—Fye…— murmuró muy bajito y roncamente al abrir un poco los ojos —Que bueno que… estás aquí…— sonrió muy apenas.

—Shh— puse un dedo sobre sus labios y me senté a un lado, tomando su mano con delicadeza —No te esfuerces campeona— le sonreí, ella pareció extrañarse ante el apodo.

—¿Por… qué?

—Ganaste el primer lugar— le dije con una gran sonrisa, se lo merecía.

Ella sonrió con mucha alegría, pero esta era opacada por su debilidad y cansancio. Era sorprendente el cambio tan repentino en su salud.

—Que bien…— susurró.

—Syaoran está muy orgulloso de ti. Vino hasta acá, pero se fue para no incomodar, Usui también estuvo aquí hasta saber cómo estabas, pero tuvo que irse a casa— le platiqué, tratando de evadir el hecho de que está semiconsciente.

—Fye…— apretó mi mano con un poquito más de fuerza —…No te vayas de mi lado…— pareció no importarle mucho el hecho de ganar. Sólo me pedía que estuviera con ella y eso me conmovía.

—No me iré, ni creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente eh— le dije burlonamente, tratando de animarla a pesar de que mi corazón se contraía al verla tan mal.

—Gracias…— sonrió satisfecha, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — acaricié su cabello, ella suspiró.

—Estoy bien— me dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que era todo lo contrario.

—Ay Sakura…— mis cejas se juntaron en un gesto de angustia, pues ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Miré sus brazos descubiertos y me asusté al ver tantos hematomas en ellos. No eran moretones normales, porque éstos se veían aún más oscuros y profundos.

Acaricié uno de sus brazos con mucha delicadeza, como si con eso se fueran a borrar tales marcas.

—¿Estás despierta, Sakura? — preguntó suavemente Touya al entrar al cuarto.

—Sí… ¿Qué harás?

Vi algo de nerviosismo en su mirada.

Touya suspiró.

—Sé que no te gustará esto, pero es necesario hermana— hablaba muy en serio, pues pocas veces la llamaba de esa forma.

—¿Qué harás? — le pregunté también nervioso.

—Necesito hacer una biopsia de médula ósea, para hacer un conteo sanguíneo completo.

Yo me quedé callado, sé lo que es y me preocupa que ella pase por algo así.

—Te llevaremos a un quirófano para tener un área mayormente esterilizada o podrías contraer una infección— le explicó esto profesionalmente.

—Está bien… pero…— me miró —Deja que Fye entre… por favor Touya— lo miró suplicantemente y él asintió antes de que un par de enfermeras se la llevaran.

—Gracias— le dije. El asintió.

Pronto me llevaron al mencionado quirófano, pero antes tuve que esterilizarme y vestirme con las barreras completas. Lo único que se veía de mí eran mis ojos.

Sakura ya estaba en la mesa del quirófano, esperando.

—Empecemos— apareció Ashura, acercándose a la mesa. Touya venía detrás de él y yo no entendí ¿no se supone que su hermano haría el procedimiento?

Yo aun me encontraba lejos de Sakura, mientras Ashura se preparaba y así aproveche para preguntarle a Touya.

—Yo quiero hacerlo más que nadie, pues es mi hermana, pero en cuestión de agujas Ashura es mejor que yo, con él no sentirá tanto dolor— me explicó, aunque estoy seguro que no quiere ser el causante de aquel dolor y por ello le cedió a Ashura el trabajo.

—Fye…— susurró cuando llegué a su lado y tomé su mano.

—Aquí estoy— le sonreí pero no pudo verlo, pues traigo un cubre-boca.

—Necesito que te recuestes en posición fetal— pidió amablemente. Ella asintió, pero estaba tan débil que Touya y yo tuvimos que ayudarle.

—Gracias… — susurró, cansada con ese simple movimiento.

Mi tutor levantó un poco la bata de ella, yo me giré avergonzado, no quería ver algo que no debía. Después cubrió de su cintura hasta sus muslos con un campo estéril, abierto sólo en un pequeño espacio donde se llevaría a cabo la biopsia, justo en el hueso de la cadera.

—Sakura, me conoces y no te voy a mentir— comenzó a habla con ella a su espalda, pues ella me miraba a mí y Ashura se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa —Tal vez te duela, pero trataré de ser lo más rápido posible para que el dolor termine ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió mirando hacia un punto perdido en la sala. Noté que estaba muy nerviosa.

—Lo que sentirás ahora es sólo la anestesia— explicó.

—Sólo mírame a los ojos, si sientes dolor puedes apretar mi mano con todas tus fuerzas e incluso puedes morderme— le dije en serio. Ella me miró temerosa y asintió.

Touya le pasó la jeringa con la anestesia a Ashura y él comenzó a aplicarla lentamente, puedo ver todo lo que hace desde donde estoy, pero clavo mi mirada en los ojos verdes de Sakura, los cuales están entrecerrados debido al dolor. Siento cómo aprieta mi mano levemente.

Miré fugazmente lo que harían ahora y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al ver al tamaño y grosor de la aguja.

Lentamente y poco a poco fue introduciendo la aguja en la suave piel de ella hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera. En ese momento apretó mi mano con mucha fuerza.

—No te muevas— pidió Ashura, pues ella tendía a retorcerse levemente.

Sakura gimió de dolor, pero aún faltaba un poco.

—Tranquila, ya va a pasar, ya casi— le susurro muy cerca, apretando su mano y acariciando su cabello para relajarla.

—Duele… duele mucho— gimió de nuevo al sentir la presión que tuvo que hacer Ashura para succionar la médula.

Su mano apretando la mía comenzó a temblar.

—Mírame— le pedí y ella obedeció, mirando mis ojos —Ya casi pasa, ya casi…— enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos llenos de dolor —Tu puedes hacerlo Sakura, yo sé que puedes— apreté su mano.

Se me contrajo el corazón.

Daría lo que fuera por ser yo el que sufre y no ella…

—Listo— mencionó Ashura, sacando la aguja por completo.

Touya se dispuso a desinfectar y cubrir con gasas de inmediato al área afectada.

Mi flor de cerezo respiró agitadamente por varios segundos, se había puesto muy nerviosa.

—Ya terminó todo. Lo hiciste muy bien— le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella sonrió de lado.

La prepararon para llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto.

Después de quitarme las barreras fui de inmediato a verla. Ya se encontraba en su habitación, recostada de lado, no parecía muy cómoda.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunté a penas entré a su habitación.

—Me siento incómoda— hizo gesto de fastidio —Ya me quiero ir…

—Sakura… — sonreí, siempre era muy terca cuando se trataba de hospitales.

—¿Sí? — me miró fijamente.

—Eres muy valiente— le sonreí, suavizando mi mirada y observando un muy leve sonrojo en ella.

—Gracias por estar ahí— me sonrió muy cansada, ya era de noche.

—Siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

—Eso sonó… como votos de bodas…— murmuró casi dormida con una sonrisita en sus labios.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Anda, duérmete ya— puse mi mano suavemente sobre sus párpados y ella cayó rendida al sueño.

—¿Está dormida? — preguntó Ashura, entrando a la habitación. Yo asentí en silencio.

—Gracias por lo de hace rato— le sonreí a mi tutor —Me dio mucho gusto y alivio verte ahí.

Él puso una mano sobre mi hombro como respuesta. Pude notar cómo su mirada se clavaba en mi amiga, lo vi preocupado.

—¿Cuándo tendremos los resultados? — pregunté.

—En un par de días.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Bueno, como podrán ver, Sakura padece algo grave pero aún no se revela lo que ataca su salud. Espero que no se enojen cuando sepan lo que es, pero es necesario para que la trama de la historia continúe.**

**En aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Moellux au chocolat et framboises: _Moellux de chocolate y frambuesas._

**(2) **Où allez-vous ma belle Sakura avec du chocolat?: _¿A dónde vas, mi hermosa Sakura con chocolate?_

**Y bueno…como podrán ver, Sakura le dio su merecido a Lya jaja aunque sinceramente me hubiera gustado escribir una pelea en el piso donde una le estire el cabello a la otra jaja, hubiera sido divertido, pero Sakura tiene educación y para su forma de ser haber hecho eso (La cachetada) fue sumamente extraño en ella jaja**

**Y sobre el concurso… ¿Cuál creen que sea el premio? Muajajaja**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Angie The Killer! Gracias de nuevo por tus reviews, créeme que sólo espero el momento en que los pones, me divierto mucho jaja**

**Y en respuesta a tus comentarios:**

** bueno que te esté gustando mucho! Me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

** lo hubiera matado, por la misma razón no se enteró de lo que le pedía a su pobre hermana. Sólo supo que estuvo a punto de engañarla.**

** sé, todas queremos un amigo así! jajaja**

** sé, pobre Syaoran, le ha tocado sufrir en todos mis fics D: tendré que hacer uno sobre él para compensárselo haha**

** … sobre ellos, no han salido mucho en la historia porque la cree especialmente girando alrededor de Sakura y Fye, tal vez por eso no salgan muchos personajes jiji, pero sí, mas adelante salen. Aunque aun falta mucho para eso, ya que vuelven a aparecer en una reunión muy importante para la pareja estelar jeje.**

**Saludos!**


	12. LLA

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**XII**

**"****LLA"**

**_(Pov's narrador)_**

Unos días después, Sakura salió del hospital con reglas muy rigorosas a seguir. Durante esos días, Fye estuvo faltando a la universidad y al trabajo con tal de estar con ella y cuidarla.

Ella se lo agradeció mucho a pesar de que le insistió en que no era necesario. Realmente si lo era, lo necesitaba más que nunca a su lado.

—No me voy tranquilo.

—No pasa nada hermano, estaré bien.

—Pero te quedarás sola.

—No pasa nada, Fye vendrá más tarde cuando se desocupe de la universidad. Vete a trabajar, yo ya estoy bien— insistió y la verdad ya estaba mejor, pero constantemente sangraba de la nariz y sufría de desmayos repentinos.

—Está bien— aceptó resignado, ya estaba en la puerta con sus cosas a un lado, listo para salir.

Después hizo algo que Sakura no se esperaba:

Dio un par de pasos hasta acortar la distancia entre ambos, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos tomándola de la cintura y de la cabeza, en un abrazo muy paternal.

—Ten mucho cuidado Sakura, por favor…— La apretó más contra él y puso su barbilla sobre el sedoso cabello castaño de su hermana.

—Sí, Touya— aceptó con una sonrisa, correspondiendo fuertemente al abrazo. Pocas veces su hermano hacía eso, pero nunca con tanto… ¿Miedo? No supo porqué, pero sintió que su hermano trataba de protegerla de algo.

A penas Touya se fue, Sakura empezó a aburrirse mucho. Sola en casa, sin permiso de cocinar ni hacer nada más que estar quieta.

Suspiró aburrida. Pero el sonido del timbre interrumpió su aburrimiento.

¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la mañana?

—¿Syaoran? — se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su maestro.

—Hola Sakura ¿Puedo pasar? — saludó sonriente, sólo ella veía esas sonrisas en él.

—Adelante— lo recibió gustosa.

—¿No deberías estar dando clases? — se sentó en un sillón doble, mientras que Syaoran hacía lo mismo a su lado, en el mismo sillón.

—Los maestros también nos fugamos— sonrió burlonamente. Sakura rio —Ya hablando en serio, vengo a ver cómo seguiste.

—Estoy mejor— trató de sonreír como siempre, pero aún así él notó su debilidad.

—Me alegro— sonrió —Nos preocupaste mucho el otro día— fue sincero.

—Lo siento— se avergonzó —Pero ya estoy mucho mejor— Sonrió.

—Que bueno porque vengo a darte una muy buena noticia— la miró con una felicidad misteriosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es sobre el premio del concurso. Resulta que el primer premio es una beca completa para estudiar tu últimos año en la universidad de gastronomía que tu desees, claro, en otro país— le explicó muy entusiasmado —¿Qué te parece? — miró atentamente los gestos de ella.

—No lo puedo creer, ha sido mi sueño desde que entré a la universidad…— dijo en un susurro incrédulo, hasta que reaccionó y brincó del sillón, saltando muy feliz —¡Podré estudiar en Francia! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Syaoran la veía saltar de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa. Sentía paz al verla feliz. Pero esa felicidad duró poco.

—¡Sakura! — de inmediato se paró y amortiguó la caída de ella con su propio cuerpo.

—L-lo siento Syaoran— se avergonzó mucho —De pronto me sentí algo mareada…

—Tranquila, no hay problema conmigo pero si me preocupas mucho, no debiste esforzarte tanto— le reprochó, aún en el suelo.

—Lo siento… es que estoy muy feliz— sonrió a pesar de su malestar.

La ayudó a incorporarse, pues una debilidad la invadió repentinamente.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien— calmó a su maestro, pues se veía algo preocupado y nervioso.

—¿No prefieres descansar en tu recámara? — se angustió.

—Estoy bien, la verdad no tengo ganas de estar acostada— hizo cara de fastidio.

—De acuerdo… pero al menos déjame cocinarte algo para que comas mas tarde y no tengas que esforzarte preparando algo— se ofreció muy amablemente.

—Syaoran…— se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió —No te preocupes, mi hermano me dejó comida como para dos semanas— rio —y de todas formas vendrá Fye a la hora de comida— sonrió al recordar a su amigo.

—Ya veo…— se puso serio ante la mención del rubio —En ese caso me retiro, debo volver a clase— rio un poco —Tristemente no puedo fugarme de todas las clases— se encogió de hombros resignado —Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, vendré de inmediato ¿Sí? — miró a su alumna con ternura, pues eso era lo que le inspiraba cada que la miraba.

—Gracias Syaoran— le sonrió muy agradecida.

Pasaron las horas y ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy aburrida y ya había visto tres películas, ninguna le gustó. Con esto se dio cuenta de lo que realmente disfruta no es la película, sino la compañía de Fye y sus comentarios sarcásticos que siempre arruinan las buenas escenas.

De pronto escuchó ruidos en la puerta, un rechinido de algo metálico y un chasquido.

Se asustó un poco pero se relajó al ver que se trataba del cartero que dejó la correspondencia por la rendija de la puerta.

Se acercó y recogió los sobres.

—Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas…— pasaba de adelante hacia atrás uno por uno —…Mi hermano tendrá mucho que pagar— rio bajito al ver el estado de cuenta del teléfono celular del mismo, hasta que un sobre llamó su atención —…Hospital central de Tokio— al parecer eran sus resultados.

No sabía que se los mandarían por correspondencia.

La curiosidad la invadió por completo. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer palabras extrañas con cifras y dígitos que no entendía. Se fue hasta la parte inferior de la hoja, donde aparecía el diagnostico… comenzó a temblar levemente, no podía creerlo…

—Positivo para LLA: Leucemia Linfocítica Aguda…— la hoja entre sus manos comenzó a temblar igual que ella.

Se quedó congelada durante unos minutos, pensando en qué pasaría ahora, pues conocía muy poco de la enfermedad pero sabía que es casi incurable ya que se trata de un tipo extraño de cáncer.

Una furia empezó a crecer dentro de ella.

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora que estaba por cumplir el sueño de su vida, o ahora que al fin tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia Fye? ¿Por qué…?

No lo pensó más y en un arranque de emociones encontradas, tomó sus llaves, su bolso y salió casi corriendo de su casa. ¿A dónde? Ni ella misma sabía. Lo único que tenía en mente era correr, correr sin importar que sus huesos dolieran, o que sus mareos se intensificaran al grado de que ya no corría, sino, caminaba lentamente, casi cayéndose.

Encontró un parque y se sentó en la primera banca que encontró. Descansando un poco de su malestar.

—Maldita enfermedad— masculló enojada como pocas veces en su vida.

Tenía ganas de gritar y desahogarse, sacar toda esa furia por su injusta vida.

No quiere morir. Ella quiere graduarse, cumplir sus sueños como profesionista, tener un restaurant gourmet, casarse con el hombre que ama, tener muchos hijos y conocer hasta a sus bisnietos para después morir de anciana en los brazos de su marido. Ese era el sueño de su vida, pero ahora… todo ese futuro soñado se partía en mil pedazos frente a ella, desmoronándose ante sus pies.

Sacó el sobre de su bolso y volvió a leer los resultados, como si haciéndolo fuesen a cambiar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada en aquella banca, llorando, ausente de este mundo y aislada en sus pensamientos.

Reaccionó cuando las luces del parque se encendieron, anunciando el anochecer.

—¿Tan tarde es? — se preguntó al ver que oscurecía muy rápido.

Se limpió las lágrimas que ya habían dejado un camino muy marcado en su rostro y buscó su teléfono móvil, pero no lo encontró.

—Lo olvidé en la sala…— recordó, pero poco le importó. Seguro estaban preocupados por ella, pero de todas formas llegaría a casa, tarde o temprano lo haría, así que le daba igual…

Se puso de pie y comenzó su camino de vuelta a casa. Había corrido tanto y sin rumbo fijo, que tardó en reconocer las calles y el rumbo por el que andaba.

—_¿Me fui tan lejos? _— pensó el tener una hora caminando sin poder llegar aún. Estaba ya muy agotada y sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se detendrían y caería rendida al suelo, pero un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente.

_"__Tú puedes hacerlo Sakura, yo sé que puedes"_

La voz del rubio dándole ánimos llegó a su mente.

A partir de ese instante, un creciente deseo de vivir afloró de su corazón. Ella no se iría de este mundo sin que antes Fye supiera de sus sentimientos, al menos quería intentarlo y por él es que lucharía.

—Sí… lucharé contra esta enfermedad, lucharé para poder estar contigo, aunque tú sólo quieras mi amistad…— murmuraba agotada, caminando con lentitud hacia su casa.

—¡¿Dónde se habrá metido?! — Touya golpeó con su puño la mesa del comedor.

—Llamé a la policía y no tienen reportes de alguien como Sakura— le informó Fye, igual de molesto e impotente, pero controlándose y pensando fríamente para poder encontrarla.

El rubio tenía una paciencia envidiable, pero siempre que se trataba de Sakura, esta paciencia salía sobrando.

Ya había salido a buscarla a los alrededores cuando llegó al mediodía a casa y no encontró a nadie, pero él y Touya tenían ya todo el día buscándola y no aparecía.

Si seguía con esa incertidumbre se volvería loco. La mujer que ama está perdida y él no puede hacer nada para que vuelva a casa.

Pocas veces en su vida sintió tal frustración e impotencia.

—¿¡Por qué se fue?! — sin aguantar más su furia, dejó salir todo ese sentir que lo consumía por dentro. Golpeó con su puño la puerta de la casa, pero justo en ese instante se escucharon unas llaves.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron más de lo normal. No lo pensó ni un segundo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una demacrada Sakura, con las llaves en sus manos a punto de abrir la puerta.

—Touya… Fye… al fin llegué— diciendo esto se dejó caer rendida sin importar que se estampara contra el duro suelo.

—¡Sakura! — Fye la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Dónde rayos te metiste?! — gritó el médico colérico, pero era muy tarde, su hermana ya estaba inconsciente.

De inmediato la llevaron a su recámara y la acostaron en su cama.

—Sakura…— sintió un alivio enorme al tenerla frente a él sin un rasguño. Sinceramente temían lo peor…

—No entiendo porqué pudo haberse ido— murmuró Touya, sentado en la silla del escritorio de su hermana —Caminó mucho. Se ve muy exhausta.

—Sí…— limpió con un paño húmedo las marcas de sus lágrimas —Estuvo llorando mucho también— se preocupó.

—No entiendo…— se frustró el galeno.

—Touya.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo quedarme a su lado esta noche? Quiero asegurar que esté bien— pidió serio y angustiado. El médico asintió y después de unas horas de estar cuidándola se fue a descansar.

—¿Por qué huiste Sakura? ¿Qué te llenó de tanta tristeza? — preguntó en voz baja, con una mezcla de preocupación, enojo y tristeza.

Más tarde el rubio apagó la luz de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de la cama y sin soltar la mano de su amada en ningún momento. Quería que aunque sea dormida, sienta su apoyo. Lo mismo hacía con Yuui todos los días cuando iba a verlo.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido con su cabeza recostada a un lado de la mano de Sakura.

A la mitad de la madrugada ella despertó, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal, pero algo cálido en su mano la reconfortaba.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el hombre al que ama en secreto.

—Fye…— susurró con lágrimas queriendo salir. Tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de llorar para no despertarlo. Realmente no tenía ganas de explicar el motivo de su escapada.

Ya no pudo conciliar el sueño y se puso a pensar en lo que haría.

Deseaba luchar para vencer la enfermedad, pero a la vez no quería que él se enterara de eso, pues ya tiene suficiente con el coma de Yuui como para sumarle un cáncer a la lista.

Debía planear algo para curarse sin que él se enterara.

Después de pensar un rato tomó una decisión:

A la mañana siguiente hablaría sólo con Touya y le daría la noticia, le pediría guardar el secreto y buscar a Ashura uno de los mejores oncólogos para tratar su leucemia, pero también debía pedirle que guardara el secreto, eso sería difícil…

También estaba el asunto del lugar donde viviría, pues Fye se daría cuenta fácilmente si se quedaba en su casa.

Llegó a la conclusión de buscar algún otro lugar para vivir, pero le diría a que se fue de viaje debido al premio que ganó, así no sospechará nada…

—_No… ya sé lo que haré…_— pensó —_Hablaré con él y le diré que lo amo… si él corresponde mis sentimientos me quedaré y no le esconderé nada; pero si no los corresponde y me deja ir… tendré que irme verdaderamente aunque no sea a Francia, sino a algún hospital…_— pensó con mucha tristeza, admirando el rostro de su amor platónico. No pudo evitar las ganas de acariciar su mejilla.

**_(Pov's narrador)_**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre las cortinas, despertando a la ojiverde. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

Miró a su derecha y se encontró con su amigo, aún dormido y sin soltar su mano.

—Fye— susurró ella, apretando un poquito su mano para que despertara. Parecía no estar muy cómodo en el suelo.

El rubio fue despertando poco a poco. Ella vio cómo sus parpados se abrían y cerraban un par de veces, escondiendo unos hermosos ojos color zafiro.

—¡Sakura! — la llamó con voz ronca y adormilada —¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? — se levantó alarmado. Ella sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— tomó la mano de su amigo —¿Me harías un gran favor? — sonrió conteniendo sus enormes ganas de llorar.

—Lo que tú me pidas— aún tenía marcas del colchón en su mejilla el pobre.

—¿Puedes llamar a Touya? Necesito hablar de algo importante con él…

—Sí, ahora vuelvo— se dirigió a la puerta, pero se devolvió un instante —¿Segura qué estás bien? — se agachó para verla mejor a los ojos, en su mirada se notaba la angustia.

Sakura sólo asintió tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo…— suspiró mortificado para después salir en busca de su hermano.

Momentos después ya se encontraban Sakura y Touya a solas. Fye aprovechó para ir a tomar un baño a su casa.

—No me tienes muy contento— tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama —Te fuiste sin avisar y sin teléfono, volviendo hasta la noche como si no tuvieras familia— la miraba muy duramente. Sakura sentía puñaladas en su corazón. Su hermano nunca le había hablado tan duramente.

—Lo siento…

—Explícame en este momento por qué te fuiste ¿Qué te puso tan mal y porqué reaccionaste así? — se cruzó de brazos mirándola con enojo.

Ella suspiró y se levantó un poco para tomar algo de su bolso.

—Este fue el motivo…— le entregó un sobre arrugado a su hermano.

Touya se sorprendió al verlo.

—_Les ordené claramente que no lo mandaran por correspondencia_— pensó enfadado.

Al comenzar a leer los resultados su rostro se fue poniendo cada vez más y más pálido. Hizo lo mismo que Sakura, arrugó el papel entre sus manos.

Ella nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, pues tenía su quijada muy apretada y casi podía jurar que sus dientes rechinaban.

—¿Sabes lo que significa? — preguntó él, decepcionado.

—Sí…

—Bien, empezaremos con tratamiento de inmediato, aun se puede hacer algo— hizo bola al papel entre su puño y lo tiró a algún lado de la habitación —No voy a dejar que te pase nada ni que te des por vencida tan pronto— espetó su hermano con mucha seriedad.

—No me rendiré hermano, ya lo he decidido. Lucharé contra el cáncer— había mucha decisión en sus verdes ojos.

—Me alegra oír eso— sonrió suavemente y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, en un dulce gesto —Hablaré con Ashura hoy mismo, la oncología es su especialidad y estoy seguro que con su ayuda venceremos esto— tomó la mano de su hermana. Ella asintió.

—Sobre eso…— lo pensó un momento y luego dijo decidida —…Quiero pedirte que no le digas nada a Fye.

—Tarde o temprano se va a enterar.

—Lo sé, por eso he tomado una decisión y te suplico la respetes hermano, por favor— lo miró con mucha insistencia, a él no le quedó más que aceptar.

—¿Qué decisión tomaste? — preguntó cauteloso.

—El premio del concurso es una beca en el extranjero, así que usaré ese viaje de pretexto para que Fye crea que estaré un año estudiando fuera del país. Mientras tanto viviré en algún otro lugar, tal vez cerca del hospital. Y mi escuela… terminaré este semestre para que sólo me falte un año, ese lo repondré cuando esté sana— le explicó con seriedad y seguridad.

Touya se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y tomó aire, tratando de procesar todo aquello.

—Está bien— aceptó después de unos minutos de pensarlo —Así será, pero lo de vivir en otro lado no me parece. Estarás sola y eso es muy peligroso.

—Ya pensaré en algo, pero por lo pronto empecemos con el tratamiento. Hablaré con Fye mañana y le diré que me iré…— bajó la mirada —_Aunque aún hay la posibilidad de que le diga toda la verdad, pero eso depende de él…_— pensó.

—De acuerdo, pero hoy te quedarás en cama. Iré al hospital y en base a tus exámenes Ashura y yo veremos cómo será tu tratamiento— notó la mirada preocupada de ella —Y no te preocupes, lo convenceré de que no le diga nada a Fye.

—Gracias…

—Sakura— tomó su mano y la miró directo a los ojos —Saldremos de ésta juntos, te lo prometo.

—Touya…— ya no lo aguantó. Dejó salir todas sus lágrimas, le dolería más el pecho si seguía aguantando tanto.

Touya ya no dijo nada e hizo algo raro en él ya que pocas veces demostraba su afecto tan explícitamente.

Se subió a la cama, sentándose a un lado de su hermana y abrazándola muy fuertemente. Él tampoco pudo contener algunas lágrimas ante la terrible noticia.

—Tengo miedo…

No soportó el dolor que implicaban aquellas palabras y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, secando sus mudas lágrimas con su camisa.

—Todo va a estar bien— frotaba su brazo con cariño, sin soltarla del abrazo. Ella seguía llorando con muchas ganas.

Cuando se volvió a quedar dormida, Touya salió, dejándola descansar.

A penas llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue asestar un puñetazo en la pared más cercana. Esto le causó fuertes heridas en su mano, pero su ira era más fuerte que el palpitante y creciente dolor en su miembro.

—¿Por qué a ella? — masculló iracundo y con lágrimas en los ojos —Primero en mi madre y ahora…— se tiró sentado en la cama, pensando…

Luego de calmarse se limpió la herida, arrepintiéndose de dar tal golpe, pues tuvo que vendar por completo su mano izquierda y la pared… bueno, tendría que repararla después del agujero que dejó en ella.

A penas terminó se fue directo al hospital, no sin antes dejarle el teléfono a un lado a su hermana por si necesitaba algo.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿cómo siguió Sakura? — preguntó el rubio saliendo de su casa y alcanzando al médico antes de que se subiera a su auto.

—Sí, tengo unos asuntos importantes en el hospital— escondió su mano vendada —Sakura ahora está dormida, está un poco mejor pero necesita mucho descanso. Puedes quedarte si quieres, no hay problema— se despidió con esto y se fue.

El rubio se quedó al cuidado de su amiga todo el día, incluso le preparó de comer, pero ella no despertó hasta el atardecer.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital. Touya habló con Ashura y después de un rato logró convencerlo de no comentar nada de esto a Fye. El pobre se encontraba igual de afectado al saber la noticia, no podía creerlo.

Ashura se puso a trabajar de inmediato en el caso y programó un tratamiento adecuado para su estado. Empezarían en dos días, en sábado para que no faltara más a clase.

—Buenos días, Sakura— se acercó al ver que despertaba.

—Buenos… ¿Días? — vio que ya estaba oscureciendo —¿Dormí tanto? — preguntó asombrada. El rubio asintió con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor— se estiró en la cama perezosamente. Realmente se sentía mucho mejor, pues las molestias habían disminuido mucho.

—Me alegra— dijo realmente aliviado —Mira, te traje algo de comer— le mostró una bandeja con un rico caldo de pollo.

Sakura sonrió, pero no tenía mucha hambre. Aun así comió casi todo.

—Delicioso— admitió. Hasta un caldo de pollo le quedaba exquisito a su amigo.

—Qué bueno que te gustó— recogió la bandeja.

—Muchas gracias— sonrió feliz.

—Sakura…— la miró triste —¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó ayer? — preguntó con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

—Yo…— bajó la mirada —… por ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Discúlpame Fye.

—No te preocupes— puso una mano en la cabeza de ella —Lo harás cuando te sientas lista— le sonrió tiernamente.

—Gracias por entender— sonrió leve —Fye, son las siete de la tarde ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Sí, pero si prefieres me puedo quedar aquí contigo— ofreció amablemente, pues aún le preocupaba mucho.

—Suena tentador— sonrió —Pero ya me siento mucho mejor y además no quiero hacerte perder otro día. Mejor ve.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo…—Suspiró. Se puso de pie, apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama, muy cerca de ella para dejar su rostro a centímetros del de ella —Cuídate mucho por favor— le dijo en voz baja y tranquila, mientras la miraba con un sentimiento muy especial. Sus ojos azules se veían más profundos de lo normal.

Besó su frente con mucho amor y se incorporó, dándose media vuelta para salir.

—Mañana en nuestra cafetería favorita a las cuatro de la tarde— dijo ella de repente, antes de que el rubio saliera.

—Sí— se giró a verla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro —paso por ti antes— le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Sakura soltó un gran suspiro y se tiró de nuevo en su cama. Su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Touya llegó más tarde y le explicó el plan de tratamiento. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y le pidió permiso para salir con Fye a una cafetería. Él entendió el motivo y aceptó.

—Estás muy bella— le dijo el rubio cuando ella le abrió la puerta de su casa —¿Es acaso un día especial? — preguntó interesado y curioso.

—Algo así— se encogió de hombros un poco nerviosa, pues era el día en el que le confesaría sus sentimientos a su amigo.

—Por aquí mi bella dama— le extendió su brazo y ella sonrojada se abrazó de él y caminaron hasta el auto.

Durante el camino ella pensaba muchas cosas. La noche anterior no había podido dormir por haber estado pensando en cómo reaccionaría su amigo cuando se le confesase. Tenía miedo de que él pensara que era como las demás chicas, tenía miedo de que pensara que siempre estuvo enamorada de él y que sus verdaderas intenciones desde un principio fuesen mero interés, pero no era así… ella se fue enamorando poco a poco y día con día de Fye, de sus bromas, su carácter, sus detalles, su cariño, de su mirada y de su manera de tratarla…

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa con vista al jardín botánico que había en frente.

—Y bien ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta merienda? — preguntó ansioso.

Sakura pensó un poco para después contestar seria.

—Hay dos cosas de las que quiero hablarte…

—¿Es algo malo? — se precipitó, preocupado.

—Espero que no lo sea para ti— tomó aire.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó impaciente, pero se dio cuenta de que la estaba presionando, así que mejor guardó silencio y esperó a que ella hablara.

—Recuerdo los días de preparatoria, cuando las chicas se te declaraban por montones— sonrió, mirando por la ventana y evadiendo la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

El rubio no entendió a qué quería llegar con eso, así que mejor guardó silencio y la dejó hablar.

—Recuerdo también la manera en que las rechazabas, pues sabías que todas se acercaban a ti por interés de ser tu novia…— se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, notando la curiosidad en ellos —ahora las entiendo… y tengo miedo de ser rechazada por ti de la misma manera que ellas…— bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

La mente de Fye no ataba cabos. No entendía por qué decía todo aquello.

—Sakura— tomó su barbilla y la alzó para mirarla a los ojos —¿Por qué habría de rechazarte? Eres mi mejor amiga— le sonrió tiernamente.

—Por eso mismo—Giró el rostro, muy sonrojada —Porque tal vez lo que sientes hacia mí sólo es cariño de amigos, pero yo… yo no siento lo mismo— cayó un momento, sin atreverse a mirarlo —Si te digo que tengo miedo de ser rechazada es porque yo… yo…— le costaba decirlo —…ya no puedo, no quiero engañarte más…— lo miró a los ojos y notó confusión en los zafiros de su amigo.

—Pero… ¿a qué te refieres Sakura? — preguntó algo asustado.

—Ya no puedo ser tu amiga… porque la verdad es que siento mucho más…— expresó pausadamente, con miedo a su reacción.

El rubio la miraba con total atención, pero ante estas palabras no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierto.

—Sakura…

—Antes de que digas algo— lo interrumpió —Me enamoré de ti no cuando te conocí, sino con el tiempo, con tus detalles y atenciones— bajó la cabeza con mucha vergüenza —Yo no soy como las típicas chicas que se te declaran… aunque eso parezca— murmuró en voz baja lo último mientras arrugaba con sus manos la tela de su falda.

—Tú no eres una típica chica— aseguró él con una sonrisa y mirada suaves.

No sabía cómo expresarle que él está loco por ella casi desde que se conocieron. Su mente estaba hecha un caos y su corazón también. Pero era su oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que tanto anhelaba.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte— habló más seria —El premio del concurso es una beca en el extranjero…— lo miró a los ojos con decisión —Aún no me has respondido en cuanto a mis sentimientos… así que depende de tu respuesta para saber si me voy a Francia un año o si me olvido de eso y me quedo aquí… contigo…

El rubio se sorprendió a más no poder ¿Era verdad todo lo que estaba diciéndole?

—_Está dispuesta a olvidar su sueño si yo le digo que la amo… no puedo, no puedo ser tan egoísta como para aceptar lo que siento con tal de que se quede y olvide su más grande sueño_— apretó sus puños bajo la mesa, se encontraba en un gran dilema —_No puedo decirle que la amo… no puedo…_

—Así que… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? — insistió Sakura con el rostro completamente colorado.

Fye guardó silencio unos momentos procesando si valía la pena o si se arriesgaría.

—_No… no dejaré que sus sueños se vayan por el caño…_— pensó decidido —Sakura— la miró a los ojos, los de ella temblaron de nervios —Lo siento mucho, pero no siento lo mismo— él mismo sintió como su corazón se apachurraba y era exprimido por el sentimiento de culpa.

Sakura guardó silencio, mirándolo casi ausentemente ante la respuesta.

—Viaja a Francia y aprende todo lo que puedas para que puedas cumplir tus sueños— desvió la mirada, no podía decírselo a los ojos o ella descubriría la gran mentira —No vale la pena que desperdicies esa oportunidad por mi— la miró y se arrepintió de ello, pues la pobre contenía sus lagrimas a duras penas. Era la primera vez que él la hacía llorar. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Sakura se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse.

—Déjame llevarte— se levantó él.

Ella negó levemente.

—Asistiré a esta última semana de clases y después me iré— le informó muy seria, se giró y estaba casi por irse cuando se giró hacia él y lo miró con mucho amor —Fye… muchas gracias por darme tu amistad y apoyo tantos años— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos sumergidos en lagrimas que no dejaba salir —Pero sobre eso… preferiría que no me busques más— pidió —Es muy difícil para mí verte después de esto…espero lo comprendas— bajó la mirada y se fue.

—Espera Sakura— quiso detenerla pero tenía que pagar la cuenta antes de irse. Cuando salió a la calle ya no la encontró.

Caminaba triste por las calles en dirección a su casa cuando su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente, una y otra vez.

—_No Fye… ya no me busques_— suplicaba, apagando su teléfono.

—¡Soy un estúpido! — se decía el rubio mientras conducía, buscándola —Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que la amo, que nunca he amado a alguien tanto como la amo a ella…

Tuvo que contenerse, era por el bien de su amiga.

Al siguiente día llegó temprano a su casa para llevarla a la escuela, pero se encontró con una casa vacía. Al parecer Touya la había llevado ahora.

La buscó en la escuela, pero Sakura se escondió de él. No quería verlo a la cara porque se echaría a llorar.

Al día siguiente, en sábado, tampoco la encontró por ningún lado y el auto de Touya no estaba.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? — se preguntaba muy preocupado. Necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien aunque no le dijera la verdad.

Lo que él no sabía era que Sakura estaba experimentando su primera quimioterapia. Llevada a cabo por su "padre".

A la pobre le pegaron muy duro los efectos secundarios del tratamiento, tanto que tuvieron que dejarla en el hospital hasta el lunes.

Touya fue a hablar con Syaoran, el maestro tutor de la castaña para informarle sobre sus faltas.

—No se preocupe. Puede tomarse toda la semana si lo necesita. De todas formas ya pasó las materias con muy buen promedio y esta última semana es más que nada convivencia entre alumnos— le restó importancia.

—Gracias— dijo Touya, serio como siempre.

—Doctor Kinomoto— lo detuvo antes de que se fuera —¿Cómo está Sakura? últimamente he notado que tiene problemas de salud, pero… ¿es algo grave? — preguntó con verdadero interés.

—Hace un par de días descubrimos que tiene cáncer…— vio cómo los ojos del maestro se abrían más de lo normal —Un tipo extraño de leucemia— explicó.

—Ya veo…— bajó la mirada, sin poder creerlo. Algo en su interior se encendió, como una alarma de alerta y un creciente sentimiento de angustia —¿Le molestará si voy a visitarla?

—En absoluto. Hasta luego— se despidió cortésmente.

Se encontraba recostada en su habitación de hospital, observando el atardecer por la gran ventana del cuarto hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Buenas tardes— una voz amable y conocida por ella.

—Syaoran…— sonrió levemente al verlo ahí —¿Cómo supiste que estoy aquí? — se sorprendió.

—Tu hermano fue a la universidad para justificar tus faltas, pero le dije que no se preocupara, tu ya tienes todas tus materias pasadas— le guiñó un ojo—te fue muy bien por cierto— la felicitó, entregándole un lindo ramo de lisianthus blancos con rosa.

—Son hermosas— sus ojos brillaron al verlas —Muchas gracias— las tomó y aspiró su aroma dulce —No tenías porqué molestarte

—No es ninguna molestia— se sentó en una silla muy cerca de la cama —Tu hermano me explicó la situación— al decir esto, ella lo miró algo sorprendida —¿cómo te sientes? ¿aparecieron muchos efectos secundarios?

Sakura suspiró.

—Los primeros dos días fueron terribles, pero ya me siento un poco mejor— sonrió de lado —Gracias por venir, realmente me sentía sola…— suspiró.

—¿Y tu amigo Fye?

Ella se tensó notablemente al escuchar eso.

—Él… no sabe que estoy aquí— dijo muy triste.

—¿Por qué no le dices? Estoy seguro que vendrá de inmediato a verte. De hecho recuerdo haberlo visto en la universidad, imaginé que te estaría buscando— recordó.

La ojiverde se entristeció mucho.

—Syaoran. Te has convertido en mi amigo y has ganado mi confianza, por eso voy a contarte toda la verdad…

—Puedes contar conmigo— le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, esperando a que ella se abriera.

Sakura abrió su corazón a él. Le dijo todo lo sucedido y cómo se ha sentido con eso, le explicó sus planes y la única falla que había en ellos, pues no sabía a dónde ir cuando saliera del hospital.

Ante todo eso se quedó muy sorprendido. Eran muchas noticias a la vez y todas ellas lo afectaban a él de cierta manera. Primero, Sakura se enferma de algo casi incurable; segundo, le confesó a Fye que lo amaba; y tercero, ella estaba destrozada, platicándole todo aquello y él no soportaba verla así.

—Me quedo sin palabras…— admitió.

—¿Podrías no decirle nada a Fye? Por favor— pidió con tristeza, Syaoran sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Si ese es tu deseo, la haré— sonrió sincero y suavemente.

—Gracias…

—Y sobre tu viaje…— murmuró Syaoran, pensativo —Buscaré la manera para que te guarden el premio y lo puedas utilizar cuando quieras, hasta que te recuperes por completo— le sonrió, animándola.

—¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

—Lo intentaré.

—¡Gracias! — se contentó mucho.

—También puedo ayudarte con algo más, pero…— se cruzó de brazos —No sé si aceptarías y tampoco si tu hermano estuviera dispuesto, pero podrías quedarte en mi apartamento mientras te recuperas. Vivo muy cerca de este hospital y puedo acomodar mi horario para sólo dar clase en la mañana y estar contigo en la tarde— sugirió como si nada, como si ellos se conociesen de toda la vida.

—Espera— no terminaba de procesar toda aquella información —¿Estás diciendo que viva contigo? — se asombró mucho.

—¿Por qué no? A mí no me molestaría en lo absoluto cuidar de ti— dijo sincero, sin dudas.

Sakura quedó sin palabras.

Quien sólo era su maestro hace un par de años, ahora era más que eso, era su amigo verdadero.

—Sakura— tomó su mano —Si te ofrezco esto es porque quiero ayudarte de alguna manera, por favor acéptalo. Yo me encargaré de hablar con tu hermano y le explicaré la situación, pero por lo pronto puedes estar tranquila, mi departamento es tuyo también— le guiñó un ojo cómplicemente —Dime que aceptarás— sonrió.

—Está bien Syaoran, acepto. Pero con una condición: me dejarás pagar los gastos de mi estancia en tu casa.

—Pero qué dices— negó con la cabeza —No te preocupes por eso, serás mi invitada ¿Sí? — apretó su mano.

—Gracias…— sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

—Ya está anocheciendo, así que mejor te dejo descansar— se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de la chica —Hasta mañana— le dijo a una Sakura muy sonrojada.

—Hasta mañana y gracias por las flores— le dijo antes de que saliera. Él le sonrió por última vez y se fue.

Se quedó sola, suspirando y pensando en un rubio de ojos azules que le robaba el sueño.

Trató de dormir, pues ya era algo tarde, pero no pudo. El sueño se le escapó y estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta altas horas de la noche.

—¿Quién es? — susurró al escuchar que alguien entraba a su habitación.

—¿Aún no puedes dormir?

—Ah, eres tu hermano…

—¿Pues a quién esperabas?

—A nadie…— por un breve instante imaginó que sería Fye. Desilusionada se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

Touya hizo un chequeo de rutina.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? — puso una mano en su cabeza, con cariño.

—Mejor, los efectos son menores. Lo único malo es que no puedo dormir…— suspiró fastidiada.

—Te daré un tranquilizante para que puedas descansar ya que mañana serás dada de alta y vendrá Syaoran por ti— dijo muy serio, como si le costara mencionar aquello.

—¿Qué? — parpadeó sin creerlo aún.

—Tardó mucho en convencerme, pero no veo una opción mejor que esa— suspiró con fastidio —De todas formas seguirás viniendo cada veinte días para una nueva sesión de quimioterapia— le dijo con pesar.

La primera sesión no fue tan difícil, pero temía que su hermana no resistiera el tratamiento completo.

Touya sacó un medicamento de su bata y con una jeringa lo aplicó al suero intravenoso de Sakura.

—¿Ya venías preparado? —preguntó ella, pues no era normal que su hermano cargara con un tranquilizante en la bata.

—Es común el insomnio en estos casos y supuse que lo tendrías, pero ya con esto dormirás mejor— le sonrió de lado.

Y así fue, el medicamento cobró efecto muy rápido.

—Descansa hermanita— besó su frente antes de dejarla descansar. Se atrevió a hacer esto sólo porque ya estaba dormida.

Cierto médico los observó desde afuera, con una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó Ashura, recargado en la pared del pasillo fuera del cuarto.

—La veo tranquila, pero aun así se que no está bien…— admitió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo para ir a ver a Yuui.

—Necesita a Fye ¿No es así? — preguntó el director del hospital.

—Supongo que sí— tuvo que aceptar —Lo mismo digo de él, pues estuvo insistiendo mucho en verla, tuve que inventarle que se quedó a dormir en la casa de una amiga para que ya no insistiera.

Ashura se quedó callado, no le gustaba la idea de mentirle así a su "hijo" pero era necesario.

—No es posible— exclamó un asombrado Touya al entrar a la habitación de Yuui.

—Su cerebro…

—Está reaccionando— completó el neurólogo del rubio.

—Buenos días— entró Ashura alegre a la habitación de la castaña —¿Cómo amanecimos hoy? — preguntó abriendo las cortinas.

—Bien— contestó ella con una sonrisa, pero algo débil.

La quimio repercutió fuertemente en ella, pues la pobre estaba más pálida que el algodón y ni qué decir de esas profundas ojeras y los moretones en su cuerpo.

—¿Lista para ser dada de alta? — trató de animarla, ella asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

—Ya me quiero ir— admitió.

Ashura sonrió tristemente.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Lo sé : ( es triste que le haya dado cáncer a Sakura, pero ya verán cómo se dan las cosas ; )**

**Ahora han de entender por qué puse ese nombre al capi "LLA" también sé que han de estar preocupadas por nuestro rubio consentido, el pobre no se ha enterado de la verdad y puede llegar a sentir que Sakura lo hizo a un lado definitivamente.**

**¿Alguien que quiera consolarlo?**

**¡Yo sí! **

**Haha**

**¡Reviews!**

Angie The Killer : A ver… pondré en orden mis respuestas jajaja (me encantan tus reviews)

que muera, puede que no. todo puede suceder.

2.¡¿En serio fue uno de los primeros que leiste?! Aww jaja y yo también me enamoré de la pareja en ese OVA :3 y de hecho, si hago un fanfic de saku y syao, sería de scc; no sé, pero no me convence cómo se ven en tsubasa haha

, sí debí haberla deschongado!

! algo así, los demás saldrán en un evento, aunque no necesariamente un evento de celebración :(

difícil que Fye y Syaoran sean amigos, pues los dos poseen un carácter muy fuerte en mi fic y el sentimiento que tienen por Sakura los hace rivales a muerte! Aunque no he negado la posibilidad de que Sakura y Syaoran tengan algo que ver wuju!

6. De hecho me has animado bastante a escribir el final de Amor inesperado, pues me faltaba inspiración haha, pero ya llevo al menos unas 12,000 palaabras Yei! Pronto lo subiré, lo prometo juju. Por cierto, sólo me falta un review para llegar a los 100! Jaja bueno, ya me calmo jaja

**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews.**

_**Aprovecho la oportunidad para invitar a todos aquellos lectores fantasma, anímense a comentar porque sus opiniones nutren al escritor y son importantes para nosotros.**_

**¡Gracias! **

**No Olviden pasar por mi face: Tsuki No Hana (tengo una imagen de sakura y Fye juntos) ;)**

**¡Saludos!**


	13. Despertar

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**XIII**

**_"_****_Despertar"_**

* * *

—Vamos por tus cosas— la ayudó a bajarse del auto estacionado frente a su casa.

Aun era muy temprano, así que podía ser que Fye aun no saliera hacia la escuela.

Con la ayuda de Touya hizo un par de maletas con lo más esencial, pues ese mismo día se mudaría con Syaoran.

—¿Lista?

Sakura negó con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Estarás bien sin mí en casa? — lo miró a los ojos con tristeza y preocupación.

—Oh vamos— la atrajo hacia él en un brusco abrazo

Sakura también rio.

—Vámonos— lo apresuró ella. No quería toparse con su amigo.

Touya la ayudó con las maletas y rápido se dirigieron al auto. Él se subió y ya sólo faltaba ella, pero...

—¡Espera! Dejé mis llaves pegadas en la puerta— se bajó del auto.

—Y te preocupas por dejarme solo a mí— rio burlonamente.

La castaña estaba de regreso al auto, pero una voz conocida le habló.

—¡Sakura!— el rubio dejó su mochila en el piso para ir rápidamente hacia ella. La castaña se apresuró a subirse al auto, pero cuando ella estaba por cerrar la puerta del auto, Fye la detuvo con su mano.

—Espera por favor— la miró suplicantemente —necesito hablar contigo y saber cómo estas— pidió insistente, pues tenían días de no verse.

—Estoy bien— le sonrió forzosamente —pero ahora tengo algo de prisa, ya me voy al extranjero— intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él lo evitó.

El médico se mantenía al margen de la situación, esto es algo que sólo ellos pueden arreglar. Él sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia su hermana y estaba seguro que no la pasaba nada bien.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —detuvo la puerta del auto con una mano, mirándola profundamente. Esa mirada la ponía muy nerviosa, pues quería mandar todo a la goma y decirle la verdad, pero no…

—Un año, volveré en un año.

—Esperaré, estaré aquí esperando por ti— dijo con mucha convicción —_y cuando cumplas tu sueño de ir al extranjero y vuelvas… te diré la verdad, te confesaré lo que siento… que te amo…_— pensó, escuchando cómo Touya encendía el auto.

—Se hace tarde— los apresuró, aunque más bien quería evitarle ese momento incomodo a su hermana —Nos vemos más tarde, Fye— se despidió.

El rubio miró a su vecino y asintió con un gesto de tristeza.

—Está bien…— cerró la puerta del auto, ella bajó el vidrio de la ventana.

—Adiós Fye— se despidió con un sentimiento de dolor en el rostro.

—Más bien: hasta pronto— corrigió el rubio, pues no era un adiós.

El auto comenzó a avanzar, pero al verlo alejarse el inglés se acordó de algo.

—¡La carta! — sacó de su mochila un sobre blanco y corrió detrás del auto, sin importarle su pierna.

—Hermano, espera— le pidió Sakura al ver a Fye correr detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué rayos hace? — se sorprendió Touya, deteniendo el auto por completo.

—¡Sakura! — respiró agitadamente —Olvidé darte esto— le extendió el sobre y ella lo aceptó dudosa —Hasta pronto…

—Gracias— sonrió levemente, estaba algo cansada —Muchas gracias— lo miró y el rubio pudo notar muchos sentimientos en esa mirada. ¡Cómo deseaba poder decirle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!

El auto volvió a arrancar, sin detenerse esta vez.

Se quedó en medio de la calle, mirando por donde se había ido el amor de su vida.

—¿Sigues firme en no decirle nada? — preguntó Touya seriamente, al ver cómo los ojos de ella se llenaban de lagrimas sin todavía abrir el sobre.

—Tengo que aguantar— se limpió las lagrimas —No quiero ser una carga para él, además ya tiene a Yuui en el hospital, no quiero que sufra más…

—Pero…— dudó en decirlo —Tu eres alguien muy importante para él y…

—Sí— lo interrumpió —Soy su mejor amiga, su amiga…— lo dijo casi molesta.

Touya se sorprendió. Si antes tenía sospechas de que ella estaba enamorada de su vecino, ahora con esto se lo confirmaba.

—Me mantendré firme hasta el final— dijo con convicción.

—Típico en ti, monstruo— sonrió orgulloso de su hermana.

Sakura ya no se molestó, sabía por qué lo decía.

Pronto llegaron al departamento de Syaoran, éste los esperaba en las puertas del edificio. Sonrió al verlos llegar.

Entre los dos subieron todas las cosas de la castaña.

Ella se sorprendió con lo amplio que era el lugar, pues Syaoran vivía en todo un piso del edificio.

—Tengo que irme, lo bueno es que este lugar está cerca del hospital— sonrió —Syaoran, muchas gracias. Espero que este monstruo no te de problemas, de todas formas ya tienes mi teléfono— sonrió del lado.

El aludido soltó una risa nada disimulada al ver la reacción de su alumna.

—¡Hermano! — se puso colorada —No soy una niña— negó con la cabeza, pero se mareó un poco, alarmando a los dos hombres presentes —Estoy bien— sonrió levemente, sintiendo cómo la sostenían cada uno de un brazo.

—Será mejor que descanses— sugirió Touya.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación, ya está lista. Sólo faltan tus cosas, pero si gustas puedo desempacar por ti— sugirió.

—Gracias Syaoran— sonrió aceptando su ayuda.

Los dos hombres la escoltaron hasta su nueva habitación, muy linda por cierto, con baño propio y una vista hermosa en la ventana.

—Tu departamento es muy hermoso— dijo sonriente, recostándose en la amplia y cómoda cama.

—Gracias, a tus ordenes— sonrió el profesor.

—Bien, ya me voy— dijo Touya viendo su teléfono celular con angustia.

—¿Qué sucede hermano? — preguntó al ver su gesto.

—Es sobre Yuui. Tengo que irme— le dio un beso rápido a su hermana en la frente.

—¡¿Yuui?!

—No te asustes, son cosas buenas, pero tengo que ir para confirmarlo— sonrió, esto la tranquilizó.

Cuando Touya se fue, Syaoran se quedó a platicar con Sakura en la habitación.

Ella le empezó a tener más confianza y se animó a platicarle de sus sentimientos hacia Fye y lo que había sucedido antes de salir de su casa.

Él pareció no sorprenderse.

—Ya lo sabía— dijo con un tono de resignación.

—¿Sí? — se sorprendió mucho.

—Sakura, eres una chica muy transparente— sonrió enternecido. Ella se sonrojó.

—Pero Fye parece no sentir lo mismo— se entristeció.

—Transparente y distraída—confirmó el castaño, pues estaba seguro de que él está loco por ella.

La conclusión a la que llegó Syaoran después de que Sakura le contara todo fue que Fye le dijo aquella gran mentira para que ella cumpliera sus sueños.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada, olvídalo— prefirió no decirle nada —¿Quieres que empiece a desempacar tus cosas?— tomó la maleta más cercana.

—Pero...—le daba vergüenza que su profesor le ayudara.

—No puedes negarte. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo tú misma— le advirtió —aun te encuentras débil. Además, ten la confianza— sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Empezó a abrir la maleta que tomó momentos antes, pero Sakura pareció reconocerla y palideció instantáneamente.

—¡No! ¡Esa no!

El joven profesor se detuvo súbitamente, mirándole asustado.

—Es que... Tengo ropa de... Amm...

—No te preocupes— cerró esa maleta algo apenado después de entender.

—Lo siento, creo que te asusté— se disculpó ella. Él rio.

—Qué bueno que me advertiste— volvió a reír. Sakura se sonrojó, pues en esa maleta hay ropa interior mero arriba.

Syaoran tomó otra maleta y la abrió. Lo primero que encontró fue una foto que borró por completo su sonrisa.

La foto de Fye y Sakura. La que ambos acostumbran tener siempre a un lado de su cama.

—Toma...— le extendió el marco con la foto.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente y la puso en la mesita de noche.

Cuando terminaron de desempacar, él se ofreció para cocinar el desayuno.

Sakura esperó en la sala, sentada y observando todo a su alrededor.

Cuando desayunaron ella se sorprendió.

—Es la primera vez que pruebo tu comida— dijo maravillada.

—¿Y...?— el famoso chef la miró nervioso por su opinión.

—¡Está delicioso!— exclamó, comiendo más. No tenía hambre, pero al ver la comida se abrió su apetito.

—Qué bueno que te gustó— sonrió satisfecho. Le importaba mucho su opinión.

Más tarde Sakura terminó de instalarse por completo, se sentía muy a gusto en ese departamento.

* * *

—¿Como lo encuentras?— preguntó Ashura con nerviosismo.

—Es increíble pero está reaccionando positivamente— diagnosticó Touya sin poder creerlo aún.

Ashura se encontraba igual de asombrado.

—Yuui— se acercó a él, llamándolo —Yuui, soy yo... Ashura— tomó su mano.

Touya se acercó, había posibilidades de que despertara.

—Yuui— lo volvió a llamar Ashura y el aludido que tenía tres años sin dar una buena señal de vida... Movió los párpados, apretándolos.

Al ver esto, el neurólogo se acercó de inmediato.

—Está reaccionando excelentemente. Si sigue así, despertará en poco tiempo— por primera vez en años sintió un peso más ligero sobre sus hombros. El caso de Yuui era muy importante para él y no lo dejaría hasta que despertara.

* * *

Aun le faltaban dos clases para terminar su día escolar, pero definitivamente no lograba concentrarse. Sus pensamientos estaban patrocinados por nadie más y nadie menos que Sakura.

Decidió escabullirse entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la terraza del edificio más alto, desde donde se veía toda la ciudad universitaria.

Le encantaba ese lugar. Siempre se sentaba en la orilla del techo de un pequeño cuartito que había en la terraza. Así podía sentir el fresco aire y relajante sonido de unos pajaritos que volaban al rededor.

—¿Ya habrás leído la carta?— se preguntaba, sintiendo el aire contra su rostro.

Aprovechó ese momento para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin duda la ama como a nadie más en el mundo.

—Vale la pena esperar por ti. Tú lo vales todo Sakura...— suspiró nostálgico y triste.

Pero luego llegó a su mente la imagen de ella. La notó sumamente diferente esa mañana. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Además estaba el hecho de que ¡ella se le había declarado! Y él como todo estúpido que es la rechazó… nunca ni en sus más retorcidos sueños sucedía eso. Pero lo hacía por ella, por ningún motivo dejaría que sus sueños se echaran a perder por culpa suya.

A pesar de todo eso… él ya no se aguantaba ni a sí mismo. La necesitaba.

* * *

Syaoran llegó hasta la noche a su departamento, pues no había podido cambiar su horario de clase aún. Ya había olvidado lo que es tener a alguien que espera tu regreso a casa… le agradaba aquella sensación.

Se enterneció por completo con lo primero que vio al entrar: Sakura dormía acurrucada en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Decidió quedarse unos momentos mirando cómo duerme, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía no estar muy cómoda; así que la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, pero al recostarle ella despertó.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte— se disculpó apenado, depositándola todavía en el mullido colchón.

—No…— dijo con la voz un poco ronca —al contrario, discúlpame por haberme dormido en la sala— sonrió apenada y Syaoran negó restándole importancia.

—¿No tienes hambre? — Preguntó, a lo que ella negó —¿Quieres descansar? — ella asintió un tanto débil —de acuerdo— sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta darle un beso en la cabeza —Descansa Sakura— se despidió y salió con una sonrisa de la habitación.

La castaña se recostó bocarriba, viendo el techo hasta que recordó algo muy importante y que no la dejaría dormir hasta que leyera su contenido. Había estado evitando leer la carta de Fye por miedo de lo que causaría en sus sentimientos, pero ya no aguantaba más y tenía que saber.

La sacó de su bolsillo, algo arrugada, pero con la inconfundible buena letra de su amigo en el remitente.

Abrió el sobre con algo de temblor para encontrarse primeramente con una linda fotografía de ambos. No recordaba haberla tomado, pero recordaba muy bien el momento. Ella estaba recargada en su hombro y él la miraba de reojo, parecía nervioso.

_Sakura._

_Te escribo esta carta puesto que no he podido hablar contigo en días, sólo espero que estés bien y emocionada por tu viaje. Me encuentro muy feliz de que vayas a empezar a cumplir el sueño de tu vida, te deseo lo mejor durante el tiempo que estés fuera. Sé que darás lo mejor de ti y no te rendirás, así cuando vuelvas me podrás decir que has vencido los retos y has conseguido tu objetivo. ¡Tú puedes lograrlo!_

_En cuanto a nuestra última conversación… sólo quiero decirte que no voy a renunciar a nuestra amistad, sinceramente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años y no puedo perderte, no quiero… así que cuando vuelvas de tu viaje tendremos una larga e importante charla, pues tengo un par de cosas que decirte y creo que son muy importantes, pero mientras tanto esperaré paciente a tu regreso._

_También tengo unas cuantas cosas que mostrarte, me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlas, pero las hice para ti y por ti._

_Sólo me queda decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que eres una gran mujer y estoy seguro de que cumplirás todo lo que te propongas._

_Sakura, te quiero mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar o creer…_

_P.d. Te mando esta foto para que no me olvides durante viaje ¿Cómo la conseguí? Bueno, es algo que también te explicaré cuando vuelvas, sólo puedo decirte que es del parque de diversiones al que fuimos el verano pasado._

_Con mucho amor. Fye…_

Leyó nuevamente la despedida y una vez más, y otra… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Si tan sólo supiera que realmente está ahí a unos minutos de su casa…que están a una sola llamada de poder verse de nuevo. Era el primer día y ya lo extrañaba a muerte, sin importar que haya rechazado sus sentimiento, le dolió, no puede negarlo, pero muy en el fondo sentía que había esperanza.

Al leer varias partes de la carta sintió como si él supiera la situación y estuviera dándole ánimos para seguir.

Ahora sin duda tenía que sanar, lo haría por él.

Apretó la carta y la foto contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que su amigo está ahí con ella.

**_20 días después…_**

Sakura se encontraba recibiendo su segunda terapia, pero ahora la recibía en un cómodo cubículo en la sala oncológica, separada por cortinas de los otros y sentada en un cómo sillón.

—¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó algo fastidiada a su hermano.

—Tranquila, Ashura dijo que en una media hora podrás ir a tu habitación— le respondió mientras revisaba que la quimioterapia se estuviera administrando bien.

Sakura suspiró cansada. No era común en ella tener mal humor, pero era muy molesto estar cuatro o seis horas sentada en un sillón de la sala oncológica mientras te administran un coctel de químicos y medicamentos que poco a poco irán consumiendo tu cuerpo.

—Touya— le habló después de un rato. Él se encontraba sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro y haciéndole compañía. Estaba ahí más como visitante que como médico.

—¿Si? — la miró por sobre sus anteojos de lectura, sin bajar el libro.

—¿Cómo está Yuui? ¿Crees que saliendo de aquí pueda verlo? — preguntó un tanto ida.

—A decir verdad está mucho mejor, ha presentado leves movimientos y… no te lo había dicho aún, pero… hay posibilidades de que despierte en poco tiempo— le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿Es en serio?! — se emocionó —Quiero ir a verlo.

—Sí, lo harás pero cundo termines tu tratamiento— la detuvo antes de que intentara levantarse. Ambos estaban muy felices.

* * *

Entró por la puerta, ayudada por una enfermera que la dejó a solas con él.

Inmediatamente sus verdes ojos se clavaron en la figura masculina que permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama de hospital. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esa piel clara, ese cabello rubio y lacio y esas facciones tan parecidas a él.

—Yuui—tomó su mano y la sintió más tibia que antes. Sonrió al ver que ya no necesitaba respirador.

Se acercó un poco más a la cama, pero le era difícil al estar en silla de ruedas. Ella insistió en no usarla, pero su hermano la obligó, para prevenir cualquier cosa.

—Sé que tengo mucho tiempo de no venir. Discúlpame Yuui, pero ya estoy aquí y te visitaré más seguido, lo prometo— sonrió —También tengo mucho de no platicar contigo…— suspiró —Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez hablamos. ¿recuerdas que te dije lo que siento por tu hermano? Bueno… se lo confesé hace tiempo, pero al parecer él no siente lo mismo por mi— se entristeció —Ahora él piensa que yo estoy en Francia, estudiando gastronomía, cuando la realidad es otra— suspiró pesadamente —¿Sabes? Me diagnosticaron Leucemia, pero no quise que Fye se enterara porque podría corresponder mis sentimientos sólo por lastima o también podría preocuparse más de lo que debe y no quiero añadirle preocupaciones a su vida… así que ahora estoy viviendo en el departamento de mi profesor de cocina internacional— rio un poco —Sé que suena extraño, pero él es muy respetuoso y amable. Tuve que hace eso para evitar toparme con Fye, sé que no está bien mentirle, pero creo que tú me entenderás…— recargó un codo sobre la cama —es extraño Yuui, pero siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho, como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre— rio —No sabes las ganas que tengo de que despiertes para poder platicar contigo y hacerte saber lo mucho que me has ayudado escuchándome…— suspiró —Aunque a veces tengo miedo de marearte— rio bajito y luego acomodó un par de cabellos del rubio —Creo que tu y yo seríamos muy buenos amigos…

Pasó un rato más, platicando a detalle todo lo sucedido a su amigo.

—No sé qué hacer Yuui…— entristeció —Si no me curo en un año… no podré presentarme ante Fye, pues se daría cuenta… y si no me curo nunca…— se le hizo un nudo en la garganta —No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesito a tu hermano, no me había dado cuenta de que era él quien me daba fuerzas de hace lo que creía imposible, pero ahora… ahora sólo me quedan una carta y una foto que él me regaló. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que… lo necesito— no pudo más y dejó brotar sus lagrimas, pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando sintió un apretón en la mano —Yuui— se limpió las lagrimas sorprendida —¡Yuui! — le llamó muy feliz, pues volvió a sentir el apretón. Rápido llamó a su hermano y éste lo revisó.

—Es increíble— dijo el médico —Está reaccionando perfectamente, cada vez muestra más señales— sonrió al ver llegar a Ashura totalmente sorprendido.

—Ya le llamé a Fye, no tarda en venir y así podremos darle la noticia de la mejoría de Yuui— informó Ashura al entrar, pero no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura.

—Será mejor que me vaya— entristeció un poco, disponiéndose a salir del cuarto.

—Pero Sakura…— se sintió culpable Ashura.

—No se preocupe— sonrió —De todas formas necesito irme, me siento un poco cansada.

—En ese caso permíteme llevarte a tu habitación, después de todo eres mi paciente estrella— la hizo sonreír y después la llevó hasta su cuarto, ayudándola a acostarse —¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó mientras la cubría con las sabanas.

—Tengo un poco de nauseas.

—Le diré a la enfermera que te traiga algo de medicamento para eso— le guiñó un ojo, pues normalmente no les dan medicamento y dejan que los pacientes pasen ese momento incomodo de los síntomas secundarios, ya que si les dieran a todos no terminarían de abastecerlos.

—Muchas gracias— tomó la mano del médico y le sonrió levemente, apretando su mano —Por todo… gracias— sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

El oncólogo la miró unos segundos, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Mi niña— le dijo con un infinito cariño paternal. Acto seguido, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y se inclinó para besar su frente —Sigue así de fuerte— susurró en su oído y luego le sonrió —Alguien te espera, no lo olvides— le guiñó un ojo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Se habrá referido a Fye? ¿Cómo sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él?

Minutos después Fye llegó al cuarto de su gemelo.

Touya aun estaba ahí y se sorprendió. Si Sakura no hubiera salido unos minutos antes, se hubieran topado en pleno pasillo.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó después de saludar a su amigo.

—Excelente, si sigue así…— lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa —…despertará antes de lo que planeamos— se sintió recompensado con la expresión en el rostro del rubio.

—¡¿Es en serio?! Muchas gracias Touya— dijo emocionado y feliz, después se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

—Me retiro— se despidió Touya, pero Fye lo detuvo.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Sakura? — preguntó un tanto triste.

—Ella está bien, no te preocupes— salió sin dar cavidad a más preguntas.

—Yuui… despierta ya hermano— revolvió sus cabellos —Extraño nuestras charlas— suspiró —Y ahora más que nunca te necesito. Sakura se fue del país y no regresará en un año, la necesito más de lo que imaginé y no puedo estar sin ella… tú sabes cuánto la amo…— suspiró —Extraño tus consejos, hermano…

* * *

—Disculpe señorita— Syaoran le habló a la enfermera secretaria —¿En qué habitación se encuentra Kinomoto Sakura?

—Déjeme revisar…. En la 219.

—Gracias.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar, pero inesperadamente se topó con alguien.

—¿Syaoran? — arrugó el entrecejo —¿Qué haces aquí? — miró el ramo de tulipanes blancos que tenía en mano el castaño.

El aludido se sorprendió al encontrarse con el inglés, pero supo cómo actuar.

—Hola Fye, vine a visitar a una amiga ¿y tú?

—Yo a mi hermano— respondió ecuánime.

—Bien, nos vemos— se despidió apurado, cambiando de rumbo para que no se encontrara con Sakura.

Prefirió no comentarle sobre ese encuentro a su alumna.

—¿Cómo está mi alumna preferida? — preguntó alegre, entrando a la habitación. Vio cómo los ojos de Sakura se animaban al ver las flores.

—¡Que lindas! ¡Muchas gracias Syaoran! — las aceptó con mucho gusto, él sabía cuánto le animaba recibir flores.

Estuvieron charlando cómodamente durante mucho tiempo hasta que la hora de visitas se terminó.

**_Dos meses después…_**

Durante ese tiempo Sakura visitaba a Yuui siempre que estaba en su quimioterapia. Se alegraba mucho de que día con día estaba mejor.

Syaoran siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, cuidándola de todo y consintiéndola hasta más no poder. Touya estaba seguro de que su hermana se encontraba en buenas manos aunque no podía quitarse de encima ese sentimiento incómodo, pues extrañamente se sentiría más tranquilo si se tratase del británico quien cuidara de su hermana.

En cuanto a Fye… él seguía contando los días para encontrarse con el amor de su vida. Mientras tanto se esforzaba lo suficiente para terminar su carrera y pronto comenzar a trabajar como profesionista. Tenía grandes planes para cuando Sakura regresara.

La castaña ya había perdido la cuenta de sus quimioterapias. En este momento se recuperaba de una y las nauseas hacían su aparición continuamente. Antes la dejaban salir del hospital uno o dos días después, pero ahora debe quedarse al menos unos cuatro días para recuperarse. Esto la tenía fastidiada.

Tocaron a su puerta.

—Buenas tardes— se asomó Ashura a la habitación de Sakura —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco cansada de las nauseas…— admitió con cara de asco.

—Mmm… entonces me temo que tendré que despedir a tu nueva visita— se encogió de hombros, algo divertido.

—¿Nueva visita? — se interesó —Pero si Syaoran se fue hace rato.

—No es él ¿Quieres conocerlo? — preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella asintió y Ashura abrió más la puerta dejando ver a un joven rubio y de ojos azules en una silla de ruedas y con bata de hospital.

—Hola Sakura— saludó con la voz un poco baja y ronca debido al tiempo que no la usó.

—No puede ser— se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, casi pensó que era un sueño.

—Sí, es él y quería conocerte— Ashura acercó la silla a un lado de la cama —Los dejaré un rato para que platiquen— les guiñó un ojo y salió.

—No puedo creerlo Yuui ¡Eres tú! — sus ojos se llenaron con lagrimas de felicidad.

—Sí, soy yo— rio bajito, su voz salía muy leve.

—Pero… ¿Cómo me conoces?

—Es algo difícil de explicar, pero te conozco por todas las veces que fuiste a visitarme. Estaba en coma, pero cierta parte de mi cerebro funcionaba bien, así podía escuchar en algunos momentos y tu voz se quedó muy grabada en mi mente— le sonrió muy feliz de conocerla físicamente.

—¿Fye ya sabe esto? — preguntó ella muy feliz.

Yuui negó con la cabeza, estaba algo serio.

—A penas desperté ayer…

-FLASH BACK-

—¡Ashura! — le llamó Touya al médico que tenía segundos de haber salido.

—¿Qué sucede? — entró de nuevo, pero nunca creyó que sucedería lo que ahora veían sus ojos…

—Ya despertó— le dio la buena nueva sin dejar de ver al rubio mientras abría sus ojos levemente.

—Yuui…— se le fue el aliento. Por su mente pasaron todas las noches en desvelo y todos los momentos trágicos que tuvieron que vivir para poder traerlo de vuelta —Gracias a Dios— fue directo hacia su "hijo" y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

—Ashura…— susurró el joven con una pequeñita sonrisa, aún muy débil después de seis años de inconsciencia.

El médico no lo soltaba. Su pequeño Yuui había vuelto.

—No te esfuerces— le pidió Touya —Necesitamos hacerte varios estudios para comprobar que todo está bien.

—Yo me siento muy bien— sonrió el extremadamente níveo de Yuui.

Touya sonrió igualmente, feliz por conocerlo y darse cuenta de que es fuerte.

—Así es— dijo el Dr. Kinomoto —Tu hermano se va a poner muy feliz cuando te vea— empezó a quitar el medicamento que antes se le aplicaba, pues ya no era necesario, ahora ocuparía otros para recuperarse.

—Sí— abrió un poco más los ojos —¿Cómo está Fye? ¿No le pasó nada? — preguntó pausadamente, pero preocupado.

—Yuui ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? — le preguntó Ashura.

—Íbamos en el auto con mamá y papá, pero chocamos y…— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando lo que pasó, recordando lo que escuchó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma.

Las voces de personas desconocidas, médicos, Fye y la voz de una chica resonaron en su memoria, trayéndole todas esas palabras con las que, aún inconsciente, supo lo que pasaba y su condición de salud.

—Lo sé todo…— dijo de repente —Tengo mucho tiempo en coma ¿Cierto? — miró a Ashura con tristeza, aguantando la frustración de haber perdido tantos años de su vida.

—Así es…

—Sé lo que les pasó a mis padres, Fye lo comentó una vez que vino a visitarme, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ante estas palabras, Touya detuvo lo que hacía.

—Espera ¿qué dijiste? — se acercó a Yuui —¿Recuerdas lo que pasaba mientras estaban en coma?

—Sí, no sé cómo pero podía escuchar todo lo que decían…

Ashura y Touya se miraron muy sorprendidos.

—Así que no tienen que explicarme nada— sonrió de lado con algo de tristeza —Sólo quiero saber algo… hay una chica que viene muy seguido a platicarme cosas, su nombre es… ¿Sakura? — preguntó dudoso.

—Así es— sonrió Touya, sorprendido.

—Quisiera conocerla, digo, en vista, pues sólo conozco su voz— quiso reír, pero sólo salió un sonido ronco de su pecho.

—Así será, pero por lo pronto no te esfuerces— le pidió Ashura —Necesitas recuperarte.

Yuui asintió.

—Trata de mover tu brazo izquierdo— pidió Touya y Yuui lo hizo, con algo de dificultad, pero lo hizo.

—Está muy pesado— murmuró el joven con su entrecejo marcado.

—Es normal, el musculo ha querido atrofiarse, pero con un poco de rehabilitación volverás a la normalidad— le informó después de revisarlo por completo.

—Que bien…— suspiró con alivio, después notó que Ashura no dejaba de mirarlo. Lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Tal vez te preguntes por qué te veo tanto, pero… no tienes idea de lo mucho que anhelábamos tenerte de vuelta con nosotros.

Yuui sonrió.

—Yo también los extrañaba, podía escucharlos, pero sentí una gran impotencia al no poder hablarles. Ahora que lo pienso… quiero conocer a Sakura.

—Mañana te llevaremos con ella, has de saber que ella tiene terapias aquí en el hospital ¿Verdad? — Yuui asintió —Bien, entonces mañana por la tarde después de su tratamiento te llevaremos con ella.

—Gracias doctor Kinomoto.

—Puedes llamarme Touya, tu hermano lo hace— sonrió divertido.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

—Entonces recuerdas todo lo que te he platicado…

—Así es— la miró con algo de tristeza —Siempre quise preguntarte ¿Cómo te sientes? Pues supongo que no ha de ser fácil ocultarle algo así a la persona que amas— comento directamente —_Si tan solo supieras que Fye te ama… pero eso no me corresponde decirlo_— se aguantó las ganas, aunque si lo hiciera, ambos serían felices juntos.

La castaña se sonrojó por completo, él acababa de decir con mucha naturalidad que ella ama a Fye.

—No te puedo mentir Yuui. Es muy difícil…lo necesito más de lo que imaginé— aceptó triste.

—Él te extraña mucho— se arriesgó a contar algo de la verdad. Sakura lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Sí?

Yuui percibió un sentimiento de ansiedad en su mirada.

—Más de lo que crees, las últimas veces que me visitó no paró de hablarme de ti. También por eso siento que te conozco un poco más— sonrió —Por lo mucho que siempre habla de ti.

—¿Y qué te dice de mí? — preguntó con una sonrisa algo triste.

—Él…— se vio en un aprieto, pues no podía decirle que le platicaba sobre su gran amor hacia ella —…él siempre me hablaba de lo mucho que te quiere y también de lo mucho que cambió desde que te conoció— fue sincero.

—¿Cambió mucho? — recordó su conversación con Ashura sobre el tema.

Yuui asintió muy seguro, pero su mirada cambió a una de tristeza.

—Durante mucho tiempo él estuvo desesperado— suspiró —Perder a tu familia en un momento no es fácil y menos si tienes que cuidar de tu hermano en estado vegetal. Muchas veces deseé que me desconectaran para que Fye no sufriera tanto— se entristeció, a lo que Sakura puso una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole como sólo ella podía hacer.

—A_hora entiendo por qué Fye se enamoró de ella_— pensó al sentirse mejor con sólo ver esa sonrisa.

—Nunca digas eso Yuui, tú vales mucho y estoy segura que para Fye valdrá la pena haber esperado tanto con tal de tenerte de nuevo a su lado— lo alentó.

—Gracias— le sonrió agradecido —Pero ahora mejor cuéntame de ti, me gustaría conocer a la chica que ama tanto a mi hermano o mejor dicho: a mi futura cuñada— agregó con una sonrisilla pícara.

—No lo creo…— entristeció y Yuui se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello —E-es muy lindo lo que dices— se sonrojó bastante al repasar las palabras del joven —Pero no creo que lleguemos a ser cuñados— lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole con fortaleza, pues le dolía pensar eso.

—Sakura…— tomó su mano con mucha dificultad —Lo siento— pidió apenado. Cuánto quisiera decirle que Fye se moría por ella… ambos estaban sufriendo porque querían.

—No te preocupes— tomó la mano de él entre las suyas y luego lo miró detenidamente. Observó sus ojos, su rostro, cabello, sus gestos.

—Me parezco mucho a él ¿No es así? — preguntó divertido.

Sakura se apenó al verse descubierta.

—Casi siento que estoy con él— dijo en voz baja, algo nostálgica.

—No ha de ser fácil para ti— comentó él, preocupado.

Sakura negó.

—Aún así, tú y él son muy distintos— sonrió.

—Antes si nos confundirías, pero ahora yo parezco un fideo— rio, pero le dolió hacerlo.

—No te esfuerces mucho— pidió realmente preocupada.

—Tranquila— recuperó un poco su voz —Estoy bien— rio muy bajito —pero no puedes negar que parezco un fideo— levantó con dificultad su brazo y mostró lo flácido que estaba —Necesitaré intensas sesiones de rehabilitación y después unos meses completos en el gimnasio.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

—Muero de ganas de verlo— admitió con emoción en su ronca y leve voz —Ya quiero que venga— sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vino desde ayer?

—Porque ya era muy noche y hoy quise hablar primero contigo, no sé porque, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Sakura— fue sincero —De todas formas él vendrá más tarde, en la noche le daré la sorpresa.

Sakura guardó silencio un momento, pero pronto la charla volvió a nacer entre ambos.

—Yuui— le habló después de un rato de haber estado platicando.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te aburro con tanta charla? — se dio cuenta de que sólo ella hablaba después de un rato —Digo, hace tiempo me soportabas, pero aun así temía molestarte.

—En lo absoluto— la miró con ternura —Siempre disfruté de tus charlas, pues me hablabas como si estuviera despierto y eso te lo agradezco mucho. Además, me entretienes mucho con tus conversaciones— la miró fascinado, pues ella le hablaba de cómo pasó su carrera y que ahora sólo le faltaba un año para terminar.

—Está bien— se sonrojó un poquito —Pero ahora cuéntame algo sobre ti, quiero conocerte más— dijo con emoción, pero se podía notar cierto cansancio en su rostro. Yuui se veía igual.

—Con gusto, pero…— se acercó dificultosamente un poco más a ella, hasta poner su mano sobre su frente —…como lo supuse, tienes fiebre— dijo él, preocupado.

—Estoy bien— sonrió cansada. Llevaba sintiéndose algo débil y friolenta desde un par de horas atrás.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Te prometo que te contaré todo de mí mañana. Vendré a verte ¿Te parece bien? — disimuló su preocupación, pues según lo poco que recordaba de la escuela, la leucemia era una enfermedad muy peligrosa y no era buena señal la fiebre.

—De acuerdo— aceptó recostándose de costado para dormir —¿Pero estas seguro de que vendrás? — por alguna extraña razón temía que todo fuera un sueño.

—Lo prometo— sonrió suavemente y la miró de la misma manera.

—Chicos— alguien se asomó a la puerta para después entrar por completo —Imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar pero Sakura necesita descansar y tú, Yuui, no deberías estar tanto tiempo fuera de cama, acabas de salir de un coma y es increíble que puedas permanecer sentado, así que no nos confiemos— ordenó tranquilamente el director del hospital.

—Sí— le sonrió a su tutor —Ashura, creo que Sakura tiene fiebre.

Al escucharlo, el médico se inquietó y la revisó de inmediato.

—Son indicios de una infección— murmuró con el entrecejo arrugado después de revisarla.

—No me siento muy bien— admitió ella. Eso era algo extraño en Sakura, así que Ashura se preocupó aun más.

—Tendré que administrarte antibióticos— trató de parecer tranquilo, pero por dentro sentía una gran impotencia.

—No se preocupe— le sonrió algo débil al médico —estaré bien— cerró los ojos con cansancio.

Él se asombró con la fuerza de voluntad que ella posee. Realmente la admiraba y estaba seguro que si seguía con esa actitud, lograría vencer la enfermedad.

—Ya me tengo que ir Sakura, pero mañana temprano vendré a verte— Yuui tomó su mano y la apretó muy levemente, pues no tenía fuerza aún.

—Sí…— sonrió como una niña pequeña que está a punto de caer en un profundo sueño.

Ashura miró la escena y sintió algo extraño en su interior. Tenía que sanar a Sakura a como diera lugar.

Administró el medicamento y salió con Yuui del cuarto, dejándola descansar.

—Al parecer Sakura no es la única con sueño— comentó a espaldas de Yuui mientras lo llevaba entre los pasillos hacia su habitación.

El joven rubio no dejaba de bostezar, además de que aún estaba muy débil hasta para levantar un dedo.

—Estoy bien— sonrió cansado.

—Lo que necesitas es un buen descanso en cama.

Yuui suspiró.

—Lo que menos quiero es ir a la cama.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero por lo pronto debe ser así y cuando te recuperes por completo podrás hacer lo que quieras— sonrió divertido.

—Ashura.

Su tono serio le preocupó.

—¿si?

—¿Qué tan grave es el estado de Sakura? — preguntó con miedo, pues sabía que estaba enferma, pero no sabe ningún detalle.

—Ella…— suspiró.

—Dime— insistió al ver que Ashura se quedaba callado.

—Hemos intentado con muchos medicamentos, pero su enfermedad no desiste; cada día sale algo nuevo…

—Como hoy…— observó Yuui y Ashura se sorprendió por ese instinto médico que parecía seguir teniendo el rubio.

—Así es. El conteo de sus glóbulos blancos y plaquetas salió muy bajo y está propensa a cualquier infección. Me temo que si sigue así será necesario dejarla en una habitación esterilizada para evitar complicaciones…— sintió un nudo en el estomago al decir esto.

—Fye debería saberlo— dijo de repente —Tiene derecho.

—Lo sé Yuui, pero Sakura así lo deseó…— suspiró —Aún así yo tengo fe de que ella mejorará y sanará por completo.

—Así será— aseguró Yuui, con fe al igual que su tutor.

—Mira quien está ahí— dijo de pronto Ashura, apuntando hacia la habitación donde Yuui estuvo tanto tiempo.

—Fye…— se le fue el aliento al ver a su hermano entrando a su habitación. Se veía tan diferente a como lo recordaba… obviamente el debe verse igual, pero tanta fue su prisa por ver a Sakura que no tuvo oportunidad ni de verse en un espejo.

—Seguro se asustó— sospechó Ashura al ver que Fye salía con cara de espanto al no haber encontrado a su hermano en cama.

Silenciosamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba. Se encontraban de espaldas a él. El pobre se veía algo desesperado.

—Hermano— le llamó Yuui con su voz aun algo distinta.

—_¡Esa voz!_ — pensó el rubio.

Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia un lado, hasta encontrarse con su hermano en silla de ruedas y a Ashura empujándola desde atrás.

Fye sintió cómo su sangre caía hasta sus pies y dificultosamente volvía por sus venas. No lo podía creer ¡Yuui había despertado! Después de seis años… esto es un milagro.

El joven músico no dijo nada, pues nada podía salir de su boca debido a tan grande impresión, así que sólo fue directo hacia su gemelo y lo abrazó como si no hubiera mañana. Casi lo devuelve al coma debido a asfixia por tal abrazo.

—Yuui— dijo al fin, con su voz quebrada.

Pronto ambos estaban en un abrazo, llorando y sin decir nada, sólo abrazándose con mucho amor después de tantos años.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? — estaba tan emocionado que las preguntas le salían incompletas.

—Vamos adentro y ahí platicamos— sugirió Ashura, llevándolos dentro del cuarto.

Ahí le explicaron todo a Fye, ambos hermanos estaban muy felices y en varias ocasiones soltaron lágrimas de felicidad y una que otra de tristeza al recordar a su familia, pero todo ese tiempo perdido se recuperaría ahora que estaban los tres juntos.

Al saber que Yuui escuchaba todo desde un principio, Fye quiso desahogar toda esa carga que llevaba sobre él desde que Sakura "se fue al extranjero" pero prefirió hacerlo luego, pues su hermano se veía realmente agotado y débil.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Ashura al ver la expresión en su rostro —Es normal esa condición después de tanto tiempo, aunque… a Touya y a mí nos sorprendió grandemente que no haya sufrido secuelas más graves después de tantos años— miró a Yuui y sonrió —Eres muy fuerte— le dijo a su "hijo"

—Ni tanto— hizo una mueca chistosa —me duele hasta mover un solo dedo— suspiró cansado —Además que casi no siento mis piernas y brazos— dijo algo frustrado.

—No te preocupes por eso, pronto empezarás con terapias de rehabilitación y eso te ayudará mucho— le comentó animado.

—¿Y cuando me podré ir a casa?— preguntó, pero en ese instante pareció reaccionar espontáneamente, como si hubieran encendido un foco —Esperen… esto no es Londres…— abrió los ojos de gran manera.

Fye y Ashura rieron. ¿A penas se daba cuenta?

—Vinimos a Japón para que probaras el tratamiento que te aplicó el Dr. Kinomoto— le informó Ashura.

—Cuando salgas de aquí vendrás conmigo a casa. Es la que papá compró hace muchos años, la cual por cierto está justo al lado de la casa de Touya— sonrió algo triste al recordar a su padre y a la hermana del médico.

—Me parece muy bien— aceptó emocionado para después acomodarse dificultosamente sobre la cama.

—Por lo pronto ya duérmete jovencito— le reprendió en broma.

—Sí, sí— respondió burlón.

Fye rio divertido. ¡Cuánto extrañaba esos momentos!

Yuui se acomodó de lado y cayó profundamente dormido. Como piedra, al grado que Fye temía que volviera a caer en coma.

—Estará bien— lo tranquilizó Ashura —Por como lo veo, estoy seguro de que su recuperación será muy pronta.

Entrada la noche, Yuui tuvo muchas pesadillas, recordando el momento del accidente y momentos felices de su pasado en familia. Todo esto le trajo un cumulo de sentimientos que expresó con un montón de lágrimas, todas las que no pudo sacar mientras estuvo en coma.

Ashura se dio cuenta de esto, pues se quedó toda la noche para vigilar el estado de su "hijo", pero no quiso intervenir. Yuui debía sacar todo eso que traía acumulado.

A la mañana siguiente el joven rubio trató de levantarse para ir con Sakura, tal como prometió, pero su fatiga se lo impidió. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía intensamente y un sueño profundo lo perseguía.

Su tutor lo tranquilizó y le dijo que él le explicaría a la castaña lo que pasó. Yuui se tranquilizó y durmió casi todo el día.

La ojiverde lo esperó, pero nunca llegó. Hasta que Ashura fue y habló con ella.

Se preocupó grandemente por su amigo y a pesar de que Ashura se lo negaba, fue a verlo a escondidas y estuvo un rato viéndolo dormir y notando las similitudes entre él y Fye. Eran increíblemente iguales.

—Me da tanta felicidad que hayas despertado…— acarició suavemente la mejilla del chico. A pesar de que era físicamente igual a Fye, para ella este rubio era como un hermano más. Lo quería bastante a pesar de que se están conociendo apenas.

**_Un año después…_**

Durante este tiempo, Yuui estuvo en intensivas terapias de rehabilitación, las cuales funcionaron muy bien pues ya puede caminar con normalidad y sólo tiene uno que otro dolor muy leve al correr. Los médicos se habían sorprendido con su caso, pues no tuvo ninguna secuela grave, aunque si hubo ciertos detalles con su vista, pues al parecer no veía muy bien. Esto se arregló fácilmente con unos anteojos que tendría que usar de por vida, pues no era operable su defecto.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella tuvo altas y bajas, así que siguió con los tratamientos intensivos. Syaoran la acompañó en todo momento al igual que Yuui, ambos se llevaron muy bien desde que se conocieron, muy a diferencia de Fye, quien no podía ver al chef ni en pintura.

Ambos chicos la poyaban mucho, aunque para Syaoran era mucho más simple, pues ella vivía en su departamento y en cuanto a Yuui, él tenía que escabullirse cuando Fye trabajaba o estaba en la escuela, para poder ir a visitar a su "cuñada" al departamento.

Ella les agradecía mucho su apoyo, pues había sufrido una recaída y no fue fácil salir a delante. Aquella vez Yuui estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad a su hermano pero se detuvo sólo porque Sakura se lo pidió.

El británico seguía esperando con ansias la llegada de Sakura e insistía constantemente en que Touya le pasara el teléfono de ella, pero éste se negaba diciendo que seguro estaría muy ocupada. Para el médico también era muy difícil ocultar la verdad.

—Estoy muy emocionado, Yuui— comentó el rubio a su gemelo mientras preparaba el desayuno y el aludido leía el periódico.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, sin apartar la vista del periódico.

Ambos se acostumbraron pronto a su vida juntos como hermanos, el vacío en sus corazones se había llenado casi por completo y vivían muy felices.

—Mañana se cumple un año de que Sakura se fue y estoy seguro de que volverá— canturreó muy alegre y seguro.

Bajó el periódico lentamente, pensando en esas palabras.

—Hablaré con Touya para que me diga a qué hora llega su vuelo y así poder esperarla en el aeropuerto.

El de gafas estaba cada vez más pálido.

—¿Crees que estaría bien si le llevo un ramo de flores? Tal vez sea raro, pues en la última vez que hablamos ella se quedó con la idea de que sólo la quiero como amiga…— se sentó a la mesa con su hermano —¿Yuui? — pasó una mano frente a sus ojos, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo.

—¿Eh?

—Estás muy pensativo ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, sólo pienso en tu amiga…— se refirió a Sakura, tenía que hacer como que no la conocía.

—¿Te parece bien que le lleve flores? — preguntó con una sonrisa, completamente enamorado y ansioso por volverla a ver.

—No lo sé…— se puso de pie sin tocar su desayuno.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó muy extrañado.

—Iré a la universidad para ver los tramites de inscripción — inventó de pretexto —¿Puedo tomar el auto?

—Adelante, pero… ¿Seguro que estás bien? — se preocupó.

—Sí— respondió ausentemente y salió directo al hospital, donde se encontraba Sakura recibiendo su milésima quimio.

Durante el trayecto pensó en muchas cosas y demasiadas preguntas agobiantes rondaban sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasará si Sakura no regresa del "viaje"?

¿Qué sucederá si Fye descubre la mentira y se da cuenta de que hasta él mismo le mintió?

¿Y si se decepciona de todos y ya no quiere saber de nada?

Suspiró muy frustrado, mientras manejaba a una velocidad promedio por el carril de baja velocidad, pues no le tenían permitido ir más rápido debido a su reciente cambio de salud.

—Fye está muy ansioso por verla de nuevo, ha sabido esperar, pero… Sakura no podrá regresar o al menos no por ahora— suspiró con mucha tristeza, ya que su hermano se había preparado muy bien académicamente, pues terminó con honores su carrera y ahora comenzaría a trabajar en la más prestigiosa academia de música del país. Varias veces lo escuchó decir que necesitaba trabajar para lograr mantener una familia a futuro y eso le preocupaba, pues al parecer planeaba algo con Sakura.

—De todas maneras se dará cuenta de la gran mentira— bufó molesto —Debimos habérselo dicho desde un principio— murmuró mientras estacionaba su auto en el hospital.

Llegó rápidamente a la habitación 219, donde siempre se encontraba ella, pues le gustaba la vista que hay desde ahí.

Cerca de la habitación se encontró con el mejor amigo de sus padres.

—¿Cómo sigue? — le preguntó, un tanto angustiado.

—No se siente bien…— negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Adelante hijo.

Cuando entró se encontró con Touya tomando la mano de una Sakura semiconsciente.

—Tienes que ser fuerte— le susurraba sin notar la presencia de Yuui en la habitación.

Ella solo asintió muy levemente con una sonrisa tan pequeña que a penas y se notaba.

—¿Cómo está ella? — le preguntó Yuui.

—Muy débil, el medicamento le está haciendo mucho daño…

El rubio se sentó a un lado de Touya para estar más cerca de su amiga y casi hermana.

—No te rindas Sakura— le dijo suavemente.

—No lo haré— respondió débil —aún tengo que ver de nuevo a Fye— sonrió muy débilmente, pero se veía adolorida. Poco después se quedó dormida.

Touya y Yuui se miraron mutuamente.

—Insisto, debemos decirle la verdad— sugirió Yuui.

—Pero…

Fue interrumpido.

—Sólo piénsalo, si Fye supiera esto podría apoyarla. Ella lo necesita y él a ella. Ambos sufrirían menos si se hablara todo con la verdad.

—Yo pienso lo mismo Yuui— se desesperó un poco —Pero Sakura así lo desea y no quiero contradecirla…— la miró con tristeza.

La pobre ahora siempre se veía pálida, ojerosa, débil y extremadamente delgada. Afortunadamente no se le cayó el cabello, pero éste había perdido su brillo natural.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano?

—Muy bien— ironizó —está contento porque Sakura va a "regresar" — hizo comillas en el aire, diciéndolo con una monotonía y falta de emoción total.

—Maldición— gruñó Touya.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tendremos que inventarle algo y…— fue interrumpido.

—Díganle… que tardaré un tiempo indefinido en regresar…— comentó muy pausadamente.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, pues pensaban que estaba dormida.

—Sakura…— Yuui la miró con tristeza.

—Deberíamos terminar con esta mentira y…— fue interrumpido.

—No...

—¿Por qué Sakura? — preguntó el rubio con impaciencia.

—Porque no quiero que Fye corresponda mis sentimientos sólo por lástima…

Ambos suspiraron. Si tan solo supiera que Fye la amó primero.

Estuvieron un rato más con ella hasta que Syaoran llegó y permaneció a su lado hasta la noche.

* * *

—Ya llegué— mencionó Fye al llegar a su casa. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

—Bienvenido a casa hermano— le dijo desde la sala, mientras leía un libro.

Tal como pensaba. Fye llego muy deprimido a casa, pero debía hacer como que no sabía nada.

—¿Que sucede Fye? — lo vio dejar sus cosas con mucha pesadez sobre uno de los sillones.

—Sakura no vendrá hoy, ni en mucho tiempo...

—¿Por qué? — ya sabía la razón, pero debía disimular.

—Touya me lo dijo. Ella volverá en 3, 4 o 5 meses o hasta un año... Ni siquiera supo decirme, ni siquiera me dejo hablar con Sakura... — estaba muy cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes, ha de estar muy ocupada estudiando— sintió un cargo de consciencia al mentirle así.

—Espero que sea eso... No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Estoy más preocupado por ella que de costumbre. Tal vez sea porque tengo más de un año de no saber nada de ella…

—No te preocupes... — trató de sonreír pero estaba muy preocupado, si tan solo su hermano supiera la verdad.

—Ya quiero que la conozcas— sonrió, aún dentro de su tristeza y decepción, recordando que su gemelo sólo la conoce por oído.

—Si...

—¿Que sucede Yuui? Te noto muy extraño ¿Ocurrió algo con las inscripciones a la universidad? — se sentó a un lado de él en el sofá.

—No, no es eso— cambió de tema —Hoy fui a informarme y me revalidaron la preparatoria por el examen que me pusieron.

—Y cómo no, si sacaste una calificación perfecta, ningún error— lo felicitó con una palmada en la espalda —¿Entonces ya quedaste inscrito en la universidad de medicina?

—Sí— sonrió levemente de lado.

No es que el hecho no agradase, pero lo que pasa es que no puede sacarse de la mente la imagen de su amiga postrada en una cama de hospital, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

—¿No tienes hambre Yuui?

—No

—Yo tampoco— se puso de pie y se estiró un poco, se le veía decaído, pero trataba de disimularlo.

Yuui vio cómo empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y estaba seguro de que no iba a su recámara.

—¿Vas a terminarlo? — preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Fye se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de lado.

—Si no la tengo a mi lado al menos quiero verla en una pintura. Tal vez sea algo atrevido lo que estoy pintando, pero espero que le guste cuando se lo dé— se sonrojó.

Yuui no pudo evitar reírse un poco, ver a su hermano sonrojado era difícil, sólo se ponía así cuando se trataba de Sakura.

—Estoy seguro de que le encantará— le aseguró.

El otro asintió y siguió su rumbo, mientras que el rubio de gafas se quedaba sentado sobre el sofá.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas, acostado con el libro sobre su pecho, mirando el techo y meditando la situación.

Ciertamente Sakura se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, casi la sentía como una hermana y anhelaba fuertemente que ella y Fye consumaran su amor, pero lo veía tan lejano y difícil…

Su "hermana" se encontraba ahora postrada en una cama de hospital, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

Por un momento apretó la mandíbula.

Inevitablemente unos minutos después varias lágrimas surcaban su rostro…

—_Si yo estoy sufriendo así por ella… no quiero imaginar cómo se sentirá mi hermano…_

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**¿Cómo ven? Ya pasó un año y la pobre de Sakura va de mal en peor…y nuestro querido rubio terminará destrozado al ver que no regresa : (**

**¡La parte buena de este capítulo es que alguien despertó! Y llegó con todo, pues apoya a Sakura como si fuera su hermana. No sé pero se me hace súper tierno el cariño que hay entre ambos.**

**En fin… ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? Puede que Sakura regrese, pero puede que no. Todo depende de una cosa: su salud.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ¡anímense a dejar un review! Me harían muy feliz :3**

_**¡REVIEWS!**_

Angie The Killer: _seguiré enumerando los comentarios para no revolver cosas jajaja. Ahí va:_

*Jajaja sí, Fye fue un bobo (me mató de risa lo de fufurufo JAJA) y sí, en algún momento pensé hacer que Sakura traicionara al rubio con el chef, pero… amm no sé, no me gustó esa idea porque el amor de ella por el rubio es muy puro y hermoso :3

*Lo sé! Es un estúpido, bonito y súper sensual rubio haha pero a la vez es alguien que se preocupa más por el bien de Sakura que por el propio :3 y no quiso que ella echara a perder sus sueños por culpa de él, pues aceptó ser paciente y esperar (Claro, no sabiendo la verdad y que Sakura no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo).

*Sería un divertido drama si Sakura muere, Syaoran llora y Fye se suicida jjaj ¡Vaya que tienes buenas ideas! Jeje

*Sobre amor inesperado! Ya estoy a muy poco de publicar el capi, ha sido un poco difícil, pues quiero incluir a TODOS los personajes en él y además agregué un lemon un poco (muy) explicito hahaha, pero éste sólo lo mandaré por correo jeje, pero sí, ya estoy muy cerca de acabar aunque aun no me decido si escribir por lo menos dos capis más.

*Awww gracias por tus palabras, en serio jiji y de hecho tengo un fic en progreso de SCC pero es sobre la pareja Yue/Sakura es algo trágico y emocionante jeje empezaré a publicarlo cuando termine amor inesperado y este fic (que por cierto le quedan como unos diez capis) jejeeje o menos xD

* ¡No, no castres al rubio sensual! Jajjaa

_Angie The Killer Saludos! Un fuerte beso y abrazo!_

* * *

**_Recuerden mi Facebook: Tsuki No Hana_**

**_Y la pagina: More tan words/ facebook_**


	14. Reencuentro y una triste canción

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**XIV**

**_"Reencuentro y una triste canción"_**

—¿Cómo sigue? — entró a la habitación para relevar al neurólogo.

—Hola Yuui— se puso de pie —Sigue inconsciente, estuvo así toda la tarde y creo que no despertará hasta mañana.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

—Por supuesto— le cedió el asiento.

—Gracias.

—Iré en busca de Ashura. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

Al rubio asintió y en unos segundos ya estaba solo con la castaña.

Se detuvo a mirarla unos momentos. Su rostro se veía triste incluso durmiendo.

Miró ahora a su derecha, sobre una mesita. Habían olvidado el caso clínico de Sakura, donde está escrito su historial y los medicamentos que le están aplicando. El rubio tomó aquel folder y comenzó a leer sobre los medicamentos que le estaban aplicando ahora mismo.

Gruñó un poco al verse sin lentes, pues los había olvidado en casa y ahora no podía ver bien, le hacían mucha falta.

Miró el nombre de un fuerte analgésico y se sorprendió. ¿Tanto era el dolor de su amiga? Además, esa medicina tenía algunos efectos secundarios.

Su atención se desvió de inmediato a la chica sobre la cama. Había empezado a moverse un poco pero no quitaba una mueca de dolor.

—Sakura…— susurró, acercándose más a la cama. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla con mucho cariño —¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó al ver que ya había abierto sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Fye…— susurró tan bajo que el rubio tuvo que acercar su rostro al de ella para escucharla.

Ella lo contempló unos instantes y se sonrojó.

—Yo…— dijo muy bajo.

—¿Sí? — se acercó más para escucharla mejor.

—Te Amo Fye… qué bueno que… viniste…— susurró para después acortar la distancia entre ambos, atrapando débilmente los labios del rubio entre los suyos.

Éste se quedó congelado, no sabiendo qué hacer hasta que se separó de ella rápidamente, más sonrojado que nunca en su vida.

—¡Sa-Sakura!

Ella al verse rechazada empezó a llorar.

—Lo siento… sé que no me quieres, ya me lo dijiste hace tiempo y yo no quise aceptarlo. Lo… siento…— no dejaba de llorar.

—No, no, no— se acercó de inmediato a ella, tranquilizándola —Mírame Sakura, soy yo— la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo aún entre sus lagrimas.

—¿Yuui? — abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sí, creo que…— desvió la mirada sumamente ruborizado —…me confundiste con mi hermano— se puso nervioso.

La castaña se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, muy asombrada y avergonzada.

—Yo… lo siento Yuui. De verdad— le pidió disculpas aún dentro de su debilidad.

—Está bien— acarició su cabello, mirándola con suavidad, como un hermano —Sé porqué lo hiciste y no es difícil confundirnos, después de todo somos gemelos.

—Lo siento— siguió llorando.

—Oh vamos, no llores Saku— siguió acariciando su cabello. Entendía la frustración de su amiga y es que no ha de ser nada fácil ver en él lo que tanto anhela, pues en él ve la apariencia de su hermano.

—Discúlpame por haberte besado— pidió sumamente avergonzada.

—No te preocupes— sonrió —Lo tomaré como una muestra de afecto de mi hermana— rio bajito, logrando que ella riera un poco —Por lo pronto mejor descansa— besó su frente y ella cayó rendida al sueño.

El rubio se quedó velando su sueño un par de horas más. Mientras tanto no podía sacarse de la mente aquel beso tan dulce y cálido que iba realmente dirigido a su hermano.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no puedo pensar así de ella. Es mi hermana, eso es lo que es— suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía sólo fue la emoción del momento. Su amor hacia la castaña era inmenso, pero como hermano a hermana, sólo eso.

**_Un año después…_**

Yuui hacia tarea de su universidad en casa. Era una tarde soleada y tranquila de verano.

Fye no estaba en casa, pues trabajaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la academia de música; y cuando salía de ahí comúnmente se iba directo a un club de jazz donde tocaba hasta tarde.

El futuro medico vivía cada vez más preocupado por su hermano, pues con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo más y más reservado, cada vez pasa menos tiempo en casa y hasta tomó el mal hábito de fumar.

En esa misma tarde, el nivel de preocupación de Yuui aumentó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó extrañado de verlo temprano en casa.

—Pedí la salida temprano en la academia, no tengo ánimos de enseñarle a nadie hoy— terminó la frase con un suspiro. Se veía decaído, triste y fastidiado. Con solo verlo te daba esa impresión y aun más al verle a los ojos… esos ojos que ya no expresan nada más que anhelos perdidos.

—¿Hermano, estas bien? — se puso de pie y fue hasta él.

—Sí— dejó sus cosas en el mueble de la entrada y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Yuui se quedó al pie de la escalera, viéndolo subir sin ganas.

—Todo ha cambiado tanto…— suspiró cansado, pues hasta la fecha no le han dicho la verdad a su hermano y éste cada día se pone peor y le importa menos lo que le suceda.

En estos momentos diferencian a los gemelos muy fácilmente, pues Yuui se ve exactamente igual que Fye en el tiempo cuando conoció a Sakura en la preparatoria, además de que se ve menor debido a sus años en coma. Y pues Fye ha cambiado mucho físicamente, ya no tiene ese brillo en sus ojos y su apariencia se ve con más carácter que antes, pues se dejó el cabello un poco largo hasta atarlo en una pequeña coleta baja.

El joven rubio soltó un pesado suspiro cuando su hermano se encerró en el cuarto de música y empezó a tocar la batería con mucha fuerza.

—Ahora no podré estudiar— se tumbó bocarriba en el sillón. Debía estudiar microbiología pero le era difícil con tanto escándalo.

Se puso a pensar un poco y se dio cuenta de que ese mismo día se cumplían dos años exactamente de que Sakura se fue.

Touya y Ashura los visitaban regularmente, pero evitaban hacerlo, pues su consciencia se los impedía al guardar tal secreto.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes princesa? — entró Syaoran con una bandeja llena de comida sólo para ella.

—Syaoran— rio por el apodo —Muchas gracias— tomó la bandeja que él puso sobre sus piernas y comenzó a comer —¡Está delicioso! Digno de Li Syaoran— lo elogió.

—Te has ido recuperando muy bien, además ya recobraste tu apetito— se puso muy feliz, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Ha sido gracias a los cuidados que me das tú, Yuui, mi hermano y Ashura— sonrió feliz.

—Y a ti que le has echado muchas ganas. Hace un año pensé que te perdería— se atrevió a abrazarla, pegándose a ella en la cama. Sakura no puedo evitar sonrojarse mucho.

—S-syaoran— hizo que él reaccionara y se sentara normal.

—Lo siento— carraspeó con la garganta, realmente apenado pero no podía contener más aquello que lo inquieta tanto —Entonces… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí— sonrió —Ya sólo falta ver cómo salen los resultados del último estudio que me hicieron, pero estoy segura de que serán mejores.

—Y si es así… ¿Te irás de aquí? — preguntó un tanto triste.

—Yo creo que sí, si estoy curada no veo por qué quedarme; además no quiero ser una molestia, ya bastante me has aguantado dos años— rio un poco apenada.

Él tomó su mejilla y la vio fijo a los ojos.

—No has sido ninguna carga para mí, al contrario, me has alegrado la vida con tu presencia y compañía— sonrió suavemente.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho, él la soltó suavemente.

—Entonces…¿Regresarás con Fye? — preguntó con miedo.

—S-sí— se puso nerviosa —sé que no correspondió mis sentimientos, pero lucharé por su amor, no me daré por vencida mientras tenga vida.

Syaoran apretó sus puños con impotencia al escuchar las palabras tan firmes de su alumna.

—Sakura— le llamó seriamente, ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Sí?

Ambos estaban frente a frente, con sus rostros muy cerca; cercanía que Syaoran acortó en un segundo.

Ella no hizo nada más que abrir los ojos grandemente al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Ese beso era tan suave, lleno de sentimientos y con experiencia también. Ella pudo sentir mucho amor y ternura en ese contacto, pero no podía corresponder tal amor, porque su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Él la tomó de la nuca suavemente y la atrajo en un beso más profundo, a pesar de que ella no correspondía y al ver esto se detuvo.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, él la veía con tristeza y vergüenza y ella lo veía con pesar y mucha sorpresa, pues nunca se esperó eso de su profesor, del "ogro"

—Syaoran…— mencionó con mucho asombro —Yo…

—No es necesario que digas nada. Me lo expresaste todo con ese beso, entendí que no puedes corresponderme y también comprobé la profundidad de tus sentimientos hacia Flowrigth— suspiró, girando el rostro hacia otro lado —En realidad lo supe desde un principio— la miró de nuevo, pero con una sonrisa triste, sabía que ella jamás sentiría algo por él.

—Syaoran, eres un hombre muy bueno— le sonrió sincera —Pero siento que yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti.

—No te preocupes, ni te sientas mal. Ya lo veía venir— sonrió frescamente —Es solo que eres muy bella, inteligente y excelente cocinera— se encogió de hombros —Era imposible para mí no sentir nada— la miró con una sonrisa de lado, por más que trataba de ocultarlo no podía negar que sí le dolió, pues tenía una pequeñísima esperanza de que ella correspondiera.

—Eres un hombre muy guapo— rio un poco avergonzada —No te desesperes que pronto encontrarás a la persona indicada— le guiñó un ojo.

—¿No estás molesta? — preguntó cauteloso.

—No molesta, pero si un poco desconcertada ya que no me lo esperaba— se sonrojó mucho —Pero te agradezco haberte fijado en mí— se sonrojó —Y te pido una disculpa por no poder corresponderte— se apenó mucho.

—No te preocupes. Creo que este beso fue más que nada para probar y terminar de confirmar que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más— tomó sus manos —Sakura, sólo espero que logres alcanzar la felicidad al lado de la persona que amas y en caso de que esa persona no corresponda…— mostró sus puños —Se las verá conmigo.

Sakura rio feliz.

—Gracias Syaoran.

—Entonces… ¿Amigos? — le extendió una mano, ella la miró unos segundos, procesando todo.

—Amigos— apretó su mano, pero él la atrajo en un suave abrazo.

* * *

**_(Pov's Fye )_**

Termino cansado de tocar la batería por tanto tiempo, sólo así puedo sacar todos los sentimientos que me llenan y agobian constantemente.

El no tener a Sakura cerca de mí, ha hecho un caos en mi vida. Nunca llegué a pensar que la necesitara tanto…

No quiero salir de este cuarto para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de mi hermano, ya suficientes preocupaciones tiene con sus exámenes y tareas como para que venga yo a darle una preocupación extra.

Decido quedarme un par de horas más, practicando lo que voy a tocar más tarde en el club de jazz.

Más tarde tomo un baño y me visto para salir al club, pero mientras me alisto en mi habitación, me encuentro con aquella cajita que compré hace menos de un año… la abro y veo el gran significado que guarda en su interior. Definitivamente esto sólo puede ser para ella, pues nunca nadie ha logrado llegar tan profundo en mi corazón, ella se ha vuelto la dueña de mi vida y de mi amor a pesar de que no se encuentre conmigo en estos momentos… sólo espero que sus sentimientos permanezcan firmes, pues los míos no han cambiado y no lo harán jamás…

—¿Ya te vas? — me pregunta Yuui, aún en la sala estudiando para su examen mientras Tom lo distrae un poco al estar jugando a su lado.

—Sí— le sonrío levemente, mi hermano siempre se preocupa de más y no quiero que esta sea otra ocasión para ello.

—Cuídate mucho y procura cenar algo— me dice, poniéndose de pie para despedirme.

El pequeño gato siamés también lo sigue y me despide junto con mi hermano.

* * *

**_(Pov's narrador)_**

—¿Por qué nunca le llamaste? O al menos una carta— preguntó Syaoran. Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento mientras sus ojos se hacían cristalinos.

—Lo intenté… muchas veces lo intenté. Pero cada que escribía terminaba diciéndole que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba como nunca en la vida— soltó varias lagrimas con mucho sentimiento —Por eso no fui capaz de enviarle ninguna carta— tomó el pañuelo que Syaoran le brindó.

—¿Y tampoco has preguntado cómo se encuentra? — se extrañó.

—Eso siempre lo hago— aseguró con media sonrisa —Sé mucho de él gracias a Yuui. Hablo con él todas las noches, cuando Fye sale de su casa y le pregunto cómo lo vio durante el día— su sonrisa se borró un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó él.

—Es sólo que… he notado raro a Yuui, como si me ocultara lo que pasa realmente y no estoy a gusto. Últimamente no me da detalles, sólo me dice que está como siempre… lo único que sé es que ya no se parece nada a como era antes… al grado que ya no se ven como gemelos— suspiró —No estoy tranquila, puedo sentirlo, sé que Fye no está bien y me preocupa— dijo afligida.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Yuui y le pides que te diga la verdad?

Iba a decir algo, pero se quedó pensativa.

—Lo haré, le llamaré ahora— tomó su celular y marcó el numero.

—Te dejaré hablar a solas— se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

—Gracias— le sonrió a su antiguo maestro —¿Yuui? — dijo al teléfono.

—Hola Sakura— se notó alegre al escuchar a su amiga al teléfono.

—¿Ya se fue?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo está?

Yuui tardó en contestar.

—Bien.

—Dime la verdad— pidió suavemente —Por favor Yuui, sé que me has estado diciendo eso para no preocuparme, pero necesito saber cómo está él— pidió, casi suplicó —Tengo el presentimiento de que algo le sucede…

El rubio de gafas suspiró, no podía ocultarle nada a su mejor amiga.

—¿Puedo visitarte ahora? — se paró del sofá donde estaba y dejando de lado sus libros tomó las llaves de su auto, listo para salir.

—¿Quieres venir al departamento de Syaoran?

—Digo, si no hay problema.

—Para nada, te espero aquí. Ven con cuidado Yuui.

—No te preocupes Saku— le dijo con cariño, ya saliendo de su casa.

—Gracias…— dijo antes de colgar.

Cuando llegó al departamento del chef, se encontró a su amiga sentada en la sala.

—Hola Syaoran— saludó amable, le caía muy bien el chef.

—Adelante— lo invitó a pasar —Los dejaré solo para que hablen a gusto— les sonrió a ambos y se fue a su habitación.

—Hola Saku— la abrazó con mucho cariño y emoción de verla sentada —Al parecer te sientes muy bien, me da mucho gusto verte así— se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, pero… te noto algo preocupado, es por Fye ¿No es así?

Yuui sólo asintió.

—No puedo mentirte Sakura, Fye no está bien— no le gustó ver el rostro espantado de su amiga.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—No estoy seguro, pues no se ha animado a hablar conmigo, está más reservado de lo normal y ya poco le importan las cosas…— suspiró —Sakura, no quiero que esto te afecte, si te lo digo es porque así lo deseas y no puedo negarte nada.

—Gracias Yuui, pero… ¿Por qué Fye está así?

—Te necesita.

El corazón de la castaña se contrajo fuertemente.

—Sakura, deberían deshacer todas estas mentiras ¿Para qué esperar a que sanes? Podrías decírselo ahora mismo y estoy seguro de que ambos estarán felices a pesar de las circunstancias.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? — se desesperó un poco.

—Porque lo conozco muy bien y sé que sería capaz de fingir que me ama para que yo no me sienta rechazada y enferma a la vez. Él dijo que no me amaba, así que trataré de que se enamore de mi cuando ya esté sanada por completo— varias lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Ambos defendían sus puntos de vista con mucha fuerza. Él quería que se hablara con la verdad y ella no lo deseaba por miedo a la lástima.

Yuui no tuvo más remedio que…

—Sakura, escucha bien lo que estoy por decirte— la tomó fuertemente de las manos y la miró con una intensidad muy diferente y a la vez igual que Fye —Puede que me arrepienta de hacerlo o puede que no, todo depende de ustedes dos…Fye… él te ama con locura. Te ama incluso desde antes de que tu lo amaras a él.

—¿Có-cómo? — se quedó sin habla.

—Lo sé porque él mismo me lo confesó ¡hace años! Él te ha amado desde mucho tiempo antes de que tu lo hicieras Sakura— explicó al fin, sacando todo lo que tuvo guardado desde hace años.

—Pero…— se quedó sin habla —¿Es en serio?

—Mírame a los ojos ¿Crees que miento?

Sakura miró esos ojos azules tan profundos y hermosos, iguales a los del amor de su vida y descubrió una sinceridad muy grande.

—¿Entonces por qué me dijo eso? ¿Por qué dijo que no me amaba? — lagrimas salían como ríos de sus ojos.

—Él no quería que desperdiciaras el sueño de tu vida y desde que te fuiste estuvo preparando todo para tu regreso, pues planeaba…— guardó silencio súbitamente.

—¿Planeaba?

—Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma— sonrió burlón —Ya te dije bastante y ahora depende de lo que decidas hacer. Si decides hablar con él sabrás el resto de la historia, pero si no… te quedarás con la duda el resto de tu vida. Además, él te necesita Sakura, más de lo que imaginas o más de lo que tú lo necesitas ahora mismo— le dijo sinceramente.

—Lo haré, lo buscaré para decirle toda la verdad. Sólo dame tiempo para pensar cómo explicárselo ¿Si?— aceptó al fin, pero sus ojos se aguaron por completo.

—Ven— la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo para que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

—¿Estás listo Fye? — le preguntó un compañero de trabajo del club. Fye asintió y salió al escenario, listo para tocar una canción como hacia todas las noches.

Su música había vuelto muy famoso a ese club de jazz. Mucha gente iba sólo para verlo y escucharlo tocar, pero nunca se había animado a cantar. Sólo Sakura conocía sus canciones con letra, sólo ella…

El rubio interpretó su música como de costumbre y sus fans le aplaudían al término de sus canciones, pero lo que no sabía era que unas alumnas fans de él habían localizado ese lugar sólo para ir a verlo.

—Es hermoso— decía una de ellas, sentada en las mesas delanteras del lugar.

—Me encanta su estilo tan varonil y serio.

—Lo que no daría por ser su novia.

Estos y más comentarios llenaban la mesa que ocupaba un trío de jóvenes chicas estudiantes de música.

Cuando el rubio terminó de tocar, bajó del escenario y fue a hablar con su jefe.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí.

—Bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites, tu lugar está guardado ya que no creo que llegue alguien con más talento que tú— rio, pues lo veía imposible.

—Gracias— sonrió levemente el rubio y se despidió para tomar unas vacaciones de tiempo indefinido.

Esa misma noche el rubio habló a la academia para pedir unas vacaciones indefinidas, pues debía reparar el daño que había en su interior. Sólo iría un par de horas para arreglar todo y que no hubiera problemas durante su ausencia.

La música no fluía en él como antes lo hacía, ahora todo lo que tocaba salía como música triste, destrozada o en rock, música que no puede enseñar en la academia ni puede tocar en el club de jazz.

En la mañana siguiente Syaoran llevó a Sakura al hospital para que le dieran los resultados de sus últimos análisis. Touya y Ashura la esperaban en la oficina de éste último.

—¿Cómo son mis resultados? — preguntó con temor, Syaoran tomó su mano, pero ambos se relajaron al ver la amplia sonrisa en los rostros de los médicos.

—Sakura, te tenemos buenas noticias— dijo Touya.

—Entraste en remisión— continuó Ashura, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? — no entendió.

—Quiere decir que el cáncer no está del todo curado, pero se detuvo y así es más fácil terminar con él. Por lo pronto no necesitarás mas quimioterapias, pues hay posibilidades de que el cáncer desaparezca, para ello tendrás que venir periódicamente a hacerte análisis, pero por lo pronto se puede decir que no tienes nada— sonrió Ashura como nunca.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Pronto sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. No sabía si brincar, gritar o correr de felicidad. Así que abrazó a Syaoran con mucha fuerza, quien también se sintió así.

Se levantó y abrazó a sus dos médicos y familiares.

—Muchas gracias— dijo abrazándolos a ambos al mismo tiempo —Gracias…

—Gracias a ti por portarte tan bien— le dijo Ashura, mirándola como a una hija.

—Eso es raro en un monstruo, pero lo lograste hermana— le sonrió feliz el médico.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, disfrutando del momento. Lloraron, rieron y bromearon. Más tarde llamaron a Yuui y le comentaron la gran noticia, él se puso igual de feliz, pero esta felicidad duró poco al ver que su hermano llegaba temprano a casa y se encerraba ¿En su habitación?

Eso era extraño.

Se asomó y vio que llegó directo a dormir, ni siquiera se molestó en guardar su guitarra en el cuarto de música.

—_Esto no es normal_— pensó Yuui preocupado.

* * *

—No sé qué hacer… sin Sakura mi vida no tiene sentido, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta como para ir por ella a Francia…— se echó bocarriba en la cama, estuvo así durante un par de horas.

Más tarde sacó aquella cajita y admiró su contenido ausentemente.

Por su mente sólo pasaban recuerdos de los buenos momentos que vivió con Sakura y en cuánto la extraña y necesita.

Tenía que buscar alguna manera de expresar todo ese sentir, pues si no lo hacía terminaría volviéndose loco y arruinando su vida.

—Ya sé que hacer— se puso de pie y casi corrió a su cuarto de música.

Tomó lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir una letra, una letra especialmente para Sakura y lo que le hacía sentir su ausencia, pues hasta podía sentir cierto enojo hacia ella pues ¿no se supone que ella lo amaba? ¿No se lo dijo antes de irse?

Se enfureció un poco, pero aun esto le ayudó a escribir mejor esa canción tan precisa y descriptiva de sus sentimientos.

A penas terminó la letra, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

—Hermano.

—Pasa.

—Toma, te traje algo de cenar— le entregó un plato con un delicioso sándwich y un vaso con jugo.

—¿Cenar? — miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche —Vaya…— tomó el sándwich y le dio un gran mordisco, se moría de hambre y a penas se daba cuenta de ello —Está delicioso Yuui. Muchas gracias.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó directamente, Fye dejó de comer y lo miró a los ojos.

En esta mirada Yuui pudo ver lo acabado que se veía su hermano, notó también que no duerme muy bien, pues unas obscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos apagados y tristes.

—No— aceptó al fin —No estoy bien— dejó el plato y el vaso sobre una mesita —Y ya sabes por qué— suspiró cansado.

—Fye…— puso una mano en su hombro —Esto va a cambiar muy pronto, lo sé— le sonrió seguro y esto animó un poco a su hermano.

—Gracias…

Fye ya no dijo nada y ambos se quedaron en un vacío silencio.

—¿Quieres que te deje a solas? — se dio cuenta de que interrumpió la composición de una canción.

—No te preocupes Yuui.

—Pero creo que estabas escribiendo una canción ¿no?

—Sí— sonrió del lado y le mostró la hoja.

—Vaya…— se asombró con la letra y lo bien que describía la situación de su hermano y Sakura —¿Ya tienes la música?

—Estoy en eso— le dio un último sorbo a su vaso con jugo.

—Entonces creo que mejor me voy— sonrió —Además tengo que estudiar— suspiró cansado —No te desveles mucho— le dijo antes de salir.

—Tu tampoco Yuui y gracias por el sándwich— le sonrió sincero.

A penas Yuui se fue, Fye tomó su guitarra, esa que Sakura le había regalado y comenzó a tocar, buscando una melodía precisa para la letra.

Esta fue la parte más difícil, pues no quería que la música fuera pesada, sino tranquila y pausada, reflejando su completo sentir.

Dieron las cuatro de la mañana y aun no encontraba la melodía que quería.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura habló con Yuui y le pidió la dirección de los trabajos de Fye.

El rubio se extrañó, pero ella le explicó que deseaba saber cómo estaba Fye, quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Yuui accedió y le pasó las direcciones con la condición de que no fuera a buscarlo sola, pues a pesar de que se encontraba en remisión, aun estaba débil.

Sakura hizo caso omiso de eso y tomó un taxi.

Cuando llegó a la academia preguntó de inmediato por Fye, pero le informaron que el rubio tomó unas vacaciones de tiempo indefinido. Esto le extrañó mucho, pues Yuui le aseguró que Fye salió temprano de la casa hacia la academia.

No tuvo otra opción más que regresar a su casa y esperar a que diera la noche para salir en dirección al club de jazz.

Cuando fue a buscarlo más tarde tampoco lo encontró, pues le dijeron lo mismo que en la academia.

Ella se desilusionó mucho y habló con Yuui por teléfono. Éste se asombró, pues su hermano no le había comentado nada.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahora? — preguntó Sakura al teléfono.

—Está encerrado en el cuarto de música, creo que está componiendo una canción— habló en voz baja.

—¿Quién habló Yuui? — preguntó el rubio, bajando las escaleras. Había dejado de tocar al escuchar el teléfono de la casa.

—_¡Es la voz de Fye!_ — con sólo haberlo escuchado su corazón se aceleró sobremanera y su respiración se volvió dificultosa —¿Yuui? ¿Es Fye? — preguntó, pero lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la llamada cortada.

—¿Por qué colgaste tan pronto? — preguntó con sospecha.

—Era número equivocado.

—¿Y por qué estas tan nervioso? — lo miró raro.

—Bueno… en realidad era una amiga de la escuela— se sonrojó un poco, pero por la mentira y los nervios, no por el hecho.

Fye rio un poco.

—Deberías hablar más con ella— le aconsejó mientras subía de nuevo al cuarto.

Los días pasaban y Sakura no se animaba a hablar con él. Tenía mucho miedo de que la rechazara al enterarse de la gran mentira.

Decidió ir a la cafetería donde le confesó sus sentimientos a su amigo. Ahí podría despejar un poco su mente para después pensar y planear bien lo que haría.

Se llevó con ella la carta que un día su amigo le escribió. Aquella vez que corrió detrás del auto con tal de entregársela, aquella ocasión en que se miraron por última vez… hace más de dos años.

Le leyó un par de veces y en cada ocasión que la leía, soltaba muchas lágrimas.

_Sakura._

_Te escribo esta carta puesto que no he podido hablar contigo en días, sólo espero que estés bien y emocionada por tu viaje. Me encuentro muy feliz de que vayas a empezar a cumplir el sueño de tu vida, te deseo lo mejor durante el tiempo que estés fuera. Sé que darás lo mejor de ti y no te rendirás, así cuando vuelvas me podrás decir que has vencido los retos y has conseguido tu objetivo. ¡Tú puedes lograrlo!_

_En cuanto a nuestra última conversación… sólo quiero decirte que no voy a renunciar a nuestra amistad, sinceramente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años y no puedo perderte, no quiero… así que cuando vuelvas de tu viaje tendremos una larga e importante charla, pues tengo un par de cosas que decirte y creo que son muy importantes, pero mientras tanto esperaré paciente a tu regreso._

_También tengo unas cuantas cosas que mostrarte, me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlas, pero las hice para ti y por ti._

_Sólo me queda decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que eres una gran mujer y estoy seguro de que cumplirás todo lo que te propongas._

_Sakura, te quiero mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar o creer…_

_P.d. Te mando esta foto para que no me olvides durante nuestro viaje ni a nuestra amistad. ¿Cómo la conseguí? Bueno, es algo que también te explicaré cuando vuelvas, sólo puedo decirte que es del parque de diversiones al que fuimos el verano pasado._

_Con mucho amor. Fye…_

Alzó su mirada llena de agua y vio algo que le costó mucho creer. Era un hombre alto y rubio que se estaba sentando a unas cuantas mesas de la suya, junto a la ventana. Se limpió las lágrimas y dudó un momento, pero toda duda se fue al escuchar su voz.

—Sólo un café, por favor— pidió amable a la mesera.

—_¡No puedo creerlo!_ — se llevó ambas manos a la boca debido a la impresión.

Pronto su corazón se aceleró al grado que creyó le daría un infarto.

—S_i es él…_— se asomó disimuladamente por sobre el menú y lo vio detenidamente. Había cambiado mucho, su cabello era más largo, se veía un poco más delgado y su rostro… su rostro había cambiado mucho. Ya no expresaba lo mismo que antes, ahora se veía sumamente triste. Esto se le clavó en el pecho como una daga. El pensar que aquella tristeza la causó ella y su inmadurez…

Ella lo estuvo observando hasta que terminó su café y salió del lugar.

Se quedó sola, sentada sólo con la ausencia de Fye.

Tenía que hablar pronto con él, no podía dejar que siguiera así, aunque… ¿Qué pasaría si el llega a odiarla por aquella mentira?

Suspiró pesadamente.

Debía arriesgarse y dejar de ser tan egoísta.

**_Días después…_**

Era una noche lluviosa de verano y el rubio decidió salir a distraerse un rato. Había invitado a su hermano a tomar unos tragos, pero desafortunadamente el de gafas se encontraba nuevamente en exámenes.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, conduciendo su auto y mirando los establecimientos a su alrededor.

Se detuvo en un bar decente y entró para pasar un rato ahí.

—¿Una mesa? — preguntó el mesero que lo atendió desde que entró.

—No gracias, estaré bien en la barra.

Caminó hasta el lugar mencionado y pidió un whiskey. No andaba de ánimos, sólo quería distraerse y a decir verdad no le molestaría en lo absoluto platicar con alguien, sentía que ya necesitaba desahogarse, pero incluso Usui estaba ocupado esa noche.

—Sake, por favor— pidió un hombre que se sentó a su lado en la barra.

El rubio lo miró disimuladamente y se le hizo familiar, pero no supo de dónde lo conocía.

—Gracias— recibió su choko* con sake.

El rubio lo observó mejor y lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Kurogane?

El aludido se giró para verlo. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Fye— recordó su nombre.

—Cuánto tiempo— sonrió, un poco alegre.

—Desde la preparatoria ¿No?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? — no es que fueran grandes amigos, pero si conocidos; además, encontrarte con alguien de tu pasado siempre era grato.

El rubio suspiró.

Kurogane no lo conocía realmente, pero a pesar de eso pudo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Problemas con una chica? — sonrió al ver que acertó, pues el rubio se tensó —Ya veo— dio un trago a su bebida. Él estaba ahí por la misma razón.

—Sí… de hecho tú la conoces— se animó a decir, ya nada le importaba.

El moreno alzó una ceja.

—Sakura Kinomoto ¿La recuerdas?.

—Por supuesto. Vaya… siempre si quedaron juntos— sonrió burlón.

—No realmente, ella no sabe lo que siento… se fue hace dos años a Francia. Dijo que volvería en un año pero no fue así… aún sigo esperándola— suspiró verdaderamente triste.

—Ya veo…

—Deberías buscarla y decirle eso.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces no vale la pena que sigas sintiendo eso. Déjala ir si no estás dispuesto a decir la verdad— espetó seriamente.

—Lo he pensado y he estado a punto de olvidarme de esto que siento, pero es imposible. La amo y simplemente no puedo arrancármela del corazón…

—Entonces lucha por ella. Es una buena chica ; tengo años de no verla, pero estoy seguro de que sigue siendo la misma Sakura de siempre— sonrió recordándola.

—Sí, sigue siendo igual de hermosa— suspiró y el moreno soltó una carcajada.

—No te conocía así. Siempre simulaste ser muy serio y frío en la preparatoria.

—No me conocías realmente, a demás… la preparatoria fue un tiempo difícil para mí. Mi hermano estaba en coma y yo trataba de adaptarme a la vida en un nuevo país— bebió de su vaso y se encogió de hombros —Las cosas han cambiado.

—Vaya…— se sorprendió —¿Y cómo está tu hermano ahora?

—Feliz y estudiando en la universidad.

—¿Universidad? ¿Es menor que tú?

—No, es mi gemelo.

El moreno se llevó un asombro más.

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas— pidió otro trago.

El rubio rio, en lo que Kurogane llevaba a penas dos vasos de sake, él ya llevaba 3 de whiskey. Resistía el alcohol, pero el whiskey siempre ha sido una bebida muy fuerte.

—Hey, tranquilo— le dijo al ver que seguía bebiendo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? — se encogió de hombros —Al menos me ayuda a olvidar.

—No seas cobarde— espetó simplemente el otro.

Estas tres simples palabras hicieron que el rubio reflexionara e instantáneamente dejó de beber.

—Gracias…— dijo de repente.

El moreno lo vio un momento y notó que estaba realmente afectado.

—¿Por qué no le hablas a Sakura cuando estés en un mejor estado?

—Le hice una promesa. Le dije que la esperaría y no quiero presionarla.

Ambos siguieron charlando un poco hasta entrada la noche.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿También son problemas de chicas?

—Algo así. Se trata de mi esposa.

—¿Estas casado? — se asombró.

—Sí, hace casi un año me casé.

—Con Himawari— no preguntó, aseguró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — alzó una ceja.

—Lo supuse— se encogió de hombros, pero el moreno seguía viéndolo extraño —Que fuera serio en la preparatoria no significa que también fuera distraído— rio —Y pude observar que andabas loquito por ella— volvió a reír.

—Cállate— gruñó.

—No te enojes— volvió a reír pero luego calló al pensar en algo —¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Nosotros…— dudó en decirlo, no sabía la razón pero a pesar de no conocerlo del todo, le inspiró confianza y se animaría a platicarle su problema —…hemos intentado tener hijos pero al parecer ella está imposibilitada para tenerlos…sugerí adoptar, pero no es fácil superarlo… para ambos— admitió con algo de coraje.

—Lo siento mucho— fue sincero.

—Gracias.

Ambos estuvieron charlando sobre sus vidas durante un par de horas más, pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

—Creo que ya es tarde— bostezó el rubio y sacó su celular, viendo veinte llamadas perdidas de Yuui. De inmediato le mandó un mensaje disculpándose y diciéndole que ya iba para la casa.

—Sí— suspiró —llegué aquí con la idea de embriagarme pero terminé encontrándome contigo— bufó.

—Fue mejor ¿No? — sonrió, pues él había llegado con la misma intención.

—Algo— admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias por escucharme, Kurogane.

—Olvídalo— rodó los ojos y suspiró —Tú también me escuchaste y hasta cierto punto me ayudó.

—Me alegra— sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su antiguo compañero.

El aludido tomó la tarjeta de presentación.

—Músico y compositor— la leyó con una sonrisa divertida y luego sacó la suya de su bolsillo.

—Vaya, abogado— también sonrió —Bueno, ya tenemos nuestros teléfonos, si necesitas un compañero de bebida cuenta conmigo— sonrió divertido y aún con los efectos del alcohol sobre él, aunque ya muy poco.

—Seguro.

—Salúdame a Himawari— se despidió.

—Y tú a Sakura, cuando la vuelvas a ver— le sonrió sincero y levemente.

—Sí.

* * *

Pasaron unos días en los que Fye le dijo a Yuui que se había tomado unas vacaciones y que volvería hasta que terminara aquella canción.

Sakura se mudó de nuevo a su casa, tomando el riesgo de que Fye la notara, pero eso ya no le importaba.

—Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta— abrazó a su hermana como pocas veces lo hacía, sintió extraño hacerlo y notarla más delgada.

—Y a mi estar contigo— correspondió el abrazo —Bien, déjame prepararte algo de comer porque estoy segura de que no has comido nada tan delicioso como mi comida— bromeó.

—Sí, tengo mucho de no comer comida de monstruo— dijo burlón, ella rio en vez de enojarse. Touya bufó —No tiene el mismo sentido si no te enojas.

Sakura rio un poquito más para luego ir a abrir el refrigerador y encontrarse con…

—Touya Kinomoto— le llamó molesta —¿Qué se supone que has estado comiendo si no hay nada en el refrigerador? — apuntó a un pobre electrodoméstico completamente vacío.

El galeno se encogió de hombros un poco apenado.

—No me digas que sólo has ingerido comida rápida— su enojo incrementaba y Touya cada vez se sentía más regañado, como si se trata de una madre regañando a su hijo.

—Pues…— se rascó la nuca y Sakura terminó regañándolo más.

—Tu como médico deberías saber el daño que te hace eso— se molestó mientras sacaba los utensilios necesarios para hacer de comer —Ahora entiendo por qué la cocina está tan limpia, ni siquiera la usaste— puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, viéndolo reprobatoriamente.

—Bueno, no se va a acabar el mundo por algo así— rio burlón.

En otros tiempos se hubiera enojado, pero con lo que acababa de pasar su hermana ya nada de eso le importaba, estaba feliz y tranquilo de tenerla con vida y "saludable" dentro de lo que cabe.

La castaña se acercó a su hermano sentado en el sofá y pellizcó su abdomen, bien formado como siempre, pero ella hizo eso con la idea de algo:

—Si sigues comiendo comida rápida vas a engordar— se cruzó de brazos —Y ya puedo sentir que has engordado un poco— alzó una ceja, pellizcando de nuevo a su hermano. Éste se quejó escandalosamente.

—No cabe duda, eres todo un monstruo. Vas llegando y ya armas un alboroto.

—Toma— ella le extendió una lista de comida escrita en un papel.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

Ella alzó una ceja como diciendo "sigue con esa actitud y te arrepentirás"

—Ya, ya— rio burlón —Ahora vuelvo— tomó las llaves del auto y fue en busca de lo necesario para hacer la comida.

Mientras tanto ella subió a su habitación para acomodar bien sus cosas.

Tantos recuerdos llegaron a su mente al estar de nuevo en su cuarto…

Puso la mano bajo su almohada y ahí estaba, la camisa de Fye que guardaba con tanto recelo.

La tomó entre sus manos y aspiró el aroma aun presente.

—Fye…— soltó en un suspiro lleno de añoranza —Te veías tan distinto… parecías otro— recordó cuando lo vio hace unos días —Aún así sigues igual de guapo— se sonrojó con sus propias palabras.

Miró la hora en su reloj y recordó que era la hora de descanso de Yuui en la universidad, así que le marcó a su celular.

—¿Hola? — dijo Yuui.

—Hola Yuui— saludó alegre —¿Cómo estás? ¿No interrumpo algo?

—¡Saku! Estoy bien, gracias. Voy terminando de comer— dijo alegre de escuchar la voz de su amiga —Me imagino el motivo de tu llamada, pero aún así te preguntaré ¿Cuál es el motivo? — soltó una pequeña risilla.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Yuui… no sólo hablo para ver cómo está Fye, también quiero saber cómo estás tú y cómo te va en esa carrera tan difícil— explicó tranquilamente.

—Pues… acabo de salir de un examen de embriología, la materia es un tanto tétrica, pero creo que me irá bien en el examen— platicó.

—No me sorprendería, eres todo un genio— fue sincera.

—No es para tanto— se apenó, Sakura rio enternecida.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema— se avergonzó, así es él —Fye no ha querido salir de casa, lo hará hasta que termine algo que tiene pendiente, pero no te preocupes, eso que está haciendo le está ayudando a recuperar su ánimo o al menos a desahogarse un poco— le explicó.

—Entiendo…

—¿Y cuándo hablarás con él?

—Planeo hacerlo cuando vuelva a trabajar en el club de jazz, será como una sorpresa.

—Entonces lo presionaré para que vuelva al trabajo— comentó divertido.

—Hazlo por favor— pidió en serio.

—Por supuesto. ¿y qué me dices? Ya te instalaste de nuevo en tu casa?

—¡Sí! — dijo muy feliz —Al fin estoy de nuevo en casa— suspiró aliviada.

—Me alegra… pero ¿no sientes extraño estar tan cerca de Fye y no ir a buscarlo?

—Sí, lo he pensado cada momento desde que llegué…

—Ay Sakura— suspiró —Esto va a terminar en poco tiempo, así que no te preocupes, por lo pronto ya tengo que colgar, debo ir a clase.

—Está bien Yuui, gracias por todo— le dijo sincera.

—No hay de que mi querida amiga— sonrió contento —Bien, nos vemos después, trataré de escabullirme a tu casa— rio —Hasta luego.

—Chao.

Colgaron.

Sakura se sentó el lado de su ventana, donde solía pasar horas chateando con su mejor amigo y admiró la ventana que estaba justo en frente de la suya.

—Está abierta…— musitó al ver la cortina un poquito abierta.

De inmediato cerró sus cortinas, asomándose sólo por una ranurita.

Pudo ver claramente a Fye, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras sostenía una hoja entre sus manos y un lápiz sobre su oreja, parecía muy concentrado. De pronto se detuvo y escribió algo, luego pareció suspirar cansado, dejó la hoja sobre una mesita y se acercó a la ventana, viendo directamente hacia la de ella.

Ella se quedó estática, si se movía aunque fuera un poco, podría darse cuenta de su presencia. Lo extraño era que él miraba fijamente las cortinas como si supiera de su presencia.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que su amigo se tallara el rostro como si estuviera llorando, eso se le quedo grabado con fuego en su mente. ¿Tanto lo estaba haciendo sufrir? Se sintió morir de sólo pensar eso.

El rubio cerró sus cortinas con fuerza y de ahí ya no supo nada de él.

Sakura suspiró, relajándose después de un gran momento de tensión.

—Necesito hablar con él cuanto antes…

* * *

**_Unos días después._**

—¡Sakura! — se escuchó una voz conocida por el teléfono.

—¿Yuui? ¿Qué sucede? — se extrañó al escucharlo tan alarmado.

—Fye acaba de salir al club de jazz. Hoy irá a tocar de nuevo, tienes que apurarte si quieres alcanzarlo.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tengo que arreglarme!

Yuui rio con fuerza.

—Sakura, te verás hermosa si te arreglas o no, él te ama tal cual eres. ¡Anda que se hace tarde! — la apuró.

—Gracias Yuui— dijo muy animada, feliz y nerviosa.

—De nada Saku, suerte— se despidió y colgó.

La castaña corrió a su habitación para ver qué ponerse y arreglarse lo mejor posible.

Se probó un par de vestidos, pantalones, blusas; pero todo le quedaba demasiado grande debido a lo mucho que adelgazó con las quimios.

—No sé qué ponerme— casi lloró, pues encontró ropa de su medida, pero con solo verse al espejo sintió miedo, su delgadez era extrema.

Siguió buscando en su armario hasta que encontró un pantalón blanco que la hacía lucir un poquito más repuesta. Lo combinó con una blusa negra de pequeños lunares blancos, era de manga corta muy femenina y perfectamente holgada como para disimular su flaqueza. Todo esto lo complementó con unos lindos zapatos negros y accesorios que iban de acuerdo a la noche.

Se maquilló, peinó y bajó las escaleras. Su hermano veía televisión en la sala.

—Wow…— dijo al verla. No estaba exagerada en su arreglo, en realidad su forma de arreglarse era muy sutil, delicada y bella, pero Touya tenía mucho de no verla así —Te vez hermosa Sakura— le dijo sincero, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia ella.

Touya pensó unos segundos y cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué haces tan arreglada? ¿A dónde pretendes ir? — alzó una ceja inquisitivamente. Su tono cambió de inmediato.

Sakura suspiró.

—Iré al club de jazz donde toca Fye. Ya es hora de que hable con él.

Touya se sorprendió con la determinación de su hermana.

—Está bien— no se negó, pues era sumamente necesario que ya dijese la verdad —Pero déjame llevarte, no quiero que andes sola en la noche. ¿Llevas tu teléfono? — ella asintió —llámame de inmediato si necesitas algo, estaré al pendiente.

—Gracias Touya.

Ambos salieron rápidamente, pues ella tenía prisa de llegar temprano.

Cuando ya iban en camino él pudo notar que su hermana temblaba levemente, se espantó.

—¿Estás bien Sakura?

—Sí.

—Estás temblando.

Ella suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Estoy muy nerviosa. Tengo miedo de que me rechace de nuevo y más ahora que se va a enterar de la verdad— hizo un gesto de verdadero miedo.

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto ahora? — le preocupaba su bienestar.

—Completamente.

—De acuerdo— giró en una esquina y pronto llegaron al lugar —Es un buen sitio— se fijó él, pues el club estaba dentro de una zona bien acomodada. A ese lugar seguro sólo iba gente de dinero.

—Gracias por traerme, yo te marco en caso de cualquier cosa que necesite— le sonrió a su hermano.

—Cuídate monstruo— ella asintió y entró al lugar. Touya se esperó un momento para arrancar.

* * *

—Bienvenida señorita— la recibió un mesero —¿Desea mesa para uno, o espera a alguien?

—Buenas noches, mesa para uno por favor— pidió amable.

El mesero la condujo a una mesa un poco apartada del escenario, pues todo el lugar estaba lleno.

—_Perfecto, aquí no logrará verme_— pensó aliviada, pues no quería que la viera durante su presentación.

Ordenó un vaso de jugo mientras esperaba a que subiera Fye a tocar. En este momento estaba un grupo de músicos tocando canciones tipo jazz, pero ella escuchaba comentarios de las mesas contiguas, las personas decían:

"¿Cuándo llegará el turno de Flowrigth?" "Es todo un profesional" "llegará lejos con ese talento" "Si sólo se animara a cantar atraería más clientes al lugar"

Estos y más comentarios escuchó de los comensales y hasta de algunos meseros.

Pronto llegó el turno de Fye. Lo supo cuando lo vio subir al escenario con su guitarra. Otro músico subió para acompañarlo en las percusiones y otro en el piano.

—Buenas noches— saluda amablemente, acomodándose en un banquito alto y tomando su guitarra.

Sakura se alegró mucho al ver que era la misma que ella le regaló una navidad. Inconscientemente acarició el dije con cadena que él le regaló y el cual nunca se quita.

Se escucharon algunos aplausos animándolo a decir más.

—Algunos de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta que tengo tiempo de no venir— sonrió levemente al escuchar que alguien del público gritaba un "¡Te extrañamos!" —Mi ausencia se debió a algunas dificultades internas que tuve que confrontar. El resultado de ello fue esta canción, la cual está dedicada a la mujer que amo y que ya no está aquí. Mi mejor amiga…

Se escucharon muchos comentarios en el público, pues Fye nunca cantaba. Todo el murmullo se detuvo cuando el rubio tocó los primeros acordes de la tranquila canción. Hasta los meseros se quedaron quietos para apreciar la canción.

Sakura se quedó estática. ¿acaso esa canción estaba dedicada a ella? ¿O podría haber otra persona?

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, pero de pronto se detenía y volvía a latir rápido.

_"Yo conocía como nadie cada detalle de ti, __  
sabía todos tus defectos y cosas que no he de decir,  
porque son para mí"_

Sakura recordó todos aquellos momentos en que Fye resultaba conocerla mejor, aun a veces mejor que ella misma. También descubrió que él conoce todos sus defectos y a pesar de ello siempre permaneció a su lado…

_"Tu conocías como nadie cada rincón de mi ser.__  
Historias que a nadie le he dicho,  
secretos que sólo a ti te conté…"_

Recordó aquella vez en que él se abrió y expuso su pasado ante ella, secretos que nadie más sabía y sentimiento que nunca nadie conoció además de ella.

_"Ahora dices: 'Ya no puedo, no quiero engañarte más. __  
Ya no puedo ser tu amiga, porque la verdad es que siento mucho más'_

Una punzada en su pecho la asaltó, pues textualmente esas fueron las palabras que ella utilizó para confesarle sus sentimientos.

_"Extraño no tenerte aquí, dentro de mi vida. __  
Y lo más triste es que perdí lo que más quería.  
Debo confesar aquí, que nunca por nadie había sufrido así…  
Mi mejor amiga…"_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al descubrir lo mucho que sufre Fye a causa de ella.

_"Siempre fui claro contigo, no eras tan solo una más. __  
Si me enseñaste a vivir lo que nunca con nadie he  
vivido jamás"_

—E_s verdad…_— pensó ella —_siempre me hizo ver que yo era especial para él ¿cómo no me di cuenta?_

_"¿Cómo puedes pedir tiempo para poderte alejar? __  
Parece que se te olvida fuiste tú que me propuso una amistad"_

Esta parte comprimió su corazón, pues casi se puede decir que le pidió tiempo después de verse rechazada… y era verdad, fue ella quien inició esa amistad, aclarando que sólo sería eso, una amistad.

_"Te extraño amiga…"_

Terminó con los últimos rasgueos en su guitarra.

Todos los comensales se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo y exclamando muchas felicitaciones.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Fye al micrófono para después bajarse del escenario y dejando que otros chicos subieran. Nos e vio muy bien al bajar, pues su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza.

Mientras tanto Sakura se quedó sentada en su lugar. Se recargó en la silla y bebió de su jugo, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, pues tenía que hablar con él, pero después de escuchar aquella canción… sintió culpabilidad por hacerlo sufrir tanto.

—¿Desea algo más? — preguntó una mesera amable, pero ella seguía con la irada fija en el escenario —¿Señorita? — le llamó de nuevo, sin dejar de ser amable.

—¿Eh? Oh Disculpa, es que me quedé sorprendida con el hombre que se presentó.

—No se preocupe, suele pasarle a todas las chicas que vienen a verlo— sonrió divertida.

—¿Muchas chicas vienen por él? — preguntó un tanto celosa.

—¡Si le contara! Fye tiene innumerables admiradoras que siempre quieren ser sus acompañantes después de cada presentación.

—¿Cómo? — se sorprendió, ¿a poco siempre se le insinuaban las chicas?

—Sí, siempre hay chicas disponibles para él, pero hasta donde sé, él nunca las acepta, pues dice que él está enamorado de una chica. Nunca quiso decir de quién se trataba, pero con esta canción al menos ya sabemos que se trata de su mejor amiga— sonrió un poco triste —Sólo espero que esa chica llegue a escucharla y entienda que él la necesita— suspiró —Todas las mujeres que lo conocemos daríamos lo que fuera por ser su novia, pero él es muy seguro de su sentir y le es fiel a su mejor amiga— suspiró soñadoramente —¿No es romántico?

—Sí— sonrió enternecida y sonrojada —Disculpa ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Pero… no creo que te acepte, digo, ya escuchaste la canción— la miró un poco incómoda.

Sakura sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Soy su mejor amiga— lo dijo de tal manera que la mesera tuvo que creerle, pues se veía muy segura.

—Entonces ven— la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia donde estaban los músicos.

* * *

—Ahora sí que te abriste, de verdad tienes talento hermano— lo felicitó al verlo llegar.

—Gracias Usui— sonrió —Y gracias por venir a verme ¿Cómo están Misaki y la niña?

Tenían mucho tiempo sin verse.

—Excelente— sonrió —No te pregunto por Sakura, pues veo que aún no has logrado estar con ella.

—Tuve la oportunidad, pero le di prioridad a otras cosas. Luego te contaré a detalle. Lo que puedo decirte es que tengo más de dos años de no verla, pues está en Francia estudiando gracias al premio que se ganó en el concurso ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, pero…— estaba por decirle que ese premio se guardó hasta nuevo aviso y que nunca se utilizó, pero en ese momento llegó alguien a interrumpir.

—Fye te espera una persona en tu cubículo, parece que es muy urgente— le informó la mesera que había estado hablando con Sakura.

Fye miró a Usui.

—Adelante amigo, no te preocupes por mí, vendré a verte uno de estos días y así platicaremos con más tranquilidad.

—Gracias por entender— sonrió y se despidió de él para después ir a su cubículo.

Llegó a su cubículo y abrió la puerta sin imaginarse con lo que se encontraría.

Casi se va de espaldas al tenerla ahí, frente a él con esos mismos ojos verdes tan hermosos, esos ojos que tanto extrañó y deseó ver por tanto tiempo.

—S-Sakura… ¿Eres tú? — la vio muy cambiada —¿Realmente eres tú? — se acercó a ella hasta tocar su mejilla con su mano, temiendo que su mente le hiciera travesuras.

—Sí Fye, soy yo— respondió con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos al igual que su mirada llorosa.

—¡Sakura! — la abrazó con tal fuerza que casi la rompe —Sakura, te extrañé tanto. ¡Te extrañé mucho! — no la soltaba, ni ella a él.

Aún entre tanta emoción, él se percató de que estaba más delgada de lo que debería ser.

—Yo también a ti Fye, te extrañé como no tienes idea— lo abrazó aun más fuerte, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él y aspirando su fragancia tan deliciosa pero ahora combinada con ¿Cigarro?

No le importó, ya después hablaría de eso con él. Lo abrazó aun más fuerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Por qué estás tan cambiada? — preguntó demasiado rápido y seguidamente.

Sakura rio y estaba por decirle algo, pero su celular sonó.

—Discúlpame, es Touya— sonrió apresurada, pues podría enojarse si no le contestaba.

Asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esperó a que ella terminara su llamada.

—Lo siento Fye— se vio triste —Tengo que irme— dijo apresurada —Touya está esperándome afuera y necesito ir urgentemente a casa.

—¿Pero por qué? — sintió que su ánimo caía muy pronto —No puedes irte, acabamos de reencontrarnos después de ¡Dos años! Por favor Sakura— la miró suplicantemente —Dile que yo te llevo más tarde a casa— sugirió rápidamente. No dejaría que se fuera tan fácil.

—¿Pero nos iríamos muy tarde?

El rubio miró a su jefe a lo lejos y recordó que aun tenía que hablar con él y eso sería un poco antes de cerrar.

—A media noche ¿Te parece? — sugirió de inmediato.

—Lo siento… necesito estar pronto en casa, es urgente que tome…— se calló súbitamente.

—¿Alguna medicina? — alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—Algo así. Fye, en serio necesito irme y…— fue callada por unos brazos que la atrajeron hacia un fuerte pecho. Él la estrechó por la cintura hasta tenerla completamente pegada a él.

—No quiero perderte, no de nuevo— le dijo al oído. Su voz sonaba ronca y verdaderamente sincera.

—No lo harás— respondió ella suavemente.

—Entonces mañana a las ocho de la noche, en mi casa. Te invito a cenar ¿Qué dices? — se separó un poco para verla a los ojos. Ninguno se quería alejar del otro.

—Me parece muy bien, acepto— sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, por lo pronto te acompaño— salió del brazo con ella. Todas las mujeres del club los miraban sorprendidos y hacían comentarios sobre ellos.

—Hola Touya— saludó el rubio.

—Fye— saludó.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegaría al país? — preguntó un tanto molesto.

—Ella quería que fuese sorpresa— se encogió de hombros.

Sakura sonrió.

—Hasta mañana Fye— se subió al auto.

—Hasta mañana— se despidió para después ver cómo arrancaba el auto.

Se quedó ahí, en la acera, sintiendo que su corazón latía de nuevo después de dos años.

Verla de nuevo aunque fueron solo cinco minutos, sirvió como bálsamo para las heridas d su corazón.

Meditó unos momentos, ahí parado, hasta que recordó la canción ¿La habrá escuchado?

**_Continuará…_**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Creo que al principio me sobrepasé con el beso que Sakura le propinó al pobre de Yuui jaja pero tuvo que suceder, pues ella está muy desesperada (un año sin ver al amor de us vida) y Yuui es idéntico a como Sakura lo recuerda. Que triste ¿No? : (_**

**_Luego creo que me sobrepasé aun más con el beso de Syaoran jaja, pero creo que la pareja se merecía ese momento, aunque éste no fuera correspondido : ( (no sep por qué siempre lo hago sufrir así, tengo que hacer un fic donde él no sufra D: )_**

**_¿Y cómo ven que Sakura entró en remisión? Está prácticamente curada, aunque… (muajajaja) además, ya se enteró por Yuui que Fye siempre la ha amado ¿Esto le dará valor de buscarlo?_**

**_Jaja y nuestro querido dúo aparece. Kurogane y Fye charlando como amigos de toda la vida. No sé, pero me acordé de Amor inesperado jaja._**

**_Y por ultimo… la canción. Esta canción fue en la que me basé para hacer este fic, así que este capítulo es muy importante en la historia :3_**

**_Sentí que iba a la perfección con lo que Sakura y Fye vivieron ¿No creen?_**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-El "choko" es un pequeño vaso que se usa para beber sake.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Angie The Killer: **¡Que bueno que te está gustando!jajaja sí, ya viste que sakura confundió a yuui con Fye! :O y no sabía que te gustaba La pareja de Yue/Sakura Waa que genial y es que sí! el condenado está guapisimo :3

creo que sí... ya he hecho sufrir mucho a Syaoran :( nunca lo dejo estar con sakura... a parte tengootro fic en proceso donde sakura y fye son compañeros de oficina jajaja es algo divertido pero termina siendo muy tragico o.o ahi tambien Syaoran se queda sin Sakura, incluso él es el malo malote D:

Puede que tengas razón sobre Akemi y Yuui en Amor Inesperado jajaja y nooo! Yuui no ronda los treinta :P fye tiene como 25 y Yuui tiene entre 14 y 15, recuerda que el tiempo de Yuui se quedó detenido ;) jejeje ys í! sería lindo verlos juntos a pesar de que se llevan diez años, además que sería diveetido, pues Akemi es una copia exacta de Sakura jaja sería como ver a dos gemelos con dos gemelas (Sakura/Fye; Akemi/Yuui)

Jajaja gracias por lo de reina del drama y tragedia jaja y ntp ya voy avanzando con amor inesperado, aunque si me he roto la cabez pensando en cómo terminarlo, espero no decepcionar jaja

y si necesitas ayuda con algo sólo dime ;)

hasta pronto!

**Monika Chan: **Hola monika!me alegra que lo sigas leyendo a pesar de que no es una pareja muy común! Gracias! :3


	15. Compromiso

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**XV**

**_"Compromiso"_**

—Por lo que vi, no lograste hablar con él ¿No es así? — inquirió al ver que Fye hablara sobre su llegada al país.

Ella farfulló un poco molesta.

—A penas lo había saludado— se cruzó de brazos —llegaste muy temprano por mí.

—No lo hubiera hecho si a cierta jovencita no se le hubieran olvidado sus medicamentos— le recordó burlonamente.

Sakura suspiró cansada ¿hasta cuándo sería libre de medicamentos?

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Touya después de un rato, pues ella no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento.

—Feliz.

—Ya veo…

—Lo extrañé tanto— suspiró, viendo por la ventana con una gran sonrisa.

—Y por lo que veo, él a ti también te extrañó mucho— arrugó el entrecejo, típico de un hermano celoso.

—Me invitó a cenar mañana en su casa ¿Puedo ir? — preguntó como niña chiquita.

—¿De cuándo acá me pides permiso? Si siempre haces lo que te pega en gana— se le veía celoso.

—Touya— murmuró haciendo pucheros —No digas eso, no te pongas celoso— le dio al clavo.

—¿Celoso yo? Por favor— se burló algo molesto. Evidentemente celoso.

Sakura rio.

—Tú eres mi preferido hermanito y siempre lo serás— rodeó el brazo de su hermano con los suyos mientras éste conducía y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

Él no dijo nada, pero sonrió victorioso ante aquellas palabras.

Al llegar a la casa Sakura se tomó los medicamentos y llamó de inmediato a Yuui, el pobre estaba estudiando pero se tomó el tiempo de escuchar lo feliz que estaba su amiga. Ella le contó todo lo que sucedió.

Más tarde llegó Fye a su casa e interrumpió a Yuui en sus estudios para platicarle lo mismo que la castaña ya le había platicado por teléfono momentos antes, pero el joven escuchó pacientemente y fingiendo que no sabe nada.

Yuui pensaba en convertirse en psicólogo, pues parecía mejor escuchando la vida de los demás que estudiando bioquímica.

—No, la medicina es mejor— se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisilla para después bostezar.

* * *

Touya se encontraba en su consultorio, tomando un descanso de una mañana larga de trabajo.

Día tranquiló hasta que sonó su celular, era Fye.

—Hola Fye ¿qué ocurre? — fue directo.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Si— miró su reloj —Tengo una hora libre ahora mismo ¿crees poder llegar al hospital?

—Estoy en el ascensor.

—Vaya— se sorprendió —Bien, entonces te veo en un momento.

—Bien— colgó.

—_¿Qué querrá decirme?_ — pensaba una y otra vez hasta que la puerta de su consultorio se abría.

—Hola Touya— saludó alegre, con una sonrisa nueva en su rostro.

—Hola— respondió extrañado, mirándolo de arriba abajo, tratando de descifrar lo que fuese a decirle.

* * *

Faltando tres horas para la cita, Sakura llegó a casa con un montón de bolsas de compras.

Había tenido que ir a comprarse ropa nueva, pues ya nada le quedaba.

Rápidamente subió a arreglarse y para un poco antes de las ocho ya se encontraba lista, vestida con una falda corta, color verde esmeralda y una blusa holgada, con mangas tres cuartos bombachas y hombros descubiertos de colores azules y verdes, combinado con su cabello largo ondulado y unos zapatos altos y negros.

Se veía radiante. Lástima que Touya llegaría tarde y no la vería así, pues quedó con Ashura para ir a tomar algo.

* * *

—Ya son las ocho— observó el rubio su reloj de muñeca.

Estaba impaciente por que Sakura llegara. Al parecer leyó sus pensamientos, pues precisamente en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

—Hola Fye— saludó un poco sonrojada.

—Hola… Sakura— se quedó embobado, viéndola despistadamente por completo —Vienes muy bella— soltó sin pensarlo, se sonrojó un poco después —Adelante, entra.

—Gracias…— entró algo avergonzada y luego lo miró fijamente —Tu cabello— observó.

—Oh si— se rascó la nuca —Recordé que nunca te ha gustado el cabello largo en hombres y pues…

—¿Te lo cortaste por mi? — preguntó asombrada y sonrojada.

—Sí— la miró suavemente.

—¿Y Tú… preparaste todo esto? — miró asombrada el lugar, pues estaba perfectamente acoplado para una cena romántica. La mesa estaba acomodada y decorada especial para dos. Había velas y una botella de vino en medio de la mesa.

—Yuui me ayudó— aceptó, sacando una silla para que ella se sentara.

—¿Y dónde está él? — trató de disimular que lo conoce mejor de lo que Fye imaginaba.

—Creo que no podrás conocerlo aún. Fue a estudiar a casa de unos amigos— se sentó también, quedando frente a ella —Es increíble que hace dos años las cosas eran muy distintas. A penas te fuiste, él regresó…— se quedó pensativo unos momentos, pero luego sonrió y tomó la mano de su amiga —Ahora tú volviste y no dejaré que te vayas, nunca más…— le sonrió de tal manera que ella sintió miles de mariposas en su estómago.

—¿Y bien? — trató de cambiar de tema, se estaba sonrojando mucho con una simple sonrisa de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Fye, divertido.

Sakura sacó un papel de su bolso.

—En esta carta dijiste que teníamos una larga conversación pendiente, ya que tenías que decirme un par de cosas importantes y también algunas cosas que querías mostrarme. Ahora no perdamos más el tiempo y dime— sonrió muy emocionada.

Fye se puso muy nervioso y ella lo notó. En ese momento llegó el instantáneo recuerdo del momento en que Fye le confesaba que no la amaba y luego el momento en que Yuui le decía que si lo hacía… estaba lago confundida.

—Bien— tomó aire mientras miraba al piso, alzó la vista hasta toparse con unos hermosos ojos verdes —La primera cosa que tengo que decirte es que…— tomó sus manos —Te Amo— le dijo con un tono lleno de sentimientos y una mirada tan profunda que conmovió a Sakura —Te he amado casi desde que nos volvimos amigos, desde que el tiempo sin ti se hacía muy lento y aburrido, me enamoré de ti desde que tu aroma era necesario para que yo tuviera un buen día. Me enamoré de ti desde que empecé a obsesionarme con tu mirada, tus ojos verdes con los que sueño desde que empecé a amarte…— dijo fluidamente y con mucho amor. Confesando lo que debió haber dicho desde hace más de dos años —Y reconozco que fui un completo idiota al haberte dejado ir, pues cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, fue la oportunidad perfecta para decirte todo esto, pero fui un tonto y lo lamento. La verdad es que estoy loco por ti y espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte causado tanto daño…

—Fye…— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que su rostro enrojecía y su corazón se aceleraba.

—Discúlpame por haberte rechazado hace dos años— se vio afligido —No tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amaba, pero no podía permitir que perdieras esa oportunidad de cumplir tus sueños, Sakura.

La aludida estaba atónita, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos.

—Fye…— soltó una lagrima —¿Entonces si me amabas? ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó sorprendida, aún le costaba un poco creerlo.

—Desde antes de que empezaras a salir con Yukito…— confesó.

El corazón de Sakura se contrajo un poco.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue verte con Yukito aquella vez— dijo con un gesto de verdadera aflicción.

La ojiverde recordó aquella escena que rompió con la amistad de ambos durante meses.

—Lo siento tanto— se vio muy afectada —Pero… en realidad nunca sucedió nada y…— fue interrumpida.

—Lo sé, eso no importa más, pues estamos juntos ahora— le sonrió tiernamente, acercándose y acariciando su mejilla.

Ante el simple acto la mejilla de ella ardió.

—¿Y qué es lo segundo que debes decirme? — bajó el rostro avergonzada, Fye se enterneció.

—Lo segundo— se acercó a su rostro —Te lo diré después de cenar— susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella sonrió feliz y apenada.

Cenaron muy tranquilamente, conversando sobre todo lo que vivieron durante ese par de años, aunque Sakura no habló mucho, pues temía decir algo que no debía.

—Estuvo delicioso Fye, todo esto es tan hermoso. Muchas gracias— dijo sincera.

—Espero que pienses lo mismo después de lo que tengo que decirte— se puso serio —Pero antes, tomemos una copa— abrió la botella de vino.

—Oh, lo siento Fye. No puedo tomar alcohol debido a los medicamentos que estoy tomando.

—Lo sé— llenó su copa —Por eso lo cambié por jugo de uva— sonrió juguetón. Ella rió.

—Gracias Fye, eres increíble— tomó la copa y bebió de ella —Delicioso— sonrió.

—Bien, ahora si tengo que informarte de la segunda cosa importante— tomó las manos de Sakura y la miró con una intensidad como nunca antes —Tengo que confesarte que eres la mujer a la que he amado más en mi vida. Eres hermosa, perfecta, inteligente y eres la mujer que robó mi corazón. Sakura yo no imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado. Por eso mismo…— se puso de pie para luego posar una rodilla en el suelo y sacar una cajita negra de su bolsillo —Sakura Kinomoto…

—Oh por Dios…— se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver el contenido de la cajita.

—…¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo y vivir el resto de tu vida a mi lado? — pidió con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

—Oh Fye— se quedó sin habla. Un mar de emociones le llenó el corazón.

—¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? — pidió de nuevo con una sonrisa y una mirada que derretirían hasta al témpano de hielo más frío.

—Fye….— su mirada tembló al pensar en todo lo que aún debía confesarle.

De pronto su ilusión de vivir feliz con él, se rompió en mil pedazos…

—Dime qué piensas— pidió algo nervioso, pues ella no respondía.

—No puedo.

Las ilusiones del rubio se rompieron en un segundo. Casi se escuchó el crujir de ellas.

—¿Por qué? — se puso de pie, algo asustado.

—Lo siento Fye, pero no creo que quieras casarte conmigo después de lo que tengo que decirte…— cerró los ojos. No podía sostenerla aquella mirada de dolor al amor de su vida.

—¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para que deje de amarte? — se portó comprensivo, sentándose a su lado y teniendo paciencia para escucharla a pesar de que su corazón se rompía lentamente.

—Fye, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber; una de ellas es el motivo de mi "viaje" — hizo comillas al aire cuando dijo eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? — comenzó a espantarse.

—En ningún momento salí del país…

La expresión del rubio fue una de total confusión.

—Explícame todo por favor. Te escucho— le pidió con total seriedad, ocultando el fuerte miedo que crecía en su pecho, sabía que una mala noticia resultaría de todo eso.

—Para empezar…tengo leucemia linfocítica aguda.

Fye palideció. Su mirada tembló un poco, no podía creer lo que le decía.

—¿Cómo? — soltó en un tono burlón, pensó que sería broma —Estás jugando ¿Verdad? — su voz tembló un poco.

Ella bajó la cabeza y la meneó suavemente.

—Es por eso que me fui. Aquella vez que desaparecí por todo un día fue porque me enteré de ello. No lo soporté y salí corriendo— cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo doloroso.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste? Pudiste habérmelo dicho, pude acompañarte en todas esas difíciles etapas…— la miró con decepción, ella no soportó eso así que evadió su mirada.

—Te explicaré todo— suspiró y luego tomó aire para empezar —Después de enterarme hablé contigo en aquella cafetería ¿Lo recuerdas? — él asintió —Realmente no iba a tomar el premio del concurso, pues sería imposible en mi estado; pero tomé una decisión: confesarte mis sentimientos y si pedías que me quedara, te confesaría la verdad sobre mi enfermedad, y si no… pues ya sabes lo que pasó.

La mirada de Fye era dura hacia ella. No soportaba la idea de que le hubiera mentido de tal manera.

—¿Entonces a dónde te fuiste? — preguntó fríamente. Sakura se estremeció, él nunca le había hablado así.

—Me fui a…— tenía miedo de la reacción de él —… al departamento de Syaoran— se encogió en su propia silla al ver la reacción molesta de él.

Fye no habló, así que ella continuó.

—Estuve ahí, pero pasé más tiempo en el hospital. De hecho…— sonrió al recordar algo —…Fui la primera a quien visitó Yuui.

Ante la mención de su hermano, Fye se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo conoces?

Ella asintió.

—Él recordaba muy bien mi voz y pidió ir a verme a penas despertó. Desde ese día nos volvimos muy unidos y siempre estuvo al pendiente mío, aun cuando salió del hospital, él seguía visitándome casi a diario durante mis sesiones de quimioterapia.

—_Quimioterapia_— pensó el rubio, estremeciéndose. No debería ser tan duro con ella, pues ya sufrió bastante —¿Y por qué tardaste dos años?

Sakura le reveló a detalle todo lo sucedido durante esos dos años. Le explicó el por qué su regreso. También hablaron sobre las mentiras, pues era algo que él no soportaba en lo absoluto y al parecer todos a su alrededor le mintieron descaradamente a pesar de saber su sufrimiento.

—Dime algo Fye— pidió casi suplicantemente, después de haberle explicado todo a detalle —Por favor no me mires así— se sintió morir ante la mirada seria de su amigo.

—Lo siento, pero me es difícil procesar todo esto tan sencillamente— arrugó el entrecejo —debiste habérmelo dicho, yo nunca te amaría por lastima, se supone que me conoces— fue un poco agresivo —Todos me mintieron sin importarles lo que sufriera, hasta mi propio hermano— musitó con hastío.

—Lo hizo por mí…— bajó la cabeza avergonzada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos —Fye— le llamó con tristeza.

Ambos se vieron un instante y pudieron ver el dolor en los ojos del otro.

—Perdóname. No te merecías eso y lo lamento de verdad. Por eso mejor te pido que guardes esa sortija y se la des a alguien que realmente la merezca, alguien que no te haya mentido como yo— su voz tembló —Perdóname, ya no te molestaré más…— no lo soportó y mejor se puso de pie y se fue.

Salió corriendo hacia su casa.

—No…— se quedó pensando unos momentos en su casa, solo… —¿Qué hago? — comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Él ama a Sakura y no soportaría verla alejarse de nuevo. Si ella se va, él muere, así de simple.

—Que estúpido soy— gruñó contra sí mismo, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y corriendo hacia la casa contigua.

Iba bastante inquieto como para detenerse a tocar la puerta, así que la abrió, pero sintió que su corazón se hundía al ver a la mujer que amaba sentada en el sillón, abrazando sus piernas, pegándolas a su cuerpo y con la cabeza gacha.

Tanto era su llanto que no se percató de su presencia. La pobre lloraba con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

El rubio se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al frente suyo, se agachó a su altura y cuidadosamente tomó sus manos para ver su rostro.

Ella dio un brinco fuerte por el susto. No se imaginó que él fuera a por ella.

—Tranquila, soy yo…— le dijo, pues todo estaba oscuro.

—F-fye— su llanto era con tanto sentimiento y sufrir que muy a penas le salió la voz.

—Perdóname, fui un idiota— la abrazó tan fuerte que su aroma llegó hasta los pulmones de ella, relajándola un poco —Lo que menos debo hacer es juzgarte. No soy quién y tampoco lo mereces— se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos, limpiando los ríos de agua que mojaron sus mejillas.

—Pero…— su respiración aun no se regulaba debido al llanto.

Él puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue difícil para mí esperar, pero seguro fue mucho más difícil para ti soportar el tratamiento y aquel secreto. Perdóname por no haberte entendido desde el principio.

—¿No me odias? — preguntó entre hipido e hipido.

Fye rio divertido.

—¿Cómo voy a odiarte? Si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida— acarició su mejilla.

—Pero… ¿No estás molesto conmigo? — respiró profundo.

El rubio negó con una pequeña sonrisa muy sincera.

—Mi amor por ti vale más que cualquier cosa y no quiero que por eso nos separemos nunca más.

—Entonces…— mencionó algo triste ella.

—Entonces…— también dijo él, pero con la misma sonrisilla de antes —…la propuesta sigue en pie— sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo puso en el espacio que había entre ambos —Pero depende de ti ¿Aún quieres ser la señora de Flowrigth? — preguntó con un tono tan tranquilo y comprensivo que Sakura no pudo más.

—Pero Fye… es posible que… que nunca me cure— giró el rostro, pensando en la peor situación.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío con sólo pensar en eso.

—Sakura— tomó sus manos fuertemente, obligándola a verlo a los ojos —Ahora estamos juntos en esto y juntos saldremos adelante. No importa cuánto tiempo nos lleve, estaremos unidos— le sonrió tiernamente —Mi flor de cerezo— acarició su mejilla —Se mi esposa— sus ojos brillaron de tal manera que Sakura no pudo negarse.

—¡Sí! — miles de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, pero ahora de felicidad —Si quiero— sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias— le dijo en un tono de alivio, como si pensara que no iba a aceptar.

Tomó la mano izquierda de ella y puso el hermoso y exquisito anillo de oro blanco en su dedo.

—Me queda a la medida— se sorprendió ella —Y es muy hermoso— vio lo fino y lindo que era.

—Es que sólo puede ser para ti, para la única mujer que amo.

En ese momento ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y algo en sus corazones se activó. Pronto ya no importaron las circunstancias ni las situaciones por las que pasaban. En ese instante lo único que existía era su amor y su gran necesidad del otro.

Fye, aún en cuclillas, se acercó a Sakura y tomó sus mejillas cariñosamente.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, pues el rubio se acercó lentamente hasta que los labios de ambos rozaron sutilmente.

La caricia fue suave y tranquila, hasta que él no resistió y unió sus labios en un beso completo y perfecto, mientras él acariciaba sus mejillas y ella pasaba sus brazos sobre la nuca de él.

Oficialmente su primer beso como pareja.

Sakura sintió como si estuviera viviendo eso por segunda vez, recuerdos llegaron a su mente, pero no quiso detenerse, simplemente se dejó llevar, sintiendo un montón de mariposas revolotear dentro de su estómago.

En cuanto a Fye, sintió un torbellino de emociones apoderándose de él. Nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones al besar a una chica, sólo Sakura lograba eso en él.

La castaña se mareó un poco por la falta de oxigeno y Fye se detuvo abruptamente.

—Sakura— inspeccionó sus gestos de inmediato.

—Estoy bien— tomó su cabeza con una mano, el mareo era constante.

—¿Estás mareada? — se sentó a su lado y la tomó por los hombros —Ven— la atrajo a su pecho. Trataba de disimular su gran preocupación.

—Gracias— cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su ahora novio y prometido.

—Creo que fueron muchas emociones para un día, debes descansar— acarició su cabello —Duerme, mejor amiga— dijo con cariño y con mucho significado en esas palabras.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, dejándose rendir entre los brazos del rubio.

A pesar de las circunstancias, ambos se sentían en un sueño. Después de tantos años de amistad y de aguantar su amor, ahora podían expresarlo completamente.

—Fye…— murmuró adormilada, a punto de caer dormida por completo.

—¿Si? — acarició su cabello con amor.

—Te Amo mucho…— suspiró por última vez para caer rendida.

Fye sonrió ampliamente, pero poco duró, pues al acariciar su brazo se levantó un poco la manga de su blusa y vio un par de moretones, distintivos de la leucemia.

Instintivamente la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Nada te arrebatará de mi lado, nada…— murmuró sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra sí.

Un creciente miedo inició en su pecho.

Prefirió calmarse un poco y lo logró viendo la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho, esa delicada y nívea mano que tenía puesto un anillo de compromiso.

Pronto recordó la conversación que tuvo con Touya esa mañana.

-FLASH BACK-

—¿De qué quieres hablar? — preguntó con una sonrisa sospechosa el médico.

—Touya, seré directo. Quiero casarme con Sakura, pero necesito de tu permiso— fue conciso.

—Wow, espera un momento…— casi se va de espaldas —¿Casarte? — lo miró asombrado.

—La amo y bien lo sabes— le dijo sonriente.

Touya se sentó en su silla, tras el escritorio. Se recargó y soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué piensas Touya? Me estoy poniendo nervioso— aceptó.

El médico rio.

Fye se puso aun más nervioso.

—¿Cuándo? — dijo de repente Touya.

—¿Eh? — parpadeó un par de veces sin entender.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás? — sonrió de lado. Esa sonrisa significaba más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Entonces tú…?—tartamudeó un poco.

—Les doy mi bendición— sonrió ladinamente —Recuerda lo que te dije hace ya mucho tiempo, te prefiero a ti como cuñado que a cualquier otro loco.

—¿Otro loco? — hizo una mueca chistosa.

—Nunca dije que fueras muy normal— rio.

Fye se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

—Pero adelante, sigue con los planes. Estoy seguro de que la harás muy feliz— sonrió sincero, al igual que su mirada: sincera.

—Gracias Touya— suspiró aliviado.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

—Tenemos todo a nuestro favor, no dejaremos que esta enfermedad nos venza mi amor…— susurró en el oído de su amada.

Después de tanto pensar y darle vueltas al asunto decidió dormirse. No ganaría nada al estar pensando en la gran y horrible sorpresa que le dio Sakura sobre su enfermedad.

En poco tiempo quedó noqueado por el sueño, abrazando al amor de su vida contra su pecho.

Touya llegó momentos después. Justamente venía de con Ashura, el tema de conversación fue sobre la pareja y su cercano matrimonio. Ambos estaban felices por ellos.

Lo que no puso muy feliz al médico fue llegar a su casa y encontrarse esa escena.

Aceptaba que Sakura ya era una mujer y que estaba próxima a casarse, pero no podía hacerse aún a la idea de ver a su pequeña hermanita en los brazos de un hombre.

Gruñó un poco por la vista que le brindaban y estuvo a punto de despertarlos, pero el anillo en la mano de su hermana lo detuvo.

Soltó un gran suspiro de resignación.

—_Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto_— pensó mientras se alejaba de la sala, estaba exhausto y quería dormir.

Se fue a la cama con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. No sabía si sentirse feliz por ellos y por su compromiso, o triste por lo que les espera al tener esa enfermedad de por medio.

**_Continuará…._**

* * *

**_Qué taaaaal!?_**

**_Sakura y Fye se van a casar!_**

**_Sé que estuvo muy cortito este capítulo en comparación a los demás, pero subí dos en un día! jaja_**

**_¿Qué tal les pareció?_**

**_Espero con ansias sus comentarios!_**

**_También está el asunto de Touya... No fue facil decirle que si al rubio..._**

**_jejeje_**

**_En cuanto a los capítulos... me temo que sólo faltan tres y un epilogo. Y tambien me temo que el final será un poco... ¿Trágico? .-. aunque estoy segura de que les gustará! :P_**

**_Además estoy pensando en escribir algunos "Sidestories" es decir, algunas escenas omitidas del fic. ¿Les parecería bien? :)_**

**_En fin... en cuanto a Amor Inesperado sigo escribiendo el final jajaja (Me torturo yo misma)_**

**_¡REVIEW!_**

**_Angie The Killer como siempre, me encantan tus reviews! jajaja_**

**_:o veo que te interesó esa historia. Pues verás... te la resumiré bastante hahaha: Sakura llega a Londres y conoce a fye en su nuevo trabajo, también a Kurogane y a Yuuko (su jefa) se hace un alboroto en la oficina, pues sakura y fye no se pueden ver ni en pintura y él hace lo incansable por hacerle la vida imposible a la castaña hasta que cierto día sucede algo y poco a poco s eva enamorando de ella. Se da cuenta de la triste razón por la que viajó a ese país y de que es victima de acoso por su antiguo novio (posiblemente syaoran, aunque sigo dudando que sea él, pues creo que sus fans me odiarán por lo que le hará a sakura D:) bueno resumiendolo mucho, te puedo decir que los dos se enamoran pero ppor lago que le sucedió a sakura su amor corre riesgo. Tambien hay algo interesante, pues kurogane tambien se enamora de ella! :D Pero obviamente despues conoce a su verdadero amor :3_**

**_jaja bueno, pasan muchisimas cosas más, pero si te las digo ya no tendría chiste leer el fic y pues bueno, ése se llama "Un molesto compañero de trabajo" y el de yue y sakura se llama "A thousand moons" esta ultima es una historia por completo tragica, desde el principio es así :( (Amo la tragedia, pero terminan bonitos los fics jajja)_**

**_Y bueno, volviendo a tu comentario jajaja siii yo también amé a Yuui y akemi, a pesar de que pesta no es un personaje real, sino que lo inventé y hasta he pensado en hacer un dibujo de ambos :3_**

**_Y sobre lo que querías saber: sakura y Fye ya se dijeron muchas cosas, pero aún falta más Muajajaja_**

**_Te mando un beso y abrazo!_**


	16. ¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**XVI**

**_"_****_¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?"_**

**_Unos días después…_**

—Entonces… ¿No se puede hacer nada? — preguntó mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—El tipo de leucemia que padece es agudo, lo que significa que es muy riesgoso, su medula ya no produce las cantidades necesarias de células y tampoco podemos hacer un trasplante porque puede que no soporte la cirugía. La ventaja es que los síntomas tardan años en ir intensificando, pero la desventaja es que no tiene cura… lo más cercano a eso es el estado de remisión, en el cual se encontraba, hasta hoy…— le respondió Ashura.

—Maldición— siguió caminando desesperadamente de un lado a otro, dentro del consultorio de su "padre"

—Lo que nos queda hacer ahora es seguir con la quimioterapia, para lograr que entre de nuevo en remisión y… ¡Con un demonio Fye, siéntate ya! — se exasperó sobremanera el doctor Kinomoto.

—Es que no puedo soportar la idea de que su enfermedad no tenga cura ¿Qué se supone que haré? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras muere lentamente? — alzó ambos brazos al aire a sus costados, en señal de desesperación. Su mirada estaba muy cristalina.

—Es mi hermana, no creas que para mí no es difícil— apretó sus puños.

—Lo siento— se calmó el rubio —Es que me asusté mucho al verla inconsciente y sangrando— cerró los ojos, como tratando de olvidar esa escena.

—Lo sé… no es fácil.

—Fye— le llamó Ashura —¿Por qué no me acompañas a verla? Seguro ya despertó y querrá verte.

—Sí— el aludido se puso de pie y salió detrás de su tutor.

Touya se quedó en su consultorio. Pensando hasta en ir a otro país en busca de soluciones para el cáncer.

De camino a la habitación de Sakura, Fye y Ashura se encontraron con Yuui. Él se había puesto extremadamente feliz cuando se enteró de que ya se habían hablado con la verdad y más feliz al saber todos los nuevos planes de la pareja. Pero lo que no pudo soportar fue regresar a la cruda realidad: el cáncer.

—Los dejaré solos con ella— mencionó Ashura para después retirarse discretamente.

—Fye…— sonrió Sakura, estaba semiconsciente —Lo siento… no quería preocuparte— se sintió mal por él, pues era la primera vez que el rubio experimentaba eso, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las recaídas.

—No digas eso— se acercó hasta ella, tomó su mano y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Yuui se incomodó un poco.

—Ejem… creo que mejor saldré un momento— se disculpó.

—Gracias por venir, Yuui— le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga— sonrió para luego salir.

Los futuros esposos se miraron mutuamente ante las palabras de Yuui.

—Por un momento me transporté… a cuando sólo éramos amigos— murmuró ella con una débil sonrisa.

—Yo también— acarició su cabello —Pero las cosas ahora son muy distintas— se acercó mucho a su rostro hasta que sus narices rozaron tiernamente —Te amo mi amor— susurró antes de besarla con mucho sentimiento.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas así— admitió muy sonrojada después del beso.

—Es que eso eres. Mi amor— acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

—Y tu eres mi vida… lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante— sonrió cansada.

—Te Amo— besó su frente —Sé que estás cansada, así que duerme, yo no me apartaré de tu lado en ningún momento.

—¿Seguro?

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias…— cerró los ojos lentamente. Sus parpados le pesaban mucho.

* * *

—¿Cuándo empezarán con la quimioterapia? — preguntó Yuui a Ashura.

—Mañana temprano.

—¿Se quedará mucho tiempo en el hospital?

—Ahora nos importa que esté cómoda, así que se quedará en su casa y conociendo a tu hermano no se separará de ella en ningún momento— los miró por la ventana que divide el pasillo del cuarto —_Les espera una larga batalla…_

**_Un día después…_**

—Bienvenida a casa— dijo el rubio mientras la cargaba en brazos.

—Puedo caminar— dijo ella muy débilmente.

—¿Para qué caminar si me tienes a mí? — mencionó sonriente mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de ella.

—Gracias— recostó su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro de él.

Fye la recostó con mucho cuidado sobre su cama, se veía sumamente cansada.

—¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? — la arropó.

Ella no respondió, sólo arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Nauseas.

Ella asintió.

—Fye…

—¿Si?

—Acuéstate conmigo…— pidió casi en un murmullo.

El rubio se sonrojó bastante.

—¿C-cómo?

—A mi lado…— lo miró con esos ojos verdes tan apagaditos que él no pudo resistirse.

—Si tu hermano nos ve…— se puso nervioso, pero ella negó.

—No pasará nada…

—De acuerdo— se metió a la cama, a un lado de ella.

Pero lo que Sakura no se esperaba era que él la abrazara, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Él posó su mano sobre la estrecha cintura femenina, atrayéndola hacia él mientras que ella puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de él.

Los dos estaban muy sonrojados, pero un fuerte malestar acabó con la atmosfera romántica.

—¿Qué sucede? — se alarmó él.

—Vete— dijo seriamente.

—Pero…

—Vete por favor— pidió con tal seriedad que le caló fuertemente al rubio, pero rápidamente adivinó lo que vendría y tomó un recipiente que ya tenían listo para situaciones así.

Puso ese balde frente a Sakura para que pudiera devolver su estomago. Tristemente ella no había comido nada.

—No me iré aunque me lo pidas— le advirtió —Tranquila, ya pasará, ya pasará— la reconfortaba frotando su espalda y deteniendo su cabello.

—Es asqueroso— dijo al terminar.

El rubio de inmediato le pasó una toalla y la ayudó a limpiarse.

—No para mí— limpió tiernamente su rostro, pero ella lo giró.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste?

—Porque te amo y prometí no abandonarte. Además, no creas que te desharás tan fácilmente de mí— le dijo juguetonamente, logrando una pequeñísima sonrisa en ella.

Fye lo disimulaba lo mejor posible, pues le era un poco difícil adaptarse a los cambios de ánimo que podía experimentar su novia. Aun así la comprendía casi en todo y la apoyaba.

—Toma mi amor— puso una goma de mascar en sus labios. Ella la aceptó gustosa, odiaba el sabor a ácidos estomacales.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir a mi lado? — preguntó lánguidamente mientras Fye la ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo.

—Porque eres el amor de mi vida, así de simple— respondió totalmente seguro.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras mi princesa? — limpió esas lágrimas.

—Gracias por permanecer a mi lado. Te amo…— le dijo con una sonrisa un poco desbaratada.

—Te Amo, nunca lo olvides— besó su frente y se volvió a recostar a su lado —Descansa— le susurró tratando de arrullarla con sus caricias.

Ella lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho con mucho amor.

Ambos pasaron unos días muy difíciles, pues los daños en la salud de ella eran cada vez más graves, aunque hubo un par de días en los que se sintió mejorada y los aprovechó al máximo con su prometido.

Pusieron fecha para la boda, sería en un mes ¿Para qué esperar?

Juntos empezaron a organizar todo, claro, con la ayuda de Fye y de Syaoran, quien se encargaría del banquete.

Kaho se puso muy feliz y ayudó en todo lo posible a Sakura.

En menos de una semana eligieron la iglesia, el salón, la comida, las flores, el vestido, el traje, etc.

Sólo faltaban detalles mínimos.

Uno de esos días, faltando casi tres semanas para la boda, Fye la invita de nuevo a cenar a su casa. Ahora todo era informal y cómodo.

Preparó la comida preferida de su novia y se la pasaron platicando relajados durante un par de horas hasta que ambos se dirigieron a la sala para estar más cómodos.

Antes de sentarse, Sakura se dirigió a un gran estéreo que Fye tenía en la sala. Pudo ver una gran colección de música. De inmediato puso una canción al reconocerla.

El rubio la veía con curiosidad desde atrás.

—No puedo creer que te guste Chopin, pensé que estaba fuera de tus gustos en la música clásica— se giró y caminó hacia él, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Nocturne, es una de mis favoritas— reconoció, meciéndose con la melodía sin soltarla.

—¿Qué haces? — rio un poco nerviosa.

—Bailo con mi prometida— respondió simple, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

Ella se sonrojó mucho, pero siguió el pausado ritmo de la música. Se acercó mucho a él hasta recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro, escuchando sus latidos. Cómo amaba hacer eso.

El rubio la tomaba de una mano y con la otra la sostenía de la cintura.

—Siempre quise bailar contigo— le susurró al oído. Ella se sonrojó más y escondió su rosto.

—Yo también— aceptó.

La melodía terminó y ambos se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos. Sonrieron tiernamente, pues disfrutaban como nadie esos momentos juntos.

—Estás hermosa— acarició su mejilla con mucha delicadeza.

Ella se sonrojó por enésima vez. Cómo podía decir eso si se veía completamente informal, con unos jeans simples y una blusa ligera. No debería de vestirse tan fachosa para visitar a su novio, pero sinceramente no le quedaban energías para ello.

Ella en vez de contestarle algo, mejor pasó ambos brazos por la nuca de él, abrazándolo mientras se paraba de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Él se inclinó un poco para intensificar el contacto, amaba cuando ella tomaba esa iniciativa.

Sus labios disfrutaron de un juego de caricias tiernas e inocentes, pero aún así ambos terminaron un poco sonrojados. Al fin y al cabo son tal para cual.

El rubio la cargó juguetonamente y ella rio fuerte, le divertía mucho eso y más cuando daba vueltas y al final la dejaba acostada en el sillón. Era muy divertido.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? — preguntó casi recostado sobre ella en el sofá.

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa ante la cercanía y dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente.

—¿Qué te parece si me enseñas tus instrumentos? Por lo que escuché de Yuui, sé que tocas más de los que solías practicar en la preparatoria.

—Algo así— sonrió un poco avergonzado. Era muy modesto —Vamos— la tomó de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y ambos fueron juntos al cuarto de música.

—Es increíble— dijo ella al ver ese cuarto lleno de instrumentos, partituras y todo dentro de un desorden organizado.

Sakura se acercó de inmediato al piano, le llamaba mucho la atención ese instrumento y nunca lo había visto de cerca más que en la preparatoria y de eso ya hace muchos años.

—¿Quieres intentar? — sugirió el rubio dejándola sentarse en el banquito frente al piano de cola.

—Pero…

—Vamos— la tomó de la mano y la sentó a su lado —Sólo haz lo mismo que yo— tocó la escala de do, simple y sencillo para cualquiera.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo de nivel.

—No es tan difícil— admitió Sakura, su novio se sorprendió.

—Sí lo es, pero tienes talento— mencionó sorprendido y feliz de que compartieran un talento más.

Ambos siguieron tocando hasta que Sakura logró memorizar algunos acordes. Casi pudo sacar una canción.

—Lo haces muy bien mi amor— besó su frente con poca delicadeza, causándole cosquillas. Ella rio, Fye lo disfrutó.

—¿Qué tal si ahora intentamos aquello? — señaló la hermosa batería color rojo intenso.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—¿Segura que quieres intentar? — la retó.

—Sí— aceptó el reto —Pero primero toca tú— dijo en tono de niña pequeña.

Él rio enternecido.

—Está bien— aceptó y comenzó a tocar como todo un profesional.

—Wow… no creo poder hacer eso…— lo miró asombrada, pues su novio parecía tener muy buena coordinación y ritmo, pues usaba ambas manos y pies para tocar.

—Ven, yo te enseño— la animó y ella no pudo resistirse a esos ojos azules.

Intentó tocarla como su novio le decía, pero definitivamente no pudo.

—Esto no es lo mío— rio a carcajadas, pues ni siquiera lograba hacer un simple remate.

Fye también reía, pues hasta un niño de cinco años lograría imitar sus movimientos, pero al parecer Sakura tenía más facilidad con instrumentos melodiosos y no de ritmo.

Ambos la pasaban muy bien, a cada que podían se sorprendían con un dulce beso o una caricia.

Definitivamente no podían estar más felices.

Y así fueron intentando con cada instrumento que había en la habitación, de los cuales Sakura sólo pudo usar el piano, pues nada más le gustó.

—Tú eres todo prodigio musical— puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, suspirando derrotada —La música es para ti y para mí sólo el piano— rio un poco, pero su risa fue callada por un beso —¿y eso? — preguntó cuando finalizaron ese beso tan apasionado y es que el rubio tuvo un recuerdo e inmediatamente le nacieron las ganas de darle un beso como aquella vez en el ascensor.

—Lo siento… fue un impulso— se avergonzó un poco —¿Te molestó?

—En lo absoluto— se giró dándole la espalda y tocando sus labios. Aun sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir —Pero… siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes. Lo mismo me sucedió cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso— se giró hacia él para verlo a los ojos, pero lo notó muy nervioso —¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú también sientes lo mismo?

—Amor…— suspiró —Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte.

—¿Acaso es lo que me dijiste en la carta? — preguntó de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo.

—_Aún se acuerda…_— pensó asombrado —Sí, es sobre eso. Vamos— tomó cariñosamente su mano y salieron del cuarto de música para dirigirse al de enfrente.

—Vamos al cuarto donde tiene sus pinturas— pensó nerviosa.

—Lo que tengo que mostrarte está aquí— encendió la luz y en el cuarto se vieron varios caballetes con un cuadro cubierto por una manta cada uno.

—Wow… ¿también pintas? Definitivamente eres toda una caja de sorpresas mi amor— le dijo en serio.

—Bueno…— se rascó la nuca nervioso —Tampoco soy muy bueno…

—Enséñamelos— pidió con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada al recordar el último cuadro que había visto hace varios años.

El rubio tragó en seco y comenzó a enseñarle varios cuadros uno de un paisaje de su país, otro de su familia, uno con Yuui, pero los siguientes la dejaron boquiabierta, pues no recordaba que tuvieran tantos detalles y acabados.

—Soy yo…— dijo muy sorprendida al ver el cuadro con su rostro plasmado perfectamente sobre el lienzo —Se ve tan real…— acarició la pintura —Es hermoso Fye…

—Mira este— destapó el siguiente, el cuadro donde estaban ambos muy abrazados —Es como la foto que nos tomamos hace mucho, pero un poco cambiada— se sonrojó mucho al igual que Sakura.

—Qué lindo— le dio un beso en la mejilla muy feliz.

—Este… espero que te guste, tiene una historia detrás de la imagen, pues no está modificado ni hay cosas ficticias en él. Fue algo que sucedió y creo que no recuerdas…— jaló la tela despacio, dejando ver una pintura de ellos dos, en un elevador, besándose con mucho amor, tal como lo habían hecho momentos antes.

—¡Entonces no es un sueño! — cubrió su boca con ambas manos debido a la sorpresa.

—No lo es— aclaró Fye —Esto sucedió el día en que nos reconciliamos. Estuvimos tantas horas encerrados que te sentiste mal y… sucedió esto— se sonrojó hasta las orejas al explicarlo. Sakura estaba igual o peor.

—¿Entonces… tu y yo…?— el rubio asintió —Que vergüenza, lo siento mucho— desvió la mirada, apenada.

Ante esto, el rubio reaccionó y sonrió divertidamente.

Agarró a Sakura por la cintura, acercándola a él.

—No hay razón para avergonzarnos, desde entonces nos amábamos, en secreto, pero lo hacíamos— le dijo con una sonrisa de esas que derriten.

No la dejó decir nada, pues atrapó sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso.

—Soy feliz de que podamos hacerlo cuantas veces queramos— sonrió pícaramente —No sabes cuántas veces soñé con ese beso. Hasta tuve que pintarlo— rio un poco.

El rostro de ella se tornó totalmente rojo.

—Fye…— murmuró muy apenada y desviando la mirada.

—Dime mi amor— ante esas palabras, Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Soy muy feliz contigo— lo abrazó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules —Tú me haces muy feliz y cambias mi mundo por completo— sonrió dulcemente —¿Sabes? — se puso un poco seria —Lo que sentí por Yukito fue muy diferente a lo que siento por ti.

El rubio se incomodó un poco, pero la dejó continuar.

—Con él fue la ilusión de mi primer amor y luego esa ilusión se apagó al descubrir sus intenciones conmigo, además de que realmente no lo amaba— se encogió de hombros —No me daba cuenta aun de lo que sentía por ti, pues siempre sentí algo distinto cuando estábamos juntos mas no sabía lo que era. Ahora puedo decir con certeza que era amor verdadero, pues no me imagino estar casada con nadie que no seas tú, mi vida— lo miró con una mirada y sonrisa muy sinceras y suaves.

—Sakura…— no supo que decir, esas palabras habían llenado su corazón por completo —Te Amo— susurró antes de besarla en los labios.

Al besarse se movieron inconscientemente a un lado, tropezando ambos con un caballete.

Sakura iba a caer directo al piso, pero Fye logró moverse de manera que ella cayera sobre él.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó de inmediato, sin importarle el dolor en su espalda, la cual recibió todo el golpe.

—S-sí— dijo muy nerviosa por la posición en la que se encontraban —¿tú estás bien? —se mortificó un poco al ver su mueca de dolor.

—No te preocupes— con la ayuda de ella se sentó en el suelo. Ambos quedaron sentados.

—¿Seguro? — lo miró angustiada.

—Muy seguro— le sonrió, tomando su barbilla y acercándola para besarla.

Ninguno de los dos se cansaba de tanto beso.

Él acarició suavemente los labios de Sakura con los suyos. La unión y el ritmo eran perfectos hasta que éste fue aumentando un poco, robándoles el aliento y acelerándoles el corazón.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura, estrechándola hacia sí.

Sakura sintió que le faltaba el oxigeno, pero nunca había sido tan placentero. Rodeo el cuello de Fye con sus manos y lo atrajo más, él sonrió.

—Te Amo Sakura— susurró en sus labios para luego besarla de una manera muy profunda y apasionada, haciendo que algo en ellos se encendiera.

Descuidadamente el rubio descendió su mano hasta la pierna de ella, acariciándola muy pero muy levemente. Ella no pareció sobresaltarse mucho.

El rubio estaba a punto de pedirle algo, pero Sakura se le adelantó y sinceramente no pensó que fuera a hacerlo.

—Te Amo…— se sonrojó mucho al pensar en lo que estaba por decir —Vayamos a tu habitación— soltó en un murmullo, muy avergonzada.

El rubio la miró por unos segundos con una expresión asombrada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — la tomó de ambas mejillas y alzó su rostro para verla mejor a los ojos.

Ella sólo pudo asentir, pues estaba muy avergonzada.

El corazón de ambos casi se podía escuchar en toda la habitación.

Fye sonrió tiernamente. Se levantó del suelo y antes de que ella lo hiciera, la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial para llevarla a la habitación.

Él la sentó suavemente sobre el edredón y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyado con sus manos en la cama.

Se unieron en un tranquilo beso a pesar de que sus corazones se encontraban a punto de salírseles del pecho.

Pov's Sakura

No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo y ¡Menos que yo fuera la que sugiriera hacerlo!

Me siento muy distinta. Su caricias y besos son tan tranquilos y amorosos… muy distinto a Yukito.

Puedo sentir que realmente me ama.

Después de estar sentada al filo del colchón, con Fye inclinado sobre mí, ambos nos quitamos los zapatos para meternos bajo las sábanas.

Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar.

—¿Aún estás segura de querer hacerlo? — me preguntó estando a un lado mío, aun estábamos vestidos.

—Yo…— dije. Procesé el resto de mi oración, pero me apenó mucho lo que estaba por salir de mis labios —Quiero ser tuya.

Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y el infinito amor en su expresión.

—Eres increíble— susurró sobre mi cuello, yo me estremecí —Te Amo Sakura Kinomoto— acarició mi mejilla para después volver a besarme en los labios.

Yo estaba recostada bocarriba mientras él se encontraba de lado, apoyado en su codo y con una mano en mi mejilla.

Después de esto nos ayudamos a quitarnos la ropa lentamente.

Naturalmente me avergoncé mucho y hasta me puse algo tensa cuando él se encontraba sin camisa y yo sin mis jeans, pero ese temor se esfumó un poco cuando se dedicó a besarme con mucho amor y devoción. Yo recibí gustosa sus labios entreabiertos, acariciándolos con los míos.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, eres muy hermosa— me dijo, quitando mis brazos de mi cuerpo, pues inconscientemente yo me cubría por vergüenza a que me viera en ropa interior, pues apenas me había quitado los jeans y ya me moría de la pena.

Pero lo que realmente me abochornaba era otra cosa.

—Fye— puse ambas manos sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo abruptamente antes de que intentara quitarme la blusa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó algo asustado, preocupado porque me fuera a ocurrir algo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero…— desvié mi mirada de sus profundos ojos azules, que por cierto brillan de una manera muy distinta, pero me gusta verlos así.

—¿Qué sucede? — se sentó a mi lado en la cama, yo me incorporé para quedar más o menos a su altura.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta pero mi cuerpo está lleno de hematomas y puede ser algo desagradable; además, peso la mitad de lo que pesaba cuando nos conocimos. Mi apariencia no es muy buena— bajé el rostro, definitivamente no me sentía cómoda desnudándome frente a él.

Fui una tonta al sugerir estar juntos.

Pronto sentí una mano sobre mi cara, en una caricia sumamente suave y agradable.

Me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien— dijo en tono maduro, sin apartar su mirada de la mía —Eres hermosa, más que cualquier otra mujer. Te amo tal cual eres y además…— vi que se sonrojó un poco, pero no apartó sus ojos de los míos —Te deseo como no tienes idea— soltó en un pesado suspiro.

Yo me asombré sobremanera ¿Realmente me desea?

—¿A pesar de que esté flacucha y llena de moretones? — pregunté en tono nervioso.

Desvié mi mirada, pues sus ojos se clavan en los míos de tal manera que me atrapan y me sonrojan aún más.

—Eres perfecta— acomodó un mechón suelto de mi cabello hacia atrás —No eres la única que se siente incómoda— veo sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y su mirada incómoda.

En ese momento recordé algo importante. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

—La cicatriz en mi pierna no es muy atractiva— frunció sus labios en una mueca inquieta.

En ese momento descubrí que no me importa eso.

—Eres muy atractivo, con o sin esa cicatriz— sonreí coqueta, olvidando por un momento mi vergüenza —Y sinceramente quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo— no pude más, al decir esto tuve que esconder mi rostro sonrojado sobre su pecho, lo cual sólo logró poner mi rostro casi morado al sentir su piel y no su camisa.

—Sakura— siento que me abraza muy fuerte. El tono en que dijo mi nombre fue extraño —Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo mejor…— me estrechó aún más y siento todo su amor en ese tacto.

Sonreí ampliamente para después separarme de él y besarlo profundamente en los labios en un cómodo ritmo que disfrutamos mucho.

Me sonrió pícaramente para después echarse sobre mí, quedando ambos recostados totalmente y bajo las sábanas.

Yo me detuve de nuevo, pero sólo unos segundos para apagar la luz del cuarto.

—¿Te molesta? — le pregunto un poco avergonzada, volviendo a sus brazos.

—No si tú estás más cómoda— se encogió de hombros.

La luz de la luna entraba intensamente por la ventana, esto nos permitía vernos muy bien a pesar de la oscuridad.

Pero algo extraño pasó. Fye se detuvo abruptamente, parecía dudar.

—Sakura…

Sé que él me respeta, de eso no tengo la menor duda.

—¿Dudas de mí? — pregunté un poco triste.

—Sakura, eres tan inocente— la miró con ternura —¿Estás segura de lo que estamos a punto de hacer?

Nos miramos fijamente por un par de segundos, sin decir nada. Procesé lo que me dijo y tuve miedo.

—Te estoy diciendo que quiero amarte esta noche, que me siento con el gran atrevimiento de pedirte que seas mía ahora, que estoy loco por ti y quiero hacerte el amor…— suspiró mordiéndose los labios, pero sin dejar de verme con su mirada tan penetrante.

Sus palabras y su expresión al decirme aquello quedaron tan grabados en mi mente.

Definitivamente quiero que pase, lo quiero.

—Fye…— me puse un poco nerviosa, pero estaba segura —…yo te amo y quiero que me ames— busqué sus labios y los besé suavemente, demostrándole todo mi amor, pero él se detuvo de nuevo.

(Pov's Fye)

¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de siquiera pensar en…?

¡No, definitivamente no!

¿Qué me está pasando? Si nunca había pensado en pedírselo antes de la boda…

Me siento como un miserable.

—Perdóname mi amor— murmuré muy apenado y más al recordar el asunto de su enfermedad y síntomas por la quimio. No quiero afectarla de alguna manera y mucho menos lastimarla. Acaricié su mejilla —Eres demasiado pura como para que te haga esto y no dudo de ti, no te ofendas amor, pero no quiero causarte algún daño— la miré con angustia.

Veo cómo sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo normal ante mis palabras. No supe cómo reaccionar.

(Pov's Sakura)

Tengo miedo, miedo de sus palabras, miedo de morir al día siguiente y haber perdido la oportunidad de ser suya. Temo mucho el perderlo y ¡no quiero!

—Sólo ámame— veo su expresión de sorpresa —Fye, tengo miedo. Sé que puedo morir cualquiera de estos días y no quiero dejar de existir sin antes haber estado contigo. Por favor no me dejes— le pedí al borde de las lagrimas —Sólo quiero estar contigo, es lo único que quiero antes de morir…— silencié, pues mi voz ya no salía debido al llanto.

Me abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

—No lo digas de nuevo— su voz rebotaba en mi cuello, se escuchaba amortiguada por mi piel —Te lo suplico, no lo digas… no quiero perderte.

Pude ver sus ojos llorosos al separarse de mi piel. Mi corazón se contrajo. Ambos ya estábamos llorando.

—Entonces aprovechemos este momento que se nos ha dado, ahora que podemos y tenemos vida— le dije serenamente, acariciando su rostro varonil.

Él pareció entender.

A partir de ese momento nada nos detuvo. Un juego de besos y caricias nos persiguió hasta dejarnos sin aliento.

Me desvistió poco a poco, acariciándome y haciéndome disfrutar lo mayormente posible.

Su figura masculina se hundió con mi figura frágil en un abrazo interminable mientras él parecía protestar en cierta prenda de mi cuerpo.

—¿Realmente quieres que esto pase? — me preguntó con suavidad por última vez, lo sentí en su voz, no volvería a preguntar así que debía estar muy segura de mi decisión.

—Sí, sí quiero— repliqué pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, buscando sus labios. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los besos que llevábamos.

Cuando retiró mi sujetador no pude evitar cubrirme instintivamente, pero él quitó mis brazos para apegarme a su pecho y besarme en los labios.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver claramente su rostro tan rojo como el mío.

Reparé en sus pantalones.

No me había atrevido a quitarle ni una prenda más. Tengo algo de miedo, pues todo esto es algo nuevo para mí y hasta cierto punto me siento algo torpe.

De pronto comenzó a besar mi cuello de una manera tortuosa hasta llegar a mi hombro. Al mismo tiempo sus manos me recorrían sin detenerse.

No pude evitar un par de suspiros que trataba de contener.

—Sólo déjate llevar— me susurró mirándome a los ojos. Pude ver un infinito amor y cuidado en ellos al verme. Esto me dio mucha tranquilidad y confianza.

Para este momento ya no tengo vergüenza. Sólo puedo pensar en lo hermoso que es sentir su contacto, sus manos acariciando mi piel.

Deseo que continúe.

De hecho más que eso, deseo desesperadamente tocarlo.

—Perdóname— susurra entre besos, yo no entendí la razón por la cual pedía perdón —Perdóname por no haber sabido guardarme para ofrecerte la misma inocencia que tú a mí. Pero te amo con todo mi ser y es ahora cuando verdaderamente amo, eso te lo juro…— continuó besándome sin parar.

Sus palabras me hicieron suspirar algo aturdida por las sensaciones, pero muy enternecida por sus palabras y la manera en que lo dijo, su expresión al verme fue única.

—Al menos uno de los dos sabe cómo se hace esto— no pude evitar decirlo con un tono de chiste y no es que no me disguste que Fye haya estado con otras mujeres antes de mi, pero estoy segura de su amor y cariño.

Me siento una total inexperta, pero trataré de seguirlo en todo, no quiero fallarle ni decepcionarlo.

Aunque realmente estoy aterrada. Sé que en un momento esto llegará doler, pero no me importa…

(Pov's Fye)

Puedo sentir el roce suave de sus manos sobre mi espalda, pero me doy cuenta de que aún no se anima a desvestirme por completo, así que me aparto un poco de ella.

Noto su desconcierto, pero es sustituido por un gran sonrojo al ver lo que hago. Yo sonrío de lado, pero no por eso menos apenado.

A ambos sólo nos cubre una prenda, y eso me pone algo inquieto. Veo el piso y graciosamente yace ahí toda nuestra ropa, tan pocamente necesaria ahora.

La lleno de nuevo con miles de besos y caricias mientras ella se atreve a acariciar más que antes.

Me detengo abruptamente al sentir que acaricia mi pierna. Me congelo. ¿Sentirá repugnancia?

Pero no fue así.

Miro atentamente su rostro y veo un infinito amor en él.

—Te dije que no me importaría— susurró sobre mis labios, sin dejar de acariciar mi cicatriz, yo la miro con algo de asombro—¿Duele? — me pregunta algo preocupada, yo niego con la cabeza.

Ella me sonríe muy tiernamente para después rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y atraerme en un beso tan profundo que me sorprendió.

Amo cómo enreda sus dedos en mi cabello. Es algo que nadie antes había hecho.

Me sorprende de nuevo cuando siento que quiere quitar lo que se interpone entre ambos. Esa tela incomoda tan innecesaria en estos momentos.

Dejo que lo haga y le ayudo un poco. Cuando termina yo hago lo mismo con ella.

La atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente en mi pecho.

Veo sus ojos y están llenos de amor y pasión.

—Te Amo mi Sakura— la aprieto más contra mí, no dejando ni un milímetro de espacio.

Mi pequeña se sonroja al sentir la desnudez de amos. Al parecer yo también, pues siento cómo arde mi rostro al sentir su piel completamente expuesta a mí.

Ella se aferra a mi cuello y me besa debajo de una oreja, esto me vuelve loco, no sabía que fuera tan sensible en esa área. Ella parece notarlo y no se detiene.

Siempre delicada e inocente. Mi dulce y hermosa Sakura.

Acaricia mi espalda, bajando suavemente por mi cuerpo. Tuve que luchar por contenerme y no hacerla mía en este momento.

Devolví sus atenciones, acariciándola íntimamente y escuchando su respiración haciéndose más agitada con cada movimiento suyo.

Sonrío y la miro.

Se retorcía en éxtasis debajo de mi cuerpo. En ese instante sentí un súbito latido, nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo y lo que yo siento en este momento por ella va más allá que simple deseo o pasión. Estoy con el amor de mi vida…

Comencé a acomodarme y a amoldarla a mi cuerpo, preparándola.

Se tensó un poco.

—¿Confías en mi? — le susurré mientras la acariciaba con mucho amor.

—Plenamente— sonrió suavemente, aferrándose a mi espalda al sentirme cerca de su interior.

La aprieto lentamente contra mí en un fuerte abrazo, moviéndome hacia delante y sellando nuestra unión en un profundo beso húmedo y lleno de amor.

Sus labios se abrieron un poco en un lamento silencioso de dolor, mientras que sus manos me soltaron y se aferraron fuertemente al edredón de mi cama al sentir que entraba en ella, llevándome delicada y evidentemente su virginidad e inocencia.

Pero el dolor se hizo más presente. Noté con impotencia cómo su mirada verde se llenó de lágrimas cristalinas y silenciosas.

—Perdóname amor, te prometo que el dolor pasará…— le susurré rodeándola con mis brazos hasta que la sentí relajarse lentamente —Confía en mí, yo nunca te lastimaría mi vida. Nunca.

Procuré no moverme hasta que la situación mejorara y su dolor se fuera.

El momento llegó pronto, pues me miró y sonrió como antes, buscando mis labios con gran anhelo.

Le hice el amor con todo mi amor. Como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De ahora en adelante ella será la única en mi vida. No necesito de nadie más teniéndola a ella a mi lado.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, sin dejar de besarnos, y si lo hacíamos era solo para mirarnos y perdernos en la mirada del otro.

Lo que me provocaba Sakura me hacia subir y bajar al cielo repetidas veces, pues sus caricias torpes en un principio, se volvieron expertas en poco tiempo.

Inevitablemente suspiro su nombre un par de veces. Ella hace lo mismo. Aferrándose con fuerza a mi espalda y elevando sus caderas. Esto sólo intensifico las sensaciones.

Ambos suspiramos a la par.

Estando cerca del fin, acomodo mi rostro en su cuello, sintiendo cómo ella besa el mío y enreda sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Fye…

—Sakura…

Musitamos los dos, pues una oleada de éxtasis nos inundó a ambos por completo.

Ella se aferra fuertemente a mi espalda, respirando muy agitadamente, al igual que yo.

Nuestros corazones parecen un par de caballos galopando a toda velocidad que no quiere disminuir.

Caigo rendido sobre su pecho, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Nunca había terminado tan cansado.

La abrazo suavemente, posando mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras ella pasa sus dedos sobre mi cabello, relajándome y recuperándose también.

—Te Amo— me incorporo un poco y la miro intensamente a los ojos mientras acaricio su cabello.

—Fue hermoso— me susurra aún agitada, sin poder quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Disculpa si te lastimé— besé su frente pausada y húmedamente.

Me tumbé a un lado de ella para poder atraerla a mi pecho.

Ella se acomodó fácilmente y así la pude rodear con mi brazo por la cintura.

Aun seguíamos recuperándonos.

—No me lastimaste— alzó la mirada y me sonrió pícaramente —Me gustó.

Yo suspiré aliviado, pues procuré ser lo mayormente cuidadoso, no quería hacerle algún daño

—Yo también lo disfruté mucho— rocé mi nariz con la de ella para después unirnos en un beso muy tranquilo y pausado.

—Fye…— murmuró en un tono extraño, parecía no sentirse muy bien.

—¿Qué sucede amor? — me preocupé.

—Creo que… no aguantaré mucho tiempo más…— sonreí tiernamente.

—Entonces descansa— puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

Nos tape a ambos con las mantas y nos dedicamos a descansar.

Ciertamente terminé exhausto y al parecer ella también.

Estábamos por quedarnos completamente dormidos cuando…

—¿Fye, estás dormido? — la voz de Yuui desde el pasillo.

Sakura y yo nos sobresaltamos. Habíamos olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta.

De inmediato puse un dedo sobre los labios de mi amor, evitando que hablara algo.

Tal como lo esperaba, Yuui se fue.

A penas escuché que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, me levanté de la cama envolviéndome en una sábana y corrí a la puerta a ponerle seguro.

Sakura se vio muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila amor— me metí de nuevo a la cama, acostándome a su lado y quedando frente a frente. Ambos de costado.

—Estuvo a punto de descubrirnos— dijo nerviosa.

—De todas formas no hubiera pasado nada— me encogí de hombros.

—Pero… si se llega a enterar Ashura o mi hermano…

Se me heló la sangre ante la mención de éste último.

—No lo harán, no te preocupes— le aseguré, pues esto no lo diría nadie y además Touya no regresaría a su casa hasta dentro de un par de días debido a una convención de médicos en otro distrito del país.

Sakura se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas hasta recargar su frente contra mi pecho en un acto muy tierno.

Sonreí suavemente y la abracé, acariciando su cabello para relajarla.

—Descansa mi amor… duerme…— susurré para después caer rendido al igual que mi novia.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Sé que el capítulo ha estado algo corto, pero no he andado muy bien de salud :( antier me hospitalizaron y he estado recuperandome. Gracias a Dios ya estoy casi repuesta :)

Y bueno... Sobre este capi... jaja creo que les ha de haber gustado el lemon, o eso espero. A pesar de todo es algo triste ¿no? ¿Que tal si es la ultima oportunidad de ambos para estar juntos? :(

Por cierto, les recomiendo las canciones de Chopin, es musica clásica muy linda, en lo personal me gusta mucho Nocturne.

y bueno... más tarde subo otro capi. Porfa! manden sus reviews! me alientan a seguir!

Gracias!

_**¡REVIEWS!**_

_**Angie The Killer: Jajaja que bueno que te gustó!**_

_**Oh! no he visto esa película! pero tengo que hacerlo haha suena triste :(**_

_**jajaja lo sé! dije que unos diez más, pero a la mera hora fueron menos y es que todos los capítulos son de al menos 9 mil palabras! jeje si los hiciera más cortos, tal vez hubieran salido mas :( pero en fin, de todas formas ya esta legando a su final y puedo decirte que el epílogo será el capítulo más largo de todos. Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero ñaa! mejor completo! además tengo la idea de hacer algunas historias adicionales que no agregué al fic. Les llaman "Sidestories"**_

_**Waa en serio volverás a leer todo completo? que linda!**_

_**Y lo sé! Arruinaron mi infancia cuando me enteré de que Touya y Yukito no se querían como amigos, sinceramente yo siempre creí que eran los mejores amigos, hasta que crecí y entendí que todo era Yaoi .-. odié eso :'(**_

_**Y pues ahora me desquito escribiendo "A thousand moons" muajajaja ahí El sexy de Yue no tiene nada pero NADA de gay jajaja y amm te voy a dar un pequeño adelanto (muy pequeño) pues la historia es secreto hasta que la publique jojojo**_

_**Va algo así: pasan ocho años en los que sakura y yue no volvieron a verse, pues yukito tenía que hacer su vida y su profesión le impedía permanecer en Tomoeda. Sus vidas continuaron normales hasta que... una noche sakura es atacada por un hombre misterioso que busca venganza. Yue lo presiente a pesar de estar a miles de Kilometros y va en su auxilio. Ahi es cuando se da cuenta de que su ama ha cambiado mucho, pues ya no es una niña, sino una hermosa mujer muy atractiva, incluso para él... esto lo pone en un aprieto, pues se ha dado cuenta de que cada vez es más sensible (cosa extraña en él, pues es un frío hielo) pero alguien le explica algo que el mago Clow tramó desde un principio y además que es normal esos sentimientos que se van haciendo más fuertes con cada luna nueva. Pero algo sumamente importante ocurrirá en la luna llena numero mil en la vida del guardián (De ahi viene el nombre del fic) esa noche el tendrá que tomar una decisión que cambiará su vida y la de la persona que ama.**_

_**Bueno, esto sólo es una pequeña explicación del fic, falta agregar que sakura es secuestrada y sufre mucho junto con Yue, quien la ama con locura, pero no sabe cómo expresarlo y tampoco se atreve a mostrárselo a los demás.**_

_**Eso si, en esta historia hay muchas escenas de violencia explicita y tal ves una que otra muerte de algun personaje, incluso escenas fuertes de lemon, pero eso sí... es un fic lleno de sentimientos y aun más triste que "Mi mejor amiga"**_

_**jajaj y sobre eso del hijo de sakura y yue... que lindo! :3 yo tambien siempre les pongo hijos jajaj**_

_**Y sí... Kuropon se enamora de Sakura, pero... ammm es algo dificil de explicar, será mejor que lo leas :)**_

_**jiji **_

_**Un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos! **_

_**Saludos y hasta la proóima!**_


	17. Recaída

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**XVII**

**_"_****_Recaída"_**

La luz de la luna fue sustituida por los rayos matutinos del sol, haciéndome despertar al darme de lleno en los ojos. Afortunadamente Sakura seguía dormida contra mi pecho.

¡Es verdad!

¡Lo de anoche fue verdad!

Abro grandemente los ojos al recordar que no fue un sueño y que ella sigue a mi lado.

Me dieron ganas de gritar de felicidad.

Tranquilizándome me dedico a acariciar su rostro suavemente. Sus facciones tan finas y delicadas y esos hermosos ojos que ahora descansan.

Al moverme un poco siento cómo nuestra piel roza de una manera deliciosa, tanto que empiezo a emocionarme, pero decido tranquilizarme, no quiero asustarla cuando despierte.

Esto me recordó la vez que nos quedamos dormidos sobre el sillón, pero ahora es muy distinto… ahora fuimos uno, entregándonos al amor completamente.

—Buenos días— le susurré al ver que abría los ojos pesadamente —¿Cómo amaneció mi mujer?

Sonrío al ver el sonrojo instantáneo en sus mejillas.

No tardó en ponerse como un tomate.

—muy bien ¿y tú?— me sonrió con amor, estirándose pesarosamente en la cama, pero se congeló al recordar que no estábamos vestidos.

Rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas casi hasta la cabeza.

—¡Qué vergüenza! — dijo muy azorada. Yo reí con ganas.

—Mi amor— le quité las mantas del rostro para poder verla —Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo y tú del mío, así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarnos.

Acaricio su mejilla con amor y ella muy sonrojada asiente y me abraza, soltando un pesado suspiro y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Oh no, esto no es buena señal.

—Amor ¿te sientes mal? — mi voz se escuchó más preocupada de lo que deseaba.

—Un poquito— admitió sin abrir los ojos y respirando con algo de dificultad.

—¿Estás mareada? — lo noté en su rostro.

—Mucho— cerró sus ojitos con mucha fuerza.

Yo de inmediato me volví a acomodar a su lado y la aprisioné en un fuerte abrazo para hacerla sentir segura y que ese mareo pasara pronto.

—Ya pasará— le repetía varias veces, frotando su espalda.

Después de un rato se sintió mejor, pero algo llegó a nuestras mentes.

¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?

—Fye, no usamos protección…— me dijo con un tono preocupado y una mirada triste.

—¿Crees poder quedar embarazada? — le pregunté suavemente.

—No lo sé…— bajó el rostro con algo de tristeza.

—Hey— levanté su rostro —Si llega a resultar así, no creas que te dejaré. En realidad…— puse una mano sobre su plano vientre —Anhelo grandemente poder ser padre.

Fui totalmente sincero.

La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente debido a que nunca tocamos ese tema.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Yo asentí sonriente, pero ella soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? — acaricié su brazo sin saber cómo reconfortarla.

—Un poco— su voz se quebró. No se sentía bien.

Me incorporé lentamente, sin moverla y me puse a revisarla. Aparentemente estaba bien, pero al tocar su rostro pude sentirlo.

—¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! — me asusté.

Rápidamente me incorporé y empecé a vestirme.

—¿Qué haces…?— preguntó cansada, muy débil.

La miré y noté su extrema palidez que contrastaba con sus labios casi grises.

—Voy a llevarte al hospital. Tu fiebre puede significar algo malo— comencé a ayudarle a vestirse.

—Lo siento…— dijo con la respiración algo acelerada debido al esfuerzo —Arruiné la mañana ¿no? — me miró algo triste.

Al ver su rostro sólo pude atraerla hacia mí en un abrazo demasiado fuerte. Tengo miedo de perderla, mucho miedo…

—Tú no tienes la culpa, no lo olvides— le dije con mucha seguridad, sin soltarla.

Después la vestí lo más rápido que pude.

Ella se abrazó a mi cuello. Pasé mi brazo debajo de sus piernas y el otro por su espalda, alzándola en brazos para llevarla a emergencias; lo cual me asustaba aún más, pues Sakura pocas veces aceptaba ser llevada ahí.

Cuando bajé las escaleras me topé con Yuui desayunando.

Rayos. Había olvidado que aún seguía ahí.

—¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? — se paró de la mesa y fue hacia nosotros —¿Acaso… pasaron la noche juntos?

A pesar de la debilidad de Sakura y de su estado delicado, pudo sonrojarse un poco debido al comprometedor comentario.

Mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate y esa fue la respuesta afirmativa para mi hermano.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? — se enfadó. Nunca lo había visto así —¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? — la observó mortificado.

—No lo sé, por eso voy a llevarla a urgencias— aún con ella en mis brazos, logré tomar las llaves del auto y abrir la puerta.

—Yo los llevo— dijo mi hermano, quitándome las llaves de la mano. Seguía molesto.

—Gracias…

Nos subimos a mi auto de inmediato. Me fui atrás con mi novia recostada sobre mí.

Yuui nos preguntó sobre los síntomas y Sakura le explicó todos sus malestares. A pesar de no ser médico aún, ya tenía ciertos conocimientos básicos que lo hicieron aumentar la velocidad hacia el hospital.

Un poco antes de llegar, Sakura se desmayó.

Sentí que mi alma salía de mi cuerpo al verla, pues parecía no tener siquiera pulso.

¿Cómo pudo pasar algo tan grave en tan sólo unos instantes? Ella estaba tan bien hace apenas unas horas atrás.

—Es increíble que hayan tenido relaciones en estas circunstancias— me reprendió mi hermano mientras seguía conduciendo.

Lo noté alterado.

Simplemente no pude responder. Sé que fue un gran error de mi parte haberlo permitido.

Al llegar al hospital, una camilla recibió a Sakura rápidamente para darle la atención que necesitaba.

Se la llevaron de inmediato, dejándome solo con Yuui.

—¿Le hizo daño lo que hicimos? — le pregunté con temor a mi hermano. Temor de que una noche le costara la vida a mi novia.

—No exactamente, pero aún así Ashura debe saber lo que pasó— me miró desaprobatoriamente —su salud se encuentra muy delicada como para soportar actos así, además está el riesgo de un embarazo y eso significaría la muerte segura para Sakura.

Habló rápido y molesto. Simplemente me sentí lo peor…

Pareció notar mi sentir, pues se calmó un poco al verme tan angustiado y nervioso.

—Lo siento, tampoco tienes la culpa— puso una mano sobre mi hombro —Es sólo que ella me preocupa tanto como a ti…— suspiró —Vayamos con Ashura.

Yo asentí, pero me tensé un poco. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saberlo? Y peor aún… tendría que decírselo a Touya…

Las horas pasaron y no había noticias de Sakura. Al parecer Ashura tuvo una junta con otros médicos especialistas para ver qué harían de ahora en adelante.

Lo único que supe fue que el cáncer regresó aún más agresivo que antes…

Tuvieron que someterla a una aspiración de médula inmediatamente.

Con sólo escucharlo la piel se me erizaba.

Traté de entrar con ella y acompañarla durante el procedimiento, pero Ashura me lo impidió, parecía molesto conmigo.

Más tarde fue conmigo y me regañó como un padre regañaría a su hijo. Estaba muy enfadado por lo que hicimos Sakura y yo.

Sólo pude sentirme más culpable y preocupado….

Ya no soporto la agonía que sufro al no saber nada de Sakura. Necesito verla y comprobar que está bien, que podrá salir adelante y casarse conmigo.

(Pov's narrador)

—Sus glóbulos blancos están muy bajos. Está propensa a contraer cualquier infección— le informó un médico a Ashura. Éste asintió seriamente.

—Llévenla a la unidad de cuidados intensivos— soltó en un suspiro. Su rostro estaba serio y circunspecto, pero su mente estaba al mil por minuto, pensando en mil maneras de acortar esta crisis que parecía no tener fin.

Miró hacia lo lejos y se topó con Fye sentado en el pasillo. Después de veinticuatro horas seguía ahí, esperando por ella.

—¿Cómo está ella? — se puso de pie al instante en que Ashura salió al pasillo.

—Será trasladada a la UCI.

—¿Empeoró? — tragó saliva en seco al pensar en ello.

Ashura sólo asintió.

—Oh por Dios no…— se recargó contra la pared, dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de nuevo.

—Fye…— se sintió mal por él. Se puso a su altura —No te tortures más, no fue tu culpa; además…— suspiró —Ya hicimos los análisis necesarios y no está embarazada.

Al mencionar eso, Fye lo miró de una manera que Ashura no pudo interpretar. Había muchas emociones en sus ojos, pero en especial mucha tristeza.

—Entiendo…

El médico puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Ve a casa. Necesitas descansar.

—Lo que necesito es estar con ella.

Ashura suspiró con tristeza.

—Entiende, la llevarán a cuidados intensivos, ahí no podrás entrar en ningún momento.

—Aún así…— se giró para verlo a los ojos —…no quiero apartarme de aquí.

El mayor se sorprendió con la mirada del rubio. Realmente estaba destrozado al ver morir poco a poco a su novia.

—De acuerdo— palmeó su espalda y lo animó a levantarse —Ve a descansar a mi oficina, si ocurre algún cambio te lo haré saber.

—Pero…

—Hazlo.

—Gracias.

Luego de unos días Touya regresó a la ciudad, enterándose del mal estado de su hermana, pero no de lo sucedido entre ambos jóvenes.

Se puso como loco, pues al parecer ya no había nada que hacer. Fye no se puso menos alterado al enterarse.

Sakura estuvo un par de semanas en cuidados intensivos, estuvo a punto de morir un par de veces, pero logró salvarse.

Luego de unos días su fiebre desapareció y la infección pareció retroceder ante los antibióticos.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio al enterarse de ello.

Pronto la pasaron a una habitación un poco más común, donde ahora podría recibir visitas.

El rubio estaba vuelto loco al no haberla visto por más de dos semanas completas, pues no le permitieron entrar ni una sola vez.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Ashura puso suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, con cario.

—Mejor— respondió con la voz un poco baja.

Se encontraba débil.

—Ya era hora monstruo— en vez de burla había un gran alivio en la voz de Touya.

Sakura le sonrió cansinamente.

—Estaré bien— les aseguró.

—Más te vale— le dijo su hermano tomando su mano.

Sakura la apretó un poco.

—Hay alguien que lleva casi tres semanas sin salir del hospital y quiere verte ya, está desesperado— le informó Ashura con una sonrisa algo divertida, pero la respuesta de ella sacó de órbita a ambos médicos.

—No… no quiero que me vea, al menos no así— pidió.

—Pero Sakura… lleva semanas sin apartarse de aquí a menos que sea para ir a bañarse y comer— exclamó Touya anonadado.

—No…— negó con la cabeza, estaba muy cansada.

—Aunque no quieras, lo conoces y sabes que logrará verte aunque sea a escondidas.

—Tienes razón— lo apoyó Ashura.

—Dejen que me recupere un poco y que pueda darme un baño. No quiero que me vea así…

—¿Temes que la boda se suspenda por tu apariencia? — bromeó Touya —Sería trágico, pues mi cuñado ha estado como loco estos días, pensando sólo en adelantar la boda para cuando salgas— sonrió divertido, tratando de darle ánimos a toda costa.

Sakura sonrió débilmente ante las palabras de su hermano, pero siguió negando.

No tuvieron otra opción más que decirle a Fye la verdad. El rubio se sorprendió y hasta cierto punto se entristeció por la decisión de su novia.

Pero como bien dijeron los médicos, Fye se dio su estrategia para verla a escondidas. Aprovechó un momento en el que ella estaba dormida y no había ningún doctor cerca.

A penas entró se quedó pasmado con lo que vio.

Su sangre se heló al ver a su novia con agujas e intravenosas en su mano, codo y una que se perdía bajo su bata, la cual sería seguramente el tubo G por el cual la alimentan. De todo eso lo que más causó impresión en él, fue la línea PICC clavada en su pecho, de la cual colgaban algunos catéteres para diferentes medicamentos.

—Oh Sakura…— susurró acercándose a su lado. Ella dormía profundamente y esto le daba un aspecto moribundo, pues su piel estaba prácticamente transparente, sus labios casi grises, su cabello había perdido el brillo y su cuerpo estaba aún más delgado.

—Mi amor…— se le escapó una lágrima al verla postrada de esa manera en su cama.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con cuidado y amor. Varias lágrimas se colaron entre sus pestañas. No lo soportaba. Cuánto daría por que Sakura volviera a ser esa chica que conoció en la preparatoria, saludable y alegre, enérgica y feliz… qué no daría por estar él en su lugar en vez de ella.

—¿Fye? — despertó al escucharlo y sentir sus caricias —Mi amor…— sonrió muy cansada, pero alegre de verlo. Esta alegría cambió al recordar que no quería verlo —¿Qué haces aquí? No… no quiero que me veas así— trató de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, pero el catéter en una de ellas se lo impidió.

—Tranquila Sakura, no te muevas—acarició su mejilla, pero ella empezó a llorar.

—No quería que me vieras así— lloró un poco, pero su novio se encargó de limpiar esas lágrimas.

—Yo lo único que veo es al amor de mi vida, a la mujer hermosa que tanto amo y con la que me voy a casar.

—Fye…— sus ojos se inundaron.

El rubio sonrió de lado, también con sus ojos algo mojados.

—¿Me permites estar a tu lado?

—Quédate conmigo— pidió suplicante, cambiando totalmente de actitud.

Fye sonrió satisfecho, acercándose a ella para besarla en los labios. Sakura no se negó.

—Extrañé tanto eso…— suspiró algo agitada y sintiendo cierto escozor en sus labios.

—Todas las noches sueño con nuestra última noche juntos— se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a acariciar su cabello con cariño —Se repetirá, ya lo verás— acarició su mejilla totalmente pálida.

Se le veía algo avergonzada.

—Quiero que ese tiempo llegue— suspiró cansada, luego enfocó mejor su mirada en el rubio y lo notó muy distinto. Le hizo una señal para que se acercara y él obedeció. Sakura acarició su barbilla y mejilla, sintiendo muchos vellos donde antes había una tersa piel.

—Oh eso. Lo siento, no me he dado el tiempo— se disculpó pasando un poco avergonzado su mano por sus mejillas y barbilla sin afeitar.

—Te ves guapo— dijo levemente, pero con una sonrisa.

El rubio se sonrojó y rio apenado.

—Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Estas cansada?— la vio bostezar.

—Un poco— sus ojos se le cerraban.

—Te dejaré descansar— se puso de pie, pero una mano tomó la suya.

—Fye... Sobre la boda— lo miró preocupada.

—No le des vueltas a eso. Nos casaremos cuando salgas— besó su mano —No te preocupes— ahora besó su frente y salió para dejarla descansar.

—¿Como la viste?

Ashura lo esperaba en el pasillo, aguardando a su reacción.

—Sigue siendo la misma chica que no se rinde— sonrió satisfecho —Se curará. Estoy seguro.

Ashura suspiró de alivio.

Pensó que Fye se turbaría mucho al verla tan mal, pero con esto comprobaba que su amor por ella es más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Pasaron un par de semanas más. Sakura mejoró al grado que la dieron de alta.

Inmediatamente se continuó con los preparativos para la boda.

—¿Por qué en un mes?— preguntó el rubio muy sacado de onda. Pensó que la castaña querría casarse con él cuanto antes.

—Lo que pasa es que...— se avergonzó un poco —…el vestido no me queda, estoy demasiado delgada— se entristeció —y en este mes planeo subir de peso— sonrió más animada.

Fye sonrió comprensivamente.

—Está bien mi amor— la atrajo hacia él y besó su cabeza con cariño.

—Gracias por entender— se puso de puntillas y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ejem...— carraspeó un poco.

—Hola Yuui— Saludó el rubio a su hermano.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero la cena está lista— les avisó.

—Ya vamos para allá.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en la sala, disfrutando de unos tranquilos y suaves besos.

Ashura y Touya se propusieron hacer una parrillada en el jardín trasero de la casa Kinomoto, para celebrara que Sakura había entrado nuevamente en remisión.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, pues Touya estaba aun más al pendiente de su hermana, cuidando siempre de ella. Y Ashura... Bueno, él y Yuui se propusieron vigilar a la pareja para evitar que sucediese de nuevo aquello que hicieron.

Esto resultaba algo incomodo para la pareja, pero preferían eso a que alguno de los dos se lo comentara a Touya, eso sí le daba escalofríos al rubio.

Volviendo a la parrillada... El ambiente en el lugar era realmente ameno, parecían una linda familia, todos juntos.

Disfrutaron hasta altas horas de la noche, conversando de muchas cosas.

Sakura no resistió mucho y se quedó dormida en la hamaca a un lado de su prometido, quien cuidaba su sueño.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó el futuro esposo en voz baja.

—Lamentablemente es una posibilidad. El cáncer aún no está curado, simplemente fue detenido.

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del oncólogo.

Tan sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad... Todos comenzaban a deprimirse.

Afortunadamente el tiempo pasó y Sakura se mantenía relativamente sana, pues aun en algunos momentos padecía uno que otro malestar.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_¿Cómo ven? (Dos capis en un día! haha)_**

**_Pero que triste que Sakura recayera, sólo esperemos que no vuelva a suceder o la boda no se llevará a cabo. ¡Ah! por cierto, ya sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo :D_**

**_Espero que les encante! :P_**

**_Y para aquellos lectores tímidos: les dejo mi correo: .hana _**

**_Anímense a dejar un comentario sobre su opinión! Me alegraría mucho saber qué les pareció este hermoso fic que está a punto de terminar (Al parecer terminará antes que amor inesperado! :O) _**

**_En fin... lo que sigue:_**

**_¡REVIEWS!_**

**_Angie The Killer: Como siempre, amo tus reviews, son geniales y me inspiran bastante tus comentarios chistosos jaja y bueno no dije que fuera igual a la pelicula, o bueno, no exactamente ya que no la he visto, pero si tiene algunas similtudes, ya las verás tú mas adelante jiji  
_**

**_Las apariencias engañan mi querida Angie, Syao y Fye no se llevan bien pero tratan de, pues los dos aman a Sakura :3_**

**_Jajajajajaja me matas de risa con eso de "Bien macho malo malote" En serio, tendré que poner eso como diálogo en uno de mis fics jajaja lo amé. Y pues... quien sabe, sólo te puedo decir que yukito hará de nuevo su aparición Muajajajaja_**

**_Y sobre "A thousand moons" (Que significa: Mil Lunas) aún hay muchas incógnitas, pues es una historia que está en proceso y aún no termino de escribirlo. Por lo general termino de escribir mis fics antes de publicarlos, aunque en el caso de Amor inesperado, no se si te enteraste hace tiempo, pero se me borró toda la historia completita y tuve que reescribirla segun lo que iba recordando (no fue facil, pues tardé como dos años y medio en escribirla D:) Por eso mismo no le he dado un final digno, aunque... ya mero acabo el siguiente capi y está algo ardiente, creo que me pasé con algunas escenas y tendré que censurarlas; sólo mandaré esas escenas por correo a quienes me las pidan._**

**_Y bueno, al decir que Yukito tenía que hacer su vida, me refería al hecho de que Yue y Yukito son uno. El peligro en Tomoeda se acabó y la magia no fue necesaria por mucho tiempo, asi que Yukito continuó con su vida normal, estudió una carrera y se fue a vivir a Tokio, por eso ya no volvió a ver a Sakura y en cuanto a Touya... ¡Nooo! de ninguna manera se´ra gay en mi historia, él será bien macho bueno buenote! jajajaja tampoco será un triangulo amoroso y JAJAJAJ me mató eso de "machos pechos peludos"jajajaja (Por cierto, amo ver holasoyGerman) ahahaha_**

**_Bueno, volviendo al tema hahaha. Definitivamente mi siguiente fic será A thousand Moons, pues ya he hecho dos de SakuXFye y quiero cambiarle un poco, ya cuando termine A thousand moons, publicaré el otro de SakuXFye jejeje_**

**_¿Se te hace que tengo buenas ideas? Aww gracias Angie :') que bueno que te gusten mis fics :') me haces llorar jijiji_**

**_Y lo sé... :( Syaoran sale perdiendo en todas mi s historias. No sé por qué si lo amo tanto! desde que tengo uso de razón! D: ya despues haré un fic completito sobre él y sakura :3 en SCC me lo pensaré muy bien, pues hay demasiados buenos fics de ellos D:_**

**_Jajajaj lo sé, a mi tambien me cambiaron la infancia al darme cuenta de que Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya miraban en direcciones equivocadas xD_**

**_y sobre Meilling O.o no! me cae regordísima la tipa, nunca me gustó y nunca ha aparecido en mis fics, bueno, sólo una vez, pero la puse como la tipa mala y ofrecida que traiciona a su amiga jajaja_**

**_Gracias por esperar tanto a que actualice amor inesperado, en serio :3_**

**_Ah! te quería preguntar algo, ¿Ya has leido el manga de tsubasa Chronicles? :D_**

**_Saludos y un fuerte abrazo virtual! :D_**


	18. Un día que nunca olvidaremos

**Mi Mejor Amiga **

**XVIII**

**_"_****_Un día que nunca olvidaremos"_**

El día tan deseado llegó. Estaban a unas horas de que la boda diera inicio y la pareja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

A la boda fueron invitados muchos amigos de los dos, entre ellos estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Kurogane, Himawari; quienes se sorprendieron poco ante la boda, pues siempre creyeron que terminarían juntos. Lo que si no podían creer era la enfermedad de Sakura, esta noticia los dejó impactados.

Entre más invitados se encontraba también Syaoran, quien amaba a Sakura en secreto, o bueno, ya no era tan secreto desde que la beso hace tiempo. También había familia de los Kinomoto y por supuesto Usui y Misaki, los mejores amigos del rubio.

Kaho también fue invitada, pues formo parte importante en la carrera de Fye.

—¿Estás lista?— le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga. La había ayudado a darse los últimos toques al peinado y maquillaje y ahora se encontraban en un cuarto, de donde saldría del brazo de su hermano para ser entregada en el altar.

—Sí— respiró con algo de dificultad debido a los nervios.

—Toda tuya— le dijo Tomoyo a Touya cuando este recién entró al cuarto.

El aludido quedo impactado al ver a su hermana tan hermosa, nunca la había visto más bella y emocionada. Además de que había podido recuperar casi su peso normal.

—Estás hermosa— le extendió su brazo, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Gracias hermano.

Touya se soltó del agarre para poder abrazarla.

—Nuestros padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, ya eres toda una mujer— le dijo durante el abrazo.

Ambos estaban muy emotivos.

—Touya...— se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

—Vamos, ya es hora— extendió de nuevo su brazo.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar Canon en violín. Todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron de pie para ver entrar a la novia.

Fye se encontraba en el altar, muy nervioso y extremadamente apuesto, bien peinado y vestido con su frac color negro.

La novia salió hacia el pasillo, tomada del brazo de su hermano.

Todos los invitados los observaban con una gran sonrisa.

Touya muy apuesto con su smoking negro y corbata azul marino muy elegante, trayendo a una hermosa Sakura con un vestido straple color perla de tela suave y lisa; ceñido en la cintura y suelto de las caderas para abajo hasta llegar a la cola del vestido, no muy larga, pero si con unos lindos grabados color plata en la tela. Su cabello recogido completamente en un elegante y delicado peinado, su maquillaje natural y suave, resaltando sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes. En su mano libre llevaba un lindo ramo de tulipanes rosa claro y blancos.

Definitivamente hermosa y perfecta.

Al rubio casi se le va el aliento al verla acercarse cada vez más. Su sueño estaba por cumplirse.

La música fue disminuyendo el volumen cuando la castaña ya se encontraba frente a su futuro esposo.

—Cuídala mucho, es mi mayor tesoro— le dijo a Fye antes de entregarle la mano de su hermana —y sobra decir lo que te pasará si la haces sufrir— esto se lo dijo en voz baja.

—Cuenta con ello— respondió muy nervioso, a lo que Touya sonrió divertido y le entregó la mano de su hermana, no sin antes estrujarla en un fuerte abrazo.

Fye tomó la mano de su futura esposa.

—Te vez hermosa— dijo mientras la ayudaba a subir un par de escalones.

Realmente quedó sin aliento al verla.

Lo mismo le sucedió a ella, pues si Fye ya es guapo, ahora se veía mucho más, peinado hacia atrás, totalmente afeitado, muy bien vestido y con esa fragancia que ella tanto amó desde aquella vez en que él le prestó una de sus playeras.

La ceremonia dio inicio. Ambos dieron sus votos, aunque a los dos se les quebró un poco la voz cuando prometieron estar con el otro en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Fuera de eso, todo fue perfecto.

—Ahora el novio puede besar a la novia— anunció el pastor.

Sakura y Fye unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, haciendo que todos exclamaran un "Awww" al enternecerse con la escena. Terminando el beso todos aplaudieron muy felices.

—Me complazco en presentarles al nuevo matrimonio Flowrigth.

Ante las palabras del pastor, todos aplaudieron aun más felices.

Los nuevos esposos salieron de la iglesia, tomados de la mano, sumamente felices al ver su sueño hecho realidad al fin.

Fuera de la iglesia todos los felicitaron y comenzaron a tomarse fotos con ellos.

—Muchas felicidades— se acercaron Ashura y Yuui.

—Hermano— puso una mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo —Hermana— puso su otra mano sobre el hombro de Sakura —estoy muy feliz por su matrimonio— los abrazó.

—Gracias, Yuui— correspondieron con cariño.

Así como Yuui, muchos de los invitados se acercaron a felicitarlos, entre ellos Ashura y Touya. Éste último apretó de más a Fye, a manera de amenaza.

El rubio rio nerviosamente.

Los invitados comenzaron a retirarse hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción de la boda.

Los novios se subieron a su auto elegantemente decorado con unas cuantas flores blancas.

—Al fin estamos casados...— tomó las manos de su esposa y la miró muy de cerca.

—Parece un sueño ¿No?— rozó su nariz con la de él de una manera muy tierna.

—Un sueño hecho realidad— acortó la distancia entre ambos en un dulce, pero apasionado beso.

Ambos se agitaron un poco, pero se calmaron al recordar que el chofer estaba presente.

Rieron bajito con algo de vergüenza.

Luego Fye se acercó a ella y le susurró.

—Dejémoslo para la noche de bodas— besó su mejilla.

La señora Flowrigth se puso más roja que un tomate.

Llegaron al salón y los recibieron muy felices. Al presentarse ante todos los invitados ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, se tomaron de la mano y fueron directo a la pista de baile, siendo el centro de atención principal.

Esto no era algo que a ellos les agradara mucho, pero siempre había sido costumbre tanto en la familia de Fye como en la de Sakura.

Todo en la fiesta era de primera, muy elegante y con muchas flores naturales por todos lados. También había muchos detalles característicos de una boda inglesa y otros de una boda japonesa.

Todo era simplemente hermoso y perfecto.

La música del primer baile de los esposos comenzó, obviamente los músicos eran todos amigos de Fye y pronto la pareja empezó a bailar una linda y romántica canción llamada "All of me"

El cantante anuncio en el micrófono diciendo:

—Esta canción es un regalo compuesto por Fye para su nueva y amada esposa.

Diciendo esto, el joven comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la pausada música.

Ningún invitado pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de ternura.

—Fye— lo miró muy sorprendida y con un rostro lleno de emociones.

—Es para ti— le dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de verla a los ojos en todo momento.

—Es hermosa—susurró, viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la felicidad y emoción.

El rubio sólo sonrió mientras acomodaba mejor su mano izquierda sobre la cintura femenina y la derecha la apretaba más en la mano de su esposa.

Ambos bailaban tranquilamente al compás de la melodía.

—Cause all of me, loves all of you, all your perfect 're my end and my beginning...—le cantaba suavemente al oído, sin dejar de bailar.

Al terminar el baile, todo mundo aplaudió muy enérgicamente.

Y ambos, algo apenados, fueron a sentarse a la mesa especial para los dos.

—Fye— tomó su mano con fuerza y éste la miró con mucho amor —Te Amo con todas mis fuerzas— le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Mi amor— la abrazó muy fuerte a pesar de que estaban sentados.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto con los recién casados?

Los aludidos miraron al recién llegado.

—Por supuesto— aceptó el rubio a pesar de no tenerle mucho cariño al ex profesor preferido de Sakura.

Li se puso al lado de Fye para evitar cualquier mal entendido, a él ya le había quedado claro que Sakura nunca lo aceptaría.

—Gracias— dijo después de que alguien les tomara la foto —y felicidades. De todo corazón deseo que sean muy felices.

Los miró a los ojos, demostrando su sinceridad.

—Esperamos pronto asistir a tu boda— agregó Sakura, a lo que el chef soltó una risa divertida.

—No Sakura, no creo que haya boda, o al menos no en un buen tiempo— se encogió de hombros y luego se dirigió al rubio —Cuídala mucho— sonrió de lado, más bien parecía una amenaza.

—Sin duda ya lo hace— se adelantó a decir la castaña. Su esposo sonrió ampliamente.

—Perfecto—se despidió con un gesto para dirigirse a su mesa.

La cena se sirvió y mientras todos disfrutaban de su comida, Tomoyo acompañada de Himawari, se apropió un momento del micrófono.

—Lo que. Están a punto de ver es una sorpresa que le preparamos a Sakura con mucho cariño. Esperamos que les guste a ambos. Felicidades por su boda— le sonrió a los dos aludidos, quienes estaban sonrientes debido a la sorpresa.

Las dos chicas fueron a sus lugares y en una gran pantalla comenzó a reproducirse un video con muchas fotos e imágenes que ninguno de los dos sabia que existían.

El video comenzó con las siguientes palabras:

"Así comenzó nuestra historia"

Aparece una foto de Sakura viendo hacia la copa de un árbol. La foto había sido tomada de lejos.

Después le siguieron algunas imágenes de ambos sentados en un pupitre juntos. Sakura nerviosa y él con cara de pocos amigos.

Otra donde Fye la miraba instantáneamente y ella se sonrojaba.

Una en la que los dos comparten el almuerzo.

Conforme avanzan las fotos, el rubio se va viendo más alegre.

Los invitados hacían una exclamación distinta conforme iban apareciendo imágenes. Algunas veces reían, otras se sorprendían y en algunas se enternecían.

De pronto salieron un par de fotos que sorprendió a la pareja.

En la primera salía Sakura asomándose al salón de música, donde él se alcanza a ver de espaldas sentado al piano.

En la segunda y la que más sorprendió, fue en la que el rubio estaba sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared y a un lado de la puerta abierta del salón de gastronomía, donde Sakura se veía al fondo, cocinando. El inglés tenía una expresión muy serena, pero con una linda sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

En ese instante Sakura se giró de inmediato a ver a su esposo. Ella estaba muy sorprendida y él muy... ¿Sonrojado?

—¿Realmente eres tú? Nunca me dijiste que hicieras eso.

Fye suspiró resignado y algo apenado.

—Te diré la verdad— se rascó la mejilla —cuando me quedaba en las tardes a practicar, siempre llegaba un aroma delicioso al salón de música así que un día seguí ese aroma y me di cuenta que eras tú cocinando— sonrió, recordando el momento —a partir de ese día, siempre que me quedaba iba un rato a sentarme ahí y a disfrutar de ese olor, pero me iba cuando estabas por salir y...

—¿Y...?— pregunto impaciente y divertida, se divirtió aun mas al verlo tan avergonzado.

—Y regresaba más tarde para probar lo que hiciste— admitió con pena.

Sakura sonrió y rio.

—¿Solo a probar?— alzo una ceja —yo más bien diría "devorar" porque al día siguiente llegaba con la esperanza de desayunar lo que preparaba, pero nunca encontré ni una migaja. Y yo que culpaba al intendente— rio y más aún al ver como Fye se disculpaba —no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante comerás todos los días lo que yo te prepare— se recargó en su hombro.

—Esa idea me encanta— la estrechó con un brazo.

—Mira— apuntó a la pantalla.

Una foto de la ceremonia de graduación, a la cual ninguno asistió más que para recoger sus documentos y certificado.

Estaban vestidos informalmente a diferencia de los demás y uno le daba la espalda al otro, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Entonces si fuiste...— murmuró Sakura.

—Con la esperanza de encontrarte, pero no fue así. Estuve cerca— sonrió con nostalgia viendo la imagen.

El video terminó en una tierna imagen de los dos juntos en la parrillada, sentados en la hamaca.

Después de los créditos, donde aparecían los nombres de muchos conocidos, todos los invitados aplaudieron muy conmovidos por el video.

Ambos siguieron cenando tranquilamente hasta que Sakura tuvo un pequeño malestar, pero lo disimuló muy bien para que nadie se preocupara.

—¿Qué me pasa? Desde hoy en la mañana me siento así... No, no puedo permitir que esto arruine mi boda...

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras soportaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de cenar decidieron ir a saludar a los invitados uno por uno, pero al ponerse de pie...

—Sakura... ¿Qué sucede, amor?— se espantó al verla repentinamente mas pálida a pesar del maquillaje. Y más se asustó al ver un hilo de sangre correr por su nariz.

—Estoy bien...—murmuró algo mareada y cuando sintió que ya no podría más, intentó sostenerse de lo más cercano: Fye.

—¡Sakura!— la sostuvo de inmediato al verla caer inconsciente.

Un silencio se apoderó del salón.

Tomoyo llamó de inmediato a una ambulancia.

Kurogane, Eriol y Himawari corrieron hacia la mesa de los esposos, asustados por lo que pasaba al igual que el resto de los invitados.

Al tener a Sakura desmayada entre sus brazos, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue llamar a Ashura, pero a penas levantó su mirada llena de pánico, lo primero que vio fue a Ashura corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de un Touya muy asustado.

Todo sucedió muy rápido…

Ashura y Touya revisaban sus signos vitales en lo que la ambulancia llegó y la subieron de inmediato a ella.

La fiesta se había cancelado por ese trágico e inesperado suceso.

Fye se fue en la ambulancia mientras que Ashura los seguía en su auto junto con Yuui y Touya.

Los paramédicos trataban de reanimarla y también de detener la hemorragia, pero ésta no cesaba.

—¿Por qué no deja de sangrar?— preguntó en rubio aterrado, trataba de mantenerse sereno, pero le era muy difícil.

—Es debido a su baja producción de plaquetas— explicó un paramédico sin verlo por estar atendiéndola. Éste hombre había sido informado por Ashura, quien le dijo lo que la castaña padecía.

Fye pareció no entender mucho, su mente estaba hecha un caos.

—Quiere decir que su sangre no coagula y por ende se da lugar a una hemorragia— explicó otro paramédico, mirándolo por un segundo con tristeza.

Fye se mortificó aún más.

De pronto los paramédicos comenzaron a actuar todavía más apurados, diciendo palabras que el rubio no entendía, pero al ver los gestos de ellos pudo darse cuenta de que nada bueno había ocurrido.

—¿Qué pasa?— se alarmó.

—¡Sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio!— le informó uno de los dos, mientras que el otro hacía compresiones cardiacas con sus manos y un par de insuflaciones para que su cerebro y corazón no se vieran afectados por la falta de oxígeno.

—¡Oh por Dios, no! ¡No!— Fye entendió al fin lo que pasaba. El corazón de Sakura literalmente se detuvo.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello con mucha desesperación.

Los paramédicos siguieron intercalándose mientras aplicaban la reanimación cardiopulmonar en su esposa. Esto definitivamente estaba acabando con él.

Pasaron dos, tres, cinco minutos y Sakura no despertaba.

—¡Desfibrilador! — pidió uno de ellos, el otro de inmediato encendió el aparato y se prepararon para aplicar una descarga al corazón de la castaña.

—No funciona.

—¿Qué?

—No quiere encender.

—Esto no es posible.

El rubio sólo miraba la conversación entre ambos jóvenes, enfureciéndose al ver que no podían hacer nada más.

—Tendremos que esperar a llegar al hospital. Espero no falte mucho— dijo el joven, aplicando de nuevo compresiones cardiacas mientras el otro utilizaba un ambú para proporcionarle oxigeno.

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible que suceda esto?! ¿No se supone que deben estar preparados? — se enfureció el rubio.

—Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad— respondió sin dejar de comprimir.

—Esto nunca había sucedido— gruñó el otro, molesto consigo mismo.

—Maldición— bramó Fye con ambas manos sobre su rostro al escuchar el sonido del tren y al ver que estaban detenidos por completo.

—¡Aki! ¡Busca otra ruta! — le gritó uno de los paramédicos al chofer.

—Imposible, estamos atascados en medio del tráfico— respondió.

Fye no podía más, casi se arrancaba el cabello en su desesperación.

—¡Tiene pulso! — exclamó uno de los dos.

Después de siete minutos de RCP, Sakura mostró signos de vida. Su pulso se sintió de nuevo y su respiración volvió.

—¡Sakura, amor! — Fye tomó su mano mientras los paramédicos le ponían una mascarilla para el oxigeno. Su hemorragia aun no había sido detenida, así que le era un poco difícil respirar.

La castaña abrió muy poco sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor y escuchando la sirena de la ambulancia a todo volumen.

—¡Sakura! — apretó sus manos entre las dos suyas —Mi amor— acarició su cabello, viéndola con mucha felicidad al tenerla con vida después de ese infarto. Sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, impidiéndole verla con claridad.

—Fye…

—Procura no esforzarte— le pidió un paramédico.

Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero se le dificultaba mucho el respirar.

—Amor todo va a estar bien, te llevaremos al hospital y podrán curarte, te lo prometo mi vida, pero resiste, ya falta poco, por favor…—le suplicaba con mucho temor.

Ella soltó un suspiro dificultoso y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… ya no aguanto…— susurró.

Fye abrió sus ojos con mucha impresión.

—Sé que no podré… superar esto. Lo siento…— sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que muy rápido se corrieron por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la camilla y mojarla.

—No, no, no.

—Lo siento…

—No, Sakura no. Tú vas a recuperarte, yo lo sé. Por favor no me dejes— no contuvo más las lágrimas.

Ella soltó su mano de entre las de él y con algo de dificultad y debilidad la llevó hasta la mejilla de su esposo, acariciándolo con mucho cariño mientras lo veía con un infinito amor en sus ojos llorosos.

—Si algo llega a pasarme…— respiró dificultosamente —…Sigue adelante… no sufras por mí. Encuentra a una buena mujer y formen lo que no pudimos tú y yo… una familia. Sé feliz, hazlo por mí…— pidió, llorando como nunca, pero sus lágrimas salían sin ningún quejido, sólo se escuchaba su queda voz.

—No— rió irónicamente —nunca estaré con ninguna mujer. Si no es contigo no es con nadie— apretó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla —Eres mi esposa, saldremos de esto y podremos ser muy felices, podré hacerte muy feliz, te lo prometo mi amor.

—Ya arrancamos de nuevo, no tardaremos en llegar al hospital— informó un paramédico. Fye asintió.

Sin darse cuenta ya había mojado su cara con las lágrimas.

—Mi amor…— le habló y él escuchó muy atento —Me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo— sonrió débilmente —Dejando de lado esto… todo ha sido perfecto y agradezco mucho a Dios el haberte conocido. Fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida sin importar lo que suceda de ahora en adelante. Sólo te pido algo…

—Lo que tú quieras mi amor— besó su mano, humedecida por sus propias lagrimas.

—Sé feliz. Rehaz tu vida mi amor, hazlo por mí…— sus ojos fueron perdiendo brillo y la caricia en el rostro de Fye fue perdiendo fuerza lentamente.

—No Sakura. No me dejes mi amor ¡No!

—Te Amo…

—¡NO! No te vayas, te lo suplico— sus lagrimas salían a borbotones.

—Lo siento…— su mano perdió toda fuerza.

—¡NO! ¡NO! — aferró la mano inerte de ella a su mejilla.

—Sus signos vitales cayeron. La estamos perdiendo— se aceleró y buscó de todas formas revivirla.

Intentaron encender el desfibrilador, pero de nuevo no funcionó.

—¡Llegamos! — anunció el conductor, pero en el mismo instante la maquina que registraba los signos vitales de Sakura se detuvo, produciendo un agudo sonido, señal de la ausencia de pulso.

* * *

Ashura mal estacionó su coche frente a urgencias, se bajó del auto y corrió hacia la ambulancia que ya se encontraba acomodada para que los médicos de urgencias abrieran las puertas del automóvil y empezaran a atender, pero el director del hospital los detuvo y fue él mismo quien abrió la ambulancia, listo para tratar a su paciente, pero lo que vio dentro lo dejo totalmente pálido.

Los paramédicos al fondo, viendo con tristeza cómo Fye se aferraba con fuerza y vehemencia a la mano sin vida de su esposa. Lloraba como nunca en su vida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y quietud.

Los médicos que ya estaban listos para bajarla de la ambulancia se detuvieron.

—No…— susurró el médico. Tuvo que sostenerse de algo debido a la impresión.

Touya y Yuui llegaron segundos después, viendo la escena.

—¿¡Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué demonios no la bajan de la ambula…— se calló abruptamente al poner atención. Su hermana ya no tenía vida y Fye estaba como loco.

—¡Oh no! — Yuui casi gritó, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, dejando los codos al aire mostrando su desesperación.

Fye miró hacia afuera de la ambulancia por primera vez.

Ashura, Yuui y Touya sintieron un dolor aún más fuerte al ver su expresión tan dolida.

Nunca habían visto a una persona con tanto sufrimiento en su rostro, no como Fye.

—Sakura murió… se fue…— soltó con la voz muy quebrada. Sus ojos rojos debido al llanto lleno de ira.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Lo sé, el fin ha sido algo (Muy) Trágico. Hasta yo lloré... pero tienen que admitirlo, no todos los finales son felices :( incluso es necesario algunos finales de este tipo para darle sabor a la lectura aunque... no sé, aún falta el epílogo y podrán ver que Fye se ha recuperado un poco, aunque espero que no me maten al ve rlo que hice xD jajaja Aún así estoy segura de que les gustará! xD**

**En fin...**

**REVIEWS!**

**Angie The Killer: como siempre, esperando tus reviews jajaja**

**Awww Te gustó mi fic? :3 me alegra bastante y sobre el manga de TRC haha si, está un poco revuelto, pero fijate que me gustó más que el anime, de hecho empecé a leerlo desde que Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye y mokona van al país Infinity (el del ajedrez) y ahí noté cómo la relación entre Fye y sakura iba estrechandose hasta al punto en que llegué a pensar que sentían algo el uno por el otro :3 fue lindo. De ahí en adelante me aventé todo el manga y me topé con la super mega ultra tirstísima historia de fye y su gemelo :( fue algo tan terrible que me enamoré de ambos rubios ¿Leeiste su historia? D: si que es triste :(**

**Y sobre yukito... mmm podrás ver que no apareció en este capi :( pero saldrá más adelante y ayudará en algo que no te imaginas :D**

**Jajaj y sí, Syaoran hará de malote en Un molesto compañero de trabajo (Que aun dudo si debo llamar así al fic haha) y es en ese mismo fic en donde saldrá meilling jejeje, pero más bien será comentada en dialogos, pork ni quiero ponerla a actuar, me cae gorda ¬¬ haha**

**Y en A thousand Moons jajaja noo, yue no será para nada rogón ni llorón, no me gusta que lo pongan así porque pierde toda su personalidad (la cual amo) Traté de mantener intacta su esencia.**

**Pero sí, Yue será celoso aunque tratara de comerselo por orgullo y ¿Verguenza? hahaha (Aunque... en una que otra ocasión lo demuestra y todos se sacan de onda) haha**

**JAJAJAJAJAJ y sobre lo de prostipirugolfa! jajajaaj ay no, muero de risa! jajajaja la captaste muy bien, pues algo así será jajajaja**

**Awwww! que linda Angie! gracias a ti por ser parte de esta historia y de seguirla día con día! :3**

**Y voy a pensar seriamente publicar en Wattpad :S porque aqui de verdad es muy dificil conseguir un review. Me han regañado algunas personas, diciendome que los reviews no importan, sino sólo publicar tu historia y darla a conocer, pero sinceramente yo necesito los reviews para saber qué piensan de mi fic y más que eso quiero saber qué sentimientos logro transmitir a traves de mis letras, sólo eso. Y cuando recibo un comentario largo con muchas preguntas o sugerencias o incluso críticas, me hace sumamente feliz, pues siento que valoran mi trabajo y se toman la molestia de tomarlo en serio :)**

**Bueno, mientras escribía todo esto, me detuve e hice una cuenta con mi facebook jajajaja espero recibir más comentarios :3 y gracias por la sugerencia. Anteriormente había entrado a un foro llamado Fanficslandia, pero está del asco, muy complicado, muy aburrido, nadie comenta y muchas reglas tontas plafff me aburri jajaja**

**En fin... Angie, muchas gracias a ti por seguir mis historias. Espero seguir teniendo tus lindos y hermosos reviews en mis fics futuros, sería grandemente emocionante :3**

**Te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos amiga! ^-^ espero que el final no te haya entristecido mucho :( peor te prometo que para mañana te tengo listo el epílogo, ya corregido y editado :P**

**Saludos! **

**:D**


	19. Una Nueva Vida (FINAL)

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

**Epilogo**

**_"Una nueva vida"_**

* * *

**_Siete años después…_**

Una voz interrumpió los sueños de Fye Flowrigth.

—Lydia— murmuró contra la almohada, muy adormilado. Miró la hora en su despertador y se tiró de nuevo contra la almohada —Son las cuatro de la mañana— musitó en protesta.

—Es que no puedo dormir…— se subió a la cama tipo queensize, ocupando el lado que estaba vacío y acercándose al ojiazul.

Fye suspiró y miró sus ojos, esos ojos verdes iguales a los de ella. Sonrió de lado, siendo convencido.

—Ven— levantó las sábanas, dejando que ella se cubriera con éstas y lo abrazara —Descansa cariño— besó su frente y acomodó su cabello castaño.

Ya no pudo dormir por velar el sueño de ella, procurando que nada interrumpiera su descanso.

Como siempre hacía: miró su mesita de noche, donde una foto enmarcada descansaba ahí desde siempre, nunca era movida a pesar de las protestas de su mujer y es que nadie ni nada lo haría quitar la foto de Sakura. Jamás se desharía de esa foto…

Siete años habían pasado y aún recordaba el día de su boda, ese día que pudo haber sido el mejor de su vida… pero en vez de eso lo destruyó por completo.

No pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro al recordar a Sakura.

—Cuanto te extraño…— susurró al aire. Cerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar su aroma.

Estuvo pensando en ella hasta que amaneció y la persona que estaba descansando a su lado despertó, sonriéndole como siempre hacia.

Él la abrazó con mucha fuerza y cariño para después besar su frente.

—¿Ya no batallaste para dormir? — acarició su cabello. Ella negó con una dulce expresión.

—¿Quieres desayunar? — sonrió divertido al ver cómo asentía enérgicamente —Bien, tomaré un baño y prepararé el desayuno, mientras ve alistándote ¿Puedes?

—Sí— asintió no muy convencida.

El rubio rio divertido y la mandó a bañarse.

—Si necesitas algo sólo dime. Iré de inmediato.

—¡Sí! — dijo contenta desde el baño.

El rubio fue a otro baño y se duchó rápidamente, después bajó a la primera planta, a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Ya no vivía con Yuui, en el centro de Tokio como lo hacía antes, con Touya de vecino.

Hace cinco años decidió cambiarse de casa a un sector mucho más tranquilo que el centro.[N1]

A pesar de la distancia (que no era mucha realmente) Ashura iba a visitarlo con frecuencia al igual que Touya y por su puesto Usui y Misaki.

Todos lo ayudaron a superar muchas cosas, en especial aquel momento en el día de su boda.

—_Haces falta…_— pensó el rubio, terminando de preparar los hot cakes que tanto disfrutaba Sakura, a Lydia también le gustaban mucho, así que los preparaba con frecuencia para ella.

—¡Que rico! — exclamó Lydia al sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a devorar su desayuno.

Fye rio.

—Tranquila, come despacio cariño.

Ella asintió, pero luego entristeció un poco al ver la foto sobre una barrita-mesa que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa.

Fye se percató de la mirada triste de Lydia, pero no quitaría las fotos que tenía de Sakura, si no podía verla físicamente, al menos quería recordarla viéndola en fotos.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una bocina de un auto.

—Llegó tu transporte— le informó Fye, poniéndose de pie para darle sus cosas a ella —Anda o llegarás tarde.

Ella se levantó de la mesa aún con esa tristeza en sus ojos y tomó lo que el rubio le daba.

Salieron y atravesaron el jardín delantero para después abrir la puertita de una cerca blanca de madera que rodeaba el frente de la casa.

—Nos vemos en la tarde— se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente, pero al separarse siguió viendo esa tristeza en sus ojos —Oh vamos… ya no estés así, recuerda que te guardo una sorpresa para mañana en la tarde, no lo olvides.

Al decirle esto causo una sonrisa muy linda en Lydia.

—Está bien— lo abrazó con mucha fuerza —Te quiero mucho— besó la mejilla del rubio y se subió al auto.

Fye se quedó en la acera bajo un frondoso y gran árbol de cerezo, viendo cómo se alejaba el auto.

Soltó un gran suspiro y se giró para entrar de nuevo a su casa, la cual de hecho era muy hermosa: grande, de dos pisos con ático y sótano, fachada blanca con ventanas azules y un enorme porche que rodea a toda la casa, con vista al jardín que también rodea a toda la casa, lleno de hermosas plantas, flores y arboles.

Sonrió al recordar que Sakura siempre había soñado con una casa así… ya tenía la casa, pero le faltaba ella.

Entró a la casa y dedicó un rato a limpiar la cocina y dejar todo en su lugar.

Pasó por un espejo y se asustó un poco, pues no se reconoció.

—Creo que debo afeitarme— hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba usar barba, pero con sólo un par de días le salía por completo y para ser sincero tenía ya tiempo de no hacerlo, total, trabajaba en casa por tiempo indefinido ya que el negocio de composición resultó dar muy buenas ganancias, más que trabajar en la escuela más prestigiosa de todo el país.

Se dedicó el tiempo de arreglarse un poco, pues quería estar presentable para la sorpresa que le daría a Lydia el día de mañana.

Cuando al fin estuvo dignamente arreglado como para sólo estar en casa, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Sonrió al imaginarse de quien se trataba.

—¿Cómo estas hermano? — saludó a su gemelo. Venía vestido con su uniforme clínico color azul marino, al parecer llegó con él antes de ir al trabajo.

—Pasa— le sonrió —¿Cómo te ha ido?

Ambos se sentaron en la sala a conversar.

—Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Emergencias, cirugías, enfermedades— suspiró —A veces siento que necesito unas vacaciones, ahora entiendo porque Ashura muchas veces está cansado y también el porqué no ha conseguido novia.

Ambos rieron, pues Yuui también seguía soltero hasta la fecha.

—¿Cuándo me vas a dar sobrinos hermano? No dejes que se pase más el tiempo, ya no somos tan jóvenes— se burló.

—31 años se me hace aún una buena edad para tener hijos— aclaró Yuui, pero luego detectó el error en el plan. Fye rio al ver su expresión —Lo sé, aun ni siquiera conozco a alguien— suspiró —creo que debo salir mas— torció la boca en una sonrisa chistosa.[N2]

—Sólo no te presiones.

—Qué puedes decir tú— lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Fye se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Aún sigo sorprendido de Touya— cambió el tema.

—Yo igual, nunca imaginé que terminaría casándose con Kaho, aunque hacen una linda pareja y se ve que se aman mucho.

Fye asintió con una sonrisa leve.

—¿No has hablado con Ashura? — preguntó Fye. Su gemelo negó.

—Sabes que cuando sale al extranjero por asuntos de trabajo es muy difícil contactarse con él— se encogió de hombros.

El otro asintió. Su mirada se perdió un instante en un punto indefinido de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Yuui al ver a su gemelo distraído.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—La extrañas ¿No es así? — afirmó casi seguro.

No contestó, sólo bajó la mirada.

—Pero no puedes quejarte hermano, tienes a Lydia contigo.

—Lo sé, pero aun así necesito a Sakura…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular. Yuui lo vio y se aceleró un poco.

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo pero…— fue interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, ve— sonrió, orgulloso del buen médico que es su hermano.

—Gracias Fye— se puso de pie —Por cierto, le traje algo Lydia, espero que sea de su agrado— sonrió mientras señalaba la bolsa de cartón que dejó sobre la mesita de la cocina.

—Si es lo que me imagino… se volverá loca— rio —Muchas gracias— se despidió de él con un abrazo.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos— se despidió y salió de la casa.

Ambos volvieron a parecerse mucho, pues Yuui se repuso de haber estado tantos años en coma y Fye seguía viéndose igual de joven. La gente fácilmente los confundía, pues ambos habían adoptado casi el mismo estilo, sólo que Yuui traía su pitufo_*(Así se le llama comúnmente al uniforme que utilizan cirujanos y algunos médicos)_ la mayoría del tiempo y el otro jamás se pondría algo así.

El rubio, al verse solo, decidió sentarse en el porche, viendo cómo avanzaba la mañana.

No tenía ganas de trabajar, pues su inspiración estaba por los suelos.

Mejor se puso a pensar y meditar algunas cosas, entre ellas estaba Yuui, su querido hermano que estuvo seis años en coma y despertó para convertirse en uno de los mejores neurocirujanos junto con Touya.

No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hermano, pues cumplió el sueño de su padre al convertirse en un medico al igual que él.

Él mismo había intentado serlo, pero definitivamente lo que le atrajo por completo fue la música, algo a lo que su madre siempre se le dio muy bien.

A veces deseaba con muchas fuerzas que sus padres estuvieran vivos… pero no puede quejarse, tiene amigos que lo quieren como hermano y un hermano que daría lo que fuese por él. También a un padre postizo que está ahí para aconsejarlo cuando más lo necesita.

La tarde llegó y con ella, Lydia a la casa.

—¿Cómo te fue? — la recibió con un abrazo y un beso.

—Bien— sonrió, pero aun notaba cierta tristeza en su mirar.

—¿Por qué sigues triste? — la tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentar a la sala.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

—Vamos, no estés triste. Recuerda lo que te dije en la mañana— dijo en tono cantarín, comenzando a hacerle ligeras cosquillas en sus costados, a lo que ella reaccionó muy fuerte, pues es en extremo cosquilluda.

—¡Ya! — reía a carcajadas retorciéndose en el sofá mientras el rubio no cesaba las cosquillas.

—No estés triste, por favor— acarició su mejilla y ella asintió con una sonrisita.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, vieron una película y él le dio otra de tantas lecciones en el piano, pues Lydia parecía tener talento para eso.

—Ya me voy a dormir.

—¿Tan temprano? — se extrañó el rubio.

—Tengo sueño— se talló un ojo con cansancio.

—Está bien— sonrió con ternura y fue hacia ella —Descansa cariño— la abrazó.

—¿No vas a dormir? — preguntó ella. El rubio negó.

—Me quedaré un rato más practicando— le sonrió —pero tu ve a descansar— acarició su mejilla.

Ella asintió y se fue no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo.

Fye se quedó muy pensativo cuando Lydia abandonó la habitación.

Estaba seguro de que no se encontraba bien anímicamente, ella jamás se dormía temprano.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y siguió tocando el piano hasta que el reloj indicó que ya eran pasadas de las diez de la noche.

Decidió quedarse un rato más para terminar de componer una canción, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaban unos apuntes importantes y una que otra partitura que había compuesto hace mucho y que tal vez le sería útil para esta nueva canción.

Fue en busca de ellas, para ello tuvo que ir al ático. Tardó un rato en encontrarlas, pero cuando lo hizo creyó haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

De inmediato bajó en busca de quien provocó ese sonido, pero no encontró nada raro ni fuera de su lugar.

—_Debe ser el sueño_— pensó mientras se tallaba un ojo perezosamente.

Miró las partituras y apuntes que tenía en mano y les hizo cara de flojera.

—Mañana lo termino— bostezó con fuerza y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua.

Subió a su habitación y sin prender la luz fue hasta uno de sus cajones para cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda, pero cuando abrió el primer cajón se llevó un gran susto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y algo suave y abultado impactando levemente contra su espalda baja.

Se giró dando un brinco por el sobresalto.

—¡Lo siento!, no quería asustarte. Ya no tuve tiempo de avisarte que llegaría antes y además se hizo algo tarde— rio nerviosa —Entré pero vi todo apagado e imaginé que ya estarías dormido y…

—¡Mi amor! — no la dejó terminar, pues se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola y besándola con mucho amor —¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! — la estrujó entre sus brazos. Ella rio.

—Pero si sólo me fui una semana— correspondió el asfixiante abrazo.

—Una semana en la que moría en vida sin poder tenerte— aspiró su dulce aroma a flor de cerezo. Cuánto lo había extrañado.

Ella rio de nuevo.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho— se acercó aun más a él hasta llegar a sus labios.

El rubio recibió el beso con gusto. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo levemente hacia él. Quería acercarla más, pero algo entre ambos se los impedía.

El rubio miró aquel "impedimento" y sonrió lleno de ternura.

—Soy yo o creció más en esta semana— acarició el lindo vientre de su esposa.

—Creció más— soltó un suspiro de cansancio —Me dijeron que es normal, pues ya sólo falta un mes para que llegue— puso su mano sobre la de su esposo.

—Estoy ansioso por que nazca— su sonrisa se amplió al pensar en eso.

Ella sonrió también pero soltó un quejido, logrando que los nervios de su esposo se alteraran un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí— sonrió enternecida —Es sólo que se está moviendo, mira— tomó su mano y la puso para que sintiera a su hijo moverse en su vientre.

Quedó maravillado, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Sakura, has de estar cansada después del viaje.

Ella asintió soltando un suspiro.

—No imaginas cuánto.

Sin dejarla decir más, la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial.

—Fye…— le dijo como reproche. Ella insistía en que parecía una ballena gorda y pesada, así que no le gustaba que la cargaran.

No obstante, e ignorando su reproche, Fye no tardó en dar unos pasos y llevarla hasta la cama.

Ella, que se limitó a rodar los ojos como única protesta ante los cuidados de su esposo, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y besó su nuca, aferrándose más a él cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo impactaba suavemente sobre el mullido colchón.

Se mantuvo encorvado un momento, pues Sakura no lo soltó.

—¿Qué sucede mi amor? — preguntó a su oído.

—Nada malo, es sólo que te extrañé como nunca— lo soltó del cuello, dejando que la recostara sobre la cama.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al verse cómodamente cubierta por las delgadas y frescas mantas.

Fye no tardó en cambiarse y meterse a la cama a un lado de ella, abrazándola como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir a pesar del sueño y cansancio acumulado.

Así que se pusieron a charlar para estar al tanto de lo ocurrido en el transcurso de la semana en que estuvieron separados.

—¿Qué te dijeron en Estados Unidos, Sakura? — dejó que se recargara en su hombro, así aprovechó la posición para acariciar su pancita.

—Fueron muy amables y al parecer le tienen mucho respeto a Ashura, pues lo trataban como si fuese su jefe— rio bajito —Pero sobre el cáncer…— lo miró y sonrió —Sigo limpia. Llevo siete años sin rastro de células cancerígenas en mi cuerpo— se abrazó a él.

—Me alegra tanto oír eso— la estrechó más, sintiendo su pancita entre ambos.

—Y todo está en orden con el bebé. Los análisis indican que nacerá sano y fuerte.

—Así me gusta. Ése es mi hijo— le habló a la barriguita, acariciándola.

Sakura se enternecía mucho cuando él hacia eso.

—¿Y cómo se portó Lydia? — se volvió a recargar en su marido.

Éste suspiró.

—Te extrañó igual o más que yo. La pobre anduvo triste toda la semana y cada que veía alguna foto tuya se ponía más triste.

—Por eso te dije que las quitaras— le recordó.

—Aunque lo hubiera hecho, ella seguiría extrañándote. Eres su mamá después de todo— se encogió de hombros.

—Mañana temprano la sorprenderé con un desayuno o tal vez le prepare un pastel— comenzó a ingeniar cosas.

—Hablando de pasteles… Yuui no deja de ser un tío consentidor— rio —Con tal de animarla vino hasta acá para traerle su pastel favorito pero en proporciones… digamos que algo exageradas— rio.

—No me digas que es el que ocupa la mitad del refrigerador.

El rubio asintió.

—No cabe duda, Yuui la terminará malacostumbrando…

—No te preocupes, lo importante fue que se animó un poco aunque… no me lo vas a creer, pero Lydia estuvo durmiéndose temprano toda la semana.

Ante esas palabras Sakura se sintió la peor madre.

—Pobre de mi hija, debió haber estado realmente triste para que hiciera eso…— habló en un tono dramático que causaría gracia a cualquiera que no fuera su esposo.

Y es que Lydia hacia sufrir a sus padres todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, pues correteaba por toda la casa y se escondía para jugar y no ir a la cama.

—Ha estado muy cabizbaja, pero se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea— suspiró —incluso tuvo algunas pesadillas— torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Pues... Como yo tampoco podía dormir, la deje acostarse conmigo. Cayó profundamente dormida— soltó una risita —y sin duda heredó de ti el levantarse tarde.

—Fye— reprochó ofendida, pero no pudo evitar reír también, pues su esposo tenía toda la razón.

—Me siento muy feliz al tenerte de vuelta— la apretó contra su pecho.

—Yo también me siento muy feliz, sinceramente ya no aguantaba estar sin ti— se dejó apapachar.

—Te fuiste mucho tiempo...

—solo me fui seis días.

—Entre los cuales fue el aniversario de nuestra boda.

La castaña se asombro. Fye de verdad nunca olvidaba ese día.

—Fue difícil estar sin ti ese día, pues hace siete años estuviste a punto de dejarme...— buscó sus labios con necesidad.

—Ya no me iré y si lo hago procuraré que sea cuando Lydia este de vacaciones— prometió después del beso, sin soltar la tibia mejilla de su marido.

—Me parece excelente— pensó que así podrían ir todos en familia —¿Y cómo llegaste?

—¿Cómo crees?

—Ashura.

—Sí. Se ha convertido como en un padre para mí— dijo de repente.

Fye sentía lo mismo desde que sus padres murieron en aquel accidente.

—Él te quiere mucho— aseguró.

Sakura sonrió suavemente.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a una niña de siete años en su piyama de ositos. Estaba muy despeinada y tenía cara somnolienta.

Camino en las penumbras del cuarto hasta llegar al lado de Fye.

Ambos la miraban expectantes y sonriendo.

—Papi...— le picó las costillas al rubio, creyendo que lo despertaría.

—¿Que pasa cariño? ¿Otra pesadilla?— acomodo su cabello con ternura.

—Si— su rostro se veía triste —¿Puedo dormir contigo?— puso cara de borreguito, sabiendo que su padre nunca le decía que no a esa carita. Y es que Lydia era una copia exacta de Sakura.

—Ven acá mi pequeña— palmeó el otro lado "libre" de la cama.

Lydia sonrió ampliamente y de inmediato se subió a la cama, gateando hacia su papi, pero no se esperaba lo que vio.

—¡Mami!— gritó efusivamente —¡mami volviste!— rápido y sin cuidado se movió hacia ella, abrazándola por el cuello con mucha fuerza y dándole muchos besitos.

—Cariño, ten cuidado con la pancita de mamá— le recordó Fye en un tono completamente paternal, el cual hace unos diez años se hubiera escuchado extremadamente raro en él.

—Lo siento mami— se disculpó al ver que la ponía un poco incomoda presionando sin cuidado su vientre.

—No pasa nada Lydia. ¿Cómo se portó mi princesa?— preguntó con cariño.

La hija de los Flowrigth sonrió juguetona y miró a su padre esperando respuesta de él.

El aludido sonrió divertido, recordando un par de travesuras que hicieron ambos.

—Muy bien ¿Verdad que si Lydia?— dijo muy sonriente. Aplicando un tono especial en la pregunta y esperando que su hija no fuera a acusarlo.

—Si mami, nos portamos muy bien, no hicimos nada raro— aseguró la pequeña con mucha seriedad.

Fye casi se golpea el rostro con la palma de la mano, suspiró resignado. Con lo que acababa de decir su hija, Sakura lo miró con sospecha.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo mi amor— dijo en voz baja a su esposo y utilizando un tono ¿Amenazador?

El aludido asintió algo nervioso ya que su esposa aún no sabía que él y Lydia habían armado una alberca en el patio trasero y que habían ahogado a un par de rosales y otras plantas cuando ésta se rompió por culpa de cierto rubio.

**Patio trasero de los Flowrigth, unos días atrás.**

—Vamos cariño, salta— la animó el inglés.

—Pero… está hondo— pasó saliva, nerviosa.

Ella y su padre habían armado una piscina que habían tenido guardada en el ático mucho tiempo. Constaba de un circulo de cinco metros de diámetro y 1.5 metros de profundidad.

La pequeña Lydia a penas sobrepasaba el metro, así que usaba flotadores para entrar a la piscina, pero aún así tenía miedo.

—Aquí estoy yo, no te pasará nada— aseguró su padre.

Ella se quedó parada en una escalera que habían puesto al lado de la piscina, se debatía en saltar o no. Miró una vez más a su padre: la esperaba con los brazos abiertos a menos de un metro de distancia.

Apretó sus pequeños puños y cerró los ojos.

—_Tengo miedo_— pensó. Abrió los ojos y miró los ojos de su progenitor, siempre expresivos y apacibles, tal como el agua frente a ella. No debía temerle a ese líquido vital, además, su padre la esperaba con una sonrisa, de esas que siempre le transmiten mucha paz —_¡Lo haré!_ — habló para sí, decidida y con esa mirada que solía poner su padre cuando estaba seguro de algo.

A pesar de poseer el físico de Sakura, ella esboza muchos gestos y señas características en el rubio. Una de esas características es esa mirada.

Sin pensarlo más, se soltó de la escalera, saltando hacia los brazos de él.

Al hacer contacto con el agua de inmediato sintió la falta de oxigeno y mucha presión debido al líquido. Se vio hundida en el fondo del agua, pero justo cuando comenzó a tener miedo, unos brazos conocidos la tomaron con seguridad y la llevaron hasta la superficie.

Inmediatamente tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se aferraba al cuello empapado de su padre.

—¡Muy bien cariño! — escuchó que la felicitaban, pero aún ella seguía tallándose los ojos debido al agua.

Cuando por fin abrió sus lindos y grandes ojos verdes, observó a su padre y notó lo feliz que estaba. Inevitablemente esa felicidad se contagió a su corazón y sonrió de igual manera.

—¿Tuviste miedo?

—No.

—¿Segura?

—Sí— sonrió un poco, disfrazando el miedo que tuvo. Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no puedo evitar que su padre se diera cuenta de la verdad.

—¿Te gusta la piscina? — caminó un poco entre el agua, aún con ella colgada de su cuello, se negaba a soltarlo.

—¡Sí! — ahora fue totalmente sincera, pues hacía un bochornoso calor ese verano y el agua estaba realmente fresca.

Fye caminó un poco más, con ella aferrada a él.

Finalmente trató de soltar sus bracitos de su cuello, pero ella se negó pensando que se hundiría al instante.

—No te pasará nada— le sonrió con ternura y luego señaló sus flotadores en los brazos —Sólo no te los quites en ningún momento— le guiñó un ojo.

—Está bien— aceptó y temblorosamente se soltó de él. Al hacerlo por completo notó que no se hundía; esto causó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro —¡Mira papi! ¡Puedo flotar!

El rubio la miró con un inmenso amor y ternura. No pudo contener una risita al ver a su hija, pues los dichosos flotadores eran más grandes que su cabecita.

Ambos nadaron un rato y se divirtieron aventándose agua. El rubio la alzó en brazos hacia el aire, causando una carcajada en la pequeña.

—¡Ahora tú! — dijo de repente.

—¿Yo qué? — se señaló a sí mismo, alzando una ceja en una mueca divertida. Su hija rio.

—Ahora tú salta de la escalera— señaló lo mencionado con su dedito índice.

Fye rio ampliamente.

—¿Es en serio cariño? — alzó ambas cejas en una divertida interrogación.

—¡Sí! — su sonrisita infantil se ensanchó casi de oreja a oreja.

Finalmente cedió ante los encantos de su hija, pues no podía decirle que no a esa carita. Aunque por un momento dudó que el material que detenía el agua dentro no soportara el impacto, pues él medía 1.85 metros.

Pero por su hija lo que fuera, más que nada ahora que siempre estaba muy triste por su madre.

Así que salió de la piscina y pronto ya se encontraba listo para "saltar" pues sólo con un paso ya estaría dentro.

—¡Vamos papi, tu puedes! — lo animó su pequeña, como si él temiera dar el salto.

El tuvo que contener la risa que le daba estar haciendo esto.

Después de unos segundos saltó al agua, sintiendo todo su cuerpo sumergirse a pesar de su altura. Para esto tuvo que hacerse "bolita"

—¡Estupendo! — sonrió al ver que su papá se incorporaba a la superficie de inmediato (Obviamente, pues nada le costaba)

El rubio se quitó el agua de la cara y sonrió a su hija, aunque debía aceptarlo, también fue muy divertido para él hacer eso.

Intempestivamente esa diversión fue cortada al escuchar un crujir muy extraño.

Ambos miraron la procedencia de eso y abrieron enormemente los ojos al comprobar lo que era.

¡La piscina se estaba rompiendo en una de sus paredes!

Fye de inmediato tomó a Lydia entre sus brazos y tal como esperaba, la pared de la piscina cayó por completo al piso, dejando que el agua fluyera libre y rápidamente hacia el jardín.

—¡Yupi! — canturreó con diversión, pues se sentía como un tobogán.

Ambos fueron arrastrados por la corriente hasta que el agua salió por completo de aquel contenedor. No podían parar de reír ante el suceso tan inesperado.

—¡Otra vez! — pidió emocionada, en el regazo de su padre y aún con los flotadores puestos.

El rubio soltó una gran carcajada.

—Creo que no será posible— miró los restos de la "piscina" y volvió a reír.

Lydia lo miró en silencio unos momentos, triste por ya no poder meterse al agua de nuevo; pero luego esa tristeza se cambió por una sonrisa burlona al ver la reacción de su padre cuando…

—¡Los rosales de tu madre! — se puso de pie como resorte y corrió hacia las ahogadas plantas.

Su expresión era de total angustia, como si se tratara de la mascota ahogándose.

A toda prisa trató de quitarles el exceso de agua, pero era imposible, toda esa área estaba cubierta por agua en su totalidad.

Las pobres plantas se encontraban absolutamente flácidas y sin vida.

La preocupada atención del rubio cambió de objetivo al escuchar una fuerte carcajada no muy lejos de él.

Era su querida hija, burlándose sin detenimientos en frente de él.

—_Sakura se molestará…_— suspiró resignado.

**Habitación del matrimonio Flowright, tiempo presente.**

Soltó un suspiro nuevamente, recordando que no fue la única travesura que hizo junto con su hija.

Sakura tampoco sabía de la pared que ambos pintaron en el cuarto de su primogénita. Hicieron dibujos muy lindos en ella.

En fin. Padre e hija son igual de traviesos.

Los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos por una linda vocecita.

—¿Como está mi hermanito?— preguntó tiernamente mientras ponía su manita sobre el vientre de su mami.

—Ansioso por conocerte— acarició la cabeza de su hija.

—¿Y cuándo lo voy a conocer?

—Ten paciencia, ya falta poco— le aseguró su padre.

Lydia hizo un gesto de enfado chistoso mirándolo, para luego dirigirse a su madre.

—Mami, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

—_Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo...— _pensó el rubio al reconocer ese tono.

—¿Cómo se hace un bebé?— preguntó con verdadera inocencia.

La aludida miró a su esposo en busca de ayuda, pero éste se encogió de hombros y alzó sus cejas en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Le pregunté a papá pero me dijo algo raro sobre un estenozoide o algo así...— alzó una ceja como si eso hubiera sido muy ridículo.

—¿Le explicaste eso a Lydia?— se sorprendió mucho y aguantó la risa un momento. No se lo imaginaba explicándole el tema de sexualidad a su pequeña.

—Algo así— se sintió muy incómodo.

Lydia se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—¿Nadie me lo va a explicar?— hizo puchero —porque yo también quiero tener un bebé y...

—¡No!— exclamaron los dos con algo de espanto.

Se tranquilizaron un poco y suspiraron.

—Cariño— empezó Sakura —ese es un tema que te explicaremos cuando seas mayor, pero por ahora no debes de preocuparte en cómo tener un bebé— rio nerviosa.

—Así es Lydia— apoyó Fye, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Cuando seas adulta y encuentres al hombre con el que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida, podrás tener un bebe, pero antes de eso no ¿De acuerdo? — explicó su madre con suavidad.

La pequeña asintió con seriedad.

Algo llegó a la mente del británico y entró en pánico.

—No, Lydia adoptará— se cruzó de brazos tal como hace su hija cuando se enfada.

Rio divertida, el lado celoso de su esposo salió a flote.

—Amor…— lo miró entretenida, pero el rubio hablaba muy en serio.

—No bromeo— sentenció.

Sakura rio más y Fye simplemente suspiró. La simple idea de que su hija creciera e hiciera su vida con un hombre y le diera nietos…. Era horrible y decía horrible porque prefería no pensar en cómo su pequeña niña quedaría embarazada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Desde ahora sería partidario de la adopción y de que Lydia fuera soltera toda la vida.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en todo eso. Su hija apenas tiene siete y falta mucho para que sucedan esas cosas.

—¿Tienes sueño princesa? — acarició su cabecita.

—Si mami… ¿Me puedo dormir con ustedes?

Ambos estaban por negarse, pero sinceramente ellos también querían dormir juntos en familia.

—Anda, quédate— estiró su mejilla.

—¡papá! — se quejó, sobando su mejilla mientras miraba entre divertida y molesta a su padre, quien reía deliberadamente ante todos los gestos cómicos de la niña.

—Ustedes dos son iguales— murmuró la castaña mientras se acomodaba en el colchón. Le era muy difícil debido a su tamaño, o al menos al de su vientre ya que en realidad estaba delgada a pesar del embarazo.

—Durmamos— sugirió el padre de familia, riendo todavía.

El ojiazul ayudó a que su esposa se acomodara bien en la cama y luego arropó a su pequeña con las mantas, justo en medio de ambos.

—Buenas noches mi amor— se estiró desde su lugar para besar a su esposa en los labios, ella lo recibió gustosa.

—Qué asco, no sé cómo pueden hacer eso a cada rato— exclamó Lydia.

Sus padres rieron.

—Ya duérmete— reprochó su padre mientras la despeinaba muy levemente, tratando de hacerla molestar, pero la pequeña sólo se rio.

—Hasta mañana papi— se colgó de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

—Descansa princesa— besó su frente mientras la volvía a arropar.

—Hasta mañana mami— le dio un besito y se acurrucó al fin en medio de ambos.

Sakura acarició su cabello hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

—Deberías descansar— susurró él, sin dejar de ver a los dos amores de su vida.

—Se me fue el sueño— respondió sin quitar la vista de su hija, acariciando aún su cabello largo y castaño.

—¿No te deja dormir?

—¿Cómo supiste? — se sorprendió.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie— la miró con esos ojos azules tan preciosos, iguales a un par de zafiros. Ella se sintió derretir ante esa mirada, como la primera vez que lo vio.

Él se puso de pie con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Lydia y cambió de lugar, acostándose detrás de su esposa para poner una mano en su vientre, abrazándola desde la espalda.

Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando él besó tiernamente su cuello.

—Te Amo— susurró a su oído. Ella sonrió feliz.

—Te Amo…— fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormida.

A veces el bebé no la dejaba descansar, pues desde hace varias semanas no deja de moverse y la única manera de tranquilizarlo era cuando el rubio pone una mano sobre él. Sólo así la deja descansar.

El ojiazul al fin pudo soñar tranquilo, pues tenía lo que más ama con él: su esposa, su hija, su hijo en camino… todo era perfecto.

En la mañana siguiente, Sakura fue la primera en levantarse a pesar de haberse desvelado. Tomó un baño, se arregló un poco y preparó unos deliciosos omelettes de desayuno.

Fye y Lydia despertaron por el aroma.

—Has enamorado a mi estómago— la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda.

—¡Amor! Me diste un gran susto.

—Lo siento— besó sus labios rosas como disculpa —¿Cómo amaneciste? No deberías estar esforzándote haciendo de comer— le reprochó.

—Estamos bien— tomó un par de platos y los llevó a la mesa —Además necesito sentirme activa en algo, pues tampoco me dejas ir al restaurant— puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que es tu restaurante y temes dejar de ir, pero no te preocupes, Syaoran se quedó a cargo y no creo que nadie desobedezca sus ordenes— rio al recordar que aun sigue siendo un ogro.

Sakura y Syaoran se habían asociado justo después de que ella terminó su último año de carrera. Por supuesto no se fue de intercambio, pues en ese tiempo ya esperaba a Lydia, pero pudo cumplir su sueño de tener su propio restaurante de comida internacional.

—Buenos días mi pequeña— saludó Sakura al ver a Lydia entrar a la cocina.

—Buenos días mami— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a la mesa, ya peinada y uniformada, lista para ir a la primaria.

—¿Quién te peinó, cariño? — preguntó la chef, ya todos estaban desayunando.

—Yo sola— respondió sin alzar la mirada, su omelette de jamón era más importante en ese momento.

Miró a su marido con una gran interrogación en sus ojos.

El rubio sonrió divertido.

—Cuéntale cómo aprendiste cariño— pidió él, dando un bocado a su desayuno.

—Papi intentó peinarme muchas veces pero siempre me dejaba muy fea y los niños en la escuela se burlaban, así que decidí aprender— se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

Lydia era muy lista para su edad.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Cómo me hubiera gustado ver eso— admitió la castaña.

—Puedes hacerlo— rio — Lydia insistió en tomar unas fotos para mostrártelo. No supe si sentirme ofendido o afortunado— volvió a reír.

—Tienes que mostrármelas.

—Tal vez más tarde— le sonrió de lado, hubo un brillo especial en sus ojos que le erizó la piel a la ojiverde.

—Lydia— Sakura se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido del transporte llegando —ya es hora.

La pequeña puso cara de fastidio. Estaba algo desvelada y no quería ir a la escuela.

—¿No puedo quedarme a jugar con papá? — pidió con carita tierna, pero obviamente su madre no la dejó.

—Tienes que ir a la escuela— intervino él con seriedad —Anda, vamos— tomó su mano y los tres salieron a la calle para subirla al transporte.

—Te amamos, pórtate bien— se despidió Sakura.

—¡Sí! —se veía más animada al encontrarse con sus amiguitas.

—Esta niña es un completo caso a estudiar— suspiró la señora Flowrigth, pues su hija era muy peculiar, compartía muchas características de ella y su esposo.

—Pero es nuestra hija y eso la hace perfecta— pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella. Ambos veían al auto alejarse y hasta que no desapareció a lo lejos no se metieron a la casa.

Sakura estaba por limpiar la cocina cuando su esposo la detuvo al instante.

—No, no, no. usted se me va a sentar al sofá y en un momento voy a darle su masaje— la "obligó" el rubio.

Ella aceptó gustosa sólo al escuchar la palabra masaje.

Se apuró en dejar la cocina impecable para después ir con su esposa.

—Gracias amor— suspiró con satisfacción al recibir un agradable masaje en la espalda baja.

—Estas muy tensa ¿Algo te preocupa?

Se tensó al escucharlo decir eso.

—Fye…

El rubio dejó de masajear y la miró a los ojos, preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo miedo del parto… sé que por mi salud es recomendable que el bebé nazca por medio de una cesárea, pero la ultima vez sufrí mucho dolor por varias semanas, no quiero que sea así de nuevo…

—¿Quieres que sea parto natural? — se asustó un poco.

Ella asintió. Expectante a la reacción del inglés.

—Ya me encuentro mucho mejor que antes y sé que podría resistirlo. ¿Qué piensas? — puso una mano sobre el rostro varonil de su esposo.

—Si es lo que deseas, no te diré que no, pero aún así me preocupa que algo pueda salir mal…

—No pasará nada— le sonrió.

Fye se recargó en el sofá y la atrajo hacia él, acariciando su pancita.

—No te cansas de eso— soltó una risilla al sentir las manos de él sobre su vientre.

—Nunca. Podría hacer esto todo el día— admitió muy en serio.

Se tensó un poco cuando levantó levemente su blusa para tener contacto directo.

—Me siento una ballena— dijo de pronto, pues no se sentía cómoda mostrando su gran barriga.

Fye se incorporó de inmediato, mirándola a los ojos.

—Amor, estás bellísima, más radiante que nunca al llevar a nuestro hijo dentro. Te ves preciosa— aseguró mientras rosaba su nariz con la de ella para después unirse en un suave beso.

La maternidad hacia que Sakura se viera aún más hermosa y a él le nacían unas ganas aun más grandes de protegerla contra todo.

Ante esas palabras y hechos, ella se sintió amada y mimada.

Repentinamente el rubio descendió sus besos hasta el cuello níveo de su mujer. Ella se dejó querer, sintiendo un deseo irrefrenable de pronto.

De un momento a otro la ropa salió sobrando y sin importar que se encontraran en la sala se entregaron uno al otro, con amor, con pasión, como la primera vez…

El rubio la acariciaba de pies a cabeza, relajándola con sus mimos y besos.

Ella no podía moverse tan ágilmente debido a su estado, así que él se encargó de todo, sin importarle nada, sólo quería estar con ella, la había extrañado tanto y el miedo a perderla seguía latente desde el día de su boda.

No perdía el tiempo, él amaría a su esposa cuantas veces pueda en el día.

Sakura simplemente se dejó llevar, olvidando su incomodidad por su apariencia. Fye la amaba y se lo demostraba totalmente mientras le hacía el amor.

Ambos se abrazaron, se besaron y se amaron hasta agotar sus energías.

—Te Amo— susurró en su oído. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que ella.

—Te Amo tanto— lo tomó suavemente de la nuca, atrayéndolo en un beso tranquilo. Se le veía algo agotada.

—¿Quieres dormir un rato? — le preguntó el rubio, acostado debajo de ella.

—Sí, me dejaste exhausta— murmuró contra el musculoso pecho de su esposo.

Él se sonrojó levemente.

—Vayamos a descansar un rato— se incorporó un poco, la cubrió con su ropa y la tomó en brazos hasta dejarla recostada en la amplia cama de los dos.

La castaña se escabulló como un gatito bajo las sabanas hasta acurrucarse entre los brazos de él.

El ojiazul la recibió gustoso, apapachándola en todo momento.

—Soy muy feliz contigo Fye, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida…— susurró más dormida que despierta.

El rubio sonrió, recordando su pasado y cómo se conocieron.

Rio con diversión. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que terminarían así; que esa chica, compañera de pupitre terminaría siendo su esposa y madre de sus hijos?

Aprovechó a que estaba dormida para descubrir su vientre y acariciarlo con un infinito amor.

De pronto sintió un leve movimiento. Su hijo se estaba moviendo dentro de su esposa.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola bebé. Soy tu papá— le susurró. La pancita se volvió a mover.

Depositó un besito sobre el ombligo levemente saltado.

La mente del rubio comenzó a divagar un poco hasta llegar al día de su boda. Ese día tan hermoso y trágico a la vez.

-FLASH BACK-

Los paramédicos, enfermeros y doctores, seguían en silencio e inmóviles, viendo al rubio sostener aún la mano inmóvil y sin vida de Sakura.

A penas había pasado un minuto de que la chica falleció, pero daba la impresión de que ya habían pasado horas.

No sabían qué hacer, pues no esperaban que llegara sin vida.

—Yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados— masculló Touya con furia y decisión.

Se subió a la ambulancia y con ayuda de los paramédicos bajo la camilla e ingresó a emergencias.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó el recién casado, siguiéndolo muy sorprendido y aún aturdido por lo que sucedió.

Ashura y Yuui también los seguían. Incrédulos y expectantes.

—¿Qué haces Touya ?— se desesperó Ashura, viéndolo arrastrar un desfibrilador hacia la camilla.

—Aún se puede hacer algo— insistió mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas rebeldes y sin dejar de hacer lo que se propuso.

Todo lo hizo muy rápido, entre menos tiempo se pierda, mejor.

Fye lo apoyó de inmediato, pues estaba muy alterado y no aceptaba la muerte de su esposa.

En cuanto a Yuui y Ashura... Ellos poseen un mayor conocimiento y saben que es casi imposible lograr algo bajo estas circunstancias.

Aún así, a Touya no le importó.

El médico llamó a un par de enfermeros para que le ayudaran.

—¡Touya!— Ashura intentó detenerlo, pues no quería que se dañara el cuerpo de Sakura en vano.

El mayor de los Kinomoto no le hizo caso.

Intentó detenerlo, pero Fye intervino.

—Por favor— casi le suplicó a su "padre"

Ashura, al ver el dolor en su mirada, aceptó.

—Despejen— exclamó Touya sin perder ni un segundo más, utilizando el desfibrilador para reanimar el corazón de su hermana.

El cuerpo de la pobre dio un salto convulsivo sobre la camilla.

Fye dejo de respirar al ver esa escena. Estaba a punto de caer en el abismo de la locura y desesperación.

Trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pensando que Sakura era fuerte, que ella iba a luchar con todo lo que tenía para volver y salvarse, pero su esperanza estaba cayendo en pedazos al no ver ninguna señal de vida.

—Despejen— volvió a pedir Touya al no ver respuesta en el aparato que monitoreaba sus signos vitales —¡Despejen! — aplicó insistentemente una nueva descarga, pero nada…

—Por favor, Sakura…— susurró el rubio al borde de la histeria.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala después de ocho minutos de que el corazón de la castaña se detuviese. Tiempo estimado para asegurar que no hay regreso…

Pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por un pitido muy lento, pero constante.

—¡Tenemos pulso!— anunció una enfermera.

Los cuatro familiares de la castaña sintieron un enorme alivio y debido a la emoción dejaron que las lágrimas fluyeran sin importar nada.

Rápido le administraron oxigeno, pues durante el paro sus pulmones también habían dejado de funcionar.

Fye sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Miró por un instante su frac, maltratado y con manchas de sangre. Miro a su esposa... Tendida en esa camilla, más pálida que una hoja de papel y a penas recuperando su vida, vestida aun con su hermoso vestido de novia, también maltratado y manchado de sangre.

Por cierto... La hemorragia continuaba...

Pero ya nada importaba. Sakura tenía vida y no dejaría que se escapara de nuevo de sus brazos.

-Fin Flash back-

El rubio recordó cada momento vivido en esa horrible experiencia. Tuvo que estrecharla entre sus brazos para comprobar que nada de eso era cierto y que ahí estaba ella con él.

Veló el sueño de su amada, esperando que tuviera un buen descanso reparador.

Mientras estaba cuidándola, su mente comenzó a divagar un poco hasta llegar a un pensamiento que de inmediato alteró sus sentidos:

Sakura quería que fuera parto natural y esto simplemente le causaba escalofríos a él. ¿Cómo podría poner a su esposa bajo ese riesgo? No quería tener el mismo temor de perderla, no nuevamente…

**Días después…**

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, tendré mi celular a la mano. Trata de no estar de pie mucho tiempo y…

—Y comeré frutas y verduras, lo prometo— sonrió burlonamente.

—Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo— suspiró —¿Verdad? — miró a su esposa con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Si amor— sonrió enternecida y besó su mejilla —Pero sé que lo haces por mi bien. Y no te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado— se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del auto.

El rubio se bajó como rayo de su Audi 2 que había sido el reemplazo de su antiguo Audi 1, pues necesitaban más espacio para la familia. Le abrió la puerta a su esposa, como siempre.

—Gracias amor— suspiró algo cansada, su barriga ya le incomodaba para hacer cosas tan simples como bajarse del auto. Miró los ojos azules de su esposo y recordó algo —¡Amor! Se te va a hacer tarde para ir a la exposición.

—No te preocupes— sonrió de lado y vio su reloj de muñeca —Aún tengo tiempo— la atrajo en un abrazo, pero quedaron algo separados debido a ese bultito entre ambos. Los dos rieron un poco por eso.

—¿A qué hora regresarás a casa? — peinó un poco el cabello de su esposo, revisando que estuviera por completo presentable, pues sus cuadros y pinturas serían expuestos en una galería muy famosa, así que debía estar presentable para las personas que deseen adquirir sus obras de arte.

—Yo creo que a más tardar a las cuatro de la tarde— trató de recordar, pero no estaba seguro del horario, sólo sabía que esos eventos se llevaban todo un día.

Sakura solía acompañarlo, pero en su estado no aguantaría mucho tiempo de pie y según ella no se vería bien en ningún vestido de gala, así que prefería quedarse en casa o en el restaurant muy a pesar de Fye, pues éste asegura que ella se hermosa con cualquier ropa.

Sin embargo, Sakura aprovecharía esta oportunidad para estar un tiempo en el restaurant y ver cómo van las cosas, pues ha dejado solo a Syaoran mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien. Yo espero estar en casa antes de que Lydia llegue de la escuela— le aseguró a su esposo. Éste iba a pronunciar una palabra, pero ella lo interrumpió —Y no te preocupes, que Syaoran me llevará a casa— dijo con una sonrisa, casi leyendo los pensamientos de él.

—Está bien— aceptó —Nos vemos en la tarde mi amor— besó sus labios con mucho amor sin importar que estuviesen en medio de la acera y en frente del restaurant.

—Impresiónalos— le dijo con una sonrisa pícara a su marido. Fye le guiñó un ojo y se subió al auto. Arrancó unos momentos después.

La futura madre se quedó viendo el auto partir, pensando en su esposo y preocupándose un poco por no ir.

—Espero que no se le acerquen— su rostro se transformó en una mueca de enfado chistoso.

Sucede que a esas reuniones siempre asisten mujeres que "admiran el arte" según dicen a los demás, pero ella sabía y estaba segura de que la mayoría de esas arpías admiran al artista, no al arte, y asistían a esos eventos sólo cuando su esposo exponía algunas de sus obras.

Esto la irritaba en sobremanera pero afortunadamente Fye seguía siendo igual de frío y tajante cuando se trataba de otras mujeres. Sólo eso la tranquilizaba.

Dejó de pensar en ese asunto y mejor entró al restaurant.

Syaoran la recibió de inmediato, cambiando su mal y acostumbrado humor, por una enorme sonrisa al verla ahí.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó muy animado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien, sólo algo cansada.

El castaño le acercó una silla de inmediato.

—Te hubieras quedado en casa. Todo marcha bien— miró hacia el área donde estaban los comensales y se encogió de hombros —Casa llena como siempre.

Sakura sonrió. Y cómo no, si Syaoran podría pasar como el mejor chef del país. Incluso varios negociantes se habían acercado a ambos para proponer hacer una cadena de restaurantes, pero ambos se negaron a ello. No podían quejarse de las buenas ganancias que les dejaba el restaurant, así que aceptar ese trato sería pura ambición.

—Ya veo— sonrió y se detuvo unos minutos a ver a las personas comiendo —¿Y cómo va la cocina? — viró hacia su antiguo maestro y notó su distracción. Se había quedado viéndola unos momentos, sin decir nada, sólo sus ojos clavados en su vientre —¿Syaoran? — provocó un pequeño sobresalto en el mayor.

—¿Sí? — parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo la atención a su socia.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poquito incómoda.

—Últimamente la gente se me queda viendo así— bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada.

El castaño entendió al instante lo que quiso decir.

—¡Oh no, no! — se apresuró a corregir su error, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura —Si te miraba de esa manera es porque…— la miró a los ojos y sonrió sincera y suavemente —…te ves realmente muy linda en ese estado— levantó la barbilla de su antigua alumna con una mano.

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco para después escuchar la risilla tan suave de su socio. Éste se puso de pie, aún mirándola.

—_Te ves muy hermosa, Sakura_— dijo en su mente, conteniendo ese amor que permanecía intacto dentro de su corazón, pues el amor del gruñón Li no había podido ser conquistado por nadie. Su amor y corazón le permanecían exclusivamente a ella, sin importar las circunstancias… él guardaría ése amor por siempre y para siempre.

—Gracias Syaoran— se animó por completo —Ah, es verdad. Te había preguntado cómo van en la cocina— le sonrió radiante a su amigo.

Éste no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco al ver esa sonrisa.

—Eh… no— tartamudeó un poco, cosa rara en él. Luego pasó saliva y se recuperó pronto —Los chicos que contratamos han aprendido rápido y a pesar de no hacerlo tan bien como tú…— se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja —…han ido mejorando.

—Ya veo— le sonrió de nuevo, imaginándose lo estricto que ha de ser con los nuevos asistentes que aspiran a chef.

Precisamente en ese instante se acercó a ellos un joven aprendiz. Se veía muy nervioso al tener que interrumpir la conversación.

—D-disculpe, chef Li. Lo necesitamos en la cocina— arrugó ambas cejas, esperando su respuesta malhumorada, pero ésta nunca llegó.

—Voy para allá— miró a Sakura —Vuelvo en unos minutos— le guiñó un ojo y se fue directo a la cocina.

El joven pareció relajarse mucho cuando Li salió hacia la cocina.

—¿Es muy estricto con ustedes?

—Sí…— respondió automáticamente en un suspiro cansado, pero luego recordó que estaba hablando con una de los dueños del lugar —Oh, disculpe. S-sí es algo estricto pero hemos aprendido mucho. Gracias por aceptar que estudiantes como yo entren a trabajar en restaurantes tan importantes como el de usted— se inclinó en una leve reverencia de respeto.

Sakura sonrió suavemente.

—Me alegra que estén aprendiendo, ése es el objetivo— le sonrió con mucha simpatía —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Watanuki Kimihiro— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Mucho gusto— inclinó su rostro un poco, sonriendo —Y no te preocupes por el carácter de Syaoran— hizo un además con su mano para que el joven se acercara a ella —No le digas a nadie, pero realmente él no es ningún gruñón— le susurró al oído.

Watanuki la miró extrañado, no creyéndole.

—Es en serio— insistió al ver su incredulidad —Yo fui su alumna hace muchos años— rio un poquito —Y puedo asegurarte que es una buena persona, además de que todo lo que sé es gracias a él. Y si me permites hacerlo, te aconsejo que te esfuerces al máximo y ten más seguridad en ti mismo, eso lo enorgullecerá— le guió un ojo.

El chico de gafas se quedó asombrado, pensando que de ahora en adelante se esforzaría más en aprender todo de él.

—¡Watanuki! — lo llamó por su apellido el joven Li, asomándose desde la cocina y exigiendo su presencia allí.

—¡Sí! — Asintió con prisa, dirigiéndose ahí, pero a medio camino se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos —Muchas gracias Sakura-san, seguiré su consejo— inclinó su cabeza en señal d gratitud.

—No tienes nada de qué agradecer, y por cierto…llámame Sakura— sonrió amigable.

—Está bien— le devolvió el gesto —Cuídate mucho, Sakura— sonrió por última vez para adentrarse a la cocina.

Unos minutos después, Syaoran salió de la cocina con una caja en mano.

—Toma— se lo entregó a ella —Es para Lydia, sé lo mucho que le gustan los camarones empanizados.

—¡Muchas gracias! No te hubieras molestado Syaoran— tomó la caja entre sus mano y aspiró el delicioso aroma. Sin duda alguna él mismo los había preparado.

—Sabes que no es ninguna molestia— se sentó a su lado —Se por demás que ella heredó ese gusto por los camarones de ti, así que puse ración doble— rio un poco. Sakura también.

—Gracias— sonrió alegre y se dispuso a dejar la caja sobre una mesita a su lado, pero en ese instante sintió un agudo y pulsátil dolor en su vientre.

—¿Qué sucede? — se alarmó el chef.

—N-nada, sólo un pequeño dolor— respondió dificultosamente, con su entrecejo arrugado debido a la molestia.

—¿Es normal? — preguntó nervioso, pues todo el asunto del embarazo le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Eso espero— inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, tratando de calmar ese dolor que poco a poco fue desapareciendo —No lo había sentido antes…— puso ambas manos sobre su vientre.

Syaoran se espantó un poco.

—¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

—No— lo detuvo —estoy bien— sonrió, asegurándolo.

—De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal de nuevo sólo dímelo y te llevaré al médico— se le vio muy angustiado.

—Sí. Syaoran…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mis hijos— sonrió dulcemente, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes sin saber que esa mirada detenía y aceleraba el corazón del joven chef.

—_Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero hubiera deseado que esos hijos fueran de nosotros dos_— pensaba profundamente el joven Li. Obviamente nunca sacaría a la luz esos pensamientos que podrían acabar con la amistad de ambos.

Ella es feliz con Fye y Syaoran nunca se interpondría. Sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de aquel beso que le robó un día… sólo eso…

Después de charlar un rato, Syaoran decidió llevarla a casa, pues a pesar de sus negativas, se veía cansada.

Y para que no tuviera que preparar nada, la ayudó a hacer la comida.

—¡Gracias Syaoran!— se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un inocente y tierno besito en la mejilla.

Este simple acto aceleró el corazón del castaño y puso su rostro de mil colores. Tuvo que girarse a lavar los platos para que ella no lo notara.

—No tienes nada que agradecer— respondió con su voz seria de costumbre.

—Pero si prácticamente tú solo preparaste toda la comida— le recordó —Gracias.

Él se giró para decirle que no fue nada, pero al hacerlo vio cómo ella se sostenía de la mesa de la cocina, con un rostro lleno de dolor.

—¡Sakura! — fue hacia ella y la tomó en brazos de inmediato al ver que sus rodillas no la sostenían del todo.

—Estoy bien— insistió cuando su amigo la recostó suavemente sobre el sillón más amplio.

—No lo estás— le debatió de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido —Puedes ser lo más terca que te propongas, pero yo sé que no es normal ¿Cómo? No tengo idea, pero si estoy seguro de que esos dolores no son comunes— dijo con un tono molesto, tal como hacía cuando se preocupaba mucho.

Sakura lo conoce a la perfección, así que no tomó a mal que se enojara de esa manera.

Suspiró finalmente derrotada. Él tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo o lo preocuparía aún más.

En ese instante su teléfono móvil sonó. Al contestar supo que se trataba del restaurante.

Se alejó un poco para poder hablar, Sakura entendió pero luego sonrió divertida al escuchar la característica personalidad de ogro que afloró en ese momento.

—¿Te necesitan? — le preguntó cuando volvió a ella.

Él suspiró pesadamente. Eso fue un sí.

—Ve— le dijo al notar que no se movía de su lado.

—No puedo dejarte en este estado, además Lydia está por llegar de la escuela— le recordó —¿Qué harías si repentinamente te vuelves a sentir mal? Lydia se preocuparía mucho.

Tenía razón.

La castaña se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

—No creo sentirme mal, de nuevo. Ya se me pasó por completo— reconoció, pero Syaoran negó.

—Por lo menos déjame llamarle a tu esposo para que venga y…

—No, no quiero interrumpirlo— se negó rotundamente —está en una exposición muy importante, además— sonrió —Ya estoy bien— se puso de pie, demostrándoselo.

Él no pareció muy convencido, pero tuvo que aceptar porque surgió una emergencia en el restaurant.

Finalmente se fue, pero advirtiendo que llamaría varias veces para asegurar que estuviera bien.

En unos momentos más tarde llega Lydia muy feliz de la escuela, su madre la recibió con mucho amor como siempre y ambas comieron juntas.

—Extraño a mi papá— mencionó un tanto melancólica, pues siempre comían los tres juntos.

—Llegará en unas horas— le recordó su madre, con esa sonrisa tan tranquila y alegre.

Lydia se animó. Sólo sus padres lograban eso en ella.

—Te va a sonar raro mami, pero…— dudó en decirlo —…hasta extraño que mi papá me estire las mejillas— se estiró su mejilla, imitando lo que siempre hace su padre —¿Ves? No es lo mismo…

Sakura tuvo que contener la risa, pues no podía creer que su hija dijera eso. Sería como decir que ella extrañaba que Touya le dijese monstruo (lo cual todavía tiene por costumbre hacer)

No cabía duda. Lydia ama a su padre con todo su corazón y esto no hacía más que enorgullecer a la castaña, pues su esposo había resultado ser un excelente padre.

Se puso de pie, acercándose a su hija y poniendo una mano sobre sus largos y lacios cabellos castaños, a diferencia del suyo, que volvió a ser corto; como cuando cursaba la preparatoria, como cuando conoció a Fye…

Su esposo amaba cuando ella se hacía ese corte de cabello.

Miró una vez más a su hija y sonrió al ver lo cuan parecidas que son ambas. La pequeña con cabello castaño pero a diferencia de ella, el cabello de su hija tenía la misma textura que la de su padre: liso. Mientras que ella tenía leves ondas en las puntas. Reconoció que ambas se parecen mucho físicamente, pero definitivamente Lydia posee el carácter de su padre. A veces es fría y reservada con la gente que no conoce, pero cuando la llegas a conocer puedes notar que tiene un cálido corazón y mucho amor por dar.

También reconoció que Lydia posee ese lado cómico que desconocía del rubio, hasta cierto día en tiempos pasados cuando ambos vieron juntos una película, comiendo las famosas palomitas de caramelo…

No pudo evitar sonreí nostálgicamente al recordar los tiempos en que ambos no eran más que amigos. Ese tiempo en el que ambos se fueron enamorando secretamente del otro, sin decir nada ese amor fue creciendo hasta florecer en dos hermosos hijos.

Hablando de hijos… el pequeño bebé seguía muy inquieto, pues ahora no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella.

—¿Qué pasa mami? — se preocupó al verla con un gesto de dolor.

—Nada cariño— sonrió forzosamente —Es sólo que tu hermanito se está moviendo mucho.

—Mejor siéntate— la tomó de la mano y con angustia reflejada en su carita la guió hasta un cómodo sillón.

Esta era otra cualidad que Lydia y Fye compartían, pues ella a pesar de sus cortos siete años de edad, ya se preocupaba y procuraba cuidarla tal como hacía él.

—No te preocupes— le sonrió con ternura —estoy bien— acarició la mejilla de la pequeña, sintiendo su piel de durazno.

—¿Quieres que llame a papá? — se sentó a su lado, abrazándola.

—No cariño, estoy bien— insistió, no quería preocuparla —¿Por qué mejor no traes tu tarea y la hacemos juntas? — la animó.

Ella asintió sonriente y fue en busca de algunos cuadernos que tenía en su cuarto.

La castaña suspiró algo cansada.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede bebé? — susurró hacia su pancita, acariciándola.

El silencio del hogar fue interrumpido con el agudo timbre de la casa, inundando el lugar.

Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y fue a abrir. Lo que nunca se esperó fue encontrar a esa persona frente a su puerta, sonriéndole como acostumbraba hacerlo hace muchos años.

—Hola…— susurró sin creerlo aún.

—Hola Sakura— le sonrió amablemente, pero no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro al verla con detenimiento —_Está embarazada_— mencionó en sus pensamientos, sintiendo algo de tristeza.

Se quedaron unos momentos frente a frente, mirándose todavía.

—Qué mal educada soy, por favor pasa— dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió más la puerta para dejarlo entrar —Si gustas tomar asiento— le ofreció amable, pero aun muy sorprendida de verlo. Sinceramente creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

—Muchas gracias Sakura, espero no importunarte— se sentó en el sillón doble, perpendicularmente a Sakura, quien se sentó en el individual.

—No te preocupes, no lo has hecho— lo miró aun incrédula. Él seguía igual a la última vez que lo vio. Su cabello grisáceo no había cambiado y tampoco sus gafas.

—Te has de preguntar qué hago aquí— mencionó después de un rato de silencio. Ella lo miró fijamente, esperando que continuara.

—Sí.

—Bueno— rio un poco triste —La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé— entrelazó sus manos entre sus rodillas.

Lo miró sin entender.

—En realidad vine a buscarte porque te debo una disculpa— la miró a los ojos y notó que era sincero —Supongo que recuerdas nuestro pasado— sonrió amargamente —Admito que no supe valorar lo que tenía en ese momento, fui un tonto y perdí la oportunidad de vivir contigo lo que estás pasando en estos momentos— miró su vientre con una ternura que ella nunca había visto de tal forma en sus ojos.

—Yukito…— susurró algo conmovida.

—Todos estos años he lamentado haber perdido tu amistad y la de Touya. Ustedes fueron unas personas muy importantes en mi vida— su mirada entristeció —Sin embargo no supe valorarlo y terminamos así.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sakura no se había animado a decir nada, pues no sabía qué hacer al estar frente a su primer amor, quien la había enamorado y a la vez le había hecho tanto daño.

—Hablé con Touya— musitó de repente el de gafas —Me advirtió que no me acercara a ti— dijo serio —También me comentó que te casaste con Fye— la miró y sonrió ante esto —Puedo ver que eres muy feliz, lo veo en tus ojos.

La mirada de Sakura tembló.

—De alguna u otra forma siempre supe que entre ustedes había un sentimiento muy fuerte que los unía. Y mira ahora— le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Sí, soy muy feliz— sonrió de igual manera —Pero dime… ¿Por qué viniste realmente? — trató de no ser grosera, pero se preocupó a pensar lo que pasaría si Fye llega y los encuentra.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que vine sólo para disculparme. Además de eso quería comprobar que fueras realmente feliz— le sonrió de lado. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de ella y notar ese resplandor en su mirar, esa felicidad que nunca vio cuando ambos estaban juntos.

Suspiró.

—Sólo quería…

—Te perdono— dijo de repente, interrumpiéndolo. El aludido se sorprendió un momento pero luego sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias…— sintió un peso menos en su alma al verse perdonado.

—Cuéntame cómo te ha ido, Yukito— pidió ella amablemente. El aludido se sorprendió un poco.

—_Sakura siempre ha sido una chica con buen corazón_— pensó —Me ha ido bien, fui promovido en el hospital donde ahora trabajo y sinceramente no me quejo— se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegra oír eso— se recargó en el respaldo del sofá. Conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

Yukito iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero unos pasos en la planta alta lo distrajeron.

—¿Fye está en casa? — preguntó un tanto incómodo.

—No— sonrió —Es Lydia, mi hija.

Él se llevó una gran sorpresa y más aún al ver que una niña idéntica a Sakura entraba a la sala de estar con un montón de cuadernos en el brazo y muchos lápices de colores en la mano.

Sonrió al ver la confusión en su carita.

—Lydia, él es Yukito. Un amigo de la familia— lo presentó.

La aludida lo saludó con un poco de desconfianza.

—Hola— saludó él con una amigable sonrisa —Mucho gusto Lydia.

—El gusto es mío— respondió por mera educación —Iré a hacer tarea en la mesa del comedor— le dijo a su madre, ésta asintió.

—Es una linda niña, se parece mucho a ti— mencionó después de que la pequeña salió.

—En realidad es idéntica a su padre— rio bajito.

—_Tiene razón. Ambos parecen compartir cierto sentimiento despectivo hacia mí_— pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve quejido. Miró a su ex novia y se asustó un poco al ver que tenía una mueca de verdadero dolor.

—¿Qué sucede? — se puso de pie, guardando la calma, pero actuando rápidamente. Tal como debía hacer un médico.

—Creo que…—soltó un quejido —…son contracciones— aceptó al fin, pues el dolor era cada vez más intenso y con un intervalo de tiempo progresivamente menor.

—¿Cada cuanto tiempo las has tenido?

—Era casi cada dos horas, pero…— soltó otro quejido —Ahora son cada diez minutos…

El visitante se asustó un poco.

—¡Te llevaré al hospital! — la ayudó a ponerse de pie pero en ese momento un liquido corrió por las piernas de la joven madre —Se te rompió la fuente— comentó un poco alarmado.

La pobre soltó un fuerte quejido debido a que otra contracción la atacaba con fuerza. No lo soportó y se sentó en el sillón.

—¡Mami! — corrió hacia ella, asustada.

—Tranquila cariño, estoy… ¡Ah! — en lugar de tranquilizarla sólo logró asustarla más.

—Lydia, tu mami está por tener a tu hermanito, así que no te asustes todo estará bien— puso su mano sobre la cabecita de la niña, ésta asintió, tuvo un poco más de confianza en él.

Luego Yukito se giró hacia Sakura y la tomó en brazos. A pesar de estar embarazada seguía siendo muy ligera.

—¿Qué haces Yukito? — preguntó entre contracciones.

—Te llevaré al hospital— salió con ella en brazos hacia su auto —ven Lydia— le pidió a la pequeña, ella asintió y lo siguió.

* * *

—Chef Li ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó un poco preocupado por su jefe y maestro.

—No, maldición— cerró su celular y lo puso sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesa —Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y necesito hacer algunas llamadas.

—Tome el mío— se lo ofreció con amabilidad.

Syaoran dudó, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con Sakura, tenía un mal presentimiento, además de que había quedado en estarle hablando.

—Gracias Watanuki— tomo el teléfono y marcó el número. La llamada duró poco, pues nadie contestó. Volvió a intentarlo pero nadie contestaba.

—¿Por qué no intenta en unos minutos? Puede usarlo el tiempo que necesite.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias Watanuki.

Volvió a marcar dentro de cinco minutos, pero esta vez fue diferente:

—"El número que usted marcó está ocupado" — anunció la característica voz en el teléfono.

—Rayos…

* * *

—¿Diga? — tomó el teléfono entre sus manos temblorosas. Había estado sonando un par de veces antes, pero no había alcanzado a contestar.

—¿Lydia? — se extrañó mucho al escuchar la voz de su hija al teléfono y no la de su esposa.

—¡Papi! ¡ven a la casa! — le pidió con miedo en su voz.

El corazón de Fye se detuvo, esperando lo peor.

—¿¡Qué pasó cariño?! ¿Le sucedió algo a tu madre?! — trató de calmarse pero le fue muy difícil.

—¡Mi mamá ya va a tener a mi hermanito! — respondió, perdiendo todo el control que había tenido hasta ahora.

Casi se le cae el teléfono al rubio.

—¿Están solas? — preguntó de inmediato, esperando que al menos estuviera Syaoran o Yuui con ellas.

—No, un amigo de la familia esta con mi mamá en su cuarto. No recuerdo cómo se llama, ¡pero ven ya papi! Tratamos de ir al hospital en el auto de ese señor pero no encendió. También llamó a una ambulancia pero no le responden— hablaba rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de que frente a su madre se mostraba muy fuerte y seria.

Él iba a preguntar de quién se trataba, pero lo más importante ahora era estar con ellas y llevar a su esposa al hospital.

—Está bien cariño, voy en camino— se le oía la voz agitada, parecía que iba hacia su auto —Tranquila, todo va a estar bien— ya no sabía si se lo decía a su hija o si se lo decía a sí mismo.

Colgaron el teléfono.

El rubio se subió a su auto cuanto antes y arrancó. Durante el camino quedó atascado en el tráfico y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, su casa quedaba sumamente lejos de la galería.

Tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

—¿Touya? — habló al teléfono mientras estaba parado en el tráfico.

—Sí.

—Necesito urgentemente que vayas a la casa. Sakura entró en labor de parto y no la han podido llevar al hospital. Por favor ve con ella y ayúdala. Yo estoy en camino pero hay demasiado tráfico y estoy lejos de casa— explicó algo alterado. Touya lo notó.

—No te preocupes, Kaho y yo vamos para allá— colgó el teléfono. Afortunadamente había pedido el día de vacaciones y su casa no quedaba tan lejos de la de ellos.

—¡Maldición! — bramó Fye, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano, haciendo sonar fuertemente la bocina.

* * *

—Mami, mi papá ya viene en camino— informó la pequeña a penas y entró al cuarto.

Miró la escena ante sus ojos:

Su madre con un gesto de dolor en su rostro que nunca antes había visto y a ese hombre apoyándola al darle la mano.

—Que bueno— suspiró con alivio. La contracción había pasado y tal vez volvería en un par de minutos, pues cada vez eran más seguidas.

La pequeña se acercó a la pareja, angustiada. Nunca había visto a su mamá sufrir tanto.

—Tranquila cariño— extendió su mano para acariciar su rostro —Voy a estar bien— contrajo su rostro en otra mueca de dolor.

—Las contracciones son muy seguidas, necesitas ir a un hospital cuanto antes— se empezó a poner muy nervioso. Si no llegaba ayuda pronto, él tendría que encargarse de recibir al bebé —_No es mi especialidad pero…_— un apretón en su mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos, el sonido del insistente timbre llenó la casa.

Lydia corrió a abrir.

—¡Tío! — se sintió aliviada al verlo también acompañado de su tía —Mi mamá está arriba, ven— tomó su mano y los tres subieron cuanto antes.

—Touya…— suspiró Sakura, aliviada al verlo ahí junto con Kaho.

—Yuki…— se detuvo un momento al verlo ahí, con su hermana. Quiso preguntarle el motivo de su visita, pero no era momento.

El aludido lo miró unos segundos para luego concentrarse de nuevo en Sakura.

—Sus contracciones son cada dos minutos— le informó a su antiguo compañero de trabajo. Pero Touya lo miró pensativamente, reflexionando en qué debía hacer.

—¡Es urgente que te llevemos al hospital! — se acercó Kaho, preocupada por su cuñada.

—No, este bebé nacerá aquí mismo. No creo soportar ¡Ah! — se contrajo de dolor.

—Pero no habrá tiempo de que llegue otro médico y yo no soy especialista en ginecología y…

—¡Touya! — exigió la castaña. El dolor la estaba dominando por completo. Nunca había experimentado algo así.

—E-está bien— por primera vez en sus vidas, los presentes vieron tartamudear al pobre médico —Ahora si va contigo la palabra monstruo. Monstruo— la miró de reojo, molesto por cómo le habló, pero también nervioso al ver que sólo entre él y Yukito recibirían a su sobrino.

—Agg Touya— lo miró amenazadoramente.

La pobre de Lydia se quedó algo sorprendida al ver a su comúnmente madre tranquila, apacible y gentil; convertida en un manojo de nervios y dolores.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos abajo a esperar a tu papá? — Kaho puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

—Pero…— miró a su mamá —Ella va a estar bien. Touya ayudará a tu mami para que tu hermanito nazca— la convenció.

Ambas bajaron y se sentaron en la sala.

Kaho vio cómo la pequeña se encogía un poco en su lugar cada vez que oía cómo su madre soltaba quejidos de dolor.

—Tranquila— la abrazó con cariño —Todo va a estar bien.

La niña se aferró a ella en ese abrazo y sorprendentemente se puso a llorar, algo muy poco común en la pequeña, pues siempre demuestra ser muy fuerte.

* * *

—Está bien, pero necesitaré ayuda— se vio convencido de recibir a su sobrino. En cierta manera le causaba ñañaras recibirlo de esa manera, pues se trataba de su hermana.

—Yo me encargo— dijo rápidamente Yukito.

—Necesito gasas estériles, toallas calientes, compresas de algodón, algo para evitar que la cama se llene de sangre, una bañera pequeña con agua tibia y algo para cortar el cordón— pidió urgentemente mientras salía corriendo del cuarto en dirección a su auto, pues ahí había dejado su maletín y con suerte traería algún analgésico y un par de guantes de látex.

Traía los guantes, pero no los analgésicos.

—_Lo siento hermanita_— pensó al no encontrarlos.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba de nuevo con Sakura. Yukito había ido a buscar las cosas que le pidió, trayéndolas pronto y yendo en busca de Kaho para que los ayudara.

Problemáticamente ella estaba con la niña y no debían dejarla sola, pues ya estaba bien asustada.

Regresó al cuarto solo y ayudó a Touya a preparar todo, tratando de que los utensilios estuviesen completamente esterilizados.

La pobre se retorcía de dolor sobre la cama. Nunca había sentido los dolores del parto, pero ahora los conocía y sabía el infierno que son.

—¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó su hermano, preocupado y tratando de guardar la calma. Obtuvo un grito de dolor como respuesta —_Maldita sea ¿Dónde está Fye?_ — se preguntaba mientras introducía sus manos en los guantes y finamente revisaba la dilatación de su hermana. Esto era poco común, preferiría que alguien más atendiera este parto… pues no era muy cómo para él ver a su hermana de esa forma —_debo olvidar que se trata de mi hermana_— pensó inquieto —_Ella me necesita_— la revisó de nuevo y con mayor detenimiento.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó Yukito, angustiado.

—Tiene apenas cinco centímetros de dilatación— bajó la manta que cubría las piernas abiertas de su joven hermana.

—¿Qué significa eso? — preguntó la adolorida joven.

—Aún falta un poco para que nazca. Debemos esperar a que lleguen más contracciones y que éstas permitan la dilatación— explicó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Sakura aguantó las ganas de llorar, el dolor era inmenso.

—_Fye… te necesito más que nunca_— pensó con tristeza y dolor.

Unos minutos después llegó el susodicho.

Abrió la puerta, la cerró de golpe, dejó sus cosas olvidadas en algún lugar del suelo y corrió escaleras arriba como si se tratase de un maratón. Ni siquiera se percató de que su hija y concuña estaban en la sala.

—¡Amor! — abrió la puerta intempestivamente, entrando al cuarto sin ningún miramiento —¡Sakura! — corrió y se puso a su lado, ignorando por completo a los demás.

—Fye…— suspiró aliviada, permitiéndose soltar un par de lágrimas.

Entrelazaron sus dedos en una fuerte unión y se besaron suavemente, beso que fue interrumpido por una fuerte contracción.

Inevitablemente soltó un fuerte quejido. El rubio sintió que su alma se desgarraba con ese grito, nunca la había visto sufrir tanto. Y ni qué decir de su mano, Sakura la apretaba como si fuese goma.

—Tranquila— le dijo Touya al pie de la cama.

Fue en ese momento en que el rubio se percató del escenario: Touya llevaba a cabo el parto mientras que Yukito estaba preparado a su lado, con toallas calientes y agua tibia. Esperen. ¿Yukito?

Fijó su vista en esa persona y arrugó el entrecejo, molesto.

—Es una larga historia— se adelantó a decir el médico de lentes —Pero me da gusto verte— fue sincero.

Fye no respondió, sólo se dedicó a ver a su esposa y apoyarla en lo posible.

—Mejor iré a la planta baja y le pediré a Kaho que me reemplace— se dispuso a salir.

—Ella está cuidando de Lydia— le recordó Touya.

—Sí, pero Sakura necesita a alguna mujer aquí— miró a su alrededor, todos hombres —Además, yo puedo cuidar a Lydia. No me conoce, pero trataré de que no se asuste con lo que está pasando— abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero nuevamente fue detenido.

—Yukito, gracias— murmuró el rubio. El aludido sonrió de lado y asintió, saliendo por fin.

Momentos después llegó Kaho a apoyar a su amiga y también a su esposo, pues no era tarea fácil traer un bebé al mundo.

—¿Otra contracción?

—Sí amor…— cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza.

El rubio se sentó en la orilla de la cama para estar más cerca de ella y rodearla con su brazo.

—Ya va a pasar, pasará— susurraba en su oído, tratando de darle paz.

Tocó el vientre de su esposa y notó que el bebé estaba muy calmado.

Pasó casi una hora de sufrimiento y apenas tenía un centímetro más de dilatación.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? — preguntó Kaho con angustia.

Touya meditó un momento y optó por una buena, pero incomoda opción.

—Monstruo, tienes que caminar. Sólo así podrás dilatar más. La fuerza de gravedad lo hará por ti— le explicó.

La aludida se tensó mucho, pero aceptó y con la ayuda de su marido se puso de pie. Afortunadamente traía puesto un cómodo vestido.

Estaba tan adolorida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo la llamó su hermano.

La castaña se apoyó en Fye y Kaho para caminar.

—Gracias por estar aquí— dijo a su antigua maestra y a su cuñado.

—No podía perderme este acontecimiento en el que un monstruo da a luz a un lindo bebé ¿Eso es raro, no? — alargó su sonrisa cuando al fin Sakura salió en su defensa.

—¡Hermano! ¡No soy ningún…! ¡Ah! — se aferró fuertemente a los brazos que la ayudaban a mantenerse en pie, pues sus rodillas se doblaron ante el inmenso dolor de una fuerte contracción. La más dolorosa hasta ahora.

—_Sakura…_— pensó el rubio, estaba muy preocupado por ella y por el bebé.

Se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta y luego abrirla un poco.

—¿Se puede? — Yuui asomó la cabeza, seguido de Ashura.

—Pasen— dijo Fye con una sonrisa al verlos ahí, Sakura también se sintió feliz de verlos.

Con ambos ya había tres doctores en una misma habitación.

—¿Cómo estás, hija? — se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Adolorida— respondió, volviéndose a sostener de ambos.

—¿Estás llevando a cabo el parto, Touya? — preguntó Yuui.

—Sí.

—Te admiro— fue sincero, pues una de las pocas cosas que no toleraba era presenciar un parto. Touya no era la excepción, nunca le había gustado es parte de su carrera, pues casi podía sentir el dolor de las mujeres con tanto grito que daban.

Pronto otra contracción atacó a la castaña, pero a pesar del dolor siguió caminando alrededor de la habitación durante unos minutos más hasta que no aguantó y suplicó acostarse.

—¡Es tu culpa Fye! — Gritó de repente —¡Juro que no me vuelves a tocar! — exclamó, dejándose llevar por el dolor. El aludido palideció e hizo una mueca de espanto en extremo graciosa. Los presentes tuvieron que contener la carcajada que estaba atorada en sus gargantas, pues la escena era realmente graciosa.

Su hermano la revisó de nuevo, anunciando que ya estaba lista para pujar.

De inmediato Kaho preparó las cosas que necesitarían y Fye recostó a Sakura entre sus piernas para que sintiera todo su apoyo, además de que ella aseguró sentirse más segura y cómoda en esa posición.

Pero a pesar de estar cómoda, no dejaba de reprocharle a su marido, diciendo que él tenía la culpa de ése dolor tan inmenso y de haberla dejado embarazada.

La escena era por demás graciosa. En especial con los comentarios que agregaba Touya, los cuales eran ignorados por la pareja.

—Me parece perfecto. No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana— murmuró sin verlos, pues estaba preparando algunas cosas necesarias.

—¡Al siguiente hijo lo adoptamos! — gruñó adolorida.

—Excelente ¿Por qué no eligieron ese método desde el principio? — habló de nuevo Touya, siendo ignorado por ambos, pero escuchado por los demás, quienes ya no aguantaban la risa, incluyendo a Kaho.

Todos sabían que Touya había sido partidario de la adopción desde que su hermana se casó, pues deseaba que nunca más tuviera relaciones, es demasiado celoso aún a estas alturas.

—Nosotros mejor nos vamos, preferimos no incomodar— se apresuró a decir Yuui, saliendo del cuarto después de Ashura.

A penas pusieron un pie fuera, soltaron la carcajada.

Cuando se calmaron, ambos bajaron y vieron a la pequeña Lydia, prefirieron ir con ella, pues no se veía muy animada, sino al contrario, estaba sumamente preocupada a pesar de los intentos del hombre que estaba con ella.

Él y Yuui no se conocían, pero el rubio recordó su nombre de alguna de las charlas que tuvo su hermano con él mientras estuvo en coma. Según recordaba ese tal Yukito había sido novio de Sakura.

* * *

—Vamos Sakura ¡puja! — pidió su hermano, viendo que ya faltaba poco, pero al parecer los intentos de la castaña no eran suficientes, pues si mal no recordaba ella no poseía sus energías completas debido al anterior cáncer.

—Ya… no puedo— su frente estaba perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor y su mano apretaba (o más bien quebraba) la mano de su esposo, quien sufría más por el dolor de ella que por el de su propia mano asfixiada.

—¡Tu puedes amor! vamos— la animó besando su frente.

Ella asintió y volvió a intentar, soltando un fuerte grito en el intento.

Al rubio lo recorrió un fuerte escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

* * *

El timbre de la casa se dejó escuchar una vez más. Yuui fue a abrir.

—¡Syaoran! — lo recibió con gusto —¿Qué sucede? — preguntó al verlo tan acelerado.

—¿Sakura está bien? Estuve llamando pero no contestaban y me preocupé mucho por ella.

Lo invitó a pasar mientras le explicaba que ya estaba a punto de tener a su bebé.

El pobre de Li se dejó caer al sofá, angustiado por su amiga y por el bebé también.

—Syaoran— Lydia se sentó a su lado —Que bueno que estás aquí— se abrazó del brazo del gruñón Li.

El aludido se enterneció y la rodeó con su brazo libre.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó, viéndola a los ojos.

—Sí— asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así él la notó preocupada.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en el pórtico y comemos los camarones que te mandé?

La pequeña asintió sonriente. Los otros tres hombres también salieron.

—Qué bueno que lo sugeriste— le susurró Yuui a Li.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito dentro de la casa, pero gracias a que Li sacó a Lydia, ésta no escuchó aquello.

Entre todos se acabaron los ricos camarones que preparó el chef, aunque ninguno de ellos dejaba de preocuparse por Sakura y el bebé.

Ashura, se sentó al lado de la pequeña y puso una mano en su cabeza, mirándola con amor.

—No te angusties, tu mami va a estar muy bien y podrás conocer a tu hermanito— le habló con mucha amabilidad y ternura.

—Gracias abuelito— se abrazó con fuerza al mayor.

Ciertamente Ashura ya no era tan joven como antes, pues habían pasado ya catorce años desde que llegaron a Japón. La cabeza del director del hospital central de Tokio ya tenía más cabellos platinos que negros.

Y absolutamente él disfruta grandemente cuando la pequeña le llama de esa manera, pues Fye y Yuui son prácticamente sus hijos, y por ende, ella su nieta consentida.

Los tres hombres presentes miraron la escena con mucha ternura.

Y en cuanto a eso… Lydia estaba más que acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de hombres ya que en su familia sólo estaban su tía Kaho y su madre como mujeres.

* * *

—Sólo un poco más— pidió el galeno a su hermana.

Hacía un calor intenso en la habitación, pero era preferible no encender el aire acondicionado, así el bebé no resentiría tanto el cambio.

—Hermano, ya no puedo…— admitió con lágrimas en los ojos y muy débil.

—Por eso te dije que debía ser cesárea de nuevo— gruñó el mayor. Kaho puso una mano en su hombro y lo tranquilizó un poco, pues sabía que las cosas se estaban complicando y ya estaban optando por trasladarla a un hospital.

Las contracciones habían cesado, así que ya sólo le quedaba a Sakura el resto. Tenía que esforzarse si quería ver a su hijo.

—Amor— Fye tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos —Yo sé que tú puedes, inténtalo una vez más— se le partió el corazón al ver sus ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor, además de mucho miedo. Pero debía ser fuerte y no amedrentarse ante las adversidades.

—¿Lo intentarás de nuevo? — cuestionó Touya, totalmente serio y profesional.

—Vamos, tú puedes— la animó Kaho, tomando su mano.

—Lo haré— dijo decidida, pero aún así no menos atemorizada y adolorida.

Empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero la necesidad de ver a su hijo entre sus brazos era aún mayor.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos— Touya estaba listo para recibir a su sobrino —¡Muy bien! — le dijo cuando ya tenía su cabecita entre sus manos —¡Un poco más!

—Vamos mi amor— besó la frente de su querida esposa.

La castaña se dejó caer exhausta sobre el regazo de su esposo.

El llanto de un bebé inundó el cuarto y la casa en su totalidad.

* * *

—Ya nació— anunció Yuui al escuchar el llanto hasta al pórtico.

Todos entraron emocionados y subieron a la habitación, esperando en el pasillo para no interrumpir algo.

Lydia estaba ansiosa por entrar.

* * *

A penas el bebé dio su primera bocanada de aire, Touya cortó su cordón umbilical y con ayuda de Kaho lo limpiaron rápidamente. Examinaron que todo estuviera en orden y en menos de dos minutos, el matrimonio Flowrigth ya tenía al nuevo integrante de la familia entre sus brazos.

—Déjenme anunciarles que su bebé es una hermosa niña— junto con su esposa, le entregó el pequeño bultito rosa a su hermana y cuñado.

—¿Qué? — Sakura y Fye se vieron entre sí, muy sorprendidos, pues siempre creyeron que sería niño.

—Es hermosa— aún débil por el esfuerzo, tomó a su nueva hija entre sus brazos, acunándola con mucho amor.

—Es preciosa— el rubio, aún con su esposa recostada entre sus piernas, abrazó a la bebé sobre los brazos se ella.

Kaho estuvo de acuerdo con los dos. Estaba muy feliz por ellos.

—Sí, es muy bella— asintió Touya, mirándola. Luego añadió —Pero sigo sin entender cómo pudo nacer esa belleza de un monstruo— meneó la cabeza en muestra de "inconformidad"

Sakura en cambio, estaba tan agotada que sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina, la cual fue suficiente para causarle un escalofrío al galeno.

Kaho y Fye sólo rieron ampliamente.

Seguían sin creer que fuera una niña.

—¿Podemos pasar? — preguntó, asomándose con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Syaoran! — se puso contenta de verlo ahí.

—Adelante— lo animó el rubio.

Uno por uno entraron a la habitación: Syaoran, Ashura y por ultimo Yuui, quien venía tomado de la mano de su querida sobrina.

Yukito prefirió retirarse para no incomodar más, pero les dejó felicitaciones encargadas con los demás.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrino? — se acercó Yuui, curioso.

—Te sorprenderás— murmuró Touya, sentándose exhausto sobre un sillón que tenían en la habitación, justo al lado de su esposa Kaho, quien lo rodeo con sus brazos y besó su mejilla. El galeno se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Es una niña! — dijo muy feliz el rubio. Ya se había sentado a un lado de su esposa, en la orilla de la cama.

Los recién llegados se llevaron la misma grata sorpresa.

—Vaya, Flowrigth rodeado de mujeres ¿Quién lo diría? — mencionó con ironía el joven chef.

Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras que las mejillas del nuevo padre se ruborizaban levemente. La castaña sonrió con ternura.

—El problema ahora va ser buscar la manera de controlar sus celos— murmuró Yuui por lo bajo, pero todos lo escucharon y miraron fijamente al artista.

Éste siempre había sido muy celoso con Sakura y ni que decir con su pequeña Lydia. Y ahora que tenía a dos hijas… iba a ser un caos.

De nuevo los presentes rieron.

Flowrigth no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a ver a su nueva princesa, pensando en lo mucho que ya la amaba y que en efecto, sería muy celoso con ella al igual que con Lydia, no podía evitarlo, debía protegerlas.

—Felicidades hijos— se acercó Ashura al matrimonio, mirando de cerca a su nueva nieta —Es una niña muy hermosa— se sorprendió.

—Es natural al tener una madre tan linda— abrazó a la susodicha. Causándole un gran sonrojo. Todos aguantaron una risilla.

Los presentes festejaban el nacimiento de la pequeña y estaban muy felices, pero cierta niña castaña y de ojos verdes no se animaba a acercarse y tampoco soltaba palabra alguna. Sintió… ¿Celos? Al ver que su nueva hermanita se llevaba toda la atención.

—Cariño— de pronto la niña escuchó la voz de su madre —¿No quieres conocer a tu hermanita? — preguntó feliz, pero con un gran cansancio reflejado en sus ojos.

El rubio se puso de pie y fue por su hija, tomándola de la mano y sentándola sobre sus piernas, al lado de Sakura y la bebé.

Lydia observó a su hermanita, quien no había abierto los ojos todavía. Touya dijo que era normal, pues no tenía ni diez minutos de haber nacido.

La pequeña castaña se animó a acariciar la cabecita de su hermana, tocando su suave, y al parecer, rubio cabello.

Ante la tierna caricia la nueva integrante de la familia abrió sus ojos cuán grandes eran.

Los que alcanzaron a verla se quedaron prendidos de su mirada, pues la pequeña poseía unos hermosos y enormes ojos azul obscuro que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los mirara.

En el momento en que hizo contacto visual por primera vez con su hermana, comprendió el papel que de ahora en adelante llevaría. Ella es su hermana mayor y tenía una responsabilidad sobre ella. Debía cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa. Prontamente ese sentimiento de celos se esfumó, pues su linda hermana le sonreía, cosa poco común en un bebé.

—¡Me está sonriendo! — se animó bastante —Hola bebé, soy tu hermana mayor— tomó su manita con mucho cuidado.

—Es idéntica a ti— murmuró Sakura, admirada mientras veía a su nueva hija y a su esposo.

—Se parece mucho a ustedes cuando eran apenas unos bebés— comentó Ashura, apoyando el comentario de Sakura.

A la memoria del mayor llegaron muchos recuerdos de aquellos días.

—¿Puedo cargarla? — inquirió Fye. Nervioso como cuando cargó por primera vez a Lydia.

Sakura se la entregó con sumo cuidado y a penas la tuvo entre sus brazos, la miró fijamente y ella a él, manteniendo una conexión única entre ambos. Él no pudo evitar sonreír como pocas veces, una sonrisa diferente que contagiaba a cualquiera.

—Eres hermosa…— la estrechó un poco entre sus brazos, la bebé realmente era muy pequeña.

—¿Cómo la van a llamar? — inquirió Kaho, con curiosidad.

—Es verdad…— murmuró Touya —Ustedes tenían preparado un nombre de niño ¿No es así?

—Sí pero…— mencionó Sakura, dudosa. Luego ella y su esposo se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Casi leyendo los pensamientos del otro.

—Amber— dijeron al unísono.

Los rostros de los dos británicos en la habitación se abrieron de más por la sorpresa.

—¿Piensan llamarla como tu madre? — preguntó el mayor de todos.

La pareja asintió y Yuui no pudo más que sonreír.

—Es un muy buen nombre— se acercó a su hermano y miró a su sobrina —Hola Amber— tomó su manita y ésta le sonrió con mucha confianza —Se parece mucho a ella— recordó a su madre.

Repentinamente la pequeña empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? — se asustó Lydia —¿Le duele algo a mi hermanita?

—No te preocupes cariño, sólo tiene hambre— recibió a Amber de los brazos de su esposo.

En ese momento todos los presentes decidieron darles un poco más de privacidad.

—Me retiro, tengo que ir al restaurant— mencionó Syaoran, viendo la hora que era —muchas felicidades— dijo de nuevo a los Flowrigth, pero con cierto sentimiento de nostalgia en su mirada que no pasó desapercibido por el matrimonio Kinomoto.

—Yo también me retiro hermano, tengo que terminar unos asuntos en el hospital. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme— se ofreció el siempre servicial Yuui —Felicidades— abrazó a su hermano con mucho cariño e igualmente lo hizo con Sakura —pórtate bien Lydia y cuida de tu hermanita— la alzó en brazos y ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí tío— respondió feliz y lo abrazó por el cuello con mucha fuerza.

—Oh que lindo abrazo— murmuró medio asfixiado el gemelo. Lydia rio al igual que los presentes para después depositar un cariñoso besito en la mejilla de su tío.

—Me retiro también— dijo Ashura, despidiéndose con un abrazo de los nuevos padres —Adiós mi pequeña princesa— se puso a la altura de Lydia y recibió su fuerte abrazo.

Ya sólo estaban Kaho y Touya en la habitación, pero ya debían irse también.

—Gracias por todo hermano— tomó su mano —Sé que no fue fácil para ti, pero fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí. Gracias— un par de lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, las cuales fueron retiradas rápidamente por su hermano mayor.

—No llores monstruo— le dijo con una tierna mirada.

En ese instante reconoció una vez más que su hermana era toda una mujer, con un esposo y dos hijas. Ya nunca más volvería a ser esa pequeña niña indefensa que lo necesitaba para que la defendieran de los demás niños que la molestaban en la primaria, tampoco volverían esos tiempos en que él la cuidaba día y noche debido a la ausencia permanente de sus padres.

Sonrió orgulloso. A pesar de las dificultades que pasaron, tales como la muerte prematura de sus padres, el sufrimiento amoroso de ella con Yukito, el cáncer que no sólo la afecto a ella, sino también a él, quien sufría profundamente al no poder hacer nada por su hermana; todas estas cosas y más sucedieron en sus vidas y aún así seguían en pie, viviendo y siendo felices al fin. Plenamente felices.

Y haciendo algo que nunca acostumbraba, o al menos no cuando había más personas. Se acercó a su hermana hasta rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y decirle:

—Te quiero mucho Sakura, nunca lo olvides. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Muchas felicidades— murmuró en su oído.

Estas simples, pero profundas palabras, trajeron un mar de sentimientos al corazón de la castaña, inundando sus ojos con su agua.

—Touya— sonrió conmovida —Te quiero hermano— besó su mejilla, logrando un extraño y poco común sonrojo en él.

—Hasta luego Sakura. Muchas felicidades— la abrazó con el mismo cariño de una hermana a otra —También a ti muchas felicidades, Fye— le dijo a su antiguo alumno.

—Gracias Kaho— sonrieron los dos.

—¡Tío! — Lydia lo abrazo de las piernas, pues era en extremo pequeña a comparación con él.

—¿Qué pasó princesa? — la alzó en brazos, ella casi podía tocar el techo.

—¡Más alto! — pidió entre risas. Touya se contagió y empezó a reír también.

—Cuida mucho de tu mami— le pidió al oído. Ella asintió muy segura.

—Hasta luego— se despidieron ambos, a punto de salir.

—Denle un beso y abrazo a Takumi de nuestra parte— pidió Sakura.

—Se pondrá muy feliz al saber que ya tiene otra prima— sonrió Kaho.

—Eso es seguro— rio Touya, recordando a su hijo de seis años. Tan inquieto e hiperactivo como lo fue él mismo a su edad. Siempre que Takumi y Lydia estaban juntos, ella terminaba exhausta y se desesperaba fácilmente, pues el pequeño no podía estar quieto y ella es mucho más tranquila y madura para su edad.

Finalmente la familia Flowrigth se quedó sola en la recamara principal.

Después de que Lydia y Fye salieron un momento para que Sakura pudiera alimentar a la pequeña Amber, regresaron y abrieron las cortinas del gran ventanal con vista al atardecer.

Los cuatro se acostaron en la amplia cama, viendo dormir a la pequeña bebé ya vestida con sus lindas ropitas.

—Había olvidado lo lindos que son— susurró la castaña, viendo la respiración pausada de su bebé.

—Y lo bien que huelen— continuó el rubio tomando la manita de ella.

—Parece una muñeca— dijo sorprendida la niña de la familia, pues miraba y tocaba a su hermanita como si se tratase de una muñeca de cristal.

Los tres se dedicaron a ver el hermoso atardecer desde su lugar: acostados y juntos en familia.

Pronto Lydia cayó rendida al sueño, acostada entre sus padres, junto a su hermana y entre los brazos de su amado y cariñoso padre.

—Amor— llamó a su esposa, estaba algo pensativo y hasta preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? — se extrañó mucho.

—¿Es verdad eso que dijiste durante el parto? — preguntó un tanto consternado.

—¿A qué te refieres? — no recordaba.

—Me refiero a cuando dijiste que no permitirías que volviera a tocarte ¿Es eso cierto? — la miró con unos ojitos tristes.

La pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas al recordar que lo dijo frente a más gente.

—Amm… yo…— se puso nerviosa —Estaba muy adolorida y dije eso sin pensar— admitió avergonzada.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio pero luego preguntó:

—¿Fue tan doloroso? — la pregunta salía de sobra, pues él mismo vio el dolor reflejado en su rostro apenas unas horas atrás.

—Lo fue, pero ¿Sabes? Todo ese dolor vale la pena cuando el resultado es algo tan sublime como esto…— miró a sus hijas durmiendo tranquilamente entre ellos.

—Entonces…— inquirió en un tono conocido por la castaña.

Y ella adivinando los pensamientos de su marido:

—Sí, pero tendrás que esperar a que pase la cuarentena y un poco de tiempo más también— sentenció sin cambiar su postura, aunque internamente estaba conteniendo la risa al ver la expresión decepcionada de su esposo.

—Pero…¿No habías dicho que querías un niño? — le recordó con suspicacia —¿Qué te parece si seguimos intentando hasta que llegue el niño? — sugirió muy seguro y alegre.

La castaña casi se ahoga con su propio oxigeno. ¿Qué tal si el niño no llegaba? Se llenarían de niñas.

—Por ahora dejémoslo así. Con el tiempo se irán dando las cosas ¿Sí?— lo miró tratando de convencerlo y a él no le quedó de otra más aceptar resignado. Si por él fuera, tendría veinte hijos pero tampoco quería exponer a su amada de esa forma.

Sinceramente, al presenciar el nacimiento de Amber llegó a la conclusión de que nunca más haría que su mujer pasara por ese sufrimiento de nuevo. Pero pensándolo bien podrían tener más hijos, pero ya no por medio de un parto natural.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves gimoteos.

La castaña se apresuró a calmar los sueños de la pequeña bebé.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se le quedó mirando con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. La castaña sintió su mirada de inmediato.

—¿Qué tanto ves? — preguntó suavemente y algo sonrojada a pesar de los casi ocho años de matrimonio.

—A ti y lo hermosa y magnífica que eres…— respondió seguro y con suavidad, tratando de bajar la voz para no despertar a sus dos pequeñas.

La aludida desvió la mirada algo acalorada. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevasen juntos, esas miradas tan profundas de su esposo nunca dejarían de ponerla nerviosa y emocionada.

El rubio se acercó lo más que pudo a su esposa y besó sus labios, notando que respondía muy suavemente.

—Seguro has de estar exhausta— acarició su cabello, logrando sacarle un suspiro.

—Demasiado— aceptó, se vio algo de incomodidad en su rostro, pues aún sufría de algunas leves molestias.

—¿Quieres que lleve a Lydia a su habitación y a Amber a su cuna? Así podrás descansar mejor— sugirió.

Ella negó suavemente.

—Me gustaría pasar esta noche con mi familia. Juntos— sonrió dulcemente. El corazón de Fye se derritió como la primera vez.

—De acuerdo— susurró y besó sus labios de nuevo —Gracias por todo, mi vida, por nuestras hijas, por tu esfuerzo y por tu amor. Sin duda alguna me enamoré de la mujer correcta y de ninguna manera me arrepiento de haber salido tarde de la escuela aquel día, en el que te encontré y te llevé a mi casa— recordó con nostalgia a pesar de que las circunstancias en que se conocieron mejor fueron algo críticas, pero gracias a eso ahora estaban donde estaban…

Esas palabras conmovieron a la castaña.

—Y yo no me arrepiento de haber pasado el ridículo cuando te vi por primera vez— rio bajito. Él tampoco pudo evitar hacerlo —Te Amo Fye— susurró, quedándose dormida.

Él no intento mantenerla despierta, pues se tenía bien merecido el descanso después de haber traído al mundo a esta criaturita hermosa que descansaba entre ambos.

—Descansa mi vida…— acarició su cabello, admirando la belleza que siempre poseyó su amada esposa.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en los momentos vividos con Sakura. Desde aquel primer vistazo en la escuela, hasta ese preciso instante.

Sin duda alguna habían sucedido muchas cosas para poder llegar a este presente; sin embargo supieron salir adelante y gracias al amor que se tienen terminaron juntos, vencieron las adversidades de la vida y hasta la muerte misma.

Definitivamente ella era la mujer ideal, el amor de su vida. Siendo la madre perfecta, la mejor amante, esposa, consejera; pero sobre todo…Su Mejor Amiga…

**_°~FIN~°_**

* * *

Ahora sí, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Puede que más adelante escriba algunas escenas que no aparecieron en el fic, como la rehabilitación de Yuui, algunos paseos de Sakura y Fye cuando eran sólo amigos, uno donde explique cómo tomaron las fotos que aparecieron en la boda de la pareja jaja (lo cual algunos de ustedes se han de estar preguntando no?)

Y pues bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este final y mucho menos con la historia :) les agradezco mucho a todos los que siguieron a esta historia,porque sé que fueron más de 10, o al menos eso veo en el raiting de visitas ;).

De nuevo les digo, si tienen algun comentario por favor hagánmelo saber, me sería de mucha ayuda y me animaría bastante. Puede ser a través de mi correo: .hana o mi Facebook: Tsuki No Hana (Jazmín Hernández camacho) incluso pueden mandarme un mensaje privado por fanfiction ^_^

* * *

**Ahora quiero saber algo. Durante la historia participaron muchos personajes, pero me gustaría saber cuál de ellos fue su favorito e hizo que se sintieran más conmovidos o divertidos jaja.**

**Sakura: **Una chica que no se rindió en cuanto a su sentir y tampoco ante esa dura enfermedad, luchó hasta el final para obtener lo que tanto anheló: A su rubio ojiazul y a una hermosa familia, sus dos hijas: Lydia y Ámber. Con una carrera envidiable, pues se graduó con honores de la Universidad de artes culinarias y ahora es dueña de su propio restaurant, poseyendo un sazón que enamoró al estómago de Fye.

**Fye: **Un chico aislado, solitario y sumamente reservado que llegó de Londres con un hermano en coma y su tutor. Sus padres Murieron aos atrás, quedándose sólo con una gran responsabilidad. Llega a Japón para buscar un mejor tratamiento, pero en la escuela conoce a cierta chica que le llama la atención desde un principio aunque nunca lo admitió. Con el tiempo fue conociendo a la chica hasta hacerse su mejor amigo y caer perdidamente enamorado de ella y cuando al fin ve una oportunidad de estar con ella, resulta que ha decidido irse a estudiar lejos, pero ahí ella le dice que lo ama, pero él no es egoista y deja que se vaya. Cuando "Vuelve" se da cuenta de que todo es mentira y ella tiene cáncer. Ahora ambos tienen que superar esa gran prueba, pero lo hacen juntos. Con el tiempo, fye deja de ser ese amargado y reservado que llegó del extranjero, despues de unos años ya es todo un padre de familia cariñoso, amoroso y responsable. con un trabajo envidiable, pues está en casa todo el tiempo que desea; compone música y letras, además de que es un excelente artista y hace unas pinturas hermosas.

**Yuui: **Permanece seis años en coma, despierta y conoce al amor de su hermano. Sorprendentemente siente algo al instante por esa chica, pero se retiene y se obliga a verla como a una hermana. Ambos se vuelven excelentes amigos y cómplices. El rubio crece un poco y estudia medicina, lo mismo que su padre había estudiado. Se graduó con honores y entró a la especialización de neurocirugía, convirtiendose en un gran y reconocido médico neurocirujano. A pesar de ser tan guapo, joven, inteligente y adinerado, el chico no ha tenido novia alguna, o al menos no aún, ya que en muy poco tiempo se encontrará con alguien muy especial...

En fin, éste chico es muy responsable y muy cariñoso con sus dos sobrinas consentidas, por las cuales daría lo que fuera con tal de verlas siempre felices. También quiere bastante a su hermano gemelo y a su cuñada, ambos son personas muy importantes para él, al igual que su "Padre" Ashura.

**Ashura: **Este hombre siempre dedicado al trabajo y centrado sólo en el bienestar de sus "hijos" de los cuales se hizo responsable desde que ambos tenían quince años, pues sus padres habían muerto inesperadamente. Esto causó estragos en los chico y en él mismo, pues la pareja eran amigos suyos de toda la vida... sin embargo, se hizo cargo de los jóvenes como si se tratara de sus propios hijos, los cuales nunca tuvo, pues decidió quedarse soltero a pesar de que le sobraban chicas. Maduró muy pronto y adoptó responsabilidades muy grandes. A pesar de todo siente que las cosas valieron la pena, pues ahora es feliz con sus tres hijos y sus dos nietas. Siente que no le puede pedir más a la vida, pues es plenamente feliz.

**Touya: **Este joven apuesto y serio, siempre tan responsable, se tuvo que hacer cargo de cierta chiquilla, pues la muerte de sus padres fue prematura y quedó al cargo de su pequeña hermana, ocho años menor que él y en medio de la adolescencia. No fue tarea fácil, pero siempre dio lo mejor de él con tal de ver bien a su querida hermana. Nunca lo admitía pero la quería más que a nadie en el mundo y se desvivía con tal de darle todo lo que necesitaba. Se sintió devastado cuando descubrió que su hermana poseía la misma enfermedad que tuvo su madre... tuvo ganas de morirse, pero aún así permaneció firme ante las adversidades y salió adelante con su hermana. Pasaron los años y la felicidad inundó su vida. Su hermana se curó por completo y despues conoció a una profesora de música, su actual y amada esposa madre de su único hijo. Kaho Mitsuki.

**Syaoran: **Un joven con talento nato para la cocina. Fácil uno de los mejores cocineros en el mundo, pero siempre modesto y sencillo, además de serio y enojón, aunque esto más bien era una careta para que lo respetaran, pues debido a su corta edad la gente llega a subestimarlo y suelen tratarlo con simpleza. Este joven desafortunadamente se enamoró de un imposible: su alumna. Quedó embobado con su inteligencia, belleza, astucia, talento y agilidad en la cocina. Simplemente pensó que nunca en la vida se encontraría con alguien como ella. Tristemente también conoció al dueño del corazón de esa chica, quien pocos años después la desposó en matrimonio... esto fue trágico para él, pero al menos guarda en su corazón el puro recuerdo de la época en la que ella vivió en su departamento casi dos años debido a situaciones dificiles de salud. Nunca olvidaría aquel beso que le dio y que tristemente no fue correspondido... aún así, el joven nunca se apartará de ella, pero tampoco intentará algo para separarla de su esposo, simplemente le habia pedido en una ocasión que no lo apartara de su lado, que ya no insistiría con sus sentimientos, pero que al menos lo dejase permanecer con ella, cuidandola y procurando su felicidad. Pronto llegaron dos niñas hermosas a la vida de esa chica. Él pensó que no podría querer a las hijas de aquel hombre que le arrebató al amor de su vida, pero al verlas simplemente quedó maravillado y encantado con las dos pequeñas niñas que se robaron su corazón. Se conformaba con esto... permanecer a su lado...

* * *

Angie The Killer

Hola Angie! Pues ya llegamos al final, espero que esta historia te haya gustado y que la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo que... a decir verdad, le tomé más cariño del que esperaba :')

Espero recibir una reseña completita sobre tu opinión de esta historia ;)

Escuché la canción y ¡Oh por Dios! casi lloro! O_O va perfectamente de acuerdo al final del fic!

Estoy pensando mucho en publicar mis historias en Wattpad :/ es que eso de que te copien no me gusta! xD Es lo bueno de fanfiction :( no te deja copiar y pegar hahaha. De hecho ya publiqué un One-shot que escribí hace tiempo :) a ver is lo puedes leer jiji Se llama "El ultimo soplo de mi corazón"

Awww, en serio te inspiro? :3 yo pienso lo mismo de ti, bueno, tus reviews me han inspirado bastante! haha

Y sobre Fye y Sakura... haha no sé, yo también pienso lo mismo que tú sobre eso de Gatito y Sra. gatita jaja se me hace tantierno! Además! no se si ya lo hayas visto, pero hay un capítulo en el manga donde sakura esta acostada en su cama, muy triste. Fye entra a su habiatción y la consola con cariño, hasta se sienta a un lado de ella en la cama y le toma la mano O.O fue lago que me paró el corazón! y dije: Se quieren y no son novios! (8) jajaja

En cuanto al nombre del otro fic... está bien hahah lo dejaré así C:

JAJAJAJA y sí... 20 capítulos e.e si, sólo veinte capítulos de amor inesperado y su epilogo jajaja xD Ay Angie! hahaha, peor no te preocupes, terminando con amor inesperado comienzo con "A Thousand Moons" y "Un Molesto Compañero de Trabajo" ;) son is siguientes proyectos :D

Bueno... Cuídate mucho! fue un honor tenerte en mis reviews y espero seguir leyendo esos comentarios tuyos que me alegran tanto hahaha además de que me inspiras bastante!

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Hasta la próxima! :D

_**°~°Tsuki No Hana°~°**_

_**31/07/2014**_

_**12:00 p.m.**_


End file.
